Un psicópata en equestria
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Humano en equestria, no gore, no clop, narración en primera persona. Un ser peculiar se encuentra en un mundo que cree reconocer, vivir en el solo puede ser complicado. Obra completa. Toma en cuenta los eventos del canon hasta Season 2 inclusive.
1. introduccion adaptarse o morir

Por fin he completado esta historia… me tomó un año.

Si estás leyendo esto por primera vez es justo que te advierta que mi estilo ha cambiado a lo largo del año que le dedique a esta historia y me veras mejorar en mi técnica en cada capítulo. (Otra forma de decir que los primeros episodios apestan)  
>No corregiré los primeros capítulos porque creo que es interesante ver el progreso del autor a medida que se ve el progreso de la historia.<br>Si le das una chance te aseguro que es una lectura que vale la pena siempre que te interese el género.

Les pido comenten así seré capaz de crear historias más leíbles. Gracias

**Adaptarse o morir**

Aparecí en Equestria, no sé cómo ni cuándo, estaba en el supermercado recuerdo salir de el con el paquete de arroz que sería mi cena. Al siguiente instante estoy en este mundo de colores chillones y reconozco la ciudad de Canterlot a lo que parecen ser unos kilómetros de distancia, siguiendo un camino de ladrillos blancuzcos, comienzo a caminar en esa dirección.

El paisaje era demasiado similar al del show el pasto verde esmeralda, planicies enormes se extendían a los costados, algunos arbustos de diversos tamaños adornaban los costados del camino.

Eso era lo más lógico, atenerse a lo conocido, como si conociese este mundo, en realidad ni siquiera puedo asegurar que esto es Equestria pero a falta de algo más parecido a lo que compararlo, es idéntico a este show al que tan adepto soy. Algo es cierto veo caminos y una ciudad, aquí hay inteligencia.

Mi cabeza está llena de pensamientos, esto es imposible, corrijo, poco probable, físicamente todo es posible solo que ciertos eventos son muy poco probables, no soy físico pero la existencia de otro mundo con características tan similares a un show de mi mundo (asumiendo que estoy en otro mundo pero puede ser otra dimensión, no es que saberlo tenga un fin practico).

Observo a un pegaso volar sobre mí, me escondo a un lado del camino, mi teoría de que estoy en Equestria suena un poco más plausible.

Bueno, comienzo a recopilar datos en mi cabeza:

-esto puede o no ser un sueño

-de ser un sueño despertare y esto no tiene sentido

-de no ser un sueño necesito un plan de acción pronto

Solo por prevenir comienzo a pensar un plan:

-si este es un mundo (o universo o dimensión) hostil no sobreviviré por mucho tiempo

-si por otro lado esto es Equestria o al menos está habitado por seres amables debo adecuarme a esta sociedad

Opté por pensar en la segunda opción si este mundo es hostil de todos modos no habría nada que hacer, no sin armamento o provisiones.

Camine hasta que el camino se encontró con las puertas de la ciudad la arquitectura me recordaba al show, quizá perdi la razón, sea lo que sea, si no puedo confiar en mis sentidos no tengo nada en que confiar.

Ingrese a "Canterlot", veo ponies (o al menos creaturas de asombrosa semejanza a los animales de mi show favorito) aun tenia mis dudas acerca de si estoy en Equestria pero cuando estos seres se ocultaron de mi algunos de ellos exclamaron "¡¿por Celestia que es eso?!"

¿Debería sorprenderme de que hablen mi idioma? ¿O soy yo el que habla su idioma?

Mis ideas se confirmaron, pero no tuve tiempo de sentirme alegre, estoy en Equestria, en este lugar dios existe, está vivo, vive en esta ciudad, y yo estoy asustando a su pueblo, hasta este momento me había mantenido incrédulo, frio, ahora tenía miedo, un muy racional miedo.

Guardias se acercaron a mí, a pesar de que estos seres no superan la altura de mi pecho al empujarme probaron ser más fuertes que yo, no opuse resistencia, no quería problemas, incluso si pudiese contra los guardias no tendría nada que hacer en un mundo extraño y con toda la población y sus dioses en mi contra.


	2. un psicopata en equestria

**Un psicópata en Equestria**

Me escoltaron hasta el edificio real, la princesa esperaba, evidentemente recibió reportes de mi presencia, su altura es ligeramente menor a la mía, su apariencia es imponente, estoy en presencia de una diosa.

Estoy en una sala de un castillo, la princesa Celestia, existía, este mundo existía, yo estoy en él. Algunos estarían felices por esto, para mí significa que algo cambio, todo cambio, estoy en otra realidad, por suerte tengo datos de esta realidad, pero no quita el hecho de que estoy por ser juzgado por el ser más poderoso de este mundo.

Los guardias me obligan a arrodillarme.

No notas lo intimidantes que son hasta que los ves haciendo su trabajo desde mi punto de vista.

Me enfoco en no pensar nada, pensar puede ser visto como algo peligroso.

Ella hablo, su voz es firme y agresiva "HUMANO, SE LO QUE ERES, EXPLICA TU PRESENCIA EN MIS DOMINIOS"

Mi mente aún se enfoca en no pensar "no sé cómo llegue aquí, tampoco sé que quiero hacer aquí"

Su cuerno comienza a brillar, pero nada se estaba moviendo, y no sentí nada, lo note, estaba intentando leer mi mente, ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sabía que yo lo sabía, sabía que tenía la mente en blanco, sabía que oculte información.

Hablo "sabes lo que soy, sabes lo que mi raza es capaz de hacer, tus acciones son prudentes y las comprendo, con gusto te diré lo que quieras saber, pero quiero decírtelo a solas" señalo a los guardias a mi alrededor.

No es que en realidad sea tan diferente decirlo frente a ella o frente a otros, pero sé que el contacto personal es más propicio para generar confianza.

"¿PORQUE DEBERIA CONFIAR EN TI?" hablo la diosa.

"sabes que soy inofensivo para ti, y quieres saber algo de mí"

Ella hizo una señal y los guardias se retiraron dándome miradas nada amables.

"¿HABLA, PERO ANTES QUE NADA, COMO HAS HECHO PARA EVITAR QUE LEA TU MENTE?"

"no pensé en nada"

"ESO NO EXPLICA PORQUE NO VI TUS SENTIMIENTOS"

"no tengo"

Ella quedo en silencio, comencé a hablar.

"sabes de mi mundo, sabes de la naturaleza de mi raza, no estas sorprendida de que te conozca y de que conozca la ciudad por lo que también sabes del show, me salteare esos detalles su alteza."

Su rostro dio indicios de sorpresa, rápidamente su expresión volvió a esa mirada severa, normalmente nada me intimida pero estamos hablando de un dios, debo tener cuidado.

"Mi nombre no tiene importancia ni para mí, llámame como te plazca, no sé cómo llegue aquí ni como volver, solo quiero seguir vivo"

"NO PUEDO DEVOLVERTE A TU MUNDO, Y NO SE SI DEBA PERMITIRTE ESTAR EN ESTE"

"entonces te hablare de mí, y esperare convencerte de que no soy una amenaza, no mentiré, soy de los peores humanos de mi mundo, o al menos según opinión general, soy un psicópata, no puedo sentir cosas por otros seres ni poseo empatía, no comprendo la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y soy capaz de disfrutar de sufrimiento ajeno sin remordimiento alguno, al no poseer habilidades sociales cree mi propio código de conducta y mis metas."

"¿NO INTENTAS INSPIRARME CONFIANZA CON ESE DISCURSO NO?" un tono jocoso escapo de su boca

"si dijese algo bueno de mi la mentira seria obvia, la razón por la que no soy una amenaza es porque mi código, mis reglas pueden resumirse en, "siempre decide lo que más beneficie a terceros" (la diosa/princesa arquea una ceja), decidí que debería usar mi falta de sentimientos y por ende carencia de odio para ser una parte benigna en la sociedad"

Su cuerno volvió a brillar, esta vez no oculte información, es más, se la regale, llame a mis memorias del mundo, a mis opiniones de él. No es que odie mi mundo, no puedo odiar, solo lo considero un desperdicio de potencial, veo gente que es capaz de sentir cosas buenas por otros y decide sentir cosas negativas, aquellos que son como yo se vuelven dañinos, mi especie podría ser mucho más de lo que es, no puedo quedarme quieto ante tamaño desperdicio.

La voz de la diosa abandona su tono agresivo "no pareces mentir, pero tu naturaleza no es benigna" no puedo negar eso.

"comprendo tu cautela, quiero agregar que no tengo interés en perjudicar este mundo, sabes que lo conozco a través del show, (asiente) siempre me ha llamado la atención cono tu pueblo vive en la armonía que yo busco para mi especie, si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida aquí lo único que quisiese hacer es aprender de ustedes, son un pueblo admirable"

La mandamás de Equestria queda en silencio unos segundos, no puedo evitar estar un poco impaciente, mi futuro estaba siendo decidido.

Ella abre la boca y pronuncia "vivirás en el castillo, dormirás en las celdas, interactuaras solo con aquellos que se encuentren en el castillo, se te proporcionaran alimentos y vestimentas, si pruebas no ser una amenaza, serás libre, si lastimas a alguno de mis pequeños ponies…" no completo la frase.

Me incline ante ella poniéndome de rodillas "gracias su alteza"

"no puedo solo llamarte humano, tampoco puedes ser tratado así por el personal del castillo, ¿cómo quieres que se te conozca?"

Me dan a elegir mi propio nombre, ok que sea la palabra que más me identifica.

"razón"


	3. no es un sueño

**No es un sueño**

Desperté en la celda, esta no estaba cerrada, no estaba soñando, estaba en Equestria, hable con Celestia, casi me da muerte.

Los eventos de ayer cruzan por mi cabeza, la ciudad de Canterot, higiénica, espaciosa, se aprecia a simple vista que posee un diseño urbano infinitamente superior a las ciudades de mi mundo (aun no me acostumbro a estar en "otro mundo", ya me acostumbrare).

Conocí a Celestia, un ser imponente y poderoso, muy inteligente protector y aun así con la bondad de darme una chance, yo en su lugar me habría mandado a ejecutar.

Ella sabe de mi raza, y del show, fue deducible, no se sorprendió de que conociese Canterot y de que no me shockeara ver seres que para mí son alienígenas.

Estoy en el castillo real de Canterot, la arquitectura de este edificio es única, las celdas son espaciosas, pero siguen sintiéndose como prisiones (no sé porque me sorprende, eso son)

Al subir unas escaleras salgo del subsuelo y puedo observar los vitrales que adornan las paredes, reconozco algunos de ellos, y las historias que relatan también.

"bu-bu buenos días, usted debe ser razón"

Veo a mis espaldas a un pony terrestre, es hembra su pelaje es amarillo, sus crines son verdes y rojas entremezcladas, sus ojos enormes y rojos parecen temerme.

"buenos días, sí, soy yo, puedo preguntarte tu nombre joven (en mi cabeza me pregunto porque elegí la palabra joven, no se su edad, aunque ciertamente no parece estar avanzada en años)

"soy Lyn" responde "soy la encargada de dejar los alimentos en tu celda… digo habitación"

"es una celda no tienes que preocuparte por llamarla por su nombre"

"ehm… ok … tus ropas están siendo fabricadas, mañana las dejare en tu.. en tu celda"

"muchas gracias Lyn" (entiendo que me tema pero me gustaría no tener ese efecto en los locales, no sería capaz de ser aceptado por ellos si me temen, ya fracase en adecuarme a la sociedad humana, no quiero fracasar otra vez, espero haber dado una buena impresión)

Lyn deja una canasta en la celda y sale del castillo, abro la cesta y junto a algunas manzanas y lo que creo son pastelerías de esta misma fruta hay una carta:

"soy consciente de los hábitos alimenticios de tu especie, si quieres habitar aquí tendrás que abandonar algunos"

Princesa Celestia

Supe eso desde un principio, creo que seré capaz de lograrlo, como algo y vuelvo a subir las escaleras veo una salida a un patio trasero, reconozco algunas de esas estatuas, no quiero acercarme a ese sitio, si mi pensar libera a Discord o a algún otro ser de su prisión toda oportunidad de permanecer aquí se desvanecería.

Exploro el castillo buscando sitios de mi interés y memorizando un mapa de el mismo (encontrar la habitación que funcionaba como baño era un prioridad no lo niego, por suerte el edificio no es complicado, no tarde en conocerlo), termine esta tarea y me encontré solo en el castillo perdido en mis pensamientos, los ponies me evadían, no puedo decir que los culpo, pase así unas horas hasta que vi a un ser en un estado muy similar al mío.

La princesa luna descendió de los cielos e ingreso al castillo como si nadie estuviese en el ,con la mirada perdida en sus adentros. Esta mandataria de Equestria emanaba un aura muy diferente a la de su hermana, su apariencia es frágil, su pose no es… como decirlo… no se ve… ¿real?

"princesa luna, su majestad" digo

Abre sus ojos como si la hubiese despertado de un sueño "hola… tú debes ser el humano del cual mi hermana me hablo, nos recordarías tu nombre"

"llámame razón, princesa"

"si… razón, ¿qué podemos ofreceros? ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestra conversación?"

(Maldición, no pensé en una excusa, nuevamente mentir no tiene sentido)

"no tengo un motivo, solo pensé en tener una conversación con usted su majestad"

"ninguno de mis súbditos se ha ofrecido a hablar conmigo el porque nos es intrigante"

"mis disculpas si la ofendí su alteza, la verdad es que al verla aterrizar me pareció ver a una dama que, al igual que yo, desea hablar pero no tiene con quien" (¡mierda! ¡¿Que acabo de decir? Estoy hablándole a un dios como si supiese que hay en su cabeza)

Ella baja la mirada y luego la alzo y me miro a los ojos, pensé que sería castigado por mi atrevimiento, quizá algo en mi cara lo denoto, ella comenzó a reír con delicadeza.

"no me has ofendido estamos alegres de tener esta conversación, solo es gracioso para mi oír estas palabras, ningún pony se ha animado hablarnos" (su manera de hablar es algo confusa pero creo comprenderla)

Sonrió ligeramente "tiene una risa contagiosa su majestad"

Ella contiene su risa "gracias, nuevamente es extraño para mi hablar, mi pueblo aun me teme, me interesaría hablar aunque no sé de qué, les molestaría movernos a los jardines, quisiera ser capaz de ver el cielo para saber cuándo hacer mis tareas"

Asentí y caminamos hasta el patio, allí nos sentamos.

Permanecimos un tiempo en silencio, pude apreciar su aspecto físico por unos segundos, la anatomía de los distintos tipos de ponies es fascinante, es bella, en este mundo las cosas carecen de ese exceso de detalles que tanto me desagradaba de las cosas en mi mundo, todo lo que veas en la tierra es más feo si lo miras más de cerca o con más detalle, aquí no es así.

Saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, quedarse estupefaciente pensando mientras miro a un miembro de la realeza puede ser malo.

"de que les interesaría hablar" ella rompió el silencio.

"Dado a que soy un simple mortal no sé qué tópicos de conversación le interesaría a un pony de su conocimiento y sabiduría, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"si, una duda tenemos, ¿porque nos has hablado?"

Otra vez la burra al trigo, ahora que lo pienso debo tener cuidado con los modismos y dichos de animales, pueden ser ofensivos aquí.

"imagino tu hermana te ha comentado de mi… condición (ella asiente), bueno… esta condición hace que yo guie mis actos por lo que considero correcto, independientemente de todo lo demás, admito que hablarle a un miembro de la realeza y dios de un universo es algo intimidante, pero hablar con aquel que parece necesitar palabras es correcto"

Evade mi comentario "¿necesitas palabras?" una pregunta sencilla con tantas implicaciones

"si, pero no hablo ni contigo ni con nadie para saciar esa necesidad, no tengas una idea equivocada de mi"

"no entiendo, ¿si necesitas algo porque no lo buscas?"

"si me enfoco en satisfacer mis necesidades puedo olvidarme de ayudar a otros"

Una brisa sopla sobre el jardín moviendo sus crines y mi cabello, hasta ahora la princesa siempre miraba hacia el horizonte, movió su cuello y dirigió su mirada hacia mi "no creo que seas tan malo como tu pueblo o mi pueblo creen, eres diferente, solo eso"

Me pregunto que debería estar sintiendo en este momento, yo no siento nada, solo pienso que es un gran primer paso para ser aceptado.

"la razón por la que se me teme es porque no siento, todo en mi es basado en lo que pienso, alguien normalmente se hubiese alegrado de oír tus palabras, yo solo pienso que son un buen indicio, eso al parecer asusta"

"he de admitir que no es común, pero no me asusta (dice quien posee poderes de dios)… de todas formas es tu turno de preguntar, no aceptare un no por respuesta, yo he preguntado, sabes que es correcto que nos preguntes" (nuestra primera charla y la alicornio ya usaba mis códigos para controlarme, debería molestarme pero me parece divertido)

"como han creado la armonía que reina sobre Equestria?"

"no la creamos, solo la cuidamos, la armonía es una creación de los mortales"

"la idea de que la armonía es alcanzable sin ayuda divina es algo reconfortante, la idea de que cuanta con la protección de seres como tú le es más" (lo peor de esta frase es que es cierta, no lo fingí, podría haber mentido, adularla, ganarme su confianza solo para ser libre, pero en vez de eso estoy disfrutando de conversar con un dios)

"muchos seres expresan su conformidad con nuestros actos, mas con los de mi hermana, pero pocos reparan en esos hechos, somos protectores de su creación"

Ambos quedamos en silencio contemplando nada…

Es curioso, es verdad que yo tengo la necesidad de hablar, y a decir verdad note que luna parece compartir eso conmigo pero pasa el tiempo y este silencio se hace mas largo, sin embargo no lo siento incomodo, y mi necesidad de hablar esta disminuyendo.

"quizá no son solo palaras sino compañía"

Nuestras voces hablaron a unísono, sonreímos y permanecimos en silencio.

El atardecer se acercaba, estoy por ser testigo por primera vez de la creación de una noche.

Luna se paró dando la espalda al sol cerro sus ojos mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba, se veía pacifica, maternal, una muy ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era como ver a un pintor mezclando tonos en su paleta, su cuerno brillo y en el horizonte los tonos de naranja del atardecer se entremezclaron con el azul de la noche mientras el orbe lunar se eleva, un minuto después el cielo estaba iluminado solo por la luna y las estrellas, no podía reconocer ninguna constelación, estaba en otro mundo, quien sabe cuán lejos de todo lo que una vez conocí, no lo extrañaba, es más creo ser capaz de olvidarlo sin remordimiento, no porque este mundo sea mejor (y si creo que lo es) sino porque ya no está conmigo, si para mi es tan fácil dejar algo atrás quizá entiendo porque me ven como a un monstruo.

Salí de mis pensamientos "su majestad, su creación, la noche, es preciosa"

"te pediré dos cosas(su voz suena relajada), primero deja de usar términos de la realeza conmigo, nunca me gusto ser tratada como más de lo que me considero(otra frase pequeña con tanta implicancia, pensare en ella mas tarde), segundo no vuelvas a limitar las preguntas que nos haces si preguntas algo inadecuado te lo diré, no debes temerme, yo no te temo, devuélveme le favor"

"de acuerdo luna, ¿esto significa que volveremos a hablar?"

"admito que lo espero con ansias"

En mi mundo esta clase de situaciones culminan con un abrazo, siempre los daba, jamás los comprendí del todo, solo comprendía el protocolo y el efecto que tenía en otros, jamás comprendí que debían causar en mí, me alegro de estar en otro mundo, quizá ese protocolo tan confuso no exista, y si existe puedo decir que lo desconozco.

Nos despedimos y fui a dormir a mi celda.

La princesa de la noche definitivamente conecta más con los mortales que la emperatriz del día, supongo que ambas son necesarias en muchas formas para mantener la armonía en este mundo, de todas formas soy un mortal jamás podría entender sus motivos.


	4. la importancia de dios

**La importancia de dios**

Desperté cuando Lyn dejo una canasta de alimentos y un par de mudas de ropa en la celda, me levante, ella se asustó de por lo súbito de mis movimientos, cerró los ojos como si estuviese por atacarle y se quedó en una posición defensiva por un minuto, no me moví porque no quería asustarla.

Su estómago gruño, su pancita tembló con un movimiento propio de una caricatura (aun no me acostumbro a este mundo, juro que lo hare).

"tienes hambre Lyn?"

Ella abrió los ojos, se sonrojo un poco y asintió con timidez "no pude desayunar porque tuve que buscar la ropa que miss Rarity hizo para usted" (¿Rarity hizo mi ropa?, alto alto alto, no es momento para tener un ataque de fanboy debo enfocarme en quienes tengo cerca)

"quieres que desayunemos juntos, de todas formas soy incapaz de comer todo lo que me traes"

"no puedo, debo atender las tareas del castillo, no quiero decepcionar a las princesas"

"te has tomado un tiempo extra para traerme la ropa a tiempo, mereces un tiempo para desayunar, no creo que a las princesas les moleste pero juro tomar la responsabilidad si tuvieses problemas por mi invitación"

"está bien, solo unos minutos" (se veía temerosa de mí, solo quiero que vea que soy un ser decente y que nada malo ocurre por tenerme cerca, de por cierto me gustaría creerme eso también)

Comimos unas tartas de manzana en total silencio, admito que era algo incómodo para mí pero Lyn parecía disfrutar de la comida

"las manzanas de sweet Apple acres siempre fueron mis favoritas" exclamo

¿Sweet Apple Acres? Estuve a punto de tener otro ataque de fan, esto era a propósito, Celestia me estaba probando para ver si soy una amenaza para los ponies que conozco a través del show.

Soy un brony bien obsesivo pero no afecta mi juicio, si ella esperaba que demuestre más interés que lo común, que empiece a indagar, no lo obtendría, no es que no quiera saber más, es que se cuándo es tiempo para que cosa (o al menos eso creo).

"son deliciosas" respondí

Terminamos de desayunar sin más palabras, al terminar rompí el silencio para despedirnos "perdón por tener un desayuno tan silencioso, es que no sé de qué hablarte, espero que hayas disfrutado el desayuno, yo ciertamente disfrute de tu compañía"

"ehm… gracias a ti señor razón, si pasamos más tiempo juntos en algún otro momento quizá podamos hablar"

Nos despedimos, yo enfoque mi atención en las mudas de ropa, eran similares a lo que llevo puesto, una remera, una chaqueta pantalones, ropa interior, no sé cómo supo Rarity acerca de la ropa interior, probablemente Celestia le informo.

Toda la ropa se componía de tela blanca y negra formando patrones geométricos suaves que no se veían intrusivos, no se mucho de moda pero sé que esto me gusta.

El tiempo pasa.

Me bañe, cambie mis ropas y al salir del baño oí a una muchedumbre, me acerque a uno de los salones del palacio y vi a una enorme multitud congregada frente a Celestia, ella anuncio el fin de la primavera, luego la multitud se organizó y subía a el pequeño "altar" donde ella estaba para decirle unas palabras, se veía aburrido monótono y tedioso, pero note la importancia de este acto, esto no es solo un acto político, es una ceremonia religiosa donde cada pony pueda hablar con su dios. Imagino que para Celestia debe ser una labor aburrida y ardua pero ella la tomaba con una sonrisa y oía a cada uno de sus súbditos. Sin embargo ella tomaba esta tarea sabiendo lo que yo acabo de notar, esta clase de actos no solo le da al pueblo de Equestria una sensación de orden, esta clase de actos también reafirma su fe y les da sentido, es como cuando un humano dice haber estado en la presencia de un santo, solo que este pueblo puede ver a su dios y hablarle en cada uno de estos actos.

La cola se estaba acabando faltaban pocos ponies, cuando el último de ellos hablo con la princesa, el único en la cola era yo. Me dirigí a ella con honestidad, una simple expresión de opinión.

"comienzo a entender mejor la gran importancia de tu presencia y acciones en este mundo, te respeto aún más princesa Celestia, en mi mundo es normal dudar de la autoridad de nuestros gobernantes, dudar de sus intenciones, peor aún se duda de la existencia de dios y de sus intenciones, si en nuestro mundo existiese alguien como usted, quizá no estaríamos tan jodidos"

Como cualquier pony del montón, me reverencie ante ella, le di la espalda y me dispuse a volver a mi celda, su voz me detuvo.

"no es común que me digan algo sin un sentimiento de aprecio o de temor, te agradezco"

"no es problema su alteza, no podría dar un comentario influido por esa clase de cosas aun si quisiera"

En el camino a mi celda me cruce con Lyn, parecía mucho menos asustada de mí, le consulte por algún sitio donde pudiese higienizar mi ropa, ella me facilito la información, seguí camino a mi celda.

Una vez allí caí en mis pensamientos otra vez

Ya me termine de convencer de que no es probable que vuelva a mi mundo, aquí mi rol es diferente, debo adaptarme a este mundo, y modificar mis metas, en mi mundo quería encontrar una manera de hacer la sociedad perfecta, ahora yo estoy en la sociedad perfecta, yo soy lo único imperfecto en este mundo, por eso estoy en una celda, ahora mi objetivo es quizá más difícil, encontrar una manera de encajar en este mundo sin arruinarlo, arruinar esta belleza seria imperdonable.

Vi por la pequeña ventana al atardecer volverse noche, no era tan impresionante si no veo la expresión de luna al hacerlo.


	5. los tres votos

**Los tres votos**

Los días pasaron rutinarios sin muchas variaciones, compartí mis comidas con Lyn, hablamos acerca del palacio y de Equestria en general, intentamos hablar de mi mundo pero resultó ser un tema demasiado desagradable para ella y lo abandonamos, los ponies del castillo ya no me evitan pero tampoco me buscan (me siento en mi mundo jajá), he tenido charlas muy interesantes con luna acerca de nuestros mundos, las similitudes y diferencias de nuestras noches eran un tópico común de conversación, pasaron 30 días desde que aparecí en este mundo.

Pienso que quizá este mal que no sienta nada por no estar más en mi mundo, es que para mí solo es mi lugar de origen, nunca me vincule con él, no creo tampoco que este más vinculado a Equestria, sencillamente es que ahora vivo aquí, si cuando vivía allá pensaba más en otros mundos más que lo que pensaba en ese me, hubiesen despedido y la vida hubiese sido dura, aquí es lo mismo.

Desperté, la cesta de alimentos estaba a mi derecha, desayune la fruta fresca esta vez, camine por el castillo sin nada que hacer. La voz de la princesa de la noche me saco de mi monótona caminata.

"esta vez es nuestro turno de invitar a la conversación" (es extraño pero aprendí a disfrutar de su presencia, creí que el hecho de que sea un dios me lo impediría, considero algo bueno haberme equivocado en esta ocasión)

"¿qué ocurre luna?" estoy llamando a un dios por un nombre no formal, eso no deja de fascinarme, quizás a los ponies les parezca normal estar cerca de dioses pero como ser humano esto es único para mí.

"quiero que hablemos de algo serio, debo preguntarte algo, como te considero mi amigo, podrás preguntarme cualquier cosa y te la responderé con mi total honestidad"

Amistad… no puedo sentir eso, pero creo que puedo entenderlo, para vivir en el mundo cree un especie de definición orientativa es algo como: [vinculo de confianza fundamentada o no entre dos personas, una vez establecido la relación de amistad estas personas se otorgan determinados privilegios entre sí que no son otorgables a personas que no posean dicho vinculo] cambio la palabra "personas" por "seres inteligentes" y creo que la definición sigue aplicando en este mundo.

"me parece bien Luna, que quieres saber de mi?"

"quiero que me hables de tu raza, no de los humanos, de la gente como tú, además mi hermana menciono algo acerca de tus reglas quiero conocerlas y conocer el porque"

Ocultar esas cosas no tiene sentido, además ella podría arrancarme las respuestas pero sin embargo tenia respeto por la decisión, es decir, definitivamente soy inferior a ella, yo no sé si haría eso en su lugar, eso solo prueba aun mas cuan fuera de mi comprensión esta la superioridad y bondad de esta diosa equina, además, somos amigos (supongo que nuestra comprensión de la amistad es también diferente pero mi definición de amistad es diferente que las definiciones de todos en la tierra y eso jamás me evito relacionarme), debo confiar en ella.

"Está bien (procure ser conciso pero no omitir ningún detalle importante), la gente como yo, se cree que somos el uno por ciento de la gente de mi mundo pero no hay modo de saberlo a ciencia cierta, esto es porque nos escondemos tanto de los que no son como nosotros, porque nos marginarían como así nos escondemos de los de nuestro mismo tipo, porque sabemos cuan dañinos podemos ser.

Como ya sabes no podemos sentir cosas por otros ni empatía, esto no quiere decir que no pueda sentir alegría, tristeza soledad etc, solo significa que no puedo sentir eso por otros, s¡ otro ser genera algo en mi yo lo veo como una situación, como un objeto, como un fenómeno de la naturaleza, no de la manera en la que ustedes lo ven, es mas no puedo comprender la manera en que ustedes ven el mundo, para nosotros todo y todos son circunstancias objetos y fenómenos.

Debido a esto no sentimos la moral el remordimiento ni definimos el bien y el mal de la misma forma, cada una de las personas como yo genera su propia línea de pensamientos que crea su propia definición de bien y de mal y sus propios códigos de reglas.

Muchas de las personas como yo crean las reglas para beneficiarse a sí mismos, la única regla que en realidad respetan es la que les convenga, son egoístas desconsiderados y dañinos, no les puedo decir que está mal porque entiendo su modo de pensar (la cara de luna expresaba la dualidad, la duda de si confiar en mi persona o hacer caso a mis palabras).

Sin embargo yo cree mis reglas de modo que persigan algo mayor (su cara cambio, espero que eso signifique que tomo la primera opción), creo que las reglas que muchos crean dejan un legado olvidable y patético, yo quiero ser recordado por la gente (debería haber dicho ponies?) con la que viví como alguien beneficioso para el mundo, yo puedo serlo , si, admito que las cosas dañinas , hacerlas, vivirlas, me da gusto, me gusta herir! (la expresión de su cara me indico que debía explicarme mejor), pero yo puedo y debo superar eso, yo así como no puedo sentir amor o amistad, soy incapaz de sentir odio y rencor.

Cada relación social fue estudiada por mí para poder actuar como el mejor amigo e mejor vecino, la mejor persona (debería haber dicho el mejor pony?)

Quizá jamás entienda como ven el mundo pero quiero que me recuerden como alguien que les hizo ver el mundo como algo mejor

Por eso mis reglas son sencillas (mi tono de voz sube un poco), haz feliz a todos los que puedas", (mas alto)ocúpate de sus problemas!, (más alto)cuídalos cuando te necesiten!, no te preocupes por ti mismo,(MAS alto)tus necesidades dañan!, si en algún momento son satisfechas serán por voluntad de alguien que comparta tus reglas!, si no es asi(grito) TRÁGATE TU BASURA!."

La escena en si fue teatral, no lo hice con intenciones de manipular, (bueno quizá si quise dar algo de impresión, ¿es eso tan malo?) de todas formas lo que dije era pura verdad, y la manera en que lo dije creo fue la que más representa la fuerza que esas ideas tienen para mi.

"…" solo silencio fue la respuesta

"mi turno, (mi tono de voz se calma) ¿Cómo se siente rendirse ante todo lo oscuro de tu ser?" Obviamente mi pregunta se refería a los momentos en los que ella fue Nightmare Moon, quizá no debería haber preguntado algo tan profundo, esa clase de cosas suele molestarle a aquellos que no comparten mi condición, pero ella me dijo que preguntase lo que sea, y ciertamente tengo intriga de cómo se sentiría ignorar mi reglamento y dedicarme a lo que mi naturaleza dicta.

Luna mira el suelo, luego a mis ojos con un tono algo triste responde "se siente bien, pero no merece la pena"

"no sabes cuánto me alegra que me lo digas"

Admito que la respuesta me genero ideas encontradas, [se siente bien], esas palabras son demasiado tentadoras, yo jamás he logrado hacer algo que pueda decir que me haga [sentir bien], por mucho que intentaba acomodarme a la sociedad en mi mundo jamás llegue al punto en que uno de mis mínimos logros valiese el esfuerzo que puse en ellos, por ende no sé qué es sentirse bien, y estoy MUY interesado en saber que se siente.

Luna sonríe "vamos a la cámara de mi hermana, Lyn y yo votamos a tu favor, Celestia dijo que también lo haría si las dos coincidíamos, serás libre"

Genial, ella confiando en mí y yo acercándome a mi lado oscuro, esa clase de relaciones son las que arruinan mi mundo, no puedo dejar a mi naturaleza tomar el control, no ahora, este es otro mundo, otros desafíos, otros logros, encajar en un mundo que ya es de por si perfecto es un logro mucho mayor que encajar un mundo tan caótico como el mío, aquí voy a poder encontrar satisfacción en mis esfuerzos… cuanto quisiera creerme por completo esas ideas… de todas formas, estuve un mes aquí, un mes de esfuerzo para obtener mi oportunidad de encajar en Equestria , el mundo que si hace un mes me decían que era real me hubiese reído en la cara de quien lo menciono, es una oportunidad única como humano, como psicópata y como brony, no la voy a desaprovechar por una duda mediocre.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Luna

"Te diré mis pensamientos en otra ocasión" respondí

Ella pudo haber leido mi mente, desconfiar de mí y mandarme a quien sabe cuál sería mi destino si no obtengo la libertad, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensar esa confianza es contarle, pero no tengo valor de decírselo ahora, temo de las consecuencias.

Además ver el grupo de las 6 protagonistas del show me ha ayudado a controlar mi naturaleza en mi mundo, lo que aprenda de ellas en este podría tener el mismo efecto, le comentare esto a Luna cuando haya dominado este problema (a decir verdad le llamo problema para mentalizarme de que lo es, a ciencia cierta no sé si mi naturaleza es un problema o todo lo contrario).

Si mis pensamientos y conocimientos son correctos Celestia me enviara a Ponyville, es la opción más lógica, los elementos de la armonía, la única magia más poderosa que la de las princesas se encontraba allí, además Spike le podría informar de mis comportamientos con mayor efectividad que nadie, sin contar que él es de confianza.

TENGO que encontrar una manera de controlar esos pensamientos, creo que allí podre, espero que allí pueda.

Caminamos hasta una cámara en el castillo, Lyn ya estaba allí.

Celestia habló, "Luna, ¿has decidido tu voto?"

"He decidido que Razón merece ser puesto en libertad, ya que considero que no representara una amenaza a Equestria" quisiera tener tanta confianza, en realidad no sé si ella en realidad tiene tanta confianza.

La princesa del sol hablo nuevamente "Lyn tú has tenido más contacto con este humano que cualquier otro pony en el castillo, ¿debería ser puesto en libertad?"

"si mi princesa"

"¿En qué basas tu opinión?"

"compartí tiempo con él, no se mostró como tan peligroso como lo que dice ser, es más fue muy amable conmigo" Que interesante que es este pony, (¿será así todo el pueblo de Equestria?) apenas si hemos hablado de temas profundos pero ya confía en mí, si mi intención hubiese sido convencerla de cualquier otra cosa seguramente lo habría logrado, no tengo nada contra ella pero soy mucho más cercano con Luna. No me culpen, me muevo por lógica y lógicamente un ser divino es más interesante (e influyente) que un ser que no destaca del promedio.

Observe su cutie mark una vez más, dos círculos blancos, no sé qué significan, quizá algún día le pregunte.

Le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto.

"Como prometí ya que hay dos personas dispuestas a liberarte, yo seré la tercera "proclamo Celestia

"muchas gracias princesa"

"Serás enviado a Ponyville junto a los portadores de los elementos de la armonía, sé que ya los conoces así que no será necesario que me explaye más en el asunto"

(sonreí por dentro al ver que tenía razón, vamos, predecir a un dios es algo de lo que me puedo permitir estar orgulloso, aunque creo que quizás me hizo el favor de coincidir conmigo solo para molestarme, la veo capaz de hacer eso)

"¿Puedo pedirle algo su alteza?" Pregunte

Ella me mira expectante "Quiero que bajo ninguna manera sugieras, ordenes o recomiendes a ningún pony o ser inteligente de ningún lugar a que vaya tener alguna especie de trato conmigo, me gustaría pedirle eso a su hermana también (miro a luna, luego vuelvo a dirigirme a Celestia). Pretendo encajar en esta sociedad para aprender de la armonía, contar con alguna ventaja proveniente de sus mandatarios que afecte la manera en la que su pueblo me trate contaminaría la información que pueda obtener y mi inserción seria forzada y antinatural, quiero llegar como un forastero cualquiera, y ganarme mi sitio como tal"

"insisto en que los portadores de los elementos deberían conocerte" (definitivamente estaba intentando vigilarme)

"no tengo inconvenientes con ello, me presentare ante ellos en persona el día de mi llegada, solo ponme ante ellos, pero no quiero que ellos actúen frente a mí de determinada manera por orden o consejo tuyo o de Luna… mis disculpas, la princesa Luna"

"De acuerdo, y ya que estas tan interesado en estudiar la armonía… (La miro expectante) quiero que me reportes por escrito tus progresos, ya que no quieres que le pida a Spike que te ayude te dejare que te ganes su ayuda o consigas tus medios" (otro método de vigilarme, está bien, no puedo culparla por proteger su mundo)

En unas horas tome mis mudas de ropa, las coloque en una bolsa que se me otorgo, y fui a despedirme de Lyn.

"Adiós Lyn, es tiempo de que me vaya a intentar comprender tu mundo, prometo que volveré a verte y a siguiente vez que nos veamos seré yo el que te invite a comer"

Ella sonrió con la timidez que es propia de ella.

"eso sería muy bueno, te extrañare, escríbeme si tienes tiempo por favor" el vínculo que ella formo hacia mí se veía grande para el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, respeto eso.

"lo hare, pero no te prometo que será a menudo, soy de perderme en mi cabeza solamente, en el mundo real es mucho más probable que me pierda en el sentido literal"

Reímos "Cuídate Razón"

"Tú también Lyn"

No puedo evitar notar cuán rápido me acostumbre a mi nuevo nombre

Camine hacia el patio donde hable con luna por primera vez, ella estaba allí para teletransportarme a Ponyville

"Estas listo, en nuestro destino los portadores están reunidos, mi hermana les dijo que debían conocerte y saber tu nombre, nada más"

"estoy listo, me alegra que me haya hecho ese favor"

"Te visitare algunas noches, espero que no te moleste"

"Para nada, eres mi amiga" No mentí, pero eso fue una orden, no una pregunta… ¿saben algo? ¿Recuerdan que mencione que ella me tenía confianza? Ahora sé que no es tanta. No la valoro menos por esto, la prudencia es algo valioso.

Fui teletransportado, ahora estoy en frente de las mane 6 (llamarlas así en este mundo sería estúpido, lo sé), todas me observaban como si fuese un bicho raro, admitámoslo aquí, soy uno.

Es tiempo de presentarme...

**Notas de autor:**

Aquí termina el arco introductorio de este fic, los siguientes capítulos son la historia principal, quizá me demore en sacarlos.

Cada capítulo implica para mi escribir el esqueleto de diálogos y acciones, leerlo, agregar detalles triviales que hagan amena la lectura pero no la tornen agobiante, volver a leer, corregir las acciones y pensamientos para que cada acción sea acorde a mi visión del personaje(principal o secundarios). Volver a leer, corregir ortografía y lo que no haya quedado claro.

Esto es de mucha importancia para mí ya que como mencione en la introducción esto para mi es más que un fic, cada personaje representa una idea, un concepto o algo que en realidad pesa en mi esquema de ideas.

Prometo completar este fic, solo me tomare mi tiempo para que sea lo más parecido posible a la historia que habita en mi cabeza.

Si estás leyendo este fic cuando ya subí los siguientes capítulos… ¿Qué estas esperando? Seguí camino.


	6. un no tan buen comienzo

**Un no tan buen comienzo (siendo generosos)**

Estoy frente a ponies que ya aprecio antes de conocer, que ya aprecio con anterioridad a hablar con ellos. Esta clase de situaciones no se me hacen verosímiles en mi mundo (ya casi me acostumbre a este mundo pero no creo que pueda dejar de comparar este y el mío, es interesante)

Spike está a la izquierda del grupo, él también es apreciado por mí, ¿quizá un poco menos que ellas? No se

Nuevamente quiero ser honesto, ya tienen un valor para mí, y quiero ser aceptado, mentir no va a ayudarme.

Twilight Sparkle, la portadora del elemento de la magia comienza a hablar "La princesa quiere que te nos presentes, permíteme presentarnos antes, somos…"

La interrumpo, no suelo ser muy paciente "Los elementos de la armonía, Twilight Sparkle: magia ella no se sorprende), Rainbow Dash: lealtad (parece alagada por ser conocida), Fluttershy: bondad (se oculta tras Rarity), Rarity: generosidad (reconoce mis ropas, supongo que cree que la conozco por esos motivos), Applejack: honestidad (se ve intrigada) y Pinkie Pie: risa (esta… no se… ¿siendo Pinkie? Solo siguió mirándome como la cosa extraña que aquí soy)

Twilight vuelve a hablar "Supongo que nuestras hazañas nos han dado cierta fama"

"No las conozco por eso, no quiero que se hagan ideas equivocadas de mi así que me presentare tan brevemente como sea posible, intentare no omitir nada importante" Se miraron entre si extrañadas, comencé mi relato con prisa.

"Soy un humano, vengo de otro mundo, no sé cómo llegue aquí(sus caras muestran sorpresa), mi raza naturalmente no conoce la armonía de la que ustedes disfrutan cada día(parecen sentir lastima por mi mundo, yo también la tengo), yo por mi parte soy incapaz de sentir cosas por los demás y de comprender a profundidad lo que otros sienten, no entiendo que es el bien o el mal, soy capaz de disfrutar lastimar a la gente, no siento remordimientos, me guio solo por mi razón, por eso esa es la palabra que uso por nombre, con mi razón cree las reglas que guían mi conducta.(sus rostros empezaron a mostrar unas muy claras expresiones de desagrado, desprecio, miedo , enojo quizás, espero que al terminar mi descripción desaparezcan, por otro lado Spike me observa, no puedo descifrar su mirada, no creo que sea algo bueno).

Algo que deben saber de mi mundo es que en mi mundo tenemos un limitado acceso a información de su mundo, se cosas de ustedes, sus nombres, algunos de sus logros, como consiguieron sus cutie marks, incluso algunas de las características de su personalidad. (Sus miradas si cambiaron, fue para peor, en cierto modo, viole su privacidad)

A pesar de esto, estoy en este mundo con el objetivo de aprender de él, para vivir en él, no quiero cometer los errores que existen en mi mundo" La cague, no supe acercarme, mi introducción hizo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que pretendía, di una mala imagen de mi… debería haber esperado algo por el estilo.  
>Sus miradas no cambiaron, Fluttershy se veía asustada de mí, (más que antes) Rarity (me miraba de manera despectiva) Applejack y Rainbow Dash parecían contener sus ganas de usar sus destrezas para patearme, Twilight adoptó una posición combativa, Pinkie Pie estaba gruñéndome.<p>

Twilight: "no entiendo porque la princesa te envió aquí" su tono suena a insultos

Rarity: "De haber sabido que el encargo de esa ropa era para alguien como tu jamás la habría realizado" Suena tan dramática como es esperable de ella, pero lo que decía tenía una carga de desprecio que no es propia de sus actitudes comúnmente finas.

Rainbow Dash: "Dame un motivo por el cual no debería patearte hasta las afueras de Equestria!" Su tono me dice que el pedido era serio

Applejack: "Sera mejor que me des uno a mí también" La portadora de la honestidad me está amenazando… la cosa es seria.

Pinkie pie rebota sobre su cola y me golpea con su costado derecho haciéndome caer apoyando mi cadera en el suelo "¡no dejare que rompas Ponyville!, es mi lugar favorito para hacer fiestas" vuelve a gruñir.

Spike, Rarity y Fluttershy están en silencio.

"¡Les dije que esas no son mis intenciones!" el golpe altero mi calma, dije esas palabras en un tono alto.

Twilight: "Veamos… ¿eres de un pueblo que se lastima entre los de su propia clase?

"si" es la verdad, suena mal pero es la verdad.

Rarity: "¿Eres capaz de lastimar algún pony?"

"si" mi boca no pude parar de responder verdades.

Rainbow Dash: "¡¿Y no sentirías remordimiento por eso?"

"no" ¿Por qué &%# *0 la verdad tiene que sonar tan mal? ¿Alguien puede responderme?

Applejack: "¿Y te parece que podemos creerte que no eres malo?"

"…" responder que no sería demasiado redundante, estoy en arena movediza, más me muevo más me hundo, actualmente, estoy hasta el cuello.

Twilight Sparkle: "Todo indica que la princesa te envía a nosotras para que nos encarguemos de un problema que ella no puede manejar porque no está conectada a los elementos" Genial, ya no estoy bajo amenaza divina, solo me van a atacar con lo único más fuerte que eso… si, eso es sarcasmo puro.

"NO ES ASI (no poder comunicarme correctamente me estaba frustrando, el nivel de madurez de las diosas estaba muuuuy por encima de el de estas 6 jóvenes, contengo mi bronca pero mis palabras ya no suenan amables, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. De todas formas si les digo que pase una prueba de confianza de la princesa arruinaría mi inserción sin intervención divina) Lo que soy y como soy es verdad ¡pero eso no quita que las intenciones que confesé sean verdad también!" la frustración me quito lo mejor de mí, sé que si hablo solo me hundo mas pero tengo que decir la verdad… estoy hundido hasta la nariz.

Rainbow Dash: "¡Explica, mentiroso! Esas dos cosas no se mezclan, acabas de responder a nuestras preguntas, todas escuchamos lo que querías decir"

Twilight: "Lo que dices es contradictorio por simple lógica"

Maldigo la honestidad y a mi mente en este momento "Tienes razón, no hay simple lógica en esas oraciones"… estoy hasta la punta superior de las orejas.

Spike es el único único del grupo que parece no querer eliminarme, probablemente porque él no posee ningún elemento.

Comprendí que proseguir en estos momentos no iba a servir, yo ya me estaba alterando más de lo que considero seguro, y ellas tampoco estaban dispuestas, el prototipo primitivo de un plan se formó en mi cabeza, normalmente no confiaría en una idea tan poco cultivada como esta, pero la otra opción se veía aún peor. Lo más gracioso es que para ejecutar ese plan tenía que clamar a gritos por esa otra opción… me cago en dios (no hablo de las diosas de este mundo, con ellas todo bien)

"¿Entonces me consideran una amenaza, buscaran los elementos de la armonía, me cazaran y me volverán piedra no?

Rainbow Dash: "¡Sí! ¡Más vale estés listo para una paliza, mono sin pelo!"

Spike abrió los ojos y corrió, las jóvenes no lo notaron.

"Está bien, ustedes son las defensoras de Equestria, es su trabajo, búsquenme en el bosque Ever Free. Las estaré esperando"

Hundido por completo.

No existe una lista de insultos y maldiciones en este ni ningún otro idioma que exprese mi nivel de frustración, tengo que explicar mi inocencia a 6 seres más fuertes que yo, dos con capacidad de volar y controlar el clima, dos con capacidades mágicas, y uno con virtual control sobre la fauna.

¿Está claro porque elegí Ever free como el campo donde tendría lugar esa batalla intelectual/física no?

Ever free se parece más a los bosques de la tierra, si en algún sitio tengo oportunidad, es allí, aun así necesito ayuda, y no tengo mucho tiempo. Corrí hacia la única parte del bosque que conozco gracias al show.

El paisaje sería algo que no me molestaría en describirles de no ser porque tengo un par de cosas que hacer, llámese tengo que apresurarme a salvar tanto mis proyectos como mi vida, si esto les parece gracioso pues feliz por ustedes, de por cierto, no lo digo en serio.

Evadí la poison joke, no tarde en llegar a la casa de Zecora, calme mis nervios (solo un poco), toque la puerta, la cebra abrió.

"Que extraño ser toca mi puerta

Si entiendes mis palabras

Por favor, a mi casa entra"

"Buenos días Zecora"

"Mi lengua hablas, mi nombre conoces

Veo que prisa tienes

Pero primero es lo primero

Presentarte debes"

Suspiro, respiro profundo y me disculpo, luego procedo a contarle todo, que soy, de donde vengo, mi naturaleza, mis intenciones, todo de la misma manera en la que se lo conté a las mane 6, quizás en un tono más suave ya que Zecora no mostraba reacción alguna, solo observaba.

Finalice de contarle lo que pasó desde mi llegada a Ponyville. Omití todo lo relacionado a las princesas, aun con mi vida en riesgo no quiero que intervengan, creo que le doy a mis códigos demasiado valor ¿no?

"Sé que pasaste por una situación similar cuando eras nueva en el pueblo, por eso te pido ayuda, quizá puedas comprender la situación por la que paso"

"Entiendo lo que te pasa

Ahora que te presentaste

Pero a poner en peligro a amigos

No puedo ayudarte"  
>"No quiero herirlos, juro que no quiero herirlos, solo quiero ganar tiempo para poder explicarles que no soy un monstruo, necesito si puedes darme información de las plantas y animales de este bosque, me van a ayudar a esconderme, a defenderme si soy atacado, solo eso, prometo no herir ni una de sus crines, en realidad necesito la ayuda, no quiero ser convertido en piedra"<p>

"Si de ese modo lo pones

La situación en verdad te apura

Tengo un par de libros

Que pueden servirte de ayuda"

Me acerca dos libros, por su apariencia puedo deducir que son para niños, uno se llama "herbolaria silvestre para potrillos" el otro "animales de los que debes alejarte"

Ella es lo suficientemente lista para no darme opciones letales, pareciese que en este mundo hay seres o demasiado inteligentes o demasiado estúpidos. (Es interesante como podes llamar estúpido a alguien solo porque intenta volverte piedra, es la emoción del momento, no es que en verdad los crea estúpidos es que insultar todo lo que se me cruce en la cabeza me ayuda a relajarme)


	7. creando un refugio, un hogar

**Creando un refugio, un hogar.**

Agradecí, salí al bosque y leí los libros, eran verdaderamente básicos, diría que para una mente humana de 10 años, como sea, algo de información útil encontré, me puse a trabajar.

El libro más útil para defenderme de seres inteligentes sin duda era el de herbolaria.

Ciertos arboles poseen ramas huecas, me hice con 6 de ellas, les di forma de cerbatana. Aprendí que la poison joke, debe sus efectos a la inhalación de su polen, pero estos efectos tardan en efectuarse, eso podía corregirse, ¿recuerdan la cura de los efectos de la poison joke?, pues no era una cura, era una medicina que acelera el metabolismo haciendo que el cuerpo trabaje a mayor velocidad y procese la poison joke del organismo a tal velocidad que los efectos duran menos, se crea con una planta que acelera el metabolismo, si mezclo el polen de la poison joke y esa medicina puedo causar los efectos de esta graciosa planta por unos minutos, no será mucho pero sin la magia de Twilight, el vuelo de Rainbow Dash, estando Applejack en estado pequeño y Rarity sin capacidad de ver, solo tendría que contener algunos ataques físicos terrestres.

Dicha medicina no es más que el jugo de una hoja en particular, sus efectos se magnifican al aplicarse sobre la piel con una hierba que no se encuentra en Ever free, creo que es aquella que se utilizó para crear el baño en "bridle gossip", de todas formas esto va a alcanzar, además no hay forma de que pueda manejar el brebaje tan bien como el polen.

Respecto a los elementos de la armonía, debería tomar el de Applejack cuando se acercase a golpearme, con lo impulsiva que es en presencia de Rainbow Dash puedo dar eso por seguro.

Recogí las hojas que utilizaría pata acelerar los efectos de la poison joke, exprimí jugo de ellas y humedecí el interior de los troncos huecos con él, moje mi ropa y la escurrí sobre la poison joke para que la humedad evite que se levante el polen. Coloque con cuidado varias flores dentro de los tubos de madera que prepare, tape ambos extremos de los tubos con hojas enrolladas y puse las 6 "armas" a secar al sol.

Es extraño como funciona mi cerebro, estoy en una situación ciertamente problemática, por decir poco, estoy utilizando técnicas primitivas para defenderme, sin embargo me siento cómodo, quizá tiene que ver con los instintos de supervivencia de la raza humana cuando aún era salvaje, no lo sé.

Aunque no fuese sencilla de encontrar, había árboles frutales en Ever free, muchos mas de lo que a primera vista parece, comí de ellos, subí a un árbol para tomar una pera, no quedaban muchas horas de luz del día, según leí, las cockatrices son nocturnas, estar en campo abierto de noche sería un problema, otros animales suelen salir durante la noche. Debo encontrar un sitio y una manera de alejar a los animales, recurrir a la casa de Zecora es abusar de su hospitalidad, no quiero implicarla en esto.

Me puse a buscar una guarida de cockatrice, el libro dice que sus guaridas son seguras porque estatuas de otros animales las vuelven intimidantes, tomar sus estatuas antes de que despierte y llevarlas a mi sitio de descanso podría hacer que la fauna evite mi refugio.

Mientras buscaba la guarida encontré un árbol al borde de una pequeña caída, sus ramas estaban torcidas por el viento ya que la caída impidió que otros árboles crecieran y lo protegieran de las inclemencias de un clima no controlado por pegasos. Sus ramas crecieron de tal forma que pareciese una cueva arbórea cuyo fondo era el cuerpo principal del árbol. Podía adaptar ese árbol para pasar la noche, podría hacer tantas cosas con un sitio tan extraño, decidí que aquí traería las estatuas.

Tarde una hora en encontrar una guarida, arrastrar las estatuas tardo menos, las estatuas son extrañamente livianas, al menos si me vuelven piedra el árbol se parecerá a un museo (ya puedo reír de la situación, es un progreso)

El tiempo paso, estaba anocheciendo, algo las estaba retrasando, me recosté en el tronco del árbol, junto a las cerbatanas y los libros, de alguna manera concilie el sueño.

Desperté, aún no están aquí, decidí preparar este árbol para que la batalla se de en este lugar.

Observe mejor el sitio en el que me encontraba, el viento hizo crecer las ramas de manera que quedase un espacio abierto del tamaño de una habitación mediana, las ramas que lo envolvían eran de unos 10 a 20 centímetros de diámetro, flexibles pero resistentes, la fuerza de un golpe las hacia mover como un látigo.

Busque en el bosque hasta encontrar plantas similares a cañas de bambú, se encontraban amontonadas en matorrales, solo pude sacar las de los bordes.

Utilice las cañas entrelazándolas con las ramas del árbol de modo que sirviesen como una pared, para que no se desarmen las asegure cortando pequeñas tiras de la corteza del propio árbol y usándolas como cuerda, cuando esa corteza se seque el muro será mucho más fuerte pero con lo que es ahora debo conformarme.

Deje los libros en el árbol que ya empezaba a parecer choza, lleve conmigo mis preparados de poison joke y volví al árbol de peras, por algún motivo no me encontraron aun, la espera me estaba matando, comí y volqué mi atención en lo único que me queda, mi árbol (extraño, ya lo siento mío)

Busque algo que pudiese usar para protegerme de la lluvia encontré unas hojas anchas, su anatomía estaba compuesta de cerdas gruesas, si tuviese tiempo para secarlas podría hacer cuerda con ellas, por ahora solo las uso para entrelazarlas con las ramas que están sobre la pared para crear un improvisado pero funcional techo.

Me aleje del árbol para ver mi "creación" una choza hecha de vegetación muerta que se seca lentamente, rodeada de estatuas de manticoras y otros animales congelados en su último aliento, puedo hacer que se vea más hospitalaria si me dan tiempo, por ahora encaja bastante bien con la imagen que los 6 ponies tienen de mí, de por cierto aun no aparecen.

Ya paso el mediodía. Aun no aparecen, no puede ser que se hayan olvidado, algo debió haber pasado para que se tarden, espero que no hayan recurrido a buscar a las princesas, tendría tanto que explicar…

Volví a enfocarme en mi refugio, no es que tenga otra cosa que hacer, todo el tiempo con mis pequeñas trampas de poison joke a mano.

Solo me senté frente a él y empecé a pensar en que podría mejorar en él, si tuviese un hacha podría convertir esto en un pequeño hogar, si salgo bien parado de esto, lo hare.

Paso un día más, viví alimentándome del bosque, la gran diferencia que encuentro con los bosques de la tierra es la abundancia de comestibles, sí, hay animales peligrosos en este bosque, también plantas a las que no querés acercarte, pero si sos medianamente inteligente y tenés cierta información, vivir aquí no es un problema, es más disfrutable que vivir en una ciudad teniendo que ajustarte a los horarios de un jefe estúpido.

Casi empecé a dudar de que vendrían, no tuve tiempo para pensar eso, Spike apareció de entre los árboles, ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya olvidado de pensar en él? ¿Cómo hago para defenderme del fuego en una construcción de madera?

Estoy muy, muy jodido.

**Nota de autor:**

Perdónenme por darle tanta tantas palabras al árbol, es un pequeño honor que le hago ya que la casa-árbol aquí descrita existió y fue el sitio físico donde algunos de mis más significantes razonamientos se dieron y quería crear este sitio en este mundo ficcional, prometo no meter más elementos físicos de la realidad en este fic porque creo arruinaría la historia, tengo la sospecha de que arruina el capítulo, pero lo puse en balanza, y el valor que le tengo a ese sitio es mayor que mi miedo a interrumpir ligeramente la coherencia de un solo capitulo.

Para los que les interese dije existió porque me entere de que un año después de que me mudara de la zona un incendio se llevó el pedazo de bosque en el que se encontraba.

Ah casi me olvido, les agradezco mucho a este pequeño grupo de personas que está leyendo mi historia mientras aún no está completa, cada uno de ustedes es un motivo más para seguirla hasta el fin.

Especial agradecimiento para aquellos que me dejan reviews (positivas o no por igual), leerlas me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias.


	8. y de la nada, ayuda

**Y de la nada, ayuda**

Ahí estaba frente a mí, el detalle obvio que tuve la pequeña desgracia de olvidar, es posible que me conviertan en piedra y me duele más el orgullo por olvidar algo tan obvio… en serio ¿Cómo #%$& hice para olvidarme de que Spike iba a ayudarlas?.

El dragón me miro y tiro en frente a mí una tiara y 5 gargantillas, los veo, reconozco lo que son, los elementos, estoy sinceramente en shock.

"¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Qué está pasando?" Dije con la más sincera y confusión plasmada en mi tono de voz.

"'Gracias' sería una mejor selección de palabras ¿no?, escondí los elementos de ellas por unos días, ya no puedo hacerlo más, así que con esto las traigo aquí a solucionar esto de una vez, tómalos, es mi forma de decirte que estoy de tu lado"

"Definitivamente te agradezco… ¡vaya que te agradezco!... solo… no entiendo porque" En serio estoy agradecido pero mi mente no logra atar cabos con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Mira, no te conozco demasiado pero escuche tu presentación y algo entendí, tu gente no es muy buena y tú por naturaleza tampoco lo eres (el pequeño no se andaba con rodeos), pero dijiste que no querías ser como ellos… no sé cuánto sepas de mi con esa 'información' que sacas de tu mundo pero esas cosas las entiendo de primera mano" Comienzo a entender que pasa pero aun no deja de sorprenderme.

"La avaricia de los dragones y tu esfuerzo por dominarla..."

"Exacto, en serio no se cuan peligroso seas pero si sé que yo puedo ser bastante dañino y estoy feliz de que se me haya dado una oportunidad de probar que mis intenciones son buenas.

No es justo que no te hayan dado una chance, yo te doy una aquí mismo y hare lo que sea necesario para que toda Ponyville te la de" Sus palabras estaban cargadas de una decisión y fuerza de voluntad admirables.

Asombroso, este dragón que está en lo que es su etapa de temprana infancia está prácticamente cometiendo un acto de traición y desafiando a los héroes de su nación por defender a un extraño y a sus ideales, en la tierra esto sería una noticia que no tendría buen final, aquí esto jamás saldría de este pueblo…"

Tome su mano derecha en saludo y le di un sacudón enérgico, su rostro expresaba confusión, lo solté.

"Lo que estás haciendo por mí es un acto de valentía impresionante, lo que acabo de hacer es un gesto de respeto y aprecio en mi mundo, puedes considerarme un amigo fiel Spike, estoy en deuda contigo, mas allá de cómo terminen las cosas hoy" Esta es una faceta de Spike que no se puede conocer con lo poco que se ve en el show, nunca asumí conocer a los protagonistas de la serie a profundidad pero sin duda este dragón me ha probado que me voy a llevar varias sorpresas.

"Déjame hablar y las cosas saldrán bien… y aquí vienen" Otra vez mas estoy a merced de la oratoria y voluntad de un ser que apenas si conozco pero aun así me ayuda.

Las 6 llegaron al mismo momento, pusieron sus ojos en los elementos que estaban al lado de mi pie derecho.

Twilight: "¿Spike que está pasando? ¿Por qué escondiste los elementos? ¿Porque los tiene el?"

Rarity: "¿Qué truco mental le has hecho a mi Spikey Wikey?" Definitivamente ese apodo no concordaba con la versión de Spike que acabo de conocer.

Spike: "¡Basta todas! Todo lo que se ve aquí y lo que hice fue por mi decisión" Su tono de voz dejo bien en claro que el seria quien controlaría la discusión de aquí en adelante.

Rainbow Dash: "¿Pero porque?"

Spike: "¡Porque están actuando como unas tercas!" Ellas lo miran con sorpresa

Applejack: "Tu lo escuchaste sugarcube él es malo, no se puede confiar en él" Definitivamente mi presentación fue un fracaso, quería hablar pero la conversación se tornaba un poco personal, no tenía nada que hacer en ella.

Spike: "¿En serio? Yo soy un monstruo avaricioso que dice que no quiere ser malo. ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo?" Es una pregunta que bien podría hacerme a mí mismo.

Twilight: "¡Tu demostraste que lo que dices es verdad!, ¡Tú y yo seguimos nuestras reglas para no alimentar tu avaricia!" Las jóvenes se veían confusas Pinkie pie se veía pensativa a su extraña manera.

Spike: "¡Él dijo que tenía reglas! ¡No las escuchaste! ¡No recuerdo que le dieran oportunidad de que probara cuan ciertas son sus palabras!" Este dragón seria buen abogado en juicios orales…

Rainbow Dash: "¿Puedes confiar en alguien que vive en Ever free y en una cosa tan aterradora?" Gracias por la crítica…

Spike: "¡Tuvo que correr por su vida y buscar refugio en un sitio en donde no conoce a nadie! ¡¿Que hubieses hecho tú en su lugar?" Rainbow Dash mira al suelo y retrocede. Spike recurre a la empatía, que dulce método de manipulación, claro que Spike no tiene malas intenciones así que quizá la palabra manipulación no sea correcta.

Que impresionante es la retórica de este dragón, considerando que vivió toda su vida con Twilight, este joven debe tener más literatura encima que el ser humano promedio.

Las chicas parecieron comprender el punto, no tengo idea de cómo devolverle semejante favor.

Pinkie Pie: "Creo que quizás fuimos un desconsideradas con este mono sin pelo digo Spike tiene razón es decir es nuevo aquí y no le di una fiesta de bienvenida aunque ahora no parece un momento para fiestas yo siempre le doy una fiesta a los nuevos en Ponyville y por más raro que sea no debería ser la excepción porque si no…" Esas palabras se proyectaron de su boca en menos de un segundo, no sé cómo hice para comprenderlas. Applejack frena su discurso frenético, me pregunto si alguien a parte de mi capto todo lo que quiso decir, este pony habla casi tan rápido como pienso.

Applejack: "Creo que fuimos un poco prejuiciosas contigo… ¿Cómo era que te llamas?" Pregunta con su usual tono.

"Razón"

Applejack: "Creo que te debemos una disculpa y una oportunidad Razón"

Rarity: "Me disculpo, las actitudes que tuve en nuestro primer encuentro no fueron propias de una dama"

Rainbow Dash: "Creo que se nos fue un poco las pezuñas"

Fluttershy: "No fue muy bueno de nuestra parte… digo… es lo que creo…"

Twilight: "Actuamos de una manera vergonzosa, me disculpo, por favor déjanos compensarte, espero no te lo tomes a pecho."

Parecen honestas, ¿alguna vez sintieron que le deben demasiado a alguien? Bueno, es la primera vez que pienso que estoy en esa situación.

¿Acá las cosas pasan de mal a bien demasiado rápido o es solo mi percepción?

"Veamos, intentaron convertirme en piedra, tuve que refugiarme en Ever free por dos días, me juzgaron antes de conocerme o darme una oportunidad… (Pauso mi oración y las veo a los ojos, sonrío)… ¡Está todo bien!" Las caras de incredulidad por parte de las mane 6 y Spike no tienen precio.

Twilight: "¿Estás seguro?… ¿Sin rencores?"

"Cien por cien seguro, no puedo sentir rencor, siempre en cuando en realidad me den una chance de probar que no quiero hacer ningún mal, todo estará bien"

Applejack: "Ok eso simplifica un poco las cosas" Aun suena confundida pero ciertamente aliviada.

"Spike, no tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda, es en serio, escondes grandeza dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo."

Spike: "No es para tanto, solo hice lo que creía correcto" Dijo mientras se llevaba el brazo detrás de su cabeza con una expresión de vergüenza.

"Y por eso te agradezco"

Rainbow Dash: "Bueno ¿qué hacemos ahora?, no tiene un sitio donde quedarse, ningún bit, tampoco trabajo…"

"pude vivir estos dos días aquí sin problemas y estoy seguro de poder vivir aquí más tiempo el único momento en el que no podría vivir en el bosque es en invierno pero faltan dos meses para que eso ocurra, para ese tiempo ya habré encontrado algo que hacer al respecto, en cuanto al trabajo tengo mis habilidades y ciertamente sé que algunas podrían ser de utilidad para los negocios de Ponyville.

El caso es que antes de eso los ciudadanos deben dejar de temerme, para eso debo pedirles un poco de ayuda"

Rarity: "Dinos querido, después de lo que paso lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarte" Su tono es tan formal como se puede esperar de ella.

"Quisiera ver a cada una de ustedes al menos una vez en Ponyville, ayudara a que el pueblo deje de temerme, además quiero hablar con ustedes para que sepan que se exactamente de cada una, claro que opino que debería ver a Rarity y a Fluttershy al mismo tiempo ya que no hay que saber demasiado para notar que una de ellas no se desenvuelve muy bien con extraños." Todos miramos a Fluttershy, ella no objetó.

"Quiero estar en paz con ustedes, quiero poder llamarlas mis amigas, para eso tengo que explicarme bien ante cada una de ustedes, sé que aún quedan malas interpretaciones de mi presentación" Directo al grano, no doy vueltas cuando no las creo necesarias, si, ya sé que no salió bien la última vez.

Applejack: "Ninguna de nosotras tiene problema con eso ¿Verdad?" Cuando lo pregunta en ese tono no creo que ni yo tenga el valor de contradecirla.

Todas asienten. Parece que tendré mi oportunidad de adaptarme al fin.

Twilight: "Y yo seré la primera, hablar con un ser de otro mundo es algo que mi curiosidad no dejara pasar, además aún falta bastante para que termine este día"

"Estoy bien con eso, además también tengo que hablar con Spike, sé que viven juntos así que es conveniente para que aclare mis asuntos con ustedes."

Spike: "Chico, eso asusta, pero sería divertido"

Dejé los libros en mi refugio junto a las cerbatanas que me alegra no tener que haber usado y luego caminamos hacia Ponyville.

Aprendí algo de la armonía hoy, nace de sí misma, yo era un elemento ajeno a esta sociedad armónica, podría jamás haber formado parte de ella, solo se necesitó que un ser tuviese intenciones de permitirme ingresar a esta sociedad, solo uno, y ahora tengo mi chance de ser un ciudadano común en este mundo. (Común en sentido figurado, digo, soy un mono sin pelo)

Esto me ayuda a formar unas reglas que espero me permitan estar aquí sin alterar la paz, "yo debo permitir a todos una oportunidad", "yo debo intentar comprender a todos", y para esto "debo suponer lo mejor de todos".

En algún momento tengo que reportar mis progresos a Celestia, ayudara a que dejen de desconfiar de mí.


	9. Mi chance

**Mi chance**

Caminamos hasta el límite de Ever free, allí cada cual siguió su camino, yo seguí a mis dos acompañantes, los habitantes de Ponyville me veían raro pero el hecho de caminar al lado de otros dos seres que no actúan con pánico parece hacer llegar el mensaje de que no soy un monstruo (creo).

El clima en Ponyville es mucho más amable que en Ever free, la humedad, la temperatura, todo parece estar medido para ser cómodo, no entiendo como hacen los pegasos para hacer esto pero hacen un buen trabajo.

Llegamos a la librería, me invitaron a entrar y a sentarme, estando los 3 en la mesa, comencé a hablar. Les explique lo que sabía, desde el caso de nightmare moon hasta hoy… ¿saben qué? Eso se tarda bastante…

"Y eso es todo lo que se de este mundo, y Spike puedes calmarte, no le diré eso a nadie, lo prometo, Pinkie promise. Espero que ahora que saben esto podamos tener conversaciones más amenas." Spike se vio aliviado, básicamente todo Ponyville sabe de su flechazo por Rarity pero el protege el secreto como si nadie lo supiese.

"Ciertamente sabes un poco de todas, creo que sería justo que sepamos algo de ti también ¿no?" No puedo negar esa lógica.

"Efectivamente, pregúntame y responderé"

"¿Tienes una cutie mark o algún equivalente en tu especie?" Pregunto en un tono de voz animado, se ve alegre cuando está intentando aprender.

"No, mi especie no tiene una reacción física natural al descubrir sus talentos, para reconocer un talento como propio e identificarse con el solo debemos estar realmente convencidos"

"Ya veo… ¿Cuál es tu talento?" Imagino que para ellos esto es un tema natural de conversación, digo básicamente cualquiera que vea sus flancos traseros puede literalmente ver una imagen que representa la esencia del pony en cuestión, por otro lado para mí la pregunta se me hace extraña, no es un motivo para no responderla.

"No lo sé, lo que si se es lo que quiero ser y hacer, y espero que al lograrlo pueda identificarme con mi actual meta"

"¿Y esa meta es?" Pregunta Spike.

"Ser recordado como alguien bueno"

"Ya sabes lo básico de Equestria ¿Puedes contarme algo de tu mundo? (se observaba la curiosidad en su mirada, luego de preguntar permaneció en silencio unos segundos y hablo casi en voz baja)... Perdóname, quizá no debería haber tocado ese tema, probablemente lo extrañes"

"Para nada, muchas gracias por preocuparte pero no es problema, no siento apego por mi mundo natal, respecto a cómo es… para comenzar no hay magia, o al menos no que se sepa públicamente, el clima y la naturaleza se mueven por si solos de manera similar a lo que es el bosque Ever free, y la gente allí actúa de una manera muy similar a los tiempos previos a la fundación de Equestria cuando los tres tipos de ponies eran naciones separadas."

"Hay distintos tipos de… de… ¿Cómo era que se llama tu especie?"

"Humanos, no, no hay distintos tipos de humanos, de todas formas nos arreglamos para pelearnos por el color de nuestra piel, de nuestro pelo por las cosas en que creemos… podría decir que mi especie es capaz de discutir y crear guerras por cualquier motivo o sin ninguno" Otra vez las caras de sorpresa desagradable.

"No suena como un buen sitio para vivir"

"No es tan malo, cada humano individualmente no suele ser malo, es cuando se juntan en grandes grupos cuando se empieza a ver las grandes cosas negativas, por separado, la gente es tan 'mala' como Gilda o Trixie, aunque admito que hay algunos humanos que hacen cosas mucho más horribles pero son una minoría estadística"

"¿Cosas más horribles?" No quiero responder a esa pregunta, creo que las palabras que voy a decir no se han escuchado en estas tierras por siglos.

"Asesinato, tortura, violación entre otras" Las caras de ellos, es como si hablase del demonio en persona, no saben que es, solo es lo peor que pueden imaginar.

"¿Pero tú no eres así verdad?" Esta pregunta… ya comienzo a detestarla…

"No, no soy así ni jamás lo seré, quiero ser recordado como algo bueno, quiero ayudar a otros seres, no herirlos. Sé que es temprano para pedir esto pero por favor confíen en mí, si tengo opción y decisión en el asunto jamás dañare a nadie." (Hablo de mas ¿saben? A ciencia cierta no conozco el futuro y no sé si jamás seré así pero si sé que no quiero ser tan detestable, mi voluntad ha sido más fuerte que mi instinto hasta ahora y creo que lo seguirá siendo)

De a poco la conversación se desvió, terminamos hablando de la vida en mi mundo, Twilight se veía interesada en los avances de la ciencia en la tierra, definitivamente es superior a la tecnología de aquí pero eso se dio por simple necesidad, aquí ya que existe la magia y el control del clima es cosa de todos los días, esta civilización no necesita tecnología avanzada.

El tiempo paso y se acercó el atardecer, tenía que llegar al refugio antes de que anochezca, andar por el bosque de noche es algo que no quiero hacer.

Me despedí de mis anfitriones luego de que me acompañasen a los límites del bosque, ya dentro del bosque me cruce con Zecora quien parecía dirigirse a su hogar.

"Buenas tardes Zecora, debo agradecerte por la información que me has prestado, me fue y será muy útil, ya estoy en paz con tus 6 amigas"

"De oír eso me alegro

Y déjame agregar

Que por cuanto las conozco

Este fin era de esperar"

"Te devolveré los libros mañana, nuevamente te agradezco, te pido que me llames cuando necesites ayuda, ciertamente estoy en deuda contigo"

Ella asintió, nos despedimos al separarse nuestros caminos, llegue a mi refugio y me acosté entre las estatuas a observar la noche que se cerraba sobre el bosque.

En serio que la noche es hermosa, no tengo demasiado sueño ahora, tampoco hambre, hablando de hambre comer solo fruta va a terminar mermando mi salud pero aquí no hay demasiadas opciones, de todas formas los animales carnívoros existen aquí.

Supongo que las reglas de alimentación aquí son similares a la tierra, no se comen seres inteligentes (no, no considere comerme a un pony, solo me gusta repetir lo obvio), tampoco los animales que son mascotas, ahí está el problema aquí casi todo puede ser una mascota.

Recordé que Fluttershy dio de comer a los animales algo de pescado en un episodio… tengo que aprender a pescar.

"Esta noche seria perfecta con una estrella fugaz" pensé en voz alta.

Una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento. "Luna, eso es muy poco sutil"

"Criticaste mi noche, pensé que podría mejorarla usando tu critica"

"Buenas noches (me paro y la veo detrás mi) ¿a qué debo tu presencia en mi muy muy muy MUY humilde morada?" Reímos.

"Nada en especial…"

"Salvo que ya termino el problema con las portadoras y ya consideraste oportuno visitarme sin que note que estuviste vigilándome…" Volvimos a reír.

"Básicamente, si… ¿no te molesta?"

"Para nada, me diste uno de los votos, y apuesto a que tu hermana no confía del todo en mi así que soy tu responsabilidad en cierta forma ya que Celestia no pondría semejante peso en Lyn"

"No es que desconfié de tu palabra…" la interrumpí.

"No tienes que mentir ni contener verdades, aun no hice suficiente para ganarme la total confianza de nadie, no voy a ofenderme porque no confíen en mí, me ganare ese derecho"

"Gracias por entender, solo observare tus acciones, no me atrevo a entrar en tu mente es algo personal, tengo sentido de la privacidad sé cuándo no debo mirar ciertas cosas"

"Confió en tu criterio, serás como un ángel de la guarda"

"¿Ángel de la guarda?

"Mitología humana, un ser casi divino que acompaña a una persona vigilando las acciones que realiza durante toda su vida"

"Pues seré tu ángel de la guarda por un tiempo"

Hablamos de mitología humana por unas horas antes de despedirnos, tengo que dormir, mañana será otro día, caminare por Ponyville a ver si me cruzo con alguna de las chicas, además tengo que buscar algún trabajo para ahorrar y encontrar un sitio donde pasar el invierno, de todas formas todavía falta, las hojas aun no caen de los árboles.

**Notas de autor:**

Estoy bastante apretado con los exámenes de la universidad, intentare subir un capitulo cada 3 o 4 días pero me abstengo de dar fechas exactas.


	10. Siendo honesto

**Siendo honesto**

Desperté poco antes del amanecer, me pasa por no cenar… decidí caminar alrededor de mi refugio, observe con más detenimiento la caída que se hallaba tras del árbol, tenía unos 6 metros de altura, se asemejaba a una pared compacta, la raspe con una rama, la pared se dejaba ahuecar sin perder firmeza, con un poco de tiempo podría crear un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar objetos aquí.

El sol se alzó, ya es seguro caminar por el bosque, camine hacia Ponyville, en el camino me detuve a recoger algunas frutas, ya me estaba cansando de comer fruta a secas, está bien por un tiempo y si es lo único que hay me conformo pero comer algo más elaborado sería muy de mi agrado.

Ponyville es demasiado pacifico por la mañana, nadie ha despertado aun, el pueblo parece desierto, solo observo a un pegaso gris repartiendo el correo, parece no haberme notado, está bien por mí.

Camine por los alrededores del pueblo hasta que un sonido llamo mi atención, sonaba como un golpe seco seguido de un montón de pequeños golpecitos, espere unos segundos y el sonido volvió a resonar. Camine por un camino de tierra buscando la fuente del sonido, un cartel rezaba "Sweet Apple Acres", bueno, ya sé dónde estoy, y si estoy aquí ese sonido debe ser lo que yo pienso.

Salí del camino y me adentre en el manzanal siguiendo el rítmico sonido, veo a Applejack posicionar unos baldes de madera bajo un árbol, lo observa con cuidado y proporciona una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras a la base del tronco, un numero de manzanas de distinto grado de madurez caen en los baldes.

"Buenos días Applejack" Ella me mira como si hubiese salido de un trance

"Hola razón, (su tono de voz 'campesino' por describirlo de alguna manera, llega a mis oídos), no te tomaba por alguien que se levanta temprano (mueve unos baldes de madera debajo de otro árbol), me encantaría hablar contigo pero (patea el árbol, luego de que no se escuchan manzanas caer prosigue) estoy muy ocupada, tengo que cosechar manzanas para la demanda de esta semana, y aunque hiciese eso a tiempo todavía tengo otros asuntos de que preocuparme"

"Sé que eres la clase de pony que puede resolver todo con esfuerzo, ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que necesite que te preocupes?"

Ella responde sin interrumpir sus tareas

"La semana que viene es la carrera de las hojas, necesitamos producir sidra para la ocasión (patea un árbol) deberíamos dejar madurar 100 árboles para esa fecha, (mueve baldes), pero si hacemos eso, (patea) las manzanas que ya han madurado en esos árboles se echaran a perder, y necesitamos esas manzanas para la demanda de esta semana" habla mientras repite su rutina de cosecha de una manera robótica. Veo un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que proporciona una coz a la base de un manzano.

"Eso puede solucionarse, solo debes cosechar las manzanas maduras de 100 árboles y dejar las verdes para preparar la sidra"

"No puedo hacer eso, debería contratar a un unicornio para que haga el trabajo, y los unicornios cobran demasiado por el día de cosecha"

"¿Unicornio?"

"Se notas que no eres de por aquí sugarcube, mira, (patea un árbol) al cosechar un árbol se cosechan todas las manzanas, sin importar cuan maduras estén"

Mi comentario fue por demás estúpido, eso era obvio, o sea los ponies no tienen pulgares, ellos no eligen que fruta cosechar, la cosechan toda haciendo temblar los árboles.

"Creo que puedo ofrecerte una solución, solo indícame que arboles quieres cosechar de manera específica y yo lo haré, en mi mundo cosechamos eligiendo que fruta esta lista y que fruta no, para mi es la única manera de hacerlo" Hacer favores a la gente es una buena manera de llevarse bien, además Sweet Apple Acres es el negocio más próspero de Ponyville según mis conocimientos, si trabajo aquí podré pagar mi alojamiento en el invierno.

"No puedo pedirte eso, no tendría suficiente para pagarte"

"No es necesario que me pagues"

"Insisto, a quien trabaja hay que pagarle"

"Págame cuando puedas, no es necesario que sea pronto, págame cuando no te sea una complicación" No voy a negarme a ser pagado, necesito los bits.

"Creo que eso puede ser negocio"

"¿Entonces es un trato?" Siempre me sentí inclinado al comercio y a los tratos, son lógicos, sencillos de entender.

"Trato, te dejare unos baldes y esta zona del manzanal, yo cosechare el otro lado del camino, nos veremos a la hora de almorzar, veremos cuan duro puede trabajar un bicho raro, ven al mediodía al establo, mi familia siempre tiene comida para uno más"

"Intentare lograrlo a tiempo, la cosecha humana es más lenta que la que ustedes practican, de todas formas prometo que lo lograre hoy"

"Entonces nos vemos"

"Nos vemos"

Me enfoque en mi tarea, no es difícil, solo debo trepar a un árbol tomar la fruta y dejarla en los baldes, es sencillo en teoría.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras me pongo a mí mismo en piloto automático, es algo práctico de hacer, me permite pensar mientras hago las cosas que debo hacer.

Applejack, definitivamente un pony que no entiendo, primero que nada siente interés en el trabajo, es más siente gusto por trabajar, eso no cabe en mi cabeza, el trabajo es trabajo y el gusto se encuentra en el tiempo libre. Sé que se supone que si encuentro una actividad que te agrada y te pagan por ella todo debería estar bien pero eso no es lo importante para mí, algo deja de ser divertido en el momento en que se convierte en tu responsabilidad, y si te pagan por algo eso es tu responsabilidad.  
>La otra cosa que no comprendo es su elemento, honestidad, puedo practicar la honestidad pero es algo casi antinatural para mí, permítanme explicarme: A cada pregunta o situación se puede responder de determinadas maneras, cada manera tiene distintas consecuencias, se debería responder aquello que tenga mejores consecuencias ¿no? Bueno la cosa es que las mentiras tienen mejores consecuencias que las verdades casi siempre.<p>

Aun así me considero honesto y suelo decir la verdad todo el tiempo, pero para poder hacer esto tengo que pensar de más, encontrar una vuelta que me haga ver correcto decir la verdad, por lo general suele ser algo como "basar algo en una mentira haría que todo lo que nazca de esa mentira sea falso, las cosas falsas son peores que las verdaderas, así que mejor decir la verdad", esa clase de lógicas hacen que por ejemplo les diga la verdad a las 'mane 6' ya que quiero poder tener una relación de verdadera amistad, o al menos confianza básica con ellas.

Otros casos son más obvios y no necesitan pensamientos largos por ejemplo "no le mientas a dios porque es superior a vos y si te descubre te va a pasar algo malo".

Los arboles no son tan altos como en Ever free, tampoco tan frondosos, me tomo un largo tiempo, pero los 100 árboles se estaban acabando, ahí note lo obvio, tenía que mover cada balde hasta el establo.

Listo, ya estoy convencido, solo trabajare de esto si es la única opción, esta clase de trabajo esta obviamente diseñado para ponies, seres con más resistencia física que yo, a penas logre mover los baldes a tiempo y mis brazos ya no están interesados en realizar ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Del otro lado del establo hay al menos tres veces más baldes todos con manzanas de distintos grados de madurez, Applejack los movió todos por su cuenta, esa resistencia es admirable.

"Estaba por apostar a que tus piernas debiluchas no aguantarían el trabajo, me alegro de no haberlo hecho" dice con tono alegre.

"A decir verdad si hubieses apostado no estarías muy lejos de haber ganado, no es lo mío pero cumplo con lo que digo y lo que tengo que hacer" En serio, tengo que encontrar otro tipo de trabajo, esto todos los días solo me frustraría, y si me frustro no soy tan 'buena persona' como quiero ser.

"Eso no puedo negar, veo que lograste cosechar solo las manzanas maduras y con las que quedan podremos hacer sidra para la semana que viene, la familia entera está en deuda contigo y una vez que el producto se venda te pagaremos lo que es justo"

"Puedo esperar"

"¿Sabes lo que no puede esperar? El almuerzo, aunque para nosotros también es desayuno, únete a la comida, cualquier pony o lo que sea que seas que trabaje junto a nosotros se gana el derecho de comer con nosotros" ¿Ven? Eso no entiendo, saltearse el desayuno para trabajar más temprano, tenemos prioridades bien diferentes. De todas formas, es un ambiente alivianado y alegre, veo que la familia se toma en serio sus almuerzos, parece una pequeña fiesta.

Applejack me presenta a la familia "Atención todos, él es Razón e hizo el trabajo de un unicornio hoy, gracias a él no tenemos que preocuparnos por la sidra para la carrera de las hojas"

Una voz entre la multitud pregunto "¿Tienes magia como los unicornios?"

"No, lo hice sin magia"

"Así es, lo hizo con sus propias pezuñas… manos, lo que sea" Aclara Applejack "¿Raro no?"

"Eeyup" No tengo que aclarar quien dijo eso.

Toda la familia rodeo la mesa donde distintas recetas a base de manzana reposaban, es bueno comer algo elaborado otra vez, el almuerzo prosiguió entre charlas y saludos.

"Hola señor Razón" Applebloom me saluda sin miedo, es solo una niña, es lindo saber que aquí también los niños no tienen prejuicios, no es que la familia se porte raro conmigo, desde que Applejack les dijo que trabaje, ellos parecieron aceptarme como uno más.

"Hola Applebloom"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Oh %$#/&! Se me olvido que no tengo que ser tan evidente con lo que conozco.

"Digamos que tengo un tipo de magia que me deja saber ciertas cosas de ciertos ponies" No voy a ponerme a explicarle que soy de otro mundo a una niña, además si me pregunta acerca de mi hogar las historias le darían pesadillas.

"¿Puedes adivinar el nombre de mi hermano mayor?"

"Big Macintosh"

"Ohhh" Abre los ojos en sorpresa

"No es que sea difícil averiguar tu nombre, los pequeños revuelos que tú y los demas cutie mark crusaders hacen son bastante famosos en Ponyville" Intento limpiar un poco mi error, no quiero que insista sobre el tema.

"¡Oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh!, ¡tengo una idea!, dijiste que sabes ciertas cosas de ciertos ponies ¿no?"

"Si, eso dije" Ella sonríe de manera tal que creo que se le van a caer las mejillas.

"¿sabes algo de mi talento? ¿De mi cutie mark? Porfavorporfavorporfavor dimeeee" Que niña más directa.

"Puede seer… pero no te voy a decir nada"

"¿Porqueee?" Dice con un tono de exagerada decepción infantil, si viese esa reacción en una pantalla probablemente me agarraría diabetes de tanta ternura condensada en una imagen… pero, a decir verdad, desde que vivo aquí estoy acostumbrándome a esta clase de vistas, creo que es lo único que no me agrada de vivir aquí, estoy desarrollando indiferencia a la ternura.

"Porque la gracia de tu cutie mark no es tenerla sino lo que haces para encontrarla, algún día un potrillo vendrá a preguntarte como obtuviste tu cutie mark y vas a tener mucho mejores historias para contarle que solamente decirle que te la dio un mono sin pelo" Ella sonríe, estoy bastante seguro de que no entendió el punto.

"¿Eso va a pasar en el futuro? ¿Mi cutie mark es por contar historias? ¡Cutie mark crusaders contadores de historias! ¡Tengo que decírselo a las chicas! ¡Adiós Applejack, adiós Big Mac!" Sale corriendo por el camino de tierra que yo use para llegar aquí.

"¡Eso no fue lo que dije!" Grite, Applejack y Big Mac rieron, me uní a sus risas.

"Applebloom tiene mucha energía ¿no?" Dijo la pony anaranjada.

"Definitivamente"

"¿En verdad sabes sobre su cutie mark?"

"Algo sé, pero no me quiero meter en su crecimiento, conocerse a uno mismo es algo muy personal, se lo dejare a ella… supongo querrás saber qué es lo que se dé ustedes ¿no?"

"Nope, no quiero saber"

"¿Eh?" Repito, no entiendo a este pony.

"Dije que te daría una chance, eso hago, me enterare de lo que sabes cuándo lo digas, además acabas de mostrar que tienes cuidado con lo que sabes, no me debes ninguna explicación, no hay ninguna presión, para mí ya eres parte de Ponyville" Otra cosa que no puedo entender, no quiere decir que no me agrade, su tono es tranquilizador.

"Te agradezco Applejack" En serio estoy agradecido, no tengo que entender sus razones para saber que tiene buenas intenciones.

"No hay de que, si aún necesitas trabajo mientras estés aquí le podremos dar uso a tus manos en la granja"

"Te agradezco y lo considerare pero a decir verdad no creo que pueda sobrevivir a esta cantidad de esfuerzo todos los días, los humanos tenemos menos resistencia que ustedes"

"Hasta ahora me venias cayendo tan bien" Ríe, comprendo que es una broma, rio con ella.

No he hablado demasiado con Applejack, pero sé que se puede confiar en ella, ojala algún día pueda generar esa clase de confianza al resto.

"Hey Applejack, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?, necesito un par de herramientas para mejorar mi refugio en el bosque"

"No entiendo cómo puedes vivir allí pero si eso quieres seguro puedo prestarte algo, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Una pala, un hacha y un serrucho"

"seguro, si quieres construir algo sólido te daré también algunos clavos y un martillo, podrás pagármelos más tarde" Servicial pero no pierde el sentido del comercio, este pony posee una pequeña sabiduría. "Ah y quédate con el hacha, nadie aquí puede usarla, está acumulando polvo hace años, te la regalo, seguramente podrás darle mejor uso que nosotros"

"Muchas gracias"

Pase el resto del día mejorando los muros de mi refugio y creando una especie de alacena cavando en la caída tras el árbol.

No creo haber aprendido nada de la armonía hoy, pero mi charla con Applebloom y la reacción que causo en Applejack me hacen formular la teoría de que quizá para tener un sitio en esta sociedad no deba forzar tanto las cosas, quizá naturalmente se darían bien, siendo honesto, ojala sea así.

Pensándolo una segunda vez, esa teoría puede considerarse aprendizaje.


	11. Un día, dos pegasos

**Un día, dos pegasos**

Otra mañana que despierto temprano, esta vez no es por hambre, es dolor muscular, el esfuerzo de ayer no fue bien recibido por mi cuerpo. Siendo sincero no soy atlético ni tengo intención de serlo.

Ni siquiera pienso en acercarme a Sweet Apple Acres hoy, ni aunque intentase trabajar sería útil, pero no puedo quedarme en mi refugio todo el día, eso aburre… el aburrimiento y la paz interior no se pueden coexistir dentro de mi cabeza.

Hoy subir a los árboles para conseguir mi desayuno costo más de lo deseado, camine hacia Ponyville mientras comía.

Otra vez, el pueblo está en un silencio casi absoluto, camino un poco siempre a paso lento, no tengo ganas de forzar mis piernas, permanecí cerca de los límites del bosque y termine acercándome a lo que reconocí es el hogar de Fluttershy. Extreme mis precauciones para no hacer ruido, no quiero asustar ni a la dueña de casa ni a sus incontables mascotas, nada de eso me ayudaría que Fluttershy deje de temerme (a ciencia cierta no sé si me teme pero es enormemente probable que sí, es decir, es Fluttershy de quien hablo)

Me acerque un poco y me senté en una zona abierta de modo que cualquier animal pudiese verme, si me escondo de ellos es un comportamiento demasiado parecido al de un depredador, no tarde en ver ojos de distintos animales observándome, algunos se acercaban o dejaban de esconderse para echarme un mejor vistazo, al parecer mi agotamiento es tan notorio que los animales no reconocen mi apariencia, desconocida para ellos, como una amenaza.

Permanecí en silencio un tiempo sin moverme demasiado, distintos animales empezaron a acercarse a la casa en que habita el pegaso peli rosa, supongo que ella se encarga de ellos por la mañana.

Un conejo blanco sale de la casa, es Ángel, a los saltos se acerca al gallinero, despierta a las gallinas y camina alrededor de ellas como si las contase. Luego se acerca a unos árboles cercanos y golpea despacio sus troncos, algunas aves despiertan en sus nidos.

Siempre supe que Ángel era más inteligente que los demás animales pero verlo organizar a la cada vez más grande cantidad de animales que se acercaban es impresionante.

En un momento lo inevitable ocurre, el nota mi presencia, me mira como si intentase recordar en que parte del patio debería colocarme para que no estorbe en su esquema, su mirada cambia, al parecer noto que no soy uno de los animales habituales.

No sé qué hacer, no es que pueda hablarle y explicarle quien o que soy (soy capaz de hablar con ponies pero no considero la idea de hablar con un conejo... ¿gracioso no?)

Tomo dos peras que traje conmigo, muerdo una, le ofrezco la otra a Ángel, primero se la enseño con a mano, luego la coloco frente a él en el suelo, el la olfatea, luego despacio le da una pequeña mordida, de repente cambia a una velocidad mucho mayor y se come la fruta entera en unos pocos mordiscos, los demás animales nos observan.

Él se da vuelta y sigue sus tareas, parece que me permite quedarme.

Ángel entra a la casa y minutos después sale acompañado por Fluttershy. Ella sale de la casa y vuelve a entrar repetidas veces dejando distintos tipos de plantas y recipientes que supongo son comida para distintos animales en el centro del patio. Algunos animales se acercan a intentar comer, Ángel los aleja.

La pegaso me nota, sus alas se le contraen, evidentemente si me teme, mira a Ángel, él le hace alguna clase de seña, Fluttershy se calma un poco y sigue alimentando a los animales mirándome de reojo cada tanto.

Los animales no duran demasiado en orden, comienzan a amontonarse alrededor de la comida, Ángel es demasiado pequeño para intimidar a tantos animales y Fluttershy no parece estar suficientemente concentrada para manejar a todos.

No hable, solo me pare, de por si soy bastante más alto que los ponies así que para los a los animales les debí parecer un gigante, las criaturas se detuvieron su pequeño frenesí alimenticio, tome un fardo de un tipo de pasto y un balde de semillas, me alejo unos pasos del centro del patio y los animales interesados se acercaron a mí, más bien a los alimentos que llevaba conmigo.

Me senté dejando los alimentos a mi derecha e izquierda, saque de a poco pequeñas cantidades de cada alimento y se las daba al animal más cercano que mostrara interés en lo que tenía en mis manos. Me esfuerzo en no darle dos veces de comer al mismo animal, no puedo asegurar que no me equivoque. Esto no es del todo atípico para mí ya que he vivido en zonas rurales, lo que sí me parece atípico es el grado de confianza que tienen estos animales. Bueno no soy nadie para juzgar, si llegase a tener suficiente hambre también estaría tentado de confiar en algo totalmente extraño mientras obtenga comida.

Quizá me enfoque demasiado en la tarea, para cuando la comida se acabó Ángel y Fluttershy habían terminado también de alimentar al resto de los animales, perdí un poco la noción del tiempo. Sin pararme tomo otra pera y la como.

"… Ehm… muchas gracias… por la ayuda quiero decir…" Fluttershy habla con su habitual timidez y tono casi inaudible, no entiendo cómo puede mostrarse tan insegura, es imposible que a alguien le caiga mal un ser que muestre tanto interés en cuidar de otros seres vivos.

"No hay nada que agradecer, yo te agradezco que me hallas permitido estar en tu patio y participar en esto, es una experiencia entretenida"

"Si… lo es…" No tengo que pensar demasiado para saber que no podre quitarle mucha conversación.

"Bueno, mejor seguiré mi camino, (no es que tenga otra cosa que hacer pero seguir cerca de Fluttershy solo la pondrá más nerviosa) Adiós Fluttershy, que tengas suerte" Me paro, me doy vuelta y comenzó a caminar, doy unos pasos y ciento que algo tira de la manga de mi pantalón, miro hacia abajo, es Ángel.

Fluttershy está detrás de él y me dirige la palabra. "Mañana Rarity y yo pensábamos ir al spa… mañana cuando van dos ponies el tercero puede entrar gratis… sé que no eres un pony pero…"

"Me parece una buena idea, muchas gracias por invitarme, no soy muy amante de los tratamientos de belleza pero sin duda aprecio el agua caliente"

"Eso… es bueno… mañana nos veremos después del mediodía en frente de la casa de Rarity… ehm… si quieres… claro"

"Allí estaré, gracias y adiós" Intento darme vuelta pero Ángel vuelve a tirarme del pantalón, le doy mi última pera, la devora aún más rápido que la anterior, las alas de Fluttershy parecen menos tensas.

Por la posición del sol aproximo que debe ser cerca del mediodía, recorrí Ponyville hasta reconocer la casa de Rarity y memorizar como llegar, no quiero llegar tarde mañana.

Haber comido peras a lo largo de toda la mañana hizo que no tenga hambre.

Sin nada que hacer seguí forzando mis piernas a seguir caminando, camine por los alrededores de Ponyville hasta llegar a una arboleda que muestra claros signos del avance del otoño, termine por reconocerla al ver un camino que la atraviesa, es la senda que se utiliza para la carrera de las hojas.

Camine entre los árboles, la luz del sol se colaba entre las hojas que comenzaban a mostrar tonos amarillos y naranjas, la escena se presenta hermosa con tantos colores cálidos a mi alrededor, avanzo hasta que un pelaje cian contrasta con la escena. Rainbow Dash trota en mi dirección, va demasiado rápido como para detenerse, pensé que se chocaría conmigo pero a último segundo bate sus alas y vuela sobre mí.

"¿Pensaste que me chocaría?, no soy conocida como la voladora más ágil de Equestria por nada" Rainbow Dash… ¡Por Celestia que ese ego es grande! (wow, ya estoy pensando haciendo uso de las expresiones locales)

"Admito que esa maniobra me sorprendió, si algún día te veo hacer el Sonic rainboom en persona apuesto a que me quedaría sin palabras"

"Apuestas a la opción correcta, pero no es gracioso que sepas esas cosas de mí, me quitas cosas de las que puedo presumirte más tarde" Reímos.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? y más importante aún ¿Por qué estabas corriendo y no volando?"

"Entreno para la carrera de las hojas, quiero ganarle a Applejack esta vez, aunque tú sabes que no necesito entrenamiento" …Hora de ser honesto y bajarle el ego a base de verdades.

"Si lo necesitas, es más, en tu estado actual es probable que pierdas"

"¿Y cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Puedes decirme?" Evidentemente no le gusta la idea.

"Pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo volando así que tus piernas no están acostumbradas a cargar tu peso por demasiado tiempo, el uso de las alas está prohibido durante la carrera, tu mayor ejercicio es patear las nubes para que llueva.  
>Por otro lado Applejack soporta su propio peso todo el tiempo y trabaja pateando árboles y cargando la cosecha sobre su lomo, no hay que ser demasiado observador para notar que ella tiene más posibilidades de ganar"<p>

"A ver sabelotodo, ¿Que tengo que hacer para ganarle?" Supongo que es su manera de darme la razón.

"Entrenar la resistencia de cada uno de tus músculos por separado sería una buena idea" Ahora mostraba más interés en la idea.

"¿Sabes cómo?"

"En mi mundo se utilizan ciertas máquinas, creo que puedo emular el principio de esas máquinas aquí"

"En algún idioma que entienda por favor" ¿En realidad hablo tan complicado?

"Puedo ayudarte si me traes dos cuerdas de tamaño mediano y algo de tela"

Salió volando a una velocidad francamente sorprendente, en menos de un minuto llego con los objetos requeridos en la boca.

"No preguntare de donde sacaste esto solo te pediré que los devuelvas, me parece que reconozco esa soga de Sweet Apple Acres"

"¿Entonces me ayudaras?" Evita explicarme de donde saco la soga…

"Hare lo que pueda"

Me acerco a un árbol de ramas flexibles y ato los 4 extremos de las sogas en sitios específicos, envuelvo con la tela las zonas de la soga que supongo harán más fricción con las piernas de Dash, será ruda pero no me arriesgare a hacer algo que pueda herirla.

Estiro las cuerdas para asegurarme que el árbol ofrezca resistencia sin quebrarse.

Me cuesta mucho explicarle como colocarse las cuerdas, para que ofrezcan resistencia a su movimiento… MUCHO, definitivamente no es la clase de persona… pony… que se dedica a pensar, o siquiera a escuchar… no es que eso sea necesariamente malo pero si conlleva asperezas al intentar comunicarme.

Ya logre que se coloque el improvisado aparejo. "Camina dos paso hacia mí, luego retrocede otros dos"

Ella obedece "¿Eso es todo?"

"Repite eso 10 veces, hazlo despacio" Las primeras 5 repeticiones fueron rápidas, ignorando mis consejos, al llegar a la octava ya se notaba su esfuerzo, al lograr la décima el agotamiento muscular era notorio.

"Eso pasa por intentar ser rápida, ya eres rápida eso no lo niega nadie, esto sirve para practicar tu resistencia al esfuerzo prolongado, debes hacer este ejercicio con lentitud"

"No hay manera de que un árbol me haga cansarme, debe ser que las sogas están mal puestas"

"No es eso… las cosas están saliendo tal y como deberían…" No me escucho… bajo las sogas una articulación más abajo, vuelve a realizar los pasos hacia atrás y adelante, apenas llega a las 10 repeticiones

"Siguen mal puestas" Baja otra articulación e intenta diez series, esta vez se deja caer antes del quinto paso.

"Eres la definición de terquedad eh!, te dije que está funcionando como debería, agotaste todos los músculos de tus piernas, puedo apostar a que no podrías ponerte de pie en menos de 20 segundos"

"¿Eso crees?" Se pone de pie en con dificultad, las piernas le tiemblan, es evidente que el peso está siendo sostenido por sus alas que se baten de manera rítmica. En serio que es terca, no suelo recurrir a esta clase de cosas a menudo pero dan ganas de hacer que se trague su orgullo.

Cuando su ala derecha está en su punto máximo de altura la desestabilizo con un ligero toque de mi índice, Rainbow Dash pierde el equilibrio y se desploma en el suelo.

"Dije que agotaste tus piernas, no tus alas"

"¿Cómo se supone que esto me va a ayudar a ganarle a Applejack? Se supone que debe ayudarme a aguantar más tiempo no a agotarme en minutos"

"No eres buena escuchando ¿no?, tienes que hacer este ejercicio con lentitud, practica con esto una hora al día y deja de practicar dos días antes de la carrera y estarás tan acostumbrada al esfuerzo que no te agotaras en toda la carrera"

"Tiene sentido"

"Ahora te aconsejo que descanses, necesitaras tus piernas mañana"

"Está bien, gracias por la ayuda, dejare las sogas aquí, de todas formas no lloverá hasta después de la carrera"

"No hay de que"

Nos despedimos, no me sorprendió que no tuviese demasiado interés en lo que soy o lo que se. ¿Mi opinión de ella?... sigh.

Es una enorme masa de defectos sobre cuatro pezuñas. Enumeremos: arrogancia, desinterés, descaro al hablar, mente cerrada, acelerada al jugar las cosas o personas… ponies, no está muy dotada en el departamento de la materia gris (a pesar de eso no llega a ser estúpida), le gusta presumir, sobreestima sus capacidades, subestima su competencia, y bastantes más etcéteras que no tango ganas de detallar, diría que es narcisista. Y aquí viene el grandísimo pero… PERO, yo conozco sus acciones gracias al show, este personaje a pesar de ser tan centrado en sí mismo se caracteriza por la lealtad, al principio me reí tanto de la contradicción… LEALTAD, ósea la dedicación hacia otro ser. Y bien merecido tiene portar ese elemento, la lealtad en si no es algo complicado de practicar, solo debes decidir siempre por lo que a los seres significantes a tu alrededor les haga más bien.  
>Eso parece sencillo pero para hacer eso dejar de pensar en ti mismo ya que siempre pierdes tiempo para ti si se lo das a otro. Rainbow Dash, a la hora de la verdad es capaz de tirar sus defectos a un lado, y como dije antes, en su caso deja de lado una gran cantidad de defectos. Es capaz de superarse a sí misma por otros, eso merece mi respeto.<p>

Creo entender un poco ese sentido de la lealtad, por eso no puedo pensar mal de ella.

Me dirijo al bosque a perder el resto del tiempo que le queda a este día, por suerte para mí, parece que la tarde no será aburrida.

Spike corre hacia mí cargando una caja que posee poco menos que su tamaño, se detiene frente a mí, recupera el aliento y me habla. "Razón, te estuve buscando por todo Ponyville, necesito que me devuelvas un favor."


	12. El dragón y los dragones

**El dragón y los dragones**

"¿Saludar no es algo muy habitual en Equestria no?" Digo a modo de broma.

"Perdón por no saludar pero estoy en un aprieto, debo esconder esto pronto, ningún pony debe verme, ningún pony debe saber que es.

Ya no puedo esconderlo más necesito tu ayuda" Suena bastante preocupado, si en realidad es tan preocupante debo tomarlo con seriedad.

"Dame eso, si no te ven con eso en las manos no pueden asociarte con lo que sea que este adentro" Me da la caja y la cargo sobre mi hombro.

"Ahora vienes a mi refugio en el bosque, te mostrare donde esconderemos esto, yo lo cuidare si es necesario" Tiempos desesperados medidas requieren medidas inmediatas. No sé qué quiere esconder con tanta urgencia pero el confió en mi a ciegas así que el favor se lo devolveré a ciegas.

"Vamos rápido" Dijo Spike, corrimos adentrándonos en el bosque, después de perder de vista el pequeño pueblo desaceleramos el paso. Mi curiosidad puede más que mí a veces.

"Ciertamente me intriga saber que voy a esconder, pero entiendo si no quieres decírmelo, no miraré dentro de esta caja si así lo deseas pero necesito saber si necesita algún tipo de cuidado especial, por lo poco que se lo que escondes puede estar vivo" Vuelvo a bromear.

"Si puedes saber, y te lo diré, al fin y al cabo, en esto eres como yo. (ok, ahora estoy más interesado)  
>¿Alguna vez rompiste tus reglas?, ¿solo porque lo necesitas?, no quieres lastimar a nadie así que lo escondes, no quieres preocupar a nadie, no quieres que se asusten…"<p>

"Pero aun así las ganas de romperlas son demasiado grandes así que te escondes y las quiebras lejos donde nadie se preocupe donde no hieras…" Completo la frase.

"Sabía que entenderías… mis reglas básicamente son que me aleje de toda ocasión de avaricia, rechazar presentes, no juntar cosas de valor, ayudar a otros para no tener recordar constantemente el valor de regalar y seguir convencido de que es mayor que el placer de acumular cosas.

No dudo eso, en realidad sé que ser generoso se siente mejor que ser codicioso, solo quiero guardar estas cosas, son de valor para mi… son mi colección… ¿No soy malo por eso no?"  
>Creo comprenderlo, puedo identificarme en parte con lo que dice, pero no creo que compartamos la misma naturaleza, es más, puedo decir que se eso.<p>

A decir verdad no sé si lo que estoy haciendo va a alimentar o no su avaricia… pero quien soy yo para juzgar, si él decide ser avaricioso tiene todo el derecho a serlo, pero debo tener cuidado al hablarle, no debo influirlo en su decisión, es algo solo suyo. Yo no seré el que lo hunda en lo más oscuro de su alma o quien le muestre la luz que está en sus adentros, eso es solo su tarea.

"No eres malo por esto, eres lo que eres, negarlo es inútil, ¿tu confías en que puedes controlar la avaricia en ti?, entonces hazlo, solo tú puedes saber tus límites.  
>Cualquiera sea tu decisión cuentas con mi ayuda, puedes considerarme tu amigo… pero aun no me has dicho que hay en tu colección."<p>

"Cuando investigue sobre los dragones, descubrí que tenemos un solo elemento cultural, una sola creación, un solo arte, los dragones podemos tallar las gemas sin magia alguna, podemos darles forma y acentuar o decrecer sus colores solo con fuego, y nuestras manos.  
>Aprendí a hacerlo, tallo algunas de las gemas que Rarity me regala después de que la ayudo a buscar joyas para sus proyectos… aquí está mi colección, mis creaciones…<p>

No puedo dejar que alguien las vea, estoy acumulando cosas, no puedo explicar de dónde salieron, pensaran lo peor" Honestamente creo que está exagerando un poco, no parece la gran cosa, pero si en realidad le preocupa lo tomare en serio.

"Si quieres ocultarlo lo ocultare pero siéndote honesto creo que si les explicas no tendrán problemas en entenderte, me parece que no estas siendo avaricioso, estas siendo creativo.  
>De todas formas confío en tu juicio y respeto lo que decidas"<p>

Guardamos la caja en el espacio que cave en la caída tras el árbol, tapamos la abertura de modo que no se vea.

"Pueden permanecer aquí tanto tiempo como necesites, si quieres agregar algo a la colección solo tráelo o entrégamelo"

"Gracias, quizá algún día deje de ocultarlo, pero por ahora quiero que esto quede entre nosotros"

"No se diga más, para el resto del mundo esto no ha pasado. Si preguntan algo viniste solo a visitarme… ah, y no me agradezcas, yo te debo este favor y más"

"Se está haciendo tarde, si la noche se cierra no será seguro movernos, es mejor que vuelvas a Ponyville antes de que alguien sospeche, te acompañare hasta el borde del bosque, de todas formas tengo que buscar algo de comer por el camino"

Y eso fue lo que hice, ahora estoy volviendo a mi refugio…

Estoy sorprendido de que Spike confíe en mí, es común para mi sorprenderme de la confianza, es algo que no se desarrollar con facilidad, yo solo puedo confiar en alguien si lo juzgo confiable, cosa que es muy, muy rara, o si confía primero en mí, ya que eso me pone en deuda con él y además sé que por lo general se persiguen relaciones de ida y vuelta por lo que considero seguro confiar en aquellos que depositan su confianza en mí. Esto tiene la consecuencia de que no puedo crear mis amistades, son los otros los que crean amistad conmigo, lo que tiene de bueno es que la cantidad de `malas amistades`, si tal cosa puede existir o es correcto darle ese nombre, es casi inexistente.

Llegando a mi hogar, si así puedo llamarlo, veo a la dama de la noche extendiendo sus alas pintando la transición entre el atardecer el anochecer y la noche cerrada… me quedo en silencio observando el espectáculo, no es solo el aspecto visual lo que cautiva, es el conocimiento de que hay un ser capaz de imaginar y crear esa belleza lo que en verdad impacta. Soy ateo, o al menos lo soy en mi mundo (es ridículo no creer en dios en este mundo, digo, conocí a dos y uno está en frente mío haciendo su trabajo), no creo en la existencia de un ente que controle, haya creado y/o observe todo… pero ver esta clase de cosas me hace comprender porque tantos en mi mundo quieren creer en él, siempre los respete por tener una posición firme en sus creencias, ahora creo respetarlos un poco más.

"Pues… buenas noches Luna, no quise interrumpirte por motivos evidentes"

"Hola, he venido a darte una visita" Veo un gesto extraño en su rostro, ate cabos, algo la está preocupando, no tengo ni idea de que es ni de si es correcto preguntarle, hare lo que me parece más lógico, hablare con ella, intentare que pase un buen rato y si quiere decirme que está pasando pues que así sea.

"Y siempre eres bienvenida"

"Veo que comienzas a llevarte mejor con los habitantes, me alegro por ti. ¿No dejaras que alguien ocupe mi puesto, no? Por las noches eres mío" Reímos, del comentario, es un buen chiste a mi gusto… si obviamos el hecho de que quien me lo dice es un dios que se entregó a emociones negativas en el pasado (si fuese por eso, la frase asusta) y si pasamos de largo la posible doble interpretación de la frase (si fuese por eso la frase asusta aún más). No voy a dejarme llevar por pensamientos tan poco probables.

"Nadie ocupara tu puesto de eso puedes asegurarte pero tener disponibles las noches eso puedo intentarlo pero no prometerlo." Reímos otra vez, yo retomo la palabra.

"Nuestra última conversación trato de algo relacionado a mi mundo, ¿Me permitirías preguntarte algo que me ayude a comprender más a Equestria y su gente?"

"Me encantaría ayudarte, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Veras, como probablemente ya sepas, estoy ayudando a Spike con un tema que creo delicado así que quiero comprender más a los dragones, sé que los ponies saben poco de ellos así que pensé en preguntarle a alguien que muy probablemente haya estado involucrado en su creación"

"Celestia y yo creemos que no es correcto contarles a nuestras creaciones acerca de su origen, tampoco sabemos todo de ellos ya que les dimos la libertad de tomar sus decisiones… además de eso, Spike o cualquier otra criatura no son solo su raza, son seres únicos y solo podrías conocerlo en verdad si te enfocases en lo que le es propio, solo de él" Casi que me esperaba esta clase de respuesta, por eso tengo con que contestar.

A parte de eso, me acaba de admitir que no sabe de aquello a lo que le da libre albedrio, por ende la princesa Celestia y Luna no son omniscientes, me recuerdan a la historia bíblica del mesías, quizá se hayan limitado a sí mismas al permitirse existir en un medio no controlado por ellas, eso explicaría el incidente de Discord.  
>Me estoy perdiendo en mis pensamientos de vuelta, mejor responder.<p>

"Buen punto, pero…  
>No soy tu creación ni de Celestia hasta donde tengo noticia.<br>No tengo intención en divulgar la información, soy consciente de que puede modificar la actitud de aquellos que están directamente vinculados.  
>No creo que por conocer de la raza o especie de alguien vaya a conocerlo por completo, es verdad que un ser se define por quien es, pero es innegable la influencia de que ese ser no solo es un alguien, sino también un algo.<br>La razón por la que quiero saber esta clase de detalles es porque como no puedo comprender el aspecto sentimental de las cosas la manera más efectiva que tengo de aprender de alguien es conocer su naturaleza. Prometo no contarle a nadie, solo quiero comprender más del tema así podré ayudar más a Spike"

"Entiendo…"

"Cuéntame solo lo que creas correcto que sepa, cualquier ayuda será muy bien recibida, pero comprendo si crees que no es seguro que sepa estas cosas"

"Supongo que puedo contarte algo… (Su tono de voz suena desanimado)  
>Los dragones fueron una de las primeras creaciones a las que les dimos consciencia y libertad al mismo tiempo, no solo les dimos la libertad en sus mentes sino que les dimos el don de reflejar en sus cuerpos la naturaleza de su ser, de la misma manera que las cutie marks pero afectando todo el cuerpo. Los creamos para que encuentren felicidad en el aprecio de la belleza. (Hace una pausa, suspira y prosigue)<br>Pensamos que decidirían ser artistas, o filósofos observadores de la creación, pero en vez de eso, la mayoría tendió a obsesionarse con poseer las cosas cuya belleza apreciaban. (Otra pausa)  
>Crecieron celosos de sus posesiones y envidiosos de las posesiones ajenas, aun hoy se dedican a acumular tesoros y contemplarlos.<p>

No son nuestra creación más pacifica pero les dimos libertad para que elijan que ser y que hacer, eso hicieron…"

"Gracias por contármelo, creo que entiendo un poco mejor ciertas cosas. Más que nada gracias por confiarme esto, prometo no defraudar tu confianza. " A decir verdad había una segunda razón por la que le pregunte sobre los dragones, el conocimiento de su naturaleza y de la naturaleza de Spike podría darme nuevas perspectivas de mí mismo al aplicar analogía… esto no es manipular ¿no?, o sea no voy a herir a nadie con esta información… todos salen ganando…

#%&7+*! no contarle eso es defraudar su confianza… mis palabras me atan…

"A decir verdad no es solo por ayudar a Spike que te he preguntado eso (Me mira con una expresión de sorpresa) También lo pregunte por mi propio bien…  
>Comprender como otro ser es capaz de superar su propia naturaleza me pude ayudar a controlar la mía, sé que suena como si te estuviese usando a ti y a Spike (no es 'como si', si analizas la situación de manera estricta eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo) pero no lo hago para dañar a nadie, es más bien todo lo opuesto."<p>

"No entiendo cómo puedes confiar en mi (su tono de voz es algo quebrado), puedo eliminarte en cualquier momento, debería asustarte, no solo eso, soy tu carcelero en tu libertad, es decir ¡Te estoy vigilando en todo aspecto de tu vida! ¿Cómo podes confiar en algo como yo?" Se ve verdaderamente afectada por estas cosas.  
>Y ahí está eso que la molestaba… ¿en realidad me expreso tan mal que no deje eso en claro?<p>

"Dije que te considero mi amiga, y también dije que no hice suficiente para ganarme la confianza de nadie, todo está bien"

"¡No lo está! (su voz suena tan alta que pensé que la noche se quebraría sobre mi), ¡Se supone que la amistad implica confianza!, tu confías aun sabiendo que no puedo confiar en ti y yo digo confiar en ti pero te estoy vigilando constantemente ¿¡Cómo puede eso estar bien!" toda la oración fue dicha con un tono de voz muy afectado ¿Comprendo la amistad de una manera muy distinta o qué?

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te llamara por tu nombre y no por tu título?"

"No creo que eso tenga nada que ver"

"Tiene todo que ver, al hablarte hablo con Luna, tu confías en mí, me cuentas cosas, puedo confiar en ti cuando te necesite y por lo que más quieras mejor que sepas que podes contar conmigo.  
>No te llamo 'Princesa', como co-gobernadora de Equestria tienes responsabilidades mayores que tus amistades, eres lo suficientemente profesional como para separar esas dos partes de ti.<p>

Me vigilas porque es tu deber, no porque desconfíes de mí.

Sé que confías en mí pero debes vigilarme porque tienes una tarea mayor, proteger tu creación ¿Se entiende? La dicotomía de tu acción es justificada"

"¿O sea que no estas fingiendo que estas bien conmigo para no dañarme?

"No"

"¿Ni para tus fines que no conozco?"

"Menos aún, pero es tu deber dudarlo.  
>Piénsalo por unos segundos, mentir para proteger solo sirve si pierdo contacto con la persona a la que le miento, si descubrieses que te mentí generare más daño del que el que ahorro, si quisiera mentir para algún fin oscuro y soy descubierto estoy mucho más que jodido, incluso si quisiera hacer algo malo tengo más probabilidad si lo grito a los 4 vientos que si lo escondiese, es más probable que crean que digo cosas negativas a modo de broma que el hecho de que se las tomen en serio"<p>

Comienza a sonreír, ya sea porque le pareció gracioso o esto le alegra, es mejor que este así que como estaba hace un ratito.

"Solo una cosa más, si como princesa dudas de mi está todo bien, si como Luna dudas de mi quiero que me lo digas, no soy un experto en relacionarme con otros pero sé que si alguien se guarda algo, al explotar las cosas salen mal. No más dudas secretas ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

Hable con mi amiga/diosa por unas horas antes de despedirme, debo dormir, mañana me esperan Rarity y Fluttershy… Hoy descubrí tanto, no tengo tiempo para analizarlo… es una verdadera lástima… ¿Recuerdan que les dije que casi todas mis amistades son buenas? Amén por eso… me rindo ante el sueño…

**Nota de Autor:**

Estoy enojado con mi idioma.

Vi My Little Pony en su totalidad en inglés para ver la obra original, estoy viéndolo en español para poder escribir mejor este fic. Entiendo que el 80 por ciento de los juegos de palabras no puedan usarse porque no queda gracioso, pero arruinaron la Pinkie promise (la promesa estilo Pinkie pie).

Primero que nada Pinkie promise es un juego de palabras con el termino Pinky promise, que es el juramento del meñique como se lo conoce en español.

Segundo, la Pinkie promise en inglés es "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye", eso se traduce en algo parecido a "Cruzo mi corazón y espero volar o pongan una cupcake en mi ojo"

La traducción es algo como "Lo prometo o pongan una torta en mi ojo" ¿Por qué me enoja?

PORQUE LA PINKIE PROMISE EN SI ES OTRO JUEGO DE PALABRAS  
>La promesa original es "Cross my heart and hope to DIE, stick a NEEDLE in my eye" traducido aproximadamente al español "Cruzo mi corazón y espero morir o que claven una aguja en mi ojo"<p>

Esa mala traducción le quita toda la fuerza a la Pinkie promise, dejare ciertas cosas del fic en inglés para que representen lo que son.  
>Dejo esto por sabido para cuando haga aparecer la Pinkie promise en el futuro.<p> 


	13. Charla en el spa

**Charla en el spa**  
>Desperté ya comenzado el día, tengo que apresurarme para llegar a mi reunión con las chicas a tiempo, llegar tarde es desagradable para aquel que llega temprano.<p>

Al igual que siempre como de paso, no me dejo de sorprender de la abundancia de este bosque, no rivaliza con las zonas bajo el control de los ponies pero para las necesidades de un solo individuo, es suficiente y más aún para uno que está acostumbrado a que la naturaleza no se tuerza a su voluntad.

Llegue al punto de reunión evidentemente antes de tiempo, nadie estaba allí y el sol no estaba en su punto máximo aun, queda esperar un poco, me siento en un banco al costado del camino. Espero unos minutos

Veo a Fluttershy y Rarity salir de la casa/boutique, La unicornio me saluda.

"Buenos días señor razón, Fluttershy me comento que lo invito a acompañarnos. Llega a tiempo, muy apropiado de su parte." La cantidad de modales que posee es contrastante con la de todos los demás.

"No es nada, si uno acepta una hora de reunión otra cosa que la puntualidad no es aceptable"

"Ciertamente"

Saludo a Fluttershy con un gesto de mi mano, ella no contesta, no sé si es por timidez o porque no comprende el gesto.

"Sera mejor que caminemos, no queremos perder nuestro turno" Rarity retoma el liderazgo de la situación.

"Así sea"

Caminamos hacia nuestro destino, Rarity mantenía un paso rítmico y estilizado manteniendo una expresión entre seria y alegre en su rostro, realmente se toma en serio su imagen formal.

Llegamos al Spa, nos permitieron la entrada, al parecer pagaron por adelantado.

Nos cruzamos con Aloe y Lotus, las encargadas del lugar. Me sorprende cuan adepto era al show que conozco los nombres de los personajes terciarios…

El dúo que me acompaña pidió un trato completo, lo que sea que eso incluya no lo sé. Lotus me observo y me pregunto con una clara confusión en el rostro si querría lo mismo, para su alivio le respondo que solo deseo utilizar el sauna. Es claro que es la primera vez que ve algo como yo y no tiene idea de cómo tratar con mi especie.

Me pidieron que me despojara de mi ropa…  
>Aquí no existen convenciones sociales acerca de la ropa, casi todos aquí no la usan pero yo estoy atado a las convenciones de la tierra y no quiero abandonarlas…<p>

Les explique que debía conservar una prenda porque "La anatomía de mi especie así lo requiere", siendo que no tienen idea de lo que soy no tienen motivos para dudar de mí.

Minutos después estábamos los 3 en uno de los saunas, la sensación del agua caliente era algo que extrañaba, es decir el agua fría en el bosque cumple con la misión de higienizarme sin mayores inconvenientes pero no voy a negar que esto se disfruta más.

Rarity toma control de la situación una vez más.

"Veras señor razón, pensé que presentarte repetidas veces le sería tedioso así que me tome la libertad de hablar con Twilight para que no deba explicar una vez más lo mismo" Eso ahorra tiempo… creo que puedo confiar en que Twilight no les conto las cosas de tal manera que lo tomen a mal, sino no estaría aquí con ellas.

"Eso es conveniente, te agradezco el gesto ciertamente creo que nos ayudara a disfrutar más del spa. Si me permites comentar algo al respecto debo decir que este establecimiento no tiene mucho que envidiar a aquellos que están en mis tierras." No sé porque pero siempre cambio mi manera de hablar según quien tengo en frente, ya lo hago por reflejo.

"¿Existen Spas allí donde vivías?"

"En efecto, la verdad es que hay bastantes similitudes entre nuestros mundos" Lastima que las diferencias sean en las cosas que en verdad importan…

"Como la ropa por ejemplo, aunque veo que en tu hogar parecen estar más apegados a ella"

"Si, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero es bastante visible cuan frágil es mi especie en lo que respecta a su cuerpo físico. La naturaleza en mi mundo es como Everfree así que complementamos nuestras debilidades con objetos"

"¿Todo tu mundo es como Everfree? ¿Cómo hacen para vivir así?"

"Siendo honesto… todo lo que no nos gusta lo cambiamos, y si no lo podemos cambiar, lo destruimos. Creamos zonas seguras, ciudades, y en ellas vivimos de manera muy similar a la que ustedes" Aquí nadie reacciona bien a la palabra destrucción o cualquiera de sus derivativos, tengo que encontrar un mejor sinónimo.

"Los animales no son para destruirse…" Primeras palabras de Fluttershy hoy y ya me dicen que la estoy cagando…

"No es tan de esa manera, hay grupos de personas, ese es el plural de humano (aclaro), que se dedican a proteger a los animales, no es que busquemos constantemente la destrucción, (creo que estoy mintiendo, pero no estoy seguro de la naturaleza humana así que aunque dijera lo opuesto estoy en la misma) muchos animales pueden terminar con nuestra vida si los dejamos estar cerca nuestro, no puedes culpar a alguien por defenderse.  
>Además de dónde vengo los animales no pueden entendernos, no podemos convencerlos de que no nos dañen, algunos no tendrían problemas en comernos"<p>

"¿Intentaron hablarles?" ese tono tiene la clara intención de generar culpa… pobre Fluttershy, está bien que intente defender sus ideas pero intentar generarme culpa es un caso perdido desde un principio, no podría sentirla por mucha razón que tenga.

"Escucha Fluttershy, entiendo que no te agrade mi mundo ni lo que te cuento de él, créeme que yo también prefiero este. No quiero lastimar a nada ni nadie, cada grupo y cada persona son distintos entre sí no quiero llevarme mal contigo a causa de malentendidos." Quizá lo que dije sonó muy agresivo…

"Ciertamente Fluttershy tomara eso a consideración querido, al fin y al cabo es el pony más amable de toda Equestria" Rarity noto el aumento en la tensión del ambiente y vuelve a retomar el mando de la conversación, a pesar de que se nota cierto nerviosismo en su voz, sus habilidades diplomáticas son admirables. "Dime más de la vida en las ciudades de tu mundo, siendo la ropa algo tan importante seguro que tienen un excelente sentido de la moda" No tienen idea de cuánto me alivia cambiar de tema, mientras evada los abrigos de piel no hay modo de que la cague aquí y creo que ocultar información no es mentir.

"La verdad es que si, los diseñadores de ropa en mi mundo lanzan al público colecciones de sus diseños dos veces al año, se realizan grandes desfiles de modelaje para presentarlas.  
>No todos allí tienen conocimiento acerca de la moda, es más, la mayoría carece de él, yo incluido. Pero todos desarrollan gustos por determinado estilo de vestimenta"<p>

"¿mis creaciones satisfacen tus gustos?"

"Sin dudas, la verdad me gusta lo que diseñaste para mí" Su expresión aun es formal y alegre pero veo una chispa de orgullo y satisfacción en su mirada.

"Permíteme diseñar algo para ti, algo para el invierno, según lo que me comentaste te puede ser útil… no aceptare un no por respuesta. Sera una oportunidad rara para mi diseñar ropa para alguien de tus características"

"No me dejas opción. Acepto" La verdad es que me salvaría, conseguir ropa humana adecuada para el frio en este sitio debe ser casi imposible.

Nos relajamos en el agua…  
>Sigh… va a ser muy difícil llevarme bien con Fluttershy, ella es temerosa de por sí, y yo estoy muy lejos de ser una compañía deseable, cuando se entere de que como animales todo se va a ir al cuerno… mejor mido todo de mi al estar cerca de ella, no quiero mentir y no lo hare, solo mediré cuando decir la verdad.<p>

Por otro lado Rarity es admirable, tiene sus metas claras y no está dispuesta a conseguirlas de cualquier modo, solo a SU modo, ella desea ser parte de la aristocracia, de la elite de esta sociedad, y no por medio de negocios, o al menos no de cualquiera.

Ella pretende llegar a la cima por medio de su arte, la creación de ropa, a pesar de ser una pueblerina, quiere ganarse su lugar a pulso. El primer paso fue contactar a la realeza, cosa que logro al volverse la portadora del elemento generosidad… encima eso, portadora de la generosidad, bien ganado se tiene el título. Si me preguntan creo que ella es la que tiene mejor puesta la cabeza en su lugar.  
>No por nada era una de mis favoritas en el show, esa es otra cosa que no debo decir, esto no es un show, esto es real, es un mundo distinto al mío pero es en el que estoy y debo tratarlo por lo que es.<p>

Ellas y yo salimos del sauna, las chicas prosiguieron con su tratamiento, yo solo me senté a estirar mis músculos, la verdad es que esta sesión me viene perfecta para superar el estrés al que sometí a mi cuerpo al trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres.  
>En eso estaba cuando Rainbow Dash entro nos saludó y entro al agua.<p>

"Hola chicas, hola Razón"

"Rainbow Dash querida, que raro es verte aquí" Contesta Rarity

"Necesito relajar mis músculos, el entrenamiento que Razón me dio promete resultados pero es muy agotador"

"Te lo dije Fluttershy, estuvo en Ponyville unos pocos días y ya te ha ayudado a ti con tus animales, y a Rainbow Dash con su entrenamiento" Es bueno contar con el apoyo de Rarity, siendo que es la mejor amiga de la pegaso peli rosa me puede ayudar a no estar en malas condiciones con ella.

"También a Applejack, me entere que gracias a que le hecho una pezuña… digo una mano, vamos a tener sidra después de la carrera de las hojas" Rainbow Dash me está echando una mano… pezuña, sin notarlo, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar.

"Y también me ayuda a mí al dejarme diseñar su ropa de invierno, sabes que practica es una de las cosas que necesito para tener una chance" Eso llama mi atención.

"¿Chance de que si me permites preguntarte?"

"Oh claro que puedes, veras Sapphire Shores, una celebridad musical en Equestria, está buscando un diseñador de ropa para que diseñe sus trajes y los de sus bailarines para su próxima gira en vivo.

Es una gran oportunidad para aquel diseñador que ella elija ya que le dará una gran reputación en la comunidad, sin contar que la paga es realmente grande"

"Suena como un gran trato, deberías apuntarte"

"Fui llamada personalmente por ella para participar, lamentablemente practica no es lo único que necesito para ganarme el puesto, también necesito una enorme cantidad de gemas"

"No entiendo porque eso es un problema, tú tienes talento para encontrarlas y sé que cerca de Ponyville hay sitios donde abundan"

"No resuelve el problema, necesito mayores cantidades, de tipos específicos y necesito encontrarlas más rápido aun, Aun si ganara el puesto debo ser capaz de crear sets nuevos de ropa para Sapphire y para sus acompañantes, un set nuevo por concierto, puedo diseñarlos e incluso puedo crearlos, pero eso no me deja tiempo para conseguir los materiales"

"Ahora si suena como un problema"

"Estuve intentando contactarme con algunos ponies que tienen acceso a distintas minas de gemas pero los que no fueron contratados por otros diseñadores están exigiendo grandes porcentajes de la paga, incluso algunos piden tener influencia sobre mis creaciones o que les de crédito por ellas. Esa clase de tratos son inaceptables"

"No me cabe duda" En realidad está metida en el negocio, admirable.

"De todas formas aún tengo tiempo hasta invierno para encontrar un proveedor y crear los trajes para que Sapphire los juzgue"

Paso el resto del tiempo charlando de cosas que realmente me parecieron tan insignificantes que no recuerdo, honestamente respondí en piloto automático, cosas acerca de diseño de ropa, ciertamente no soy bueno para hablar de ello pero si para preguntar y estirar la conversación.  
>Me despedí de Rarity y Fluttershy agradeciéndoles por la actividad, me hubiese despedido de Rainbow Dash pero se durmió en el sauna, no quise despertarla.<p>

El servicio incluyo algunos bocados así que no me preocupare por comer demasiado. Caminando hacia mi refugio pienso… sigh… será difícil llevarme bien con Fluttershy, doy por seguro que acercarme a ella no tendrá ningún resultado positivo así que seré un poco más sutil y me acercare a sus amistades primero, ya tengo por donde comenzar con Rarity y Ángel, a ella le agrada estar con sus amigos, y si me llevo bien con ellos quizá tenga una chance de que se lleve bien conmigo.

Se preguntaran porque lo hago… si ese es el caso se están preguntando la pregunta equivocada… esa pregunta se utiliza para fundamentar una decisión ya muy segura bajo un código moral… yo no tengo moral… la pregunta para mi es "¿Por qué no?", existen cientos de opciones posibles, ninguna tiene predominancia, al responder "por qué no" puedo descartar las dañinas y las muy trabajosas. Ciertamente no veo motivos para no intentar acercarme a Fluttershy, no dañare a nadie y tampoco me implicara demasiado esfuerzo.

Quien sabe que hare mañana.

**Notas de autor:**

Tengo exámenes el próximo lunes y martes, comprendan que me demorare en subir el próximo capítulo, les pido me disculpen.

También aprovecho para decirles que ver la pequeña cantidad de lectores que está siguiendo al día este fic en realidad me emociona para continuarlo (estimo que son cerca de 30 tirando las estadísticas un poco para abajo para estar seguro).

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, les prometo que vendrán situaciones interesantes en los capítulos por venir. Tengo planeados 10 capítulos más por lo menos y necesitare crear al menos 5 capítulos que hagan como transición y justificación para los eventos principales. (No pienso dejar que un personaje haga algo si no tiene un motivo para hacerlo)

Planeo que este fic sea mi pequeña gran obra y les agradezco a todos los que me acompañan mientras la creo.

Espérenme unos días, a esta historia le falta mucho por contar y juro que será contado.


	14. Las sorpresas deben ser sorpresivas

**Las sorpresas deben ser sorpresivas**

Rutina, levantarme, buscar que comer… algunos se aburren de la rutina, yo mientras tenga algo que hacer puedo disfrutarla, pero no tengo demasiado que hacer… así que camine hacia Ponyville.

Me acerque a la casa de Fluttershy y ayude a Ángel a despertar a los animales, el solo me dejo ayudarlo luego de que le di un par de peras. Ese conejo no pierde oportunidad de ganar algo. Partí antes de que la pegaso saliese, no quiero forzarla a verme, pero si quiero ganarme la confianza de aquellos a su alrededor, poco a poco podría terminar haciendo que me vea de mejor manera.

Camine Ponyville por un tiempo, se iba haciendo de día y aun no vi a nadie caminar por el pequeño pueblito, debería haberme venido venir lo que iba a pasar.

Era algo muy predecible, solo paso que esta vez se tardó bastante en venir, hasta comencé a pensar que no ocurriría, lo cual fue estúpido de mi parte. Camine hacia la plaza central cuando un ruido estruendoso ensordeció ligeramente mi oído derecho.

""FIESTA DE BIENVENIDAAAAAAAA!"

Esta escena carece de sentido, no sé de como pero una cantidad ridícula de papel picado y globos salieron disparados de Sugarcube corner como si hubiesen sido guardados a presión.

Entre medio de la tormenta multicolor distinguí a Spike y a 5 de las chicas, faltaba la evidente responsable, no se hizo esperar.

Apareció dando medialunas y recitando una canción de bienvenida que no pude escuchar debido a mi momentánea sordera.

"Hola a todos, Pinkie Pie admito que me sorprendiste ya estaba dudando de si esto iba a ocurrir"

"¿Te sorprendí? ¿Te sorprendí? eso es taaaan bueno porque cuando dijiste que sabias cosas de nosotras me pregunte ¿sabrá que le voy a dar una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida? Porque si sabe que le voy a dar una fiesta sorpresa entonces no va a ser sorpresa y si no es sorpresa no puede ser fiesta sorpresa entonces le pregunte a Twilight si vos sabias y dijo que era probubulable que sí, no sé qué significa eso pero me pareció que dijo que si entonces le pregunte a las chicas si me ayudaban a que te olvides de la fiesta así puede ser una sorpresa porque las sorpresas tienen que ser sorpresivas sino no son sorpresas…(toma aliento) pero eso no importa ahora porque si te sorprendiste significa que la sorpresa si fue sorpresiva ¿no?" Dijo todo ese discurso en menos de dos segundos y se quedó con su rostro frente a mí con una sonrisa expectante de oreja a oreja…

A primera vista parece simple paranoia hiperactividad y locura pero sorprendentemente si seguís con detenimiento lo que dice tiene mucho sentido…. 'sorprendentemente'… 'con detenimiento'… que ironía.

Me rio tanto de mis pensamientos como de la situación, pueden imaginarse esto, en serio es ridículo, no por eso es menos bueno. Rio con ganas

"Reíste, todos ganan… ahora… ¡QUE EMPIEECE LAAAA FIEEEEESTA!" Grita con un tono diferente al de la última vez.

La pony rosa entra y sale de Sugarcube corner repetidas veces a tal velocidad que apenas se la puede ver, cada vez que sale, coloca algo en su sitio, una mesa con preparados de la pastelería en la que vive, una máquina de música de discos (la tecnología aquí es un poco antigua a mis estándares), algunos juegos de fiesta, incluso una pancarta que reza "Bienvenido a Ponyville mono sin pelo Razón", esa me hizo reír.

Salude a todos uno por uno agradeciéndoles por 'distraerme', fue un gesto rebuscado pero uno bueno, además la fiesta está colocada en el centro de Ponyville, de esta forma todos aquí sabrán que existo y que no soy una amenaza, la única que aun actúa como si fuese algo amenazante es Fluttershy pero ella actúa así con su propia sombra así que lo que haga no afectara la imagen que los habitantes de Ponyville tengan de mí.

El baile comenzó, nunca fui muy afín a bailar, así que me abstuve, me acerque a la mesa a probar algunos cupcakes, si, cupcakes de sugarcube corner, muéranse de envidia, mentira, no son la gran cosa (a mi gusto).

6 pares de pezuñas intentaban alcanzar la mesa pero no llegaban, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle ya estaban por intentar algo innecesariamente complejo para alcanzar los preparados de repostería.

"Si pidiesen ayuda sería más fácil niñas (tomo tres cupcakes y se las alcanzo mientras las nombro) una para Applebloom, una para Sweetie Belle y una más para Scootaloo"

"¿Vieron?, les dije que puede saber los nombres de los ponies antes de conocerlos" Exclama Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle: "bueno, eso es verdad"

Scootaloo: "Pero no puede ayudarnos a encontrar nuestros talentos así que de todas formas mentiste" (Applebloom frunce el ceño al escuchar esta oración)

"No mintió, yo tengo una idea bastante cercana acerca de cuáles son sus talentos… (Seis ojos enormes ojos me observan de manera expectante) y no se los voy a decir, van a tener que buscarlos por su cuenta"

Los tres al unísono sueltan un claro gesto de decepción, no quiero ver esas caras tristes por mucho más tiempo así que les mejor les digo algo "Se acerca el invierno y no es por hacer trampa y ayudarlos a conseguir sus cutie marks ni nada por el estilo pero estoy muy seguro de que hay actividades que solo se pueden hacer en invierno"

"¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LA CRUZADA INVERNAL!, tenemos que planearla, ¡A la base!" Desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron, note que Twilight estaba observando la escena, la calme diciéndole que no les di ningún tipo de pista acerca de cómo adquirir sus cutie marks, solo les di algo para distraerse hasta que las encuentren.

"¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿No te gusta bailar?" La cara de Pinkie pie al revés es lo único que veo desde que apareció de cabeza sobre mi… un segundo… de cabeza… sobre mi… estoy en un lugar abierto… eso no es posible…

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"¿Hacer que?" ahora estaba frente a mí, parada como si nada hubiese pasado… en serio esto es raro, una cosa es ver a un dibujo animado hacer eso, verlo en serio es… es… una completa burla a las leyes de la física… nuevamente, sé que estoy en un mundo en el que la raza dominante son animales cuadrúpedos parlantes, que existe la magia y los dragones y un largo número de etcéteras pero aun así debe existir alguna ley física aquí ¿no?, ya vi que la gravedad existe, y no vi que nadie sea capaz de burlarla (salvo los pegasos y alicornios pero no cuentan por obvias razones)

"Flotar"

"No puedo flotar, tonto"

"Pero… te vi hacerlo…"

"¿En serio? Yo no me vi haciéndolo, en realidad nunca me veo, a menos que este con un espejo pero no hay espejos aquí así que no puedo verme" La volatilidad de sus pensamientos es graciosa, nunca se puede esperar algo de ella.

"No importa…" Pinkie en realidad no sabe de qué hablo… o al menos eso parece… supongo que es parte de 'Ser Pinkie'

"No bailaste, ¿Eres como Cranky?"

"Solo un poco, no es que me desagrade la fiesta, solo no me gusta bailar"

"Entonces… (Toma aliento y me tapo los oídos en anticipación) ¡HORA DE PONERLE LA COLA AL PONY!"

Así comenzaron los juegos que Pinkie preparo para la fiesta, fui malo en todos ellos pero fueron un modo divertido de perder el tiempo. Todo Ponyville se enteró de mi existencia gracias a este evento, fue un buen modo de pasar el día.

Todos ayudamos a ordenar un poco, la capacidad de los unicornios de hacer levitar los objetos hizo las cosas muy fáciles.

Caminando hacia mi refugio me pongo a pensar.

Pinkie Pie, parece que le caigo bien, no esperaba que sea difícil, es decir es de ella de quien se habla. Su elemento es el que más creo entender, la risa tiene su magia incluso en la tierra, reír da ganas de reír a uno mismo y a la gente a tu alrededor, es un circulo que se retroalimenta, la risa de los otros generara aún más risa. Ver eso en la fiesta me hizo pensar que quizá esto sea un factor que colabora a mantener la armonía es este mundo, aquí nadie parece contener la risa, nadie corta ese círculo.

Eso me recuerda que debo enviarle mis reportes a Celestia, no quiero enviarle un montón de ideas de las que no estoy seguro, mejor le envío un gran reporte cuando este más seguro de mis teorías.

Por otro lado ver a Pinkie quebrar las leyes de la gravedad en frente mío me impacto ¿Acaso nadie ve lo que hace?... veré si puedo encontrar alguna excusa para acercarme a ella una vez más… tiene que haber una explicación.

**Notas de autor:**

Termino mi hiatus por estudio, espero no tener que tomarme otro de estos, sigo vivo y esta historia también, si me tardo en actualizar es por un motivo sencillo, no sé si lo notaron pero recién ahora termine de presentar a las mane 6 (una muy larga introducción ¿no?), y me tomo bastante, a partir de aquí los capítulos deben ser revisados varias veces antes de publicarlos.

Cada capítulo a partir de ahora tiene que construir para las partes principales de la historia y siendo que utilizo a un personaje de muy dudosa moral (en realidad sin ninguna) tengo que expresarme con cuidado para que su visión del mundo no se lea muy inocente o muy oscura.

Otra cosa, el final de la segunda temporada es genial, estoy dudando de si usar o no los datos de esos dos últimos capítulos para una pequeña aventura en mi fic, si encuentro como hacerla encajar la verán dentro de poco.

Gracias por su paciencia.


	15. Como el hojaldre

**Como el hojaldre**

Otra noche acaba, otra vez me levanto… es una lástima que para socializar y encajar aquí deba tener horarios diurnos, honestamente disfruto más de la noche que del día. En la tierra me daba igual pero aquí el día y la noche tienen dueñas, está de más decir que con una me llevo bastante bien y que de la otra debo cuidarme… no puedo dejar de tener consiente que el día es el "territorio de Celestia", no tengo nada en su contra pero no encuentro modo de llevarme bien con ella. No la culpo por ser desconfiada, lleva mil años más que Luna en el negocio de líder de Equestria, todo el mundo la mira como ejemplo y sostén de este mundo, tiene que actuar a la altura… pero que parezca comprender sus motivos no quita el hecho de que su actitud no colabora conmigo y todo lo que no colabora conmigo no recibe la más compasiva de mis miradas.

Rutina de siempre, camine para ayudar a Ángel una vez más.

Acercarme a Fluttershy va a ser un proceso lento a menos de que ocurra alguna situación en donde pueda hacer relucir algún aspecto positivo de mi… no, no pienso crear una… no aun, crear situaciones de conflicto controladas requiere que tenga una relación profunda con las personas (en este caso ponies) relacionadas… si intento eso probablemente arruine toda oportunidad de encajar aquí. Si aún pensaban que la razón por la que no lo haría es porque 'es malo' lo aclarare una vez más, si una cosa no daña a nadie, y menos aún, si beneficia a alguien yo no encuentro porque no hacer esa cosa, nada me importan los motivos detrás de esa acción. Me abstengo de pensar acerca del bien o el mal si no es de manera puramente filosófica.

Esta vez me tome la libertad de bromear con las peras que le doy a Ángel casi a modo de ofrenda, esta vez bromee con el dejándolas ligeramente fuera de su alcance para luego acércaselas, debo mostrarme más amigable, además… es divertido. Sorprendentemente recibió bien la broma, frunció el ceño como puede esperarse de él, ya que es conocido su carácter fuerte (por no describirlo de manera despectiva), pero luego me dejo ayudarle.

Me retire antes de que apareciese la dueña de casa y camine por el pueblo sin nada que hacer, me pase parte del tiempo buscando una excusa para acercarme a Pinkie Pie. Estoy muy intrigado por el evento de ayer, y más interesado aun en la naturalidad con la que ella y los demás lo ven, si es que acaso lo ven.

Pensé en una excusa por una hora aproximadamente hasta que me di cuenta de lo más evidente, (siempre tuve problemas en notar lo demasiado obvio) no tengo que buscar excusas, soy alguien sin nada que hacer, más aun soy un extranjero y puedo argumentar mi falta de conocimiento de los protocolos sociales locales para justificar la falta de motivos de mi visita si es necesario. Así que me dirigí a Sugarcube Corner para ver si podía encontrarme con ella.

Ingrese a la pastelería, oí al señor Cake gritando desde el fondo "¡Pinkie, atiende a la clientela!"

La joven obedece y me saluda de manera hiperactiva.

"¡Hola!, ¿Lindo día no?"

"Si, bonito clima"

"Rainbow Dash hace un gran trabajo junto al equipo del clima, aunque a veces se quede dormida sobre las nubes…  
>Perdón, me estoy distrayendo ¿Se te ofrece algo?"<p>

"La verdad es que no, solo venía a saludar"

"Si es así, mejor que vuelva a la cocina, tengo que crear una receta nueva para la carrera de las hojas" No me voy a rendir tan fácil

"¿Puedo ayudarte?, de todas formas la única manera de que consiga trabajo es mostrando algunos de mis talentos ¿no?"

"Eh… no creo que puedas encontrar trabajo aquí, desde que nacieron los bebes los Cake no tienen muchos bits de sobra, cada día se hace más difícil el trabajo en la panadería, hay muy pocos clientes" ¡Que no pienso rendirme!

"Entonces déjame ayudarte de sin ninguna especie de recompensa, como toda ayuda debe ser. En mi mundo se cocina bastante, quizá pueda serte útil"

"Sería bueno, además vos no caminas en cuatro patas entonces no tienes que lavarte las manos tan a menudo como yo tengo que lavarme las pezuñas, a veces pienso que me gustaría poder flotar así no tendría que lavármelas tanto. (Es tan irónico oírselo decir a ella que no puedo evitar sonreír) Ven a la cocina, no te olvides de lavarte las manos" He aquí mi chance.

Pasamos a la cocina, era un caos, ingredientes por todos lados, mezclas en cada rincón, menos de la mitad se veían comestibles.

Me higienice las manos, ella sus pezuñas, se las arregló para caminar en dos patas apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre las mesadas de la cocina. Hablé.

"Entonces necesitas una nueva receta para la carrera ¿Qué tienen de malo las actuales?"

"No tienen nada de malo, nuestros cupcakes son muy buenos y nuestros muffins deliciosos, y las tortas del señor y la señora Cake compiten en concursos de Canterlot ¡No tienen nada de malo!" Le tomo un segundo articular esa frase.

"No quiero decir que su calidad sea mala, solo deduzco que las recetas actuales no son acordes a la carrera de las hojas por un motivo, si conociese ese motivo podría ayudar mejor" (a decir verdad no se de los muffins o las tortas pero las cupcakes no me agradaron)

"Ah… eso es por la sidra, nuestra pastelería no combina con el sabor de la sidra, eso es malo porque en la carrera de las hojas hay muchos ponies que corren y luego de correr tienen sed entonces compran sidra, y luego tienen hambre y van a comer y no podemos vender porque a nadie le gusta comer cosas dulces con sidra"

"¿Entonces la solución no sería crear algo salado?"

"Los Cake no saben hacer cosas saladas así que yo tome la responsabilidad de crearlas pero todo lo que hice digamos que… no es bueno… (Toma aliento y acelera la velocidad de su discurso cada vez más)  
>Y eso está mal porque tome la responsabilidad de ayudarlos con las ventas de este evento y si no cumplo con mis responsabilidades sería un pony irresponsable y yo no soy un pony irresponsable. Todos saben que si alguien no es responsable entonces trae problemas y los problemas preocupan y las personas preocupadas ríen menos y reír menos es muy muy muy muy menos bueno que reír más" Pinkie reaccionando de manera exagerada ante las responsabilidades que toma, la verdad es que me lo espreaba.<p>

Eche un vistazo a las mezclas de la cocina, creo que solo a Pinkie se le ocurre que agregar sal y distintos tipos de fruta o hierba a una masa dulce puede ser buena idea, algunos de los preparados tenían grumos de sal muy visibles.

"¿Por qué no usan su masa a modo de hojaldre?, su sabor no es intrusivo, su textura da sed, eso va a hacer que se venda más sidra y los va a mantener más tiempo en el evento y por ende comprar más"

"¿O que dre?" Wow, el hojaldre no existe aquí, encontré una ventaja de mi mundo sobre este, no sé si reírme o pensar en cuan lamentable es que esa sea la ventaja, mentira, si sé, decido reír porque es más productivo.

"Masa distribuida en capas que se consigue impermeabilizando las capas con gra… eh… mejor te explico, muéstrame los ingredientes que usan para crear la masa de sus preparados"

Eso paso muy cerca, casi hablo de grasa, llámese un producto proveniente de matar a un animal, no voy a andar hablando de los detalles alimenticios de mi mundo, aquí son canibalismo.

Me presento básicamente lo mismo que en una cocina de la tierra, y si había algo que podía suplir la grasa, una suerte de manteca, si me pongo a pensar eso vino de leche y aquí los mamíferos que producen leche al punto de ser rentable son inteligentes. Así que todos los lácteos aquí son de alguna manera leche materna… pero aquí no hay convención social contra eso así que no debe importarme.

Prepare una masa básica, la impermeabilice y comencé a doblarla sobre sí misma una y otra vez, el resultado termino en el horno, un tiempo después estaba listo.

"Esta clase de preparación es algo común en mi mundo, no es idéntica a lo que preparamos allá porque digamos que ciertos ingredientes no existen, solo queda probarlo y ver si te será útil"

Pinkie tomo un bocado sin esperar a que se enfríe, no sé cómo hizo para no quemarse pero no solo no se quemó sino que dio su aprobación.

"Es muy bueno (come otro), tienes que enseñarme, sería muy bueno para los Cake porque ni ellos ni yo sabemos cómo hacer bocados salados y necesitamos vender bocados salados porque no todo se puede comer con cosas dulces, bueno en realidad si, a mí me encanta ponerle azúcar a todo, algunos dicen que el azúcar me da demasiada energía pero eso me gusta porque si tengo energía puedo hacer más cosas y si hago más cosas puedo hacer reír a más amigos y me gusta mucho hacer reír a mis amigos, tu bocadillo podría hacer reír a mis amigos ¿me enseñas?" Es complicado seguirle el ritmo de habla pero creo que me acostumbrare, es como un desafío, me divierte.

"Claro que te enseñare"

Mientras le enseño pienso un poco más en el pony hiperactivo que tengo a mi izquierda, por unos momentos me había olvidado de porque es tan especial entre los otros, no es porque desafíe la física, eso lo tendré que estudiar más tarde, hoy no se presentó ese fenómeno, sino porque ella tiene un una misión que da sentido a su vida, cito sus palabras en mi canción favorita 'si hay algo que me hace feliz y hace que mi vida valga la pena es cuando hablo con mis amigos y los hago sonreír', puedo apreciar a mucha gente… muchos ponies de por aquí, pero tener esa meta no es solo admirable, es un ejemplo a seguir, yo quiero tener esa meta, yo quiero parecerme un poco más a este pony de volátiles pensamientos e intenciones puras.

Mientras esperábamos que la siguiente tanda salga del horno hablo.

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de esta receta?, parece como si fuesen muchas capas de masa separadas y puestas una sobre otra pero en realidad es una sola"

"Como Rainbow Dash, (abro los ojos en sorpresa) es un pony competitivo, y también le gusta hacer bromas y también puede apoyar a sus amigos como cuando Fluttershy tuvo problemas para volar, y también puede ser muy terca como cuando el tema de la heroína se le subió a la cabeza, parece que fuesen muchos ponies pero en realidad es solo uno, tu receta se parece a los ponies"

Quede perplejo, esa es una metáfora bastante interesante, no esperaba esta clase de cosas de parte de Pinkie, es una sorpresa agradable.

"No lo pensé de esa manera, ¿Eso significa que te vas a comer a Rainbow Dash?" Lo dije a modo de broma pero el infame fic de cupcakes vino a mi mente luego de terminar la frase… suerte que en este mundo no vi elementos de las ficciones creadas por fans.

"No seas tonto, Rainbow Dash se parece demasiado a un arcoíris, y los arcoíris son demasiado picantes"

Practicamos la receta varias veces, acercándose el atardecer, me despedí, la pony rosa me obsequió una versión de ponle la cola al pony, supongo que debe tener muchas, tome algunos de los hojaldres que Pinkie hizo y me ofreció en agradecimiento y comencé a caminar al refugio. Pasar tiempo con ella fue agradable.

Note que al parecer Pinkie no es consciente de sus extrañas habilidades (excluyendo el Pinkie sense pero eso no voy a tratar de entenderlo, cuando Twilight lo estudio salió bastante lastimada y yo tengo un cuerpo bastante más frágil que el de los ponies)

Pienso que quizá ella no es consciente tampoco de sus episodios en los que rompe el cuarto muro, ¿Se imaginan que cada vez que piensan alguien los esté escuchando, viendo o leyendo como si les estuviesen hablando?, ¿Que en realidad fueses un personaje en una historia y alguien te observa como si tú le hablases pero jamás te enteraras?. Eso es dos cosas, muy improbable, y divertido de pensar, digo no puedo ser tan paranoico de creer que alguien escucha mis acciones y pensamientos como si yo le hablase, ni siquiera mis pensamientos están estructurados de manera tal que puedan escucharlos a modo de charla.

Ya en el refugio y entrada la noche invite a luna a comer para que probase una receta de mi mundo y terminamos jugando al juego que Pinkie me obsequió, los dos somos muy malos, terminamos haciendo cualquier cosa menos acertar en el blanco, fue una noche muy divertida.


	16. En la carrera de las hojas

**En la carrera de las hojas**

Pasaron unos días sin nada llamativo, ayudar a Ángel se hizo costumbre.

Dediqué un día a convencer a las cutie mark crusaders de que no les diría sus talentos, esas niñas fueron muy insistentes.

Llego el día del evento, es interesante porque aquí los cambios de estaciones son parcial o totalmente manejados por la población. Estoy por presenciar el ritual que hace que las hojas caigan durante el otoño.

Una gran multitud de ponies se encontraba en la línea de partida, me acerque al grupo, más exactamente a las 6 portadoras y a Spike.

Salude, la única que no devolvió el saludo fue Fluttershy.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash ya se encontraban en modo competitivo, precalentaban sus músculos una frente a la otra cruzando miradas de clara rivalidad. El entrenamiento de Rainbow Dash parece haber tenido efecto, sus movimientos se ven más sólidos pero Applejack está a la par.

"¡Hey mono sin pelo! (dice Rainbow Dash) si en realidad funcionó y cruzo primera la línea de meta quizá me olvide de hacer que llueva sobre tu cabeza"

"Eh… gracias… supongo… (Creo que quiso decir que será considerada al controlar el clima sobre mí pero su modo de expresarse es tan agresivo que puede interpretarse de mil modos) Applejack, ¿Tu familia pudo generar suficiente sidra para la carrera?"

"Sep, tenemos suficiente, Big Mac está en el puesto que pusimos en la línea de llegada y cuando este pegaso pierda contra mi tendrá que pagar una ronda para todas" Dijo sin interrumpir su calentamiento.

"¡Tú serás quien pague la primer ronda!, luego me tomare un par más por mi cuenta" Rainbow Dash no tardó en responder.

Las deje seguir en su competencia, me acerque a Rarity que estaba hablando con Fluttershy, espere que terminen de hablar para hacer mi pregunta.

"Rarity, no pareces vestida para la ocasión, ¿Planeas participar del evento?"

"Oh no querido, Fluttershy y yo iremos a esperar a los competidores en la línea de meta, el señor y la señora Cake están vendiendo una nueva receta y me gustaría probarla. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?"

"Quizá vaya más tarde, adelántense si voy para allá las alcanzare" Ellas comenzaron a caminar hacia la meta.

La verdad es que no iré, no quiero forzar mi presencia en Fluttershy, no aun.

Twilight está estirando sus músculos, se puede escuchar como cuenta cada vez que estira y va mencionando cada grupo muscular y la importancia por la que debe estirarse como si estuviese dándole clases al aire, decidí no interrumpirla.

Spike y Pinkie pie estaban charlando cerca de un Globo aerostático, me acerque a ellos.

"¿Serán comentaristas otra vez?"

"Sip, me gusta ser comentarista porque tengo que mirar a todos los ponies y contar cosas sobre ellos y yo los conozco a todos así que me sale bien recordar sus nombres así que puedo decir muchas muchas muchas cosas mientras se corre la carrera" Evidentemente a Pinkie Pie le agrada el trabajo.

"Que sepas tantas cosas sin haber estado en esos momentos sigue asustando" Spike no tiene pelos en la lengua.

"Hey tengo una idea (exclama el pony rosa) ¿Por qué no subes al globo y miras la carrera desde arriba? Se ve más linda desde arriba a mi opinión" Habla con un tono dulce e hiperactivo.

"Pinkie Pie el globo solo puede levantar el peso de dos, si el sube no podrá volar." No esperaba que Spike se la voz de la razón pero entre Spike y Pinkie Pie creo que es lógico cuál de los dos tendría más sentido.

"Suban ustedes dos, arregle una de esas cosas que tengo guardadas por ahí y quiero probarla ahora"

"¿Qué?" Decimos al unísono.

"Que suban tontos" Nos empujó a los dos dentro de la canasta del globo y desato las amarras, sin preguntar ni nada nos soltó al aire. Supongo que ya no tengo decisión acerca de cómo pasare este día, viendo por el lado bueno la vista desde el cielo será maravillosa.

El globo comenzó a elevarse, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer Pinkie para volar ya que a pesar de que la he visto burlar la gravedad ella no parece ser consciente de eso. Mi duda no duro mucho.

Minutos más tarde apareció en ese artilugio que utilizo una vez en aquel episodio en el que fue introducida Guilda. Verlo en persona es un poco más ridículo, es una suerte de bicicleta para cuadrúpedos conectada a una hélice que permite levantar vuelo de una manera controlada…

La realidad me golpeo en la cabeza con una fuerza importante, aquí no existe mucha tecnología, lo más avanzado en este mundo es el tren que une toda Equestria con Canterlot, los globos son un modo de transporte primitivo y las carretas aún más. Pinkie Pie no solo es dueña sino creadora de un artefacto de tecnología que requiere conocimientos profundos de aerodinámica y mecánica.

Más artilugios de Pinkie vinieron a mi cabeza, el cañón para fiestas, el horno/cañón de confeti móvil… ¿Esto también pasa desapercibido en este mundo? Esto es mucho más evidente que fenómenos esporádicos y aislados como esos lapsos de ausencia en las leyes físicas, esto tiene evidencia constante. ¡Pinkie Pie es un genio para su época!… pero creo que se porque está destinada a pasar desapercibida… por más que estos inventos sean innovadores son innecesarios en un mundo donde la magia existe…

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que detrás de esa maraña de desorden que se ve en el exterior de ese pony hay pensamientos más complejos, estoy más que interesado en ellos.

"Linda máquina Pinkie, realmente impresionante"

"¿En serio te gusta? ¡Genial!, igual no es la gran cosa, estoy haciendo algo muuuuuuy muuuuuy muuuuy grande pero quiero que sea una sorpresa y tiene que ser sorpresiva… ¿No sabes de lo que te hablo no?"

"No, ni la menor idea" Honestamente no sé de qué habla, mientras no juegue con radioactividad no me preocupa. No es posible que esté jugando con Uranio… ¿No?...

"¡Perfecto! ¿Spike tienes las hojas y la pluma para anotar el quienes llegan primero?"

"Si señora"

"Entonces (Sube la voz) ¡TODOS LOS PONIES PREPARENSE!" Grita mientras maneja el artilugio para advertirles a todos los participantes que se pongan en sus sitios.

Minutos después se dio la orden de largada, no sé si muchas decenas o pocos cientos de Ponies fueron los que salieron a trote de la línea de partida, el choque de sus pezuñas resonaba por sobre el ambiente como una percusión desordenada.

Ingresaron al camino dentro del bosque, el sonido del galope se aplaco entre las hojas, y ahí presencie el espectáculo, se observaba con claridad como toda la tierra alrededor del tumulto principal temblaba, las hojas secas de los árboles caían al suelo ante el temblor de la controlada estampida, algunas aun resistían al primer grupo pero el grupo de ponies que quedaron atrás tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlas caer.

Y eso observe por unas horas maravillado por la vista, es como si Dios hubiese decidido borrar las hojas con su dedo, pero esto no es obra ni de Celestia ni de Luna, estos son solo mortales.

El show consumió toda mi atención, la verdad es que no recuerdo ni una palabra de los comentarios de Pinkie y Spike.

La carrera había terminado, todos estaban en la línea de meta bebiendo sidra y comiendo mientras esperaban que Spike trajese los resultados, al parecer Rainbow Dash y Applejack corrieron cabeza a cabeza todo el recorrido y no paran de discutir acerca de quien llego en primer puesto.

Pinkie Pie bajo a tierra con facilidad pero Spike y yo estamos atrapados en el globo hasta que este pierda suficiente aire como para descender.

Observo el paisaje a mí alrededor, todas las hojas del bosque han caído… todas menos las del bosque Everfree, esa zona sigue su ritmo totalmente autista ante los rituales de los ponies, allí las hojas comenzaron a caer cuando quisieron y cuando quieran terminaran de hacerlo.

Mientras observaba el bosque desde las alturas note ciertos lugares que conozco por la serie, Puedo ver la casa de Zecora, mi refugio, el pantano de la hydra. El bosque es una espesura salpicada por claros pantanosos y dos casas solitarias, pero algo llamo mi atención, un claro en el bosque que no presentaba vegetación pero en vez de verse pantanoso presentaba signos de aridez, el color de la tierra de la zona me recordaba a aquel que se vio en la guarida de los Diamond Dogs.

"¿Spike te sobro una hoja?"

"Si, ¿Para que la quieres?"

"Quiero hacer un mapa de Everfree ya que tengo la oportunidad de verlo desde las alturas"

"Aquí tienes el papel y la pluma"

Realice un boceto de mapa, me tomo más de lo que esperaba pero valió la pena, esa zona es distinta y si es distinta puede que tenga algo que me sea de utilidad, estuve pensando que durante los meses cálidos podría vender las frutas que crecen en el bosque y quizá en esa zona pueda hallar variedades de bayas.

Al terminar vi a Spike observando a Rarity con una mirada apesadumbrada.

"Hey Spike, sabes que se de tu asunto con cierta unicornio… ¿Qué está pasando?"

El me mira y comienza a hablar.

"¿Nunca deseaste ser otra cosa?, osea sabes que yo quiero tener una chance con ella y que por ello intento ser tan caballeroso como aquellos ponies de la aristocracia pero sin importar cuanto mejore yo siempre seré un dragón… las cosas serían más sencillas si fuese un unicornio" Oh dios… esta clase de temas… no sé cómo atender problemas amorosos, en serio no tengo ni idea, pero aquí hay un problema filosófico acerca del ser, y con esa parte si puedo hacer algo.

"Si, sería mucho más sencillo… pero no te haría feliz (Spike me mira con intriga)

Mira, tú quieres a Rarity ¿no? (asiente), y quieres que este contigo ¿no? (asiente otra vez)…

Entonces piensa por un segundo, tú eres Spike, un dragón, un dragón con características muy únicas pero al fin y al cabo un dragón… "

"¿Y que con eso?"

"Si Rarity saliese contigo y tú no eres un dragón ¿Acaso puede decirse que está saliendo contigo? Ser dragón es algo innegable de lo que eres, si no fueses dragón no serias Spike"

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo solo rendirme?"

"Jamás, si quieres que salga contigo muéstrate a ti mismo, tú eres más caballeroso que muchos ponies de la aristocracia, definitivamente tienes más cultura que ellos, puedo apostar a que lees más en un mes de lo que ellos en toda su vida"

"No es para tanto…"

"Vives con Twilight… en una biblioteca…"

"Ok, si es para tanto… pero… ¿Nunca deseaste ser otra cosa, ser diferente?"

"No, yo soy lo que soy y no quiero ser otra cosa, si quiero cambiar cambiare pero mi esencia la quiero siempre igual.

Soy como soy a pesar de haber tenido opciones de ser algo mucho peor, si yo no fuese un psicópata no hubiese tenido esas opciones y no habría aprendido de ellas. Lo mismo pasa contigo, si no fueses un dragón, si no tuvieses que enfrentarte a la avaricia todos los días ¿Cuan diferente serías?...

No sé si lo que pienso es raro o correcto o no, pero si sé que lo que soy juega un papel en todo lo que hago y lo que puedo hacer y aunque no sea lo más idóneo me gusta"

"Wow, eso es profundo…creo… que tiene sentido…"

"Escúchame Spike si te rindes antes de intentarlo con seriedad me va a parecer tal desperdicio de oportunidad que me van a dar ganas de agarrarte por la cola y sacudirte hasta que reacciones"

"¿Crees que tengo chance?"

"Si, creo que la tienes, en serio por favor, Rarity no es una niña que busca príncipes… no desde que se encontró con Blueblood"

"Jajajaja, ese sujeto siempre fue un caso perdido"

"¿Ves? Hasta tu sabes que eres mejor que un unicornio cualquiera por más que pertenezca a la aristocracia"

"Supongo que tienes razón… gracias por la charla"

El globo descendió hasta una colina y bajamos con la lista de llegada, todos se agruparon alrededor de Spike para que anuncie al ganador. Applejack y Rainbow Dash por poco sacaban chispas.

"Y aquel pony que cruzo primero la meta fue… (Pausa dramática y silencio de la multitud)…

…

…

Estaba distraído así que lo deje como empate entre Rainbow Dash y Applejack…

Todos rieron menos las dos recién nombradas. El grupo se dispersó excepto estas dos que aún estaban discutiendo por quien llego primero y exigiéndole una respuesta a Spike.

"Oigan les dije que no lo sé y por mucho que pregunten, en serio, no tengo ni una idea"

"¿Entonces quien pagara la ronda de sidra?" Pregunta Rainbow Dash

"Creo que tengo una idea de a quien le corresponde" Responde Applejack

Minutos después Spike pago su falta de atención invitándonos a todos la primera ronda de bebida, no se vio molesto por tener que hacerlo, a menos no después de tomarse su vaso.

La venta de sidra fue un éxito y Big Mac me paso una bolsa con bits en pago por mi trabajo hace una semana, al parecer el hojaldre se vendió bien en el puesto de los Cake, no veo a ningún pony que no los haya probado.

Twilight se acerca a hablarme

"Esta es tu primer evento al que asisten en Equestria ¿No? ¿Qué te pareció?"

"Es fascinante, es como algunas leyendas de mi mundo, es tan extraño que cuesta creer que estoy aquí, pero aquí estoy y me alegra poder presenciar estas cosas, espero poder estar en otros eventos también"

"Falta un poco más de un mes para Nightmare Night y al terminar el invierno podrás ver la Limpieza de invierno o participar en ella si así lo deseas"

"Suena interesante, ahora si no te molesta, quisiera caminar por el camino de la carrera ahora que las hojas están en el suelo, siempre me gustó el sonido que producen al pisarlas"

"Eso es raro… ¿Puedo acompañarte? Quisiera saber acerca de los cambios de estaciones en tu mundo"

"Seguro, pero te voy a pedir algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Habla despacio, quiero oír las hojas"

Pase la tarde caminando y hablando con Twilight, luego me retire a mi refugio.

El otoño está pasando rápido y tengo que encontrar una fuente de ingresos para poder pagar una habitación en invierno… tengo que pensar en algo.

**Nota de autor:**

Me tome mi tiempo para este capítulo, y aun creo que tiene demasiadas fallas XD

Quiero decirles que si les falta ver algún capítulo de la primera y/o segunda temporada de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, vallan viéndolos o quizá se pierdan un poco con las cosas, personajes o referencias que voy a hacer.

Por otro lado algunas personas que conozco en carne y hueso están interesadas en leer este fic así que estoy planeando que al terminarlo (Falta mucho créanme) voy a subir al final de este fic un capítulo titulado "Guía del no-brony" en el que recopilare toda la información sobre Equestria y los personajes de la serie que se necesita saber para tener una mínima comprensión de esta historia. Pero como mis lectores actuales no tienen acceso a esa guía ya que aún no existe, les sugiero que vean el show. (El show es grandioso y aquí les doy otra excusa para verlo)


	17. Un nuevo punto de vista

**Un nuevo punto de vista**

Paso una semana con pocas cosas relevantes, sigo ayudando a Ángel y evitando a Fluttershy. Solo ocurrió un pequeño detalle que me complica la existencia: trabaje para la familia Apple unos cuantos días en el almacenamiento de víveres, es menos trabajoso y tiene menos paga, pero es algo ¿Qué tiene de malo?, que me entere que una vez llegado el invierno y almacenado todo, no va a haber más trabajo hasta la limpieza de invierno, llámese, el comenzó de la primavera, así que tengo que encontrar otra fuente de ingresos. Aún tengo todo lo que gané ahorrado pero no va a ser suficiente.

Como sea, hoy me desperté con preguntas en mi mente y quiero buscar respuestas, aun quiero aprender a encajar en este mundo y además tengo que progresar en mi comprensión de la armonía también para escribir el reporte a Celestia.

Por suerte para mí, Twilight siempre está dispuesta a una charla con ciertos tonos de seriedad, además ella estudia la amistad del mismo modo que yo la armonía, a veces creo que estamos estudiando lo mismo… Eso me recuerda que aun nadie en Ponyville sabe de mi relación con las princesas, me preocupe tanto por ingresar en este pueblo sin ayuda de su influencia que se convirtió en un secreto… quizás lo revele más tarde, cuando se dé el tiempo y la ocasión.

Llegué a la biblioteca en la que vive Twilight y toque la puerta, ella salió a atenderme.

"Buenos días Twilight"

"Buenos días Razón, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?"

"Una charla, desperté con un gran interés en ciertos aspectos de tu mundo y siendo que a ti te interesa mi mundo y a mí el tuyo pensé que podríamos tener una conversación disfrutable"

"Me encantaría, pero tendrás que ayudarme a acomodar ciertos libros, Spike está ayudando a Rarity en el diseño de un vestido para el concurso de Saphire Shores y estoy ordenando las cosas por mi cuenta"

"Cuenta conmigo" Entramos, no tienen idea de cuan caótico se veía todo, todos los libros de la biblioteca estaban tirados en el suelo en un aparente desorden, digo aparente porque no me sorprendería que Twilight ordene su desorden antes de ordenarlo ¿eso tiene sentido?

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a concentrarse, su cuerno emitió el brillo característico de su magia y los libros comenzaron a levitar girando en círculos alrededor del centro de la sala, una vez ubicados nosotros en el centro ella hablo.

"Cada libro tiene en su lomo el número de estantería en la que deben ordenarse de modo alfabético, toma el libro que cruce por delante de ti y guárdalo, si falta alguno lo notaré"

Moviéndome entre ese espectáculo de levitación comencé tomando libros al azar y acomodándolos si mi altura alcanzaba la estantería, si no era el caso lo colocaba en el suelo y Twilight se encargaba de él.

"Dime Razón ¿En qué cosas estabas interesado para hablar?"

"En la crianza de los jóvenes ponies"

"Huh ¿Porque? ¿Es tan diferente a la crianza de los jóvenes en tu mundo?"

"Definitivamente, quiero preguntarte si podrías explicarme el camino a la adultez que pasan los jóvenes aquí y yo te comentare como se da ese proceso en los sitios de los que provengo"

"Seguro, lo único que me entretiene tanto como aprender es enseñar  
>¿Cómo explicarte?... pues bueno, podría decirse que antes de llegar a la adultez pasamos por etapas principales: ser bebes, el jardín de niños, la escuela y la academia.<br>Están determinados más que nada por donde y como pasamos el tiempo" Habla mientras levita 5 libros al mismo tiempo a distintas repisas, su nivel de concentración debe ser muy alto para poder conversar mientras realiza la levitación de todos los libros y los ordena al mismo tiempo, no sé si eso es por ser un unicornio, por ser tan obsesiva o talentosa con la magia como solo Twilight puede ser, o si es por eso que las mujeres humanas tienen que les permite hacer muchas tareas a la vez.

"En mi mundo también puede decirse que pasamos por etapas similares, con distinto nombre pero también están más o menos determinadas también por el establecimiento educativo"

"Prosigo, como bebes no puede decirse que hagamos mucho pero llegados a al jardín de niños nos enfocamos principalmente en conocer nuestros talentos para obtener nuestra cutie mark" Tomo unos libros y camino por la sala colocándolos en distintas estanterías mientras respondo.

"¿Todos los ponies llegan a la adultez poseyendo ya su cutie mark?"

"SI, todos nosotros las obtenemos antes de llegar a la adultez, es importante ya que simbolizan el talento que nos define e identifica como ponies únicos, algunos consiguen su cutie mark en el jardín, es el caso de Rarity, Applejack y el mío así como otros en su etapa escolar como Pinkie, y los que aún no la consiguen la encuentran en la academia como Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy" Sabiendo yo que ellas consiguieron su cutie mark el mismo día eso me ayuda a comprender las diferencias entre sus edades, ahora que lo pienso bien la diferencia de edad entre las más jóvenes y las de edad más avanzada es considerable.

"Eso es lo que me fascina de tu cultura, la crianza de los jóvenes es muy diferente de la de los niños en mi mundo, quizá no la crianza pero si las prioridades de nuestras juventudes"

"Me explicaras lo que estás pensando ¿no?" Dice mientras tres libros se separan del torbellino central y se acomodan en su sitio.

"Veras, los niños aquí se enfocan en conocerse a sí mismos y al llegar a la adultez comienzan a comprender en profundidad las relaciones que poseen con otros seres, tal es tu caso que te dedicas a estudiar la amistad"

"¿Y cómo es en tu mundo?"

"Bastante al revés, allí los niños aprenden primero las habilidades sociales y se relacionan con otras personas como su prioridad principal inconsciente, luego de adultos, con suerte, comienzan a comprenderse a sí mismos. La crianza en mi mundo es deficiente, no todos los niños aprenden a socializar y casi ningún adulto se entiende a sí mismo, creo que es porque tomamos las cosas en el orden equivocado.

Si te pones a pensar es lógico que será difícil relacionarse con otros si aún no sabes tus propios talentos y fallas" La escena de la que formamos parte es quizá demasiado temática, dos intentos de sociólogos hablando acerca de dos culturas totalmente distintas haciendo comparaciones y sacando conclusiones dentro de una biblioteca en la que los libros flotan alrededor de ellos… una gran vista y definitivamente acorde a la situación.

"Interesante" dice mientras acelera el ritmo de los libros a nuestro alrededor

"Es más interesante aun cuando observas la importancia y el rol del rechazo y el fracaso en las juventudes de tu mundo y mi mundo.

En mi mundo el fracaso en la socialización es castigado con el aislamiento del joven por parte de sus iguales, esto hace que se junte con otros seres aislados si es que se junta con uno, esto es por demás contraproducente. Es decir, si se supone que debemos aprender a socializar durante la juventud, el aislamiento social no colabora en nada"

"Comprendo"

"Por otro lado en este mundo el aislamiento que se da hacia aquellos que no poseen su cutie mark tiene resultados positivos"

"Eso no lo comprendo"

"Observa a los Cutie Mark Crusaders, esas tres niñas tienen problemas para ubicarse en su clase ya que son las únicas sin cutie mark, por eso se juntan con sus semejantes, ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? Ponen todos sus esfuerzos en aprender de sí mismas para obtener sus marcas, el aislamiento solo les da más ganas aun de aprender aquello que se supone deben aprender en su juventud" Del torbellino de libros ya no quedan demasiados, Twilight desacelera el movimiento y colocamos los últimos libros en su sito.

"Faltan 7 libros de la sección de fantasía, 3 de las de novelas y 2 manuales, creo que se quienes los tienen… (Repito, su concentración es sorprendente)

Respecto a lo que dijiste, jamás lo había visto de ese modo, es bueno tener nuevos puntos de vista de lo que uno ya conoce"

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos charlando, es difícil seguir el paso del tiempo si te dedicas a dos actividades que requieren atención, lo que si se es que la conversación hubiese durado mucho menos de no ser porque debíamos ordenar todo, me alegra eso, me gusta pasar tiempo charlando con Twilight.

"Definitivamente, ¿Puedo hacerte una última consulta?"

"Seguro, pregúntame y si puedo te contestaré"

"¿Cómo clasificas a Spike?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Digo, su edad es la de un joven de academia, pero su raza puede vivir miles de años lo que lo clasifica como bebe, a pesar de eso el posee preocupaciones clásicas de adolescente… digo de joven de academia y por momentos exhibe una entereza y sabiduría propias de un adulto… así que no sé lo que es, ni cómo tratarlo"

"Tienes razón en lo que dices pero no en como lo piensas… supongo que es porque en tu mundo la única especie inteligente es la tuya… veras aquí convivimos muchos seres inteligentes todos con distintas esperanzas y modos de vida y también crianzas.

La adultez de un dragón no se mide por su edad sino por la cantidad de avaricia en sus corazones, si es por eso el jamás será adulto, o al menos eso espero…

Él fue criado como un pony por lo que puede decirse que su edad es de academia pero no es así porque él nunca asistió a ninguna escuela, él vivió conmigo fue criado por mí y Celestia quienes siempre lo tratamos con igualdad.

Él es un bebe, un joven y un adulto y a la vez ninguna de esas cosas y todas a la vez, tu pensamiento es demasiado lineal. Solo observas dos extremos temporales y el camino entre ellos, hay mucho más que eso en este mundo, y ese pensamiento lineal te impedirá ver mucho más que solo cosas tan pequeñas como estas.

Podría decirse que Spike es Spike, no se lo puede clasificar en nada mas, seria intentar limitar lo que es a lo que una palabra indica, y él es más que eso"

Quede totalmente perplejo, estaba muy perdido en el shock que me produjeron esas palabras, me despedí de Twilight agradeciéndole por la charla aunque no preste atención ni a mis palabras ni a las de ella, creo que después de despedirme me invito a algún evento mañana, no sé, mañana me enteraré. Ahora debo volver al refugio a asimilar esas palabras.

¡Cuán primitivo y limitado soy! Toda mi vida observe el mundo como blanco negro y grises entre medio, nada más que eso. ¿Cuántos datos perdí a lo largo de mi vida por ser tan imbécil? ¿Cuán mejores o peores pudieron haber sido las cosas si viese el mundo en su totalidad y no como lo veo?

Esto es en realidad grande, todo el modo en el que hasta ahora vi el mundo solo me permitía observar una fracción de la existencia, no sé si mi manera de ver las cosas era solo mía o es compartida por toda la humanidad pero si es compartida por toda la humanidad al menos no me sentiría tan estúpido. Esta civilización es mucho más avanzada de lo que parece.

Esto es una revelación del tamaño de una epifanía, se siente como descubrir que toda tu vida fuiste ciego y observar por primera vez el mundo (no es que sepa cómo se sienta eso es solo una analogía)

¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo con esa visión de túnel?

¡ALTO!, me obligue a bajar la velocidad de mis pensamientos.

No debo entusiasmarme a sobremanera, esto es algo grande y debe tomarse con precaución, todas las reglas y lógicas que evitan que sea un monstruo destructivo y egoísta se basan en la visión lineal y primitiva del beneficio y el daño, así también las reglas que evitan que sea un estúpido mártir que sacrifica su vida por cosas que no valen nada.

No puedo cambiar mi manera de ver el mundo de manera apresurada, podría terminar hiriendo a alguien, o peor, a mí y a mis posibilidades de lograr mi meta.

Por otro lado no puedo ser tan obtuso de abandonar esta nueva visión el mundo, tendré que hacer cambios en mi manera de ver las cosas, pero cambios pequeños e insignificantes, empezaré desde abajo para no arriesgar nada, de a poco intentaré cambiar mi manera de ver el mundo sin volverme ni dañino ni estúpido. Va a ser un proceso lento y delicado pero valdrá la pena, de solo imaginar el bien que podría generar si observase el mundo con mayor precisión me da cierta expectativa de cómo sería alcanzar mis objetivos.

Este día fue por demás productivo, he aprendido cosas de la armonía y se me ha abierto la puerta a otro mundo de posibilidades, lo principal que he aprendido es que las cosas son más que negro, blanco y grises, hay mucho más ahí afuera y eso recién lo descubrí hoy.

No puedo esperar a saber que descubriré mañana.

**Notas de autor:**

*Squee* Estoy contento, este capítulo fue muy disfrutable de escribir a pesar de que me tomo días planear.

Aquí están un par de cosas que me tomo años aprender y puedo escribir en menos de 2500 palabras gracias a este fic.

Creo que es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora pero créanme que hay mejores (a mi gusto) en camino.

Me tomare mi tiempo porque quiero seguir siendo obsesivo y perfeccionista con mi historia pero intento mantener un ritmo estable de actualización.


	18. Al ritmo de Pinkie

**Al ritmo de Pinkie**

Desperté temprano ya que no sé a qué accedí a hacer hoy pero puede ser que se me necesite durante la mañana así que camine hacia Ponyville mientras comía lo que encontrase por el camino.

Llegue y me encontré con las 6 portadoras de los elementos reunidas frente a la boutique/casa de Rarity.

"Buenos días" Saludo como si tuviese idea de en qué me metí.

"Buenos días mono sin pelo" Contesta Pinkie.

"¿Listo para partir?" Pregunta Applejack

"… Eh… supongo… ¿A dónde era que íbamos?"

"Parece que aún no despiertas por completo querido" Acota Rarity

"Como te mencione ayer, vamos a aprovechar los últimos días de buen clima para acampar dos noches en el lago que se encuentra camino a Fillydelfia" Twilight no tarda en informarme pero esto me lleva a una preguntita… ¿Yo dije que si a esto sin notarlo?

"Creo que no estoy muy preparado que digamos para este viajecito"

"Eso va por mi cuenta" Rainbow Dash me interrumpe.

"Y la mía" Completa Pinkie Pie entre risas.

"Tú nos ayudaste con nuestras cosas para la carrera así que pensamos devolverte el favor en este viaje" Dice la pegaso cian mientras se eleva del suelo al parecer sin intención de volver a tocarlo en lo que dure el viaje.

No es que tenga problemas con el campamento, lo que pasa es que este evento me va a acercar demasiado a Fluttershy y no quiero echar a perder mi lento proceso de acercamiento… pero ya es tarde, ya dije que iría, mis palabras me atan una vez más.

"Eso… pues eso soluciona el problema"

"Ok, tiempo de organizarnos (Twilight hace notar sus talentos/obsesiones con el orden organizando al grupo)  
>Pinkie Pie y Applejack cargarán las varillas de las carpas (Aquí existen carpas… interesante…), Rarity, llevaras la comida"<p>

"¿Porque no puedo llevar yo la comida?" Pregunta Rainbow Dash con tono de queja

"Porque queremos que quede comida al llegar (Twilight responde sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, todos reímos, a decir verdad no sabía que Rainbow Dash tiende a comer durante los viajes aunque debí haberlo deducido de ciertos episodios) Yo llevare los utensilios.

Fluttershy, llevarás los mapas y primeros auxilios, calma, solo son por si acaso, no haremos nada peligroso.

Rarity ¿Trajiste esa cosa que inventaste?"

"Si, es un regalo para ti Razón"

"¿Cómo?"

"Note que las ropas que te compuse no son muy útiles para cargar cosas contigo así que rediseñé las mochilas que usamos nosotros para un cuerpo que se mueve constantemente en una posición erguida y bípeda"

"Entonces Razón se encargara de cargar la tela de las carpas"

"Perfecto, me encargare de cargarlas, no es necesario dudar de las habilidades de diseño de Rarity" Mis palabras no fueron erradas, la distribución del peso no es tan cómoda y como las mochilas de mi mundo y se compone de dos bolsillos que cuelgan a los costados de mi cuerpo al igual que en las mochilas que ellas usan pero el diseño me permite cargar la tela sin inconvenientes.

"¿Yo no tengo que cargar nada?" Pregunta Rainbow Dash

"No, la última vez insistías demasiado en que la carga te impedía volar así que no cargaras nada en el viaje de ida… en el viaje de regreso será otra historia" Twilight había pensado en todo al parecer.

"Pues no voy a quejarme por eso" Rainbow Dash no esconde su alegría al respecto.

"¿Spike no vendrá?" Pregunto con verdadera duda.

"No, insistió en quedarse en la biblioteca, probablemente pase estos días comiendo las gemas que Rarity le regaló, siempre veo que carga una pero jamás lo vi comiéndose una, seguramente espera momentos particulares para comerlas" La unicornio violeta responde… si tuviese idea de lo que Spike en realidad hace con esas gemas probablemente se sorprendería, pero no es mi tarea darle esa sorpresa.

Caminamos unos minutos y nos fuimos alejando lentamente de Ponyville, el camino se extiende bordeando un bosque que se encuentra a nuestra derecha y a la izquierda se observan praderas que parecen no tener fin, es una buena vista pero no hubo demasiado tiempo de perderse en ella antes de que Pinkie se aburriese y comenzase a vomitar las palabras que cruzaran por su cabeza para encontrar un tema de conversación.

"Este camino va hacia Fillydelfia, me hace acordar que Cranky y Matilda tomaron unas vacaciones allá este verano, parece que las cosas fueron algo raras porque llegaron algo enojados, ese no es el sentido de unas vacaciones las vacaciones son para relajarse y divertirse y reír y para hacer fiestas pero no para pelear, si te peleas con alguien es porque no estabas haciendo una de las cosas que dije antes porque si te relajas divertís y reís y haces fiestas no te podes pelear con nadie"

"Cierto, ¿han podido arreglar sus diferencias?" Contesta Twilight

"Han venido a comprar manzanas a mi granja, parece que estaban bien" Contesta la pony anaranjada.

"Eso es bueno, ellos son muy unidos, sería una lástima que discutiesen" Acota Fluttershy, es bueno oírla hablar frente a mí, más allá de que no se dirija a mí.

Mi opinión es la siguiente… ¿Cómo es posible que de todo lo que dijo Pinkie solo hallan escuchado la mitad?, si, habla rápido y parece que la mitad de lo que dice es basura pero no lo es, lo que dijo es una visión de cómo debería utilizarse el tiempo de vacaciones de manera óptima y sin dañar a nadie. Es una lástima que tan buen material de conversación se pierda así como así. Debe ser molesto que nadie te siga la corriente en lo que decís… un segundo… yo puedo seguirle el ritmo…  
>Tome una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a soltar todo lo que cruce en mi cabeza y tenga que ver con el tema, hable tan rápido como me fue posible, si voy a seguirle el ritmo a Pinkie lo hare en todo.<p>

"Coincido que las vacaciones deben ser para divertirse, no es que crea que el resto del año no sea para divertirse, si no te divirtieses a lo largo de la vida la vida sería aburrida y a nadie le gusta aburrirse. Cuando uno se aburre se va a otro lugar pero si te aburre el tiempo no podes escapar del tiempo a menos que uses magia como Twilight pero eso puede traer muchos problemas y los problemas no son divertidos así que no tendría sentido porque la idea era divertirse en primer lugar"

La respuesta no tardo ni medio segundo en llegar.

"¿Ven?, alguien que piensa como yo, igual hay cosas que no son divertidas pero hay que hacerlas igual porque ayudan a que otros se diviertan, porque si los otros se divierten uno puede divertirse más. ¿No es feo cuando hay alguien triste en la fiesta y hace que los otros no se diviertan?, ahí no hay que escapar a otro lugar, nuh uh, no que no, cuando eso pasa hay que hacerlo divertirse también porque lo único más divertido que divertirse es hacer que otro se divierta y se ría porque cuando se divierte y se ría todos alrededor se divierten y ríen… (Pausó su habla por una fracción de segundo que pareció mucho más grande debido a cuán rápido soltaba sus palabras)  
>Me gusta la risa, también la diversión. ¿Saben a qué me hace acordar? ¡A un juego!<br>Palabras que riman con diversión, ¡YO EMPIEZO!:

Combinación, acción, conversación, coagulación, motivación, colocación, congelación, deserción, emoción ¿Quién sigue?"

No les di tiempo a las demás de responder, a decir verdad ni les preste atención, esto es un juego así que a jugar se ha dicho.

"Competición, modificación, encarnación, erudición, espiritualización, natación, imposición, unificación, perfección"

"¡Wiiii!, ¡Por fin alguien que quiere jugar!, mi turno de vuelta:  
>Respiración, pronunciación, moción, duplicación, posición, situación, unión, tensión, pasión, dirección, complementación"<p>

No voy a dejarle la victoria fácil.

"No pienso dejar que te acabes las palabras, tengo más de donde vinieron estas  
>Provocación, proyección, fijación, premonición, visión, locación, decisión, perturbación, pacificación, oposición, fijación, obsesión."<p>

Ya estaba totalmente metido en el juego, por no sé cuánto tiempo, para mí no existieron más cosas en el mundo que Pinkie Pie, el juego las reglas a seguir para competir en él.

"¡Nadie rima más que Pinkie Pie!, ¡Tengo más!  
>Iniciación, inclusión, insinuación, afección, limitación, superación, permisión, anticipación, destinación, opción veo dos manzanas silvestres en ese árbol el primero que llega se las queda"<p>

¿? Reaccione tan rápido como pude, los dos corrimos hacia el bosque a nuestra derecha, Pinkie no es tan atlética como Applejack o Rainbow Dash, pero aun así me cuesta alcanzarla ya que comenzó con esa fracción de segundo de ventaja.

Corro tan rápido como mis piernas me permiten, cierro los ojos por el esfuerzo y por eso solo mis oídos me informan de lo que paso frente a mí. Oigo un 'Ooops', abro los ojos demasiado tarde para reaccionar, Pinkie tropezó frente a mí y yo seguí su mismo destino, los dos seguimos camino rodando unos metros hasta chocar con el árbol.

Reímos sin motivo o quizá con demasiados motivos como para notarlos, las demás se nos acercaron preocupadas por vernos caer. Al vernos a los dos desplomados de la risa sobre la base del árbol se calmaron antes de hablar.

Applejack: "Y yo que creía que nadie podía competir con Pinkie en sus juegos de palabras"

Rainbow Dash: "Ustedes dos sueltan más palabras de las que jamás leí en mi vida, creí que con una Pinkie ya era bastante… pero dos… eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba"

Rarity: "Es sorprendente que exista alguien que pueda seguir toda una conversación con nuestra amiga sin perder el hilo"

Fluttershy: "Esa caída… es bueno que ninguno se haya lastimado… me tenían preocupada"

Twilight: "Y has conseguido alguien con quien jugar rimas Pinkie, hasta a mí me cuesta competir contigo pero parece que alguien aquí es un buen oponente"

Pinkie: "Oponente suena aburrido, más divertido es decir amigo"

Me levanto y tomo las dos manzanas del árbol, le ofrezco una a Pinkie acercándosela con la mano.

"Empate, una para cada uno"

Se come la manzana directamente de mi mano en un solo mordisco, me sorprendió un poco, si hubiese sido más lento me hubiera dado tiempo para temer que quizá se iba a comer mi mano también.

Twilight: "Fluttershy, pásame los mapas por favor… según esto aún nos falta un trecho para llegar al lago.  
>Almorcemos aquí y aceleraremos nuestro paso para llegar antes de que oscurezca"<p>

Así se hizo, comimos algo de lo que Rarity cargaba y seguimos camino.

Seguir el ritmo de Pinkie es muy relajante, es lindo sacarle el límite de velocidad a mi lengua y soltar todas las cosas azarosas que se encuentren en mi cabeza, debe ser aún mejor vivir como ella y soltar siempre lo que tenga adentro. Esa no es una opción, no todo lo que pienso debería ser dicho, si no tiene un efecto en la realidad no pienso decirlo, menos si no es muy agradable que digamos.

**Las ya tradicionales notas de autor:**

Ultimo aviso que les doy, notaran que hasta ahora fui muy tranquilo con los spoilers de la primera temporada y más aun con los de la segunda. Pues voy a dejar de ser así de considerado, a partir de los siguientes capítulos voy a suponer que vieron todos los episodios de la primera y segunda temporada. Sé que quizá aún no hay una traducción de la segunda temporada por eso se los advierto.

Busquen por internet creo que ya deben existir los capítulos subtitulados, si no, pues véanlos en inglés no es demasiado difícil de entender. Yo tomé el hábito de ver todos los capítulos nuevos en vivo en la página de Bronystate.

En caso de que no les sea posible espero que no les moleste una linda dosis de spoilers (Me refiero más que nada a aquellos capítulos que poseen importancia en la trama porque cambian algo en los personajes o son eventos que tienen importancia en toda Equestria y no solo para unos pocos personajes).

Si, esto significa que creo que ya construí lo suficiente los personajes como para iniciar las verdaderas atracciones de esta historia.

Post Data: tengo examen en una semana quizá me tarde un poquito en sacar los próximos capítulos porque el siguiente capítulo requiere un poco de pensamiento extra de mi parte y también debo emplearlo en estudio.


	19. Peleas

**Peleas**

Llegamos luego de un tiempo bastante considerable de caminata, vuelo para Rainbow Dash, apuesto a que ella hubiese llegado mucho antes que nosotros si no tenía que desacelerarse para esperarnos.

Al llegar no nos quedaban muchas horas de luz así que Twilight no nos permitió perder ese tiempo mirando el paisaje.

Twilight: "¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! Tardamos más de lo esperado así que tendremos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos queda, tenemos que armar las carpas para todos y juntar suficiente leña para mantener un fuego encendido por toda la noche.  
>Todos tomaran algo de comida y la comerán cuando les plazca ya que quizá trabajemos hasta después de la hora de cenar.<p>

Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy irán al lago a buscar piedras para aislar el fuego, y crear una base sólida donde apoyar las cosas y que no se las lleve el viento o los animales.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie y yo buscaremos la leña en el bosque, les recuerdo que no se alejen demasiado de los bordes del bosque ya que unos cientos de metros adentrándose se encuentra el lado oeste de Everfree.

Razón tu especie está más habituada que la nuestra a la intemperie así que supuse que podrías encontrar un lugar propicio para hacer campamento.

¿Todos conformes con la idea?"

Todos asentimos, ella es la experta en organización y es verdad que sería complicado hacer campamento sin luz del día.

El lugar es bonito, el lago tiene un tono verde claro a primera vista, al acercarme veo que le agua es cristalina, la costa es rocosa con piedras redondeadas a causa de la erosión, ninguna de ellas es más grande que mis dos manos puestas una al lado de la otra.

El bosque no posee hojas, el otoño le llego a tiempo, al menos no los arboles más cercanos al camino, si me esfuerzo en ver más profundo en el bosque puedo reconocer la naturaleza rebelde del bosque Everfree que se niega a seguir el ritmo impuesto por los ponies.

No pienso negar que mi especie está más acostumbrada a la intemperie que las de este mundo, en serio, cualquier acampante sabe que no es buena idea acampar cerca de un espejo de agua ya que el viento cobra fuerza en ellos y sostener una carpa en sus cercanías es casi imposible. Acampar en medio del bosque no es mejor opción, menos considerando la cercanía de Everfree.

Me aleje del lugar en que nos separamos hasta encontrar un sitio aceptable, un desnivel de varios metros al costado del camino protegía la zona del viento proveniente del lago y estaba a unos respetables 20 metros del bosque, comencé a preparar las carpas. El diseño de estas es primitivo pero funcional, las dispuse en un círculo alrededor de un espacio en el que supuse dejaríamos las mochilas ya que las carpas son pequeñas.

Deje un sitio limpio de toda molestia para preparar la fogata allí, luego me levante a ver si podía ver a alguna de mis compañeras de campamento, no vi a ninguna.

Pensé que quizá me aleje demasiado así que camine hacia la costa y me puse a buscar al grupo encargado de las piedras, habían pasado unas horas y serían más fáciles de encontrar que buscar en el bosque.

A la primera que me encuentro es a Fluttershy, la veo de espaldas observando el lago cabizbaja, no quiero forzarla a hablar conmigo pero encontrar a las demás es importante, no creo que quede mucho tiempo de luz. La pegaso amarillo no carga ninguna roca, supongo que las demás las cargan, pero si es así ¿porque ella no está acompañada?

"Hola Fluttershy, (hablo con cuidado de no sorprenderla) ¿Has visto a Applejack y Rarity? Esta por oscurecer pronto.

Ella voltea para verme y veo una clara mueca de tristeza, juraría que estaba llorando.

"Están más adelante, en la costa…" Responde con una voz tan baja como apenada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada… no, … no es nada"

"Entonces vallamos a buscarlas" No quise indagar, interrogar a Fluttershy no va a calmarla en lo más mínimo.

Caminamos y nos encontramos con Rarity, cargaba una cantidad de rocas en su mochila, no creo que sean suficientes para la fogata y la base para las mochilas pero es mejor que nada, junto a lo que Applejack cargue (que de seguro es más) debería alcanzar.

"Quizás debería advertirte que…" Fluttershy hablo demasiado bajo, para cuando comprendí que me quiso decir yo ya había abierto la boca.

"¡Hola Rarity!, ¿Has visto a Applejack?, queda poco tiempo de luz y será mejor que vayamos al campamento"

"¿Te refieres a ese terco pony que es incapaz de entender las necesidades de una dama como debe ser? Dijo que encontraría el campamento por su cuenta, mejor así"

Sus palabras sonaban tan agradables como el tacto con ácido sulfúrico.

"…advertirte que discutieron" Completa Fluttershy

Ok, este mundo es una utopía comparado con el mío pero esperar que no existan discusiones es ilógico, solo debe ser un roce común entre estas dos, en realidad son muy diferentes y las discusiones entre ellas deben ser algo habitual.

Decido no hacer un drama de esto, eso solo avivaría las llamas.

"Bueno no sé qué paso ni que se dijeron pero no puede ser tan malo como para no poder arreglarse en el campamento. Vamos hacia allá, les mostrare donde es y allí podremos esperar a Applejack mientras busco a las demás.  
>Vamos, Rarity, permíteme cargar con las piedras, te ves agotada y el cansancio trae mal humor y eso no hace ver bien a una dama" Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar reducir su estrés así arreglan sus problemas en el campamento.<p>

"Eso es comprender las necesidades de una señorita… no como cierto pony testarudo" Me salió el tiro por la culata.

Las guié y acompañe hasta el campamento, ni Applejack ni las demás estaban allí, les dije que se acomodaran mientras buscaba a las demás.

Tarde unos minutos en encontrar a Twilight, para mi desagradable sorpresa una conversación decepcionantemente similar a mis oídos prosiguió al encuentro.

"Vámonos al campamento, estas dos han estado actuando como estúpidas desde que nos pusimos a trabajar, la leña que cargo debería alcanzar para esta noche, hare una señal de luz con magia para que encuentren el camino, si se les ocurre ponerse de acuerdo acerca de si venir o no."

Ok… una pelea es algo raro, dos al mismo momento es aún más raro pero aún me parece que es una coincidencia, quizá el viaje las agotó y estresó un poco, no puede ser nada demasiado grave. Seguro Applejack y Rarity ya hicieron las paces para cuando lleguemos.

Al volver a las carpas veo que las mencionadas se están evitando, mientras tanto Twilight está claramente disgustada por las actitudes de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie.

Antes de ayudarme con el fuego inicial de la fogata Twilight crea un cono de luz que se eleva unos 30 metros en el cielo por unos segundos, las dos ponies faltantes no tardarán en llegar.

Mientras preparo la fogata y clasifico la leña para que dure por el resto de la noche Fluttershy se acerca Twilight, supongo que es para pedirle ayuda acerca de la discusión de Rarity y Applejack… esto se pondrá interesante, quizá sea testigo de cómo se resuelven esta clase de problemas en esta sociedad, una oportunidad perfecta para ver a los elementos de la armonía en acción y aprender de la armonía directamente al ser testigo del accionar de las portadoras de sus elementos.

Aún tengo dudas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué hizo que estas 4 discutiesen? ¿Por qué las 4 al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo van a hacer para solucionar esta discusión?

De lo que estoy es que las cosas saldrán bien, es decir, son Twilight y Fluttershy, esas dos podrían hacer que un perros y gatos se llevasen bien (perros y gatos de mi mundo aquí no he visto rivalidad entre esos animales)

Estoy entusiasmado, parece que podré presenciar cómo se resuelven esta clase de inconvenientes en una sociedad avanzada…

**Notas de autor:**

8 Días sin actualizar, créanme que me molestó pasar este tiempo sin escribir. Les pido disculpas e intentare actualizar cada 4 días mínimo siempre que la vida no se me interponga. Gracias por su paciencia, con este capítulo comienza la parte del fic que ya tengo planeada en un 70% hasta el final, me falta crear algunos episodios de transición y pulir detalles en las expresiones a utilizar pero el fic ya está esencialmente listo en mi cabeza.

Aún falta mucho para que vean la palabra "FIN" en este fic casi que les agradezco muchísimo a aquellos con la voluntad de aguantarme hasta que termine.


	20. De mal en peor

**De mal en peor**

_**Advertencia de autor:**_ el capítulo es largo, léanlo despacio y con signos de puntuación o puede hacerse confuso.[no más preámbulos, empiecen nomas]

Ok… quizá sobreestimé a esta sociedad o a estas dos jóvenes, Twilight intento hacer que Rarity y Applejack congenien, no pude escuchar nada de la charla porque mantuve cierta distancia por respeto a la privacidad pero la cara de la unicornio violeta al volver a la fogata no daba ningún buen augurio.

Fluttershy intento reconciliar a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash que llegaron más tarde sin dirigirse la palabra… no salió para nada bien, al parecer Fluttershy no tuvo el carácter de imponerse sobre el mal humor de estas dos. No me sorprende, Pinkie pie tiene demasiada energía y Rainbow Dash demasiado ego, se necesita a alguien con más carácter.

La noche llegó, todas tomaron algo de alimento y se alejaron del campamento en distintas direcciones, si esto es lo que hacen para calmarse me parece algo bastante bueno, ojalá que en mi mundo se comprendiese que si un problema no se puede solucionar cuando las emociones están conmocionadas calmarse es la única opción para resolverlo.

Me quede cuidando la fogata sin demasiado apetito, pasaron minutos… muchos minutos… una hora quizás… al menos la noche es un lindo espectáculo con el que perder este tiempo de insomnio. La primera en acercarse fue Twilight, me acerco y le pregunto qué está pasando.

"Hablé con Applejack, se me acerco, creí que era para intentar solucionar las cosas así que eso intente pero la muy testaruda se enojó conmigo porque pensó que estaba favoreciendo a Rarity (da un pequeño grito de frustración)"

… ¿En serio?... esa clase de actitudes son esperables de un niño o de un adulto muy estúpido (hablando de mi especie), ¿Qué pudo haber dicho Rarity para ofender hasta tal punto a Applejack?, son buenas amigas y esta sociedad le da valor a las relaciones interpersonales o como sea que sea el termino aquí ya que soy la única "persona" de Equestria.

"Intentare hablar con las chicas a ver qué pasa, no puede ser que hayan dicho cosas tan graves como para discutir tan fuertemente" Twilight no contesta pero tampoco me pide que no me entrometa.

Bueno, al parecer tanto en este mundo como en el mío aplica la regla básica de los seres inteligentes: - Somos muy ineficientes para solucionar los problemas que nos incumben.

No sé porque se da esta característica, creo que es porque al ver las cosas desde una perspectiva de primera persona nos cegamos a otros puntos de vista y estos no se nos ocurren, la razón no importa pero lo que sé es que la intervención de un tercero siempre ayuda a resolver los problemas, es más, a veces es la única forma de resolverlos.

Debí notar que esa regla también aplica en este mundo, en el desastre de la Grand Galloping Gala fue Spike el que les recordó que la fiesta puede disfrutarse más allá de que los planes fracasen y en el enfrentamiento de Appleloosa contra los Búfalos fue la intervención de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía la que colaboro en la paz de estos pueblos.

Como sea aquí no está Spike así que el único "tercero en la cuestión" soy yo. Al parecer no podré ver como se soluciona un problema aquí sino que tendré que solucionarlo yo…

Suspiro y comienzo a caminar por este espacio que se encuentra entre nuestro campamento y el bosque, me muevo bordeando el camino buscando a alguna de las ponies para ver si puedo sacarles algo de información acerca de cómo y porque empezó todo este asunto, y de que trata también. Honestamente soy totalmente ignorante de que está ocurriendo.

Busco y no tardo en encontrar a Rainbow Dash que está pateando un árbol al borde del bosque, se eleva, toma ventaja y con el impulso tomado golpea al árbol haciéndolo crujir. Vuelve a repetir el proceso.

"Hola" Saludo

"Hola… ¿Tú también vienes a defender a Pinkie Pie? Si vienes por eso te digo lo mismo que a Fluttershy, no voy a dejar de estar enojada" El enojo es claro en su voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Porque?"

"Antes quizá se lo hubiese perdonado pero después de lo que me dijo hace unos momentos puede hacer el resto de sus festejos sola"

"No vengo a defender a nadie solo quiero saber que pudo decir que sea tan horrible. No puede ser tan malo"

"¡¿No puede ser tan malo? (Se eleva así como se eleva su tono de voz) No solo me dijo que jamás ingresaría a los wonderbolts, eso ya es malo ¿Se contentó con eso? ¡No! (Cae y golpea el árbol) ¡Tenía que ir por más! (se eleva una vez mas) Llamar a mis sueños de mejorar mi vuelo estúpidos, ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso? (Golpea el árbol otra vez) ¡Con todo lo que me esfuerzo para mejorar! (Sube) Si ella cree que mis sueños son estúpidos pues nadie la obliga a estar con un pegaso estúpido y nadie me obliga a estar con una Pony así." Cae con más fuerza aun quebrando una rama.

Lo que acabo de escuchar está muy por fuera de mis expectativas, no es solo que Pinkie no parece capaz de decir esa clase de cosas, es que no puedo imaginar a nadie en Equestria que diga esa clase ofensas.

"Pero… Pinkie no es capaz de decir esa clase de cosas"

"¿Entonces vienes a defenderla? ¡Pues ve a jugar tus jueguitos de palabras con ella!" Me grita

"¡No vengo a defender a nadie! Si lo que me decís es verdad y no tengo por qué creer que mentís tienes razón. Esa clase de comentarios son horribles, no te voy a obligar a estar cerca de nadie. (ni que en realidad me importe) Ahora si no te molesta te voy a dejar destruir lo que queda del árbol mientras me voy a averiguar porque Pinkie dijo esas cosas"

Me alejo aún más del campamento buscando a Pinkie, no puedo creer que ella haya dicho esas cosas a su amiga… pero Rainbow Dash es la lealtad en persona no va a mentir solo para perjudicar a la pony rosa.

Si algo se es que esas cosas no las dijo frente a Twilight, si eso hubiese ocurrido Twilight estaría molesta solo con Pinkie y se hubiese puesto a consolar a Rainbow Dash, yo lo haría de no ser porque no me creo capaz y no tengo intenciones de estar en el lugar de ese árbol.

Busco, pasa el tiempo… media hora quizás.

Cruzo el camino y veo a Rarity en la costa del lago. Me acerco a ella. Ver a un unicornio blanco en un lago bajo la luz de la luna… si dijese que eso me pasó me preguntarían con que me drogo…

"Señorita Rarity, me permite una charla si no le es molestia"

Se da vuelta y hace un gesto que rápidamente identifico… se está secando una lágrima. Nos sentamos en unas piedras en la costa.

"Ciertamente no lo es… es bueno hablar con alguien que muestra algo de respeto" Su tono de voz es apesadumbrado.

"Sé que quizá no me incumba pero me veo tentado a preguntar que le ocurre, una dama reluce más cuando sonríe, los ojos tristes y el ceño fruncido no son tus mejores prendas." ¿De dónde saco tanto palabrerío me pregunto a veces?... ah si… ya recordé… años de mentir. De todas formas no mentí esta vez.

"Me veo obligada a vestirlos… perder una amistad es doloroso, pero perder dos es algo que no puedo ocultar bajo una máscara de modales" ¿Dos? ¿Qué cuernos paso?

"¿Dos?... ¿Perder amistades? No estas dejando que el drama saque lo peor de ti ¿no?"

"Ojala fuese así (suspira) pero no puedo perdonarlas tan fácil, no creo que pueda"

"¿A quiénes?"

"Applejack y Fluttershy

(¡¿FLUTTERSHY? , cuesta imaginarse a Pinkie pie siendo mala pero FLUTTERSHY eso es muy difícil de creer)

Al principio fue solo una discusión con Applejack, nada demasiado grave, nos ocurría a menudo, discutimos, nos llamamos nombres… discusiones pequeñas.

Pero yo nunca me insultaría a su familia, ni a su granja, sé que son todo para ella… ella… ella insulto mi trabajo..., no, más que eso, insulto mi talento, lo que más me importa y enorgullece.

Que mi trabajo no es arte, que no se necesita esfuerzo, que soy una niña persiguiendo lo que jamás podré alcanzar. (Suspira y mantiene un poco de silencio para recomponer su voz cada vez más quebrada pero aun así capaz de conservar un aire refinado)

Luego le conté esto a Fluttershy cuando se me acerco luego de la discusión, creí que me apoyaría pero al contarle (Intenta controlarse pero su voz ya no puede conservar ese forzado tono de formalidad) me dijo que Applejack tenía razón, que no tengo ni talento ni futuro como diseñadora… Fluttershy… ¿Mi mejor amiga pensaba esto de mí? ¿Desde cuándo?. (Pausa y se recompone un poco)

No puedo hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, eso es traición, duele pero debo recomponerme, tengo que ganar el concurso de Saphire Shores y probarles cuanto se equivocan, ganare el concurso y con mi paga me iré a Canterlot, estar cerca de ellas no me traerá ningún recuerdo bueno…"

Estoy sorprendido de lo que oí. Applejack sabe de esfuerzo y trabajo, los valora en serio, no puedo verla despreciando ningún tipo de trabajo y Fluttershy es muy apegada a Rarity (o era) ella no parece capaz de decir esa clase de cosas.

"Tengo que hablar con ellas, es algo inesperado… difícil de creer"

Rarity, limpia otra lágrima de su mejilla y recompone su tono de voz y pose corporal.

"Aprecio tu interés, no te pediré que dejes de frecuentar a su compañía pero no me pidas que las perdone"

"Te respeto demasiado como para pedirte eso después de lo que me contaste, quiero hablar con ellas para saber que se les cruzó por la cabeza para decir esa clase de cosas"

"Creo que fueron muy claras con lo que pensaban"

"Y yo creo que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con ese montón de basura en forma de palabras"

"Gracias"

Me levanto y dejo a la unicornio con sus pensamientos, yo tengo los míos… Esto es demasiado…

Lágrimas, hace tiempo que no veo una, son algo que rara vez proviene de mí, puedo llorar cuando mis niveles de frustración son elevados hasta el punto de quebrar momentáneamente mi voluntad pero es algo raro y de escasa duración. No sé qué es eso de llorar por otro ser, al ver a otros hacerlo me hace pensar que tengo suerte de tener esta condición.

Este asunto presenta las características de una espiral negativa idéntica a las que arruinan familias en mi mundo, acumulas cosas malas y cuando salen las decís de mala manera y eso hace que las cosas malas que el otro acumula escapen a modo de explosión, la tensión de la situación hace que todas las personas alrededor de los dos primeros que discuten empiecen a soltar todo el rencor y opiniones que guardaban.

El resultado suele ser un divorcio, dos familias enfrentadas y grandes diferencias de pensamiento dentro de cada una de esas familias, divorcios e hijos con incontables padrastros y madrastras, los que tengan suerte tendrán una buena segunda familia, los que no, aun si la tuviesen no serían capaces de disfrutarla porque están cegados por el rencor.

Después alguien me preguntara porque estoy contento de no poder sentir nada por otros.

Esto definitivamente no es armonía, no esperaba encontrar desarmonía en Equestria pero parece ser un caso aislado. Si es un caso aislado debo ponerle fin ahora mismo, esta clase de sentimientos son tóxicos y contagiosos, si vuelven a Ponyville y esto se sabe, los pobladores tomaran bandos y podrían terminar discutiendo, no voy a presenciar el fin de la armonía cuando lo que quiero es estudiarla.

Me vuelvo a acercar al bosque y el sonido de coces contra la madera me llama la atención, a medida que me acerco escucho la voz de Applejack hablando sola.

"¡Al cuerno con Rarity! (coz) ¡Y Rainbow Dash! (coz) ¡Y Twilight también! ¿Insultando a mi familia eh? (coz) ¡Al menos ellos valoran el esfuerzo! ¡Ellos no dicen esa clase de cosas! (patea tres veces seguidas al árbol que hace tiempo perdió todo su follaje) ¡¿Quién las necesita? ¡Mi familia es mil veces mejor!"

"¡Applejack! ¿Qué está pasando?" Hablo

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Puedes hablar conmigo ¿sabes?" Digo con un tono más calmado

"Si, lo se… sé que puedo, lo que dije es que no QUIERO" Quizá mi tono no era el correcto.

"Vamos, ¿Qué ocurre?" Insisto con un tono aún más calmo.

"¡Ocurre que a menos que quieras ocupar el lugar del árbol me vas a dejar sola!" No tengo que escuchar ese tono otra vez para entender que acá yo sobro.

Otro árbol que no tengo intenciones de ser, me alejo. Jamás vi a Applejack tan enojada.

Paso aún más tiempo mientras busco a alguna de las chicas con las que aún no hable… sentada pero no quieta veo a Pinkie … la censurada madre… tiene el pelo lacio… esta noche definitivamente está muy lejos de terminar…

"¡Señor pasto!, no es necesario que sea tan rudo con ellas, ellas pueden ser felices sin mí y hay que dejarlas, yo no estuve siempre con ellas así que ¿Por qué debería estar siempre con ellas?" Su cara se tuerce en una mueca sin rasgos de cordura y luego vuelve a su 'normalidad'

"Eh…"

"Mire usted, vara de madera, nuestro amigo el mono sin pelo"

"Eh… ¿hola señora vara de madera?" Le sigo la corriente.

"Hola, señor mono sin pelo" Pinkie habla a través de la vara, o es la vara a que habla a través de Pinkie no sé, supongo que depende desde donde lo mires.

"Vengo para preguntarle a Pinkie que está pasando con las chicas" No voy a saltar a preguntarle porque le dijo esas cosas a Rainbow Dash, no parece estar dentro de sus cabales pero de alguna manera tengo que averiguar que paso.

"Es un tema un poco sensible para tocar en este momento señor mono sin pelo" Me dice 'señor pasto' con un forzado tono grave.

"Sé que es difícil pero entre buenos amigos no debería haber secretos ¿no?"

Sí, eso es un caso de manipulación mental pura y dura, pero creo que tengo buenos motivos para usarla.

"¿Ves señor pasto? El sí sabe cómo ser un buen amigo, no como ellas." Dice Pinkie antes de quebrar su rostro en otra mueca.

"Sucedió que…"

"No es necesario que lo cuente usted señora rama, puedo hacerlo sola (Se interrumpe a sí misma… o a la rama) Pasa que las chicas se enojaron conmigo y me dijeron que soy molesta y que no les gustan mis fiestas y que quieren estar solas porque no las dejo estar tranquilas y que siempre les molestaron y que no me lo decían por educación" Dice a toda velocidad como quien quiere deshacerse de un mal recuerdo.

"Imperdonable" La voz impostada de 'Señor pasto'

"Imperdonable es decir poco" Rama sigue la corriente.

"¡Basta!, fueron mis amigas y ellas no les hicieron nada malo a ustedes así que no digan nada contra ellas… por más que no quite que lo que dicen sea verdad" Otra mueca en la que cruza los ojos y deforma su sonrisa, me recordó a una imagen del Joker (Batman)

"¿Las chicas arreglaron sus conflictos para juntarse y decirte eso?" Pregunto a la Pony rosa.

"¿De qué conflictos habla?" Pregunta Rama. Al parecer la locura de Pinkie es suficientemente elaborada para que cada personaje que crea tenga memorias separadas a la de ella.

"De nada, antes de que dejásemos de ser amigas ellas tenían un pequeño conflicto interno, espero que puedan solucionarlo (Mueca)"

"Eh… ¿Me responderías Pinkie?"

"No, ni siquiera se dignaron a juntarse para decírmelo, tuve que pasar por lo mismo 5 veces (Rebota contra el suelo y levita en una posición digna de un profesional de yoga por un instante en el aire, una escena digna de la película 'el exorcista', cae al suelo como si nada hubiese pasado antes de proseguir)  
>Había discutido con Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy me hablo para que intentase arreglar mis diferencias con ella. Como buena amiga que soy fui a hablar con ella pero ella fue muy mala conmigo y me dijo todas esas cosas."<p>

"¿No dijiste nada que pueda hacer enojar a Rainbow Dash?"

"¿No estas dudando de mí verdad?" La expresión facial y el tono de voz con el que me lo dijo me indican que mejor solo escucho su versión y sin preguntar nada, no quiero empujarla aún más a la locura.

"No, no dije nada, por favor sigue contando"

"Entonces volví a hablar con Fluttershy y le conté lo que me dijo y ella dijo que Rainbow Dash tenía razón y me dijo cosas muy muy muy muy muy malas que no se le dicen a alguien que es tu amigo"

"Nosotros jamás te diríamos esa clase de cosas Pinkie" Habla pasto.

"Ya lo sé… ya lo sé. Entonces fui a preguntar le a Rarity porque Fluttershy actuaba tan raro y solo recibí insultos. Estaba muy triste así que busque a Twilight y ¿qué me espera con ella? ¡Más insultos! ¡Y después Applejack! ¡Más insultos!"

Pinkie llora se nota que intenta contenerse con todas sus intenciones, a pesar del llanto una muy forzada sonrisa persiste en su rostro. No sé si admirar su determinación o asustarme de esta escena.

Esa clase de sufrimiento… no lo presenciaba desde que llegue a Equestria… creí que esta clase de situaciones no ocurrían aquí… creo que fui un iluso.

Si esto no puede resolverse… ¿qué?... ¿Soy tan malvado por planear algo para el peor de los casos? … Si esto no se resuelve permaneceré al lado de Pinkie… es más digna.

Esta loca, si, vaya que está loca. Pero a pesar de que la lastimaron está aquí diciendo que desea que sus ex amigas solucionen sus conflictos y defendiéndolas de los ataques de sus amigos imaginarios, no puedo creerme que ella le haya dicho algo malo a Rainbow Dash, supongo que por descarte la pegaso cian mintió.

"No recibirás insultos de mi parte Pinkie, sin importar lo que pase cuenta conmigo"

"Gracias… Eres un buen amigo"

"Volvamos al campamento, necesitas dormir, si lo deseas cambiare la carpa de lugar para alejarla de las de ellas"

"¿En serio?"

"Pinkie promise, vamos"

"Está bien… ¡Adiós señor pasto!, ¡adiós señora rama!"

"Adiós Pinkie" Responden los dos objetos inanimados desde la boca de este nada cuerdo pony. No entiendo como hizo para hablar con los dos tonos de voz al mismo tiempo.

Paso un tiempo hasta que logramos llegar al campamento, una vez allí pareciese que solo sumamos a un infierno que hace tiempo se había desatado sobre el sitio.

Segundos después de nuestra llegada las seis chicas estaban gritando y discutiendo unas contra otras y defendiéndose de ataques que no saben quién dijo pero si saben que tienen un insulto con el cual contestar más allá de que sea un insulto para la pony equivocada…

Bueno, las 6 menos Fluttershy, ella solo recibía insultos mientras sus ojos se humedecían e intentaba imponer su débil voz sin poder articular media palabra antes de ser intimidada.

Me paralizo ante la escena mientras mi cerebro intenta procesar en que profundísimo pozo de excremento estoy metido.

¿Cómo llegamos en menos de 24 horas a este punto? Bah… como llegaron ellas… yo sigo igual que ayer a la mañana…

Minutos transcurren y los insultos no cesan, ciertos fragmentos llegan a mis oídos.

Twilight: "¡Pues como quieran! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¡Pues en algo coincidimos! ¡No somos más amigas! ¡Volveré a Canterlot!"

Rarity: "¡Así sea!, ¡Dejaré Ponyville no bien tenga chance!"

Pinkie Pie: "¡Volveré a la granja de rocas, allí los ponies saben cómo ser amigos!"

Rainbow Dash: "¡Esta bien! ¡Me quedare en Cloudsdale así no tendré que ver sus caras!"

Lo malo: Esta amistad se fue oficialmente al demonio.

Lo Bueno: no van a permanecer en Ponyville mucho tiempo así que este conflicto no se va a esparcir por todo el pueblo rompiendo más amistades.

Los insultos siguen cayendo uno tras otro.

Hay muchas cosas en este asunto que no me cierran, Rainbow Dash mintiendo sobre lo que dijo Pinkie, las primeras dos discusiones, las discusiones que se dieron mientras yo intentaba hablar con las chicas una por una.

No fui testigo de ninguna de esas escenas y no pude adquirir información completa de ninguna de ellas tampoco. Solo escuche la versión de una de las partes como mucho.

No comprendo, esas discusiones iniciales parecen tan fuera de personaje… Pareciese que cuando no las veo estas ponies son seres totalmente distintos a lo que creo saber de ellas.

No digo que eso sea malo yo oculto partes de mí también pero no oculto tanto como para dar a lugar a malinterpretaciones tan graves.

Presenciar la muerte de un vínculo de amistad una vez más… lógicamente no siento nada… no solo porque no puedo sino porque es algo que se ve a menudo en la tierra.

Lo que si pienso que es una pena (que es muy diferente que sentir pena pero sirve como equivalente), su amistad era algo bello y productivo, esa clase de vínculos de mutuo beneficio… una lástima que dejen de existir.

Por un momento pensé que quizá esas piezas faltantes que no puedo hacer cuadrar en la situación son evidencia de que esto es obra de Discord. Descarte esa idea con rapidez.

El pelaje de las 6 sigue intacto en su color, además Discord no se conforma solo con cambiar la mente de los seres, el cambia toda la realidad, si él hubiese escapado una vez más el lago se hubiese convertido en caramelo y estaría respirando mármol o algo aún más ridículo e inverosímil.

Otro punto para descartar esa teoría es que si Discord escapó las princesas ya hubiesen hecho contacto con las portadoras de los elementos… siendo honesto no creo que sean capaces de usarlos en este momento.

Me siento observando al bosque intentando hacer encajar los pocos datos que tengo para formular una teoría coherente que justifique está condenada situación. La más aceptable es que Equestria no es la utopía que yo creía y que toda la gente contiene su bronca hasta estallar, y no es muy coherente que digamos porque si esto fuese cierto no habría tanta paz como la que hay.

Sobrecaliento mi cerebro y froto mis ojos con una mezcla de sueño, impotencia, bronca, insomnio y dolor de cabeza, cuando mi visión recupera claridad veo una sombra entre los árboles.

Esa sombra… todo encaja…

Lo más alegre es aún puede salvarse algo de esta moribunda relación de amistad.

Lo más triste es que a pesar de entender que paso aquí, a partir de este instante, a menos que haga todo absolutamente bien y sin error alguno no podré hacer nada por salvar la relación entre estas 6.

Mejor comenzar ahora.

**Notas de Autor:**

El capítulo más largo que escribí y el que más me costó escribir.

Esta clase de situaciones en las que ocurren varias conversaciones en distintos lugares sin conexión alguna ya son difíciles de hacer cuando usas un narrador omnisciente.

Con un narrador-personaje solo puedo mostrar las conversaciones que el personaje escucha y todas aquellas que no escucho tienen que influir de manera correcta en las conversaciones que el personaje tendrá en el futuro.

Les juro no tienen ni idea de cuánto golpee mi cabeza contra la pared para que este capítulo fuese decente a mis estándares. Coméntenme que opinan, esto fue un desafío y quiero saber si lo pude escribir de manera comprensible y en lo posible entretenida.


	21. La ejecución de dos planes

**La ejecución de dos planes**

A correr, no puedo perder tiempo, derecho al bosque, no puedo perderlo de vista.

"¡Me prometiste que me ayudarías a mover mi carpa!" me grita Pinkie con una con un tono amenazante.

"¡Nunca te dije en que momento!"

No tengo tiempo, mi deducción es improbable pero cuando lo improbable es lo único que encaja debe ser lo correcto, estoy seguro de lo que vi.

Un changeling, esto encaja con toda la falta de información, cada discusión se dio cuando dos de las chicas hablaron solas, ellas nunca discutieron, o al menos no en un principio, el que inicio todo fue este bastardo.

Me acerque a los primeros árboles, la figura que hasta ahora permaneció quieta comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque, la vi de más cerca, estoy seguro de que es un changeling. Debo capturarlo y arreglar todo este desastre, tengo hasta el amanecer, para ese momento las chicas van a querer regresar.

¿Por qué un changeling destruiría una amistad siendo que él se alimenta de afecto?, duda que se me plantea mientras entro al bosque.

La criatura dobla a la izquierda en un árbol, ya comenzando a correr, la sigo tan rápido como puedo pero sin lugar a dudas es más ágil que yo, tendrá que ser una prueba de desgaste.

Mi mente no deja de correr ideas, por las tácticas que probablemente uso para separar a las chicas y el tiempo que le tomo él debe estar solo, debió ser expulsado de Canterlot en una dirección diferente que aquella que fue el destino del resto de su pueblo.

Ahí está la respuesta a mi interrogante, él está solo, por eso destruye relaciones, probablemente él estuvo tras la discusión de Cranky y Matilda. Destruye relaciones porque su prioridad actual no es solo alimentarse, debe permanecer oculto, su raza es un enemigo declarado de todos los ponies, es decir, lograron conquistar Canterlot por unas horas y llegaron a herir a Celestia, no deben tener muchos simpatizantes por estos sitios. Al acercarse a sus víctimas una por una se puede alimentar y al hacerlas discutir se asegura de que nunca descubran que hubo un impostor, me enfrento a un estratega.

¿Cómo averiguó los puntos sensibles de las chicas?

La criatura volvió a cambiar su rumbo adentrándose más en el bosque, intento mantener un paso que no me agote pero no puedo hacer más que acelerarme para no perderle el rastro, tengo que tener cuidado con el uso de mi energía, de nada sirve alcanzarlo si no puedo capturarlo y llevarlo con las chicas. Ojala hubiese comido más.

Mi mente sigue trabajando en comprender su plan.  
>Para conocer a las chicas tubo que estarlas vigilando, eso significa que quizá tenga datos míos también, si ese es el caso no me hizo discutir con ellas simplemente por falta de tiempo o porque ellas eran blancos más simples.<p>

Es poco probable que nos haya espiado en Ponyville, acercarse a zonas pobladas es muy arriesgado si planeaba mantenerse sin ser descubierto. Debió espiarnos solo desde que comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Con ese tiempo pudo haber adquirido algunos datos pero no suficientes como para generar tanto daño. ¡Pues claro! Los changelings tienen magia, quizás pudo acceder a sus mentes, no creo que pueda acceder a sus sentimientos a distancia, sino no habría necesidad de acercarse a nadie. Eso encaja, él puede leer las mentes hasta cierto nivel, suficiente para acceder a los pensamientos prominentes.

La persecución ya se da entre árboles que conservan su follaje, estamos entrando en el bosque Everfree, el perseguido nota esto y cambia su rumbo, al parecer a nadie aquí le gusta ese bosque durante la noche, es bueno que él no sea una excepción.

Mis pensamientos previos maduran en mi cabeza… si él puede leer las mentes está leyendo la mía, si él es tan buen estratega como demostró ser hasta ahora cada trozo de información que obtenga será usado en mi contra, debo tener cuidado con lo que pienso, en lo posible no pensar.

Comienzo a acercarme a la criatura, un rayo de luna a través del follaje ilumina sus ahuecadas alas, parecen las de un insecto, por la manera en que se mueve a través del bosque puedo ver que aún son funcionales.

Cambia el rumbo una vez más, nos adentramos en el bosque otra vez, no quiero estar en Everfree de noche, este no es mi refugio, ni siquiera es una zona que haya explorado o esté familiarizado con ella. Ya no hay árboles sin follaje a la vista, estamos en Everfree, espero que no toparme con algo más feo que el ser que persigo.

El terreno comienza a presentar desniveles pronunciados, las raíces de los arboles crecen por sobre la tierra haciendo muy difícil para mí seguirle el ritmo a el changeling que simplemente vuela sobre ellas. Son gruesas y algunas se elevan por más de medio metro sobre la tierra, debo saltar sobre ellas para mantener el ritmo.

Cambiamos de terreno una vez más, arbustos, muchos arbustos, debo correr las ramas de mi cara para avanzar, nuevamente el vuela sobre ellos pero aun logro mantenerle el ritmo, al menos si la orientación no me falla, (y estoy seguro de que así es ya que viví en un bosque con escasas señales visuales por un buen tiempo ya) nos estamos moviendo en sentido paralelo al límite del bosque, ya no nos adentramos más.

El agotamiento empieza a cobrar su factura en mí, afortunadamente parece que también en mi perseguido, la zona plagada de arbustos que tanto detesto está llegando a su fin, frente nuestro un área de árboles añejos de gran grosor se presenta.

Me detengo unos segundos a tomar un respiro en el primer árbol preparándome para seguir antes de perderlo de vista, él nota que me frene y frena para observarme desde el otro lado de la arboleda.

Desciende de los cielos y comienza a respirar profundamente. Respira grandes bocanadas con la boca abierta dejando expuestos sus colmillos, no es más alto que la altura de mi ombligo pero los guardias que me doblegaron el primer día que llegue aquí no eran mucho más altos que él así que no le subestimaré.

La persecución se reanudo, esta vez el muy bastardo corre en zigzag por toda la arboleda, usa los árboles para hacerme perder la pista, de todas formas nunca sale de esta zona, está jugando conmigo ¿Le parece divertido? ¿Lo disfruta?

Oh no… él es un estratega, este era su plan, ¿Si en realidad no quería que lo descubriesen porque se dejó ver en el bosque? Quería que lo viese.

Reconoció que yo tenía dudas sobre la situación, él se dejó ver, él quería que lo persiga y lo logró, ahora yo estoy en su territorio sin posibilidad de recibir ayuda.

Ya casi no tengo fuerzas para correr, me detengo jadeando, él se detiene y respira agitado observándome con una sonrisa que no me augura nada bueno.

Su cuerpo negro presenta agujeros en sus extremidades, sus ojos verdes azulados me observan confiados en que su plan funciono hasta ahora, quien sabe que más planeo para mí. Este ser de baja estatura representa más amenaza para mi hoy que la que en su momento represento Celestia, estoy en serios problemas.

Si nos enfrentásemos ahora no sé quién de los dos terminaría sometiendo al otro.

Ahora comprendo, caí completamente en su trampa, él quería una guerra de desgaste él quiere esta situación, no solo porque confíe en sus habilidades, él está en ventaja. El objetivo es que jamás difunda de la existencia de un changeling suelto en Equestria y está a punto de conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera tiene que matarme, solo con herirme un poco alcanza, Everfree me daría el golpe de gracia, el bosque que me dio la fruta con la que viví estos tiempos enviaría una criatura a reclamar lo que le pertenece. No estoy en problemas, la amistad entre las chicas está en problemas, yo por otra parte estoy verdaderamente jodido.

Tengo que salir de aquí, ya no estoy apostando amistades ahora estoy apostando mi vida y eso es algo que no tengo intenciones de arriesgar.

Mi oponente reacciona a mí pensar y comienza a caminar con lentitud y decisión hacia mí, intimidante como pocas cosas que he visto.

Regreso a los arbustos, allí hay poco espacio para que él pueda maniobrar, debo volver sobre mis pisadas. La criatura vuela sobre los arbustos siguiendo el movimiento que yo provoco en ellos al apartarlos de mi rostro. La situación es desesperante, de no ser porque no soy de esos que sienten en profundidad creo que estaría al borde de la angustia.

Mi protección no dura demasiado, una vez más frente a esas odiosas raíces, intente moverme a través de ellas pero sencillamente es demasiado agotador, no creo poder huir por más tiempo.

El bastardo si me está leyendo la mente, se eleva más y toma impulso todo acabara en los próximos segundos, es frustrante, él puede volar, es injusto, de todas formas la vida no es justa. Además yo fui tan estúpido como para caer en su trampa, me merezco lo que va a pasar.

Mi cazador se abalanza sobre mi desde los cielos tomando velocidad con la gravedad, eso solo significa una cosa… este no es mi fin, al parecer no puede leer las mentes al nivel de las diosas. Muy bien criatura, aprenderás los límites de tus habilidades, una lástima para ti que yo los haya descubierto antes.

Su rostro hasta ahora sonriente y orgulloso muestra una mueca de miedo mientras intenta frenar su acelerada caída pero ya es tarde para eso. Me muevo un poco hacia el costado y aprovecho ese momento de inestabilidad que me dio su intento de elevarse. Salto y lo sujeto del cuello haciendo uso de su inercia para hacerlo caer entre una maraña de raíces gruesas. Cae boca arriba y sin perder tiempo caigo sobre él aplastando su cuerpo con mi torso y sujetando sus patas delanteras con mis manos, no se cuanta fuerza tenga pero yo estoy cansado así que usare mi peso a mi favor.

Un resplandor verde emana de su cuerpo mientras metamorfosea en una forma mucho más familiar para mí y si se me permite dar una opinión, más agradable.

Ahora estoy sobre una imitación de Pinkie Pie que me dedica una sonrisa malévola, esa mueca no tarda en cambiar a una de sorpresa y confusión.

"Así es, aquí no hay nada que comer, como fuente de afecto solo sirvo para matarte de hambre" Digo antes de dormirlo de un cabezazo. Vuelve a su forma original.

Estuvo mucho más cerca de lo que jamás admitiré. Si este changeling hubiese estado bien alimentado en vez de haber vivido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo en estas situaciones es muy seguro que no estaría contando esto.

Para cuando despierta minutos más tarde está totalmente a mi merced, lo tengo alzado sujetándolo apoyando su espalda en mi torso asegurando su estómago con mis brazos y mi mano derecha pasando sobre su cuello sujetando una de sus alas.

Intenta forcejear pero un ligero apretón en sus alas lo obliga a calmarse. Las alas no solo comparten su estética con las de los insectos, al parecer al igual que las de los insectos de mi mundo son muy frágiles.

"Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré, estoy aquí porque me eres útil, sigues aquí porque me eres útil ¿Se entiende?

Estas son las reglas, me acompañaras a resolver la basura que creaste y no intentaras nada estúpido o quebrare tus alas, te pateare hasta abollarte y dejare que el bosque se encargue de lo que quede de ti ¿Queda claro?"

No sé si es porque soné intimidante o porque lo tengo sujeto de su zona más sensible pero el dejo de forcejear. Apostaría por la segunda opción pero no descarto la primera.

Por suerte el changeling no pesa demasiado, siendo que sus extremidades son huecas no me sorprende mucho.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el campamento, un changeling vivo debe ser prueba suficiente para demostrar que todo fue un grave malentendido.

**Notas de autor:**

Ninguna, solo me gusta decir alguna estupidez al final de cada capítulo "Alguna estupidez" ahí esta XD.

Ahora en serio, el lector con la mente avispada notara que hubo un hueco o incoherencia en la trama de este capítulo, es a propósito y me encargare de el en los próximos capítulos así que no es necesario que piensen que me saltee algo tan obvio como eso.


	22. Lidiando con lo ocurrido

**Lidiando con lo ocurrido.**

Camino con mi prisionero hacia el campamento, parece resignado a su destino. Pienso en que decirle a las chicas, no es que pueda aparecer frente a ellas y tirarles un changeling en la cara mientras les grito cuan imbéciles son por caer en ese truco (bueno, el truco era una estrategia bien elaborada no son tan imbéciles por caer… solo un poco, no es que sea algo malo, es algo bastante común por lo que se).

Empezamos a acercarnos al borde del bosque, a unos doscientos metros veo el fuego que de alguna manera aún sigue encendido e iluminando el campamento.

El changeling se sacude e intenta forcejear, presiono su ala con cuidado pero de manera firme, la criatura suelta un grito aislado antes quedarse quieta y hablarme.

"¿Cuál es el sentido de no intentar escapar? Van a saber que existo, me capturaran y quien sabe que me harán o donde me llevaran ¿Cómo sé que no será peor que la muerte?" Su voz es masculina, suena como un adolescente, a pesar de estar en una situación nada favorable aun sostiene firmeza y decisión en su tono de voz.

"No sé qué te harán si saben de tu existencia pero si sé que lo que te va a pasar si haces algo estúpido mientras te sostengo será aun peor"

"¿Por qué quieres defender su amistad? ¡Ni siquiera las quieres! ¡Ni en lo más mínimo!" Al parecer asimiló rápido el dato de que no soy comida.

"Simple, esa amistad es algo que yo disfruto, es algo de lo que ellas se benefician y de lo que yo me beneficio porque le daba una linda sensación a mi ambiente cotidiano.

Tu rompiste algo que me gusta, así que te usare para arreglarlo."

"¿Y porque tengo que ayudarte?"

"Porque la pasaras mal si no colaboras" Sonrió de manera sádica, disfrutaría de pegarle un poco pero no pienso ceder ante esa parte de mí, solo la usare para que mis amenazas sean más realistas.

"La pasare mal de todas formas"

"Escucha, no me importa lo que te ocurra, pero si eso es lo que quieres para dejarte de molestar me encargare de defenderte de lo que sea que intente dañarte"

"¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Rompí la amistad recuerdas?"

"Si, y por eso eres un idiota, pero eso no va al caso. Eres una herramienta para arreglar algo que quiero arreglado, y si para usarte te tengo que ayudar después, que así sea. Soy un hombre de palabra."

"Que seas un no sé qué de palabra no tiene valor ¿Cómo piensas defenderme de todo un reino?"

"Cumplo mi palabra así que o vienes conmigo sin hacer problemas y tienes una mínima chance de que las cosas salgan bien para ti o intentas algo estúpido y te quiebro las alas, te mato a golpes y usare tu cadáver para resolver este asunto, quizá no sea tan útil como un changeling vivo pero me va a servir" No pienso matarlo, es un ser vivo como cualquiera que no hizo nada malo, solo intentaba sobrevivir en territorio enemigo. De todas formas la amenaza surtió efecto.

"Iré contigo… como si tuviese demasiada opción"

"Sabía que eras inteligente, ya notaste que no tienes opción… como sea si alguien te ataca tienes la libertad de defenderte si quieres"

Camine hasta el campamento con el changeling sobre mi abdomen sujetándolo del ala para que no escapase.

¿Recuerdan que dije que no podía simplemente tirarles un changeling en la cara a las chicas y decirles cuan imbéciles son?... me acorde que si puedo.

Estaban durmiendo o fingiendo que dormían, cada una en su carpa, Se oían sollozos desde la carpa de Fluttershy, algunos insultos de la de Applejack, varias voces desde la de Pinkie pie.

"¡HEY SEÑORITAS, SALGAN DE SUS CARPAS QUE TENGO ALGO QUE LES VA A INTERESAR!"

Nadie sale…

"¡SALGAN O LAS VOY A SACAR A TODAS UNA POR UNA!"

Rainbow Dash comienza a amenazarme desde adentro de su carpa

"Escucha, sé que no te patee cuando recién nos conocimos pero ahora mismo estoy de humor para cambiar eso así que mejor co…" Salió de la carpa y enmudeció al ver lo que cargo.

"¡Por fin lograste que esa inútil se calle! ¿Cómo hicis…? (Twilight sale de su carpa a medio de su pregunta)… Chicas, vean esto"

Todas salen de sus carpas y observan a mi inesperado acompañante, Applejack se refriega los ojos, luego Rarity, Fluttershy suspende sus llantos por un momento, Pinkie Pie mira a la piedra que sostiene sobre su pezuña como si esta le fuese a decir que pasa… creo que en realidad quiere que le diga que pasa…

"¡Esta es la razón por la que estuvieron discutiendo por toda la condenada noche!"

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" Twilight pregunta

"Piénsenlo, sus discusiones se dieron cuando se separaron cada una por su cuenta, el las engaño una por una" Las seis permanecen en silencio, supongo haciendo memoria de las discusiones que iniciaron todo, la pegaso celeste parece contener su furia con gran esfuerzo.

"No sé mucho de estas cosas pero ¿no se supone que comen amor o algo así? ¿Por qué hacernos pelear?" Applejack responde aun resistiéndose a creer, un poco cuerdo pony rosa la apoya con un gesto.

"Habla, explica tu plan, se breve" Doy la orden mientras aplico una ligera presión sobre el ala.

"Si pelean, jamás vuelven a hablarse, si jamás vuelven a hablarse nunca se darán cuenta que fui yo y por eso no me van a atrapar" La criatura sobre mis brazos habla de manera concisa y con un tono de voz claro.

El cabello de Pinkie pasa de lacio a su usual desorden… una buena señal, la unicornio color perla esta boquiabierta, Twilight parece comenzar a aceptar la situación.

"¿O sea que él hizo que nos peleásemos?" Applejack pregunta, parece que solo lo hace para reafirmar lo obvio.

"Si, todo esto fue su obra" Respondo.

No bien terminó la frase Rainbow Dash está volando hacia mí con toda la velocidad que pudo adquirir en los escasos metros que nos separaban, toda la bronca que tenía guardada tiene un nuevo objetivo, y yo tengo a ese objetivo sobre mi pecho. Por suerte para mí el changeling se tomó en serio cuando le dije que le dejaría defenderse, se balanceo lo poco que le permitía la pose en la que lo estoy sujetando y pateo a Rainbow Dash directo en el hocico haciéndola perder el balance y derrumbarse en el suelo.

Inmediatamente las otras 5 me rodean y por ende al changeling también, Rainbow Dash se para y completa el circulo a mi alrededor, lo bueno es que ya están trabajando juntas y defendiéndose entre ellas, lo malo es que si trabajan tan bien en equipo no podré asegurarme de que mi prisionero tenga un mejor destino que el que yo le tenía planeado en caso de que intentase escapar.

Twilight se posiciona frente al changeling y su cuerno comienza a brillar, veo un resplandor alrededor de mi prisionero, intenta hacerlo levitar para sacarlo de mis brazos, reacciono al notar esto acercándome solo un paso al unicornio lavanda. Por suerte la mente del changeling es tan rápida como creo que es y reacciona pateando el cuerno de Twilight haciendo que la magia se disipe.

"¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?" Pregunta Rarity

"No son ustedes quienes deben castigarlo" Respondo lo primero que viene a mi cabeza.

"Esto es más grande que solo una venganza, un changeling suelto en Equestria es un amenaza seria, mira lo que nos iba a hacer, ¿imagina si hay más?, esto es un asunto que debería ser informado a la realeza." Twilight argumenta de manera sabia, lo que dice es verdad, pero no quita el hecho de que le dije a mi prisionero que le ayudaría, un plan se forma en mi cabeza mientras tomo escasos pedazos de información.

"¿Entonces si la realeza maneja este asunto dejaran la agresión?... Luna, ¿me harías el favor de venir a ayudarme en esta ocasión? Además hay un asunto que debemos hablar cara a cara… urgentemente… ahora…" Hablo a los cielos sabiendo que la diosa de la noche me está oyendo.

Luna aparece detrás de mí, sospecho que no vino para ayudarme con el changeling sino para hablar.

La criatura que tengo cautiva esta en pánico, las seis jóvenes están confundidas, no las culpo.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Twilight es la primera en preguntar, algunas de las otras la siguen a coro.

Luna responde con un tono de voz solemne y serio, no es propio de ella en nuestras charlas usuales, mientras, me arrebata al changeling de los brazos con su magia.

"Razón y yo somos amigos desde su llegada a Equestria, él tiene la libertad de contactarme ya que soy la encargada de vigilar su correcta inserción en nuestra sociedad, por ese motivo ocultamos el hecho de que nos conocemos, fue una decisión real y no será cuestionada, además este no es el asunto que nos trae aquí"

Luna miente de manera descarada. Pero al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién va a poner en duda a una diosa? Estoy agradecido de que me haya ahorrado la tarea de explicar cómo la conocí, pero la rapidez con la que resuelve eso y el hecho de que de inmediato haya arrebatado al changeling de mis manos aumenta mi sospecha, vino para hablar y solo se está sacando de encima los obstáculos.

"Ahora que esto está en buenas pezuñas ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Se acabó?" Pregunta Applejack en su característico tono.

"Eso parece" Responde Twilight con alivio.

"Parece que no hay motivos para preocuparse, creo que tuvimos suficiente por esta noche" Agrega Rarity.

"Está bien por mí, aunque aún quiero patearlo" Rainbow Dash aún no disminuye su agresividad.

"Oki doki" Pinkie sonríe levemente.

Fluttershy permanece en silencio.

¿Parece un final feliz no? ¡NO LO ES!

Pareciese que la basura de la humanidad me persiguió cuando me transporte a este mundo.

¿Cómo es eso de que se acabó? ¿Soy el único que vi todo lo que pasó? Lo peor es que no, no fui el único, ellas saben que esto no acabó, están huyendo, huyendo de lo que paso esta noche. Mi bronca se acumulaba en mis venas al oír esas frases de retirada. Sobre mi cadáver se van a escapar tan fácil.

"Chicas, tengo que decirles unas palabras, ¿Les molestaría que nos veamos en el camino en unos minutos?, estoy seguro de que les van a gustar (miento), pero antes tengo que decirle algo a Luna"

Las chicas asienten con la cabeza y caminan hacia el sitio que les comande, al parecer estar frente a Luna mientras esta parece atender un asunto de seguridad nacional las hace menos habladoras.

El changeling se encuentra flotando en la magia de la diosa, su cara pasó del pánico a la resignación, no lo culpo, en su lugar yo ya habría tirado la toalla. La criatura me habla.

"No pudiste salvar esa amistad, nadie puede, de ellas no me alimentaria aunque sean las ultimas criaturas del mundo"

"Luna, sé que dije que tenemos que hablar de manera urgente y sostengo mi palabra, no creas que no note que estabas por dejarme morir en el bosque en manos… pezuñas… de la criatura que ahora sostienes.

Pero primero lo primero, lo que él dice es en parte verdad, su amistad no está fuera de peligro, lo note hace poco y tengo que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Lo sostendrías un tiempo más mientras me encargo de eso?"

"Escúchame por favor, no quería dejarte morir, es que…" me habla con un tono muy distinto al que uso con las chicas hace un momento.

"Alto. (La interrumpo sin ninguna discreción) Nuestra amistad y el destino de la misma son asuntos ya definidos hace tiempo, el vínculo que ellas tienen aún corre riesgo. Sabes que soy alguien que decide todo según la lógica, la amistad de ellas es más urgente, debo atender ese asunto ahora"

"…Entiendo…" Luna responde con un gesto de decepción y tristeza, de todas formas parece entender. Ya decidí mis prioridades actuales.

El changeling me habla a los gritos mientras me alejo caminando hacia las chicas

"¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Lo que hagas será inútil!"

No sabe de qué habla… si algo me gusta, me es útil, o capta mi interés pueden apostar a que tengo más de un plan para defenderlo, y este algo cumple con esas tres características.

"¡Mírame intentar y cierra la boca!"

**Notas de autor:**

Originalmente este capítulo y el siguiente estaban unidos en uno solo pero cuando iba escribiendo la mitad del siguiente me di cuenta que la sumatoria sería demasiado larga y abarcaría demasiados temas así que decidí separarlos. El precio a pagar es que el título de este capítulo es demasiado improvisado, lo bueno es que si las cosas salen bien el próximo capítulo podría salir en muy poco tiempo.


	23. Conversaciones y amistades

**Conversaciones y amistades**

Me encuentro con las chicas en el camino, al parecer estaban en silencio. Ese silencio que todos los seres capaces de sentir remordimiento presentan cuando van a cometer una estupidez sabiendo cuan imbéciles son por hacerlo.

A mi vista el remordimiento no debería existir, es inútil y solo existe si tomaste una mala decisión ¿Por qué tomar malas decisiones en primer lugar? Como sea, el remordimiento existe, a ellas se les nota.

Estoy cansado, con sueño y verdaderamente molesto por lo que oí hace unos minutos, no me andaré con rodeos, ahí va la bomba.

"Chicas... lo que paso hoy fue…"

"No fue nada, el changeling nos engañó a todas, ya se acabó" Interrumpe Applejack con una voz calma, como si lo dijese para convencerse a sí misma que lo que está diciendo tiene algo de correcto. Mi enojo aumenta aún más.

"Como decía, lo que vi hoy fue… ¡LA PEOR MUESTRA DE PATETISMO QUE VI EN MI VIDA!"

Después de medio segundo de sorpresa comienzan los pretextos.

"Pero nos engañaron" Se excusa Rarity

"¡¿EL CHANGELING LAS OBLIGO A DUDAR DE SUS MEJORES AMIGAS?"

"No pero…" Pinkie me interrumpe, una lástima pero mis palabras les pegan por igual a todos.

"¡¿EL CHANGELING LAS OBLIGO A DECIRSE LAS COSAS QUE LAS OI DECIR?"

"¡Pero fue el changeling el que dijo esas cosas!" Patético intento de argumento por parte de Rainbow Dash.

"¡No me vengan con esa basura! ¡Todas ustedes dijeron cosas horribles!... Y lo peor no es que las dijeron… ¡Lo peor es que se esconden detrás del changeling para cubrir su estupidez!

(En este momento agradezco a quien sea que me creó el hecho de que haya nacido sin ser capaz de sentir ¿Qué clase de sentimiento malvado lleva a alguien a evadir la responsabilidad de sus acciones? ¿Aun a coste de, no una amistad, sino cinco buenas amistades? ¡Así se destruyen las relaciones interpersonales en mi mundo!)

¡Todas hablaron basura! ¡Menos Fluttershy, ella estaba demasiado preocupada lamiendo sus propias heridas para siquiera defender a sus amigas!"

"¡Nadie le habla así a Fluttershy! Applejack salta en su defensa y las demás la siguen"

"¡¿Ahora la defienden? ¡Les recuerdo que hace una media hora todas ustedes se estaban odiando! ¡Se rindieron! ¡¿Entienden eso? ¡Se rindieron!

¡Tuvieron una condenada discusión! ¡Solo una! ¡Y decidieron cortar su amistad! ¡Hasta decidieron irse de Ponyville maldita sea!"

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos… no duro mucho, otro argumento patético surge, esta vez de la boca de Twilight.

"El changeling me convenció de que ellas no querían ser mis amigas, nos hizo eso a todas. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?"

"¡Te aseguro que rendirte no! Además ¿Justo vos me vas a decir eso? ¿Te lo tengo que recordar? Cuando llegaste a Ponyville no querías ninguna amistad ¡Ninguna! ¡Las chicas tuvieron que acosarte para que les des una chance!"

Otro silencio, Fluttershy esta callada pero sin sollozar, las demás solo me observan con rostros que demuestran una mezcla de tristeza bronca y vergüenza.

"¿Tu que sabes de la amistad? Es cosa de más de un pony, tu ni siquiera sientes" Otro argumento estúpido, peor aun, con una falacia ad hominem. Otra vez vino de Rainbow Dash.

"¡Sé que por más que la amistad sea cosa de dos o más las decisiones son personales!

¡También la responsabilidad!

Ustedes solas y solo ustedes decidieron tirar su amistad a la basura, ustedes por si solas aceptaron la idea de que sus amigas eran ponies horribles, y después de ver cómo dudaron de las que dicen son sus mejores amigas estoy comenzando a pensar que en realidad lo son.

¡¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Las está sermoneando alguien que no es capaz de sentir!

Me rindo con ustedes. ¿Saben qué?, según lo que veo, ustedes jamás fueron amigas, fue todo una linda mentira, así que por mi pueden pudrirse en soledad, si así es como tratan a sus amigos estoy seguro de que eso les pasará.

Amistad… y yo que me creí que ustedes sabían algo de eso… iluso de mi parte"

Silencio cubre al ambiente, las seis en frente mío están cabizbajas. Ahí se ve de nuevo… culpa… remordimiento, Si pueden sentir que están haciendo algo mal ¿Porque demonios no asumen su responsabilidad ahora? ¿Aun insisten con fingir que no pasó nada?

Las miro a todas una por una, todas poseen una mirada apesadumbrada, al menos todas a las que les puedo ver los ojos, de Fluttershy solo puedo ver su flequillo. Agradable sorpresa fue que cuando se movió sus crines y pude ver sus ojos la mirada que me encontré era muy distinta.

Fluttershy se pone frente al grupo y habla con una voz muy decidida imponiéndose por sobre el silencio sepulcral en el que las otras 5 estaban sumergidas.

"Te equivocas. Somos amigas, no permitiré que nadie lo dude" Su mirada clavada en mí, determinación pura, esa es la clase de ojos que quiero ver, esa es la Fluttershy que me será útil para salvar a estas 6 imbéciles de su propia estupidez.

"Eso es lo que quiero ver, defiendan su amistad como es debido, ¡Ahora dense cuenta que la amenaza es la basura de decisiones que estuvieron tomando durante toda la condenada noche!"

"Él tiene razón" Fluttershy les habla a las chicas sin desviar esa poderosa mirada de mí.

"Pero…" Rainbow Dash intenta acotar algo que puedo deducir que destacaría por su estupidez, antes de que completase la frase los ojos de Fluttershy cambiaron, por una fracción de segundo suspendí todos mis pensamientos por el shock que me genero esa vista. La pegaso amarillo se volteó y miro a las 5 ponies que se quedaron tan estáticas como si hubiesen sido víctimas del hechizo de una cockatrice.

Ahora comprendo lo que vi por esa fracción de segundo antes de que Fluttershy voltease… vi LA mirada. Esa mirada, solo verla por ese escaso tiempo tiene un gran efecto sobre mí, es como ver la verdadera fuerza en el alma de Fluttershy, la seriedad de sus intenciones, la intensidad de su convicción. No puedo evitar pensar… corrijo, no pensar, saber… que ella tomo las riendas de este asunto. Y confío plenamente que sabe como manejarlo.

"Hablo en serio. Él tiene razón. Tenemos que hablar. Ahora"

"Hey Fluttershy, (ella se da vuelta, para mi suerte parece que sus ojos ya no despiden ese intimidante brillo), parece que notaste lo que estaba intentando decirles ¿Puedo dejarte que manejes el asunto desde ahora?"

"Si, arreglaremos esto por nuestra cuenta… Como tuvo que ser desde un principio… gracias"

"Entonces me voy, tengo un par de asuntos que atender por allí"

"¿No vas a quedarte?"

"Ahora las cosas se van a poner un poco sentimentales y yo no entiendo nada de eso, además es algo personal de ustedes. Adiós"

Fluttershy no contesta, solo les hace un gesto a las otras 5 invitándolas a cambiar de sitio.

Parece que dejo el asunto en buenas pezuñas, Fluttershy es de las 6 la que tuvo que aprender las lecciones más duras y la que más ha sufrido según lo que tengo entendido, no me sorprende que haya aprendido la lección que intente enseñarle antes que las demás.

Fluttershy aprendió a vivir siendo un pegaso con escasas habilidades de vuelo, un pegaso que no vive en las nubes. Ella vive dándole la espalda a las tradiciones de su especie, aprendió a vivir con ello.

Cuando se necesitó su ayuda en para generar el tornado que alimentaria de agua a Equestria pudo dominar sus miedos de la infancia para ayudar a sus amigos, no me sorprende que haya podido superar ese impulso que tan cerca estuvo de marcar la amistad de este grupo para siempre.

Ahora que ellas están resolviendo su amistad será mejor que vaya a hablar con Luna para aclarar las cosas con la nuestra.

Camino unos minutos, al acercarme a Luna veo que ella apreso al changeling a unos 20 metros del campamento, eso nos dará cierta privacidad en nuestra charla.

"¿No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con ellas? Podrías haber sido más suave" Ella inicia la conversación.

"Ni duro ni suave, dije las palabras que eran necesarias para que notasen el error que estaban por cometer. No se trata de bueno ni de malo, lo que dije era necesario.

Como sea, ahora tengo que comentar acerca del episodio de esta noche… ya sabes… ese en el que me dejabas morir"

"¡Déjame explicarlo! No quiero que te pase nada pero… pero…" Suena verdaderamente preocupada, a decir verdad, no tiene motivos para estarlo, pero ya que le da taaanta importancia a este detallito mejor la dejo hablar.

"¿Pero?"

"No existe un buen motivo para lo que iba a dejar que te pase… pero no podía interrumpir. Entiendo si estas molesto… o si quieres ser mi amigo"

"Te recuerdo que no puedo estar molesto con nadie"

"Enojado, con bronca, con rencor" Menciona cada posibilidad con pena en su voz.

"Tampoco, tampoco y tampoco, no puedo sentir esas cosas ni por vos ni por nadie"

"¿Lógicamente decepcionado y llegando a la conclusión de que nuestra amistad no vale nada?" Ya es suficiente, no me gusta verla preocupada, ya no más.

"¿Escuchaste todo lo que les dije a las chicas y aun así piensas que yo trataría de ese modo a nuestra amistad?"

"¿O sea que no estas molesto ni decepcionado ni confías menos en mí?"

"No, no, y más no."

"… Pero… yo estaba por dejarte morir ¿No se supone que eso es malo? "

"No necesariamente"

"Bueno, ya me estas confundiendo ¿Qué pasa?" Ese tono ya es mas de mi agrado, la prefiero ligeramente molesta que preocupada sin motivos.

"Sabes que me paso todo el tiempo pensando, no tarde en ver el patrón en tus acciones.

No participas en los actos de gobierno, no hiciste nada cuando se liberó Discord, no moviste un pelo cuando los changelings invadieron Canterlot… cuando estuve en peligro y no actuaste solo confirmaste mi teoría. Tu no intervienes en asuntos que corresponden a los mortales."

"De acuerdo, si, notaste eso, te felicito. Pero eso no quita que estaba por dejar morir a un amigo. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme eso?" En su tono noto que aún no se permite la calma por sus acciones. Honestamente, no entiendo porque, si a mí que soy el posible perjudicado no me molesta ¿Por qué a ella sí? Debe ser cosa de seres sintientes.

"No hay nada que perdonar, tanto tus convicciones como el modo en que decidas usar tus capacidades divinas sobre este mundo son cosas más importantes que mi vida.

Más importante aún, son tus decisiones de cómo vivir, es algo demasiado personal para que yo intervenga. Hiciste lo correcto"

"¿O sea que en serio no piensas mal de lo que hice?"

"¿De lo que NO hiciste? No, no pienso nada negativo de ti. Tranquila, entiendo lo que es tener convicciones. Te aprecio demasiado como para discutir por algo tan pequeño como esto. Jamás discutiría contigo siempre que tenga la opción de no hacerlo."

"¿Entonces de que querías hablarme? ¿Qué me querías decir?" Ahora sí puedo decirle.

"¡Que me deberías haber contado de estas reglas que te auto impusiste! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas esconderlas? ¿De verdad te creías que una situación como esta no iba a ocurrir? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo me tomaba eso a mal?"

"… Discúlpame…"

"Ya estas disculpada por lo de no decirme, eso no importa, ya lo deduje sin que me lo dijeras. Lo que sí puedo tomarme a mal, aunque no lo hago por honor a nuestra amistad, es que no confiaras en mi como para decirme algo tan estúpido como esto siendo que era muy probable que me afecte."

"¿Por qué muy probable?"

"Porque vivo en el bosque de Everfree y tarde o temprano me voy a encontrar con algo mucho más grande de lo que puedo manejar y no vas a poder ayudarme…"

"Buen punto (Responde avergonzada)… pero… pensé que te lo tomarías a mal"

"Está bien, todo el mundo es capaz de errar, solo haceme el favor de confiar en mí, juro que no voy a enojarme porque me digas algo desagradable. Eres una diosa al fin y al cabo, sé que no todo lo que respecte a vos me va a favorecer o me va a gustar pero no es nada que no pueda aguantar si me lo dices de antemano"

"… Entiendo…

¿Entonces estamos bien y sin problemas?" Su voz comienza a normalizarse, es un alivio.

"Tan bien como estuvimos siempre desde el primer día que te hable en el jardín"

"Tú en ese entonces eras demasiado tímido" Dice con una tonada más trivial, es bueno que ya empiece a bromear. Repito una vez más, no quiero verla preocupada.

"Si vamos a comparar vos hablabas refiriéndote a ti misma en plural y con un dialecto arcaico"

Los dos reímos antes de soltar la misma frase en sincronía.

"Al menos reímos igual"

Volvimos a reír, luego retome la conversación.

"Discúlpame por hacerte intervenir con el asunto del changeling… era necesario para ayudar a las chicas"

"No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, te agradezco que seas comprensivo conmigo.

Está bien… ya veré como restaurar un poco el equilibrio que creo haber roto, sabes que no soy una admiradora de la toma de decisiones por parte mía o de Celestia. Creo que les dimos libertades a nuestras creaciones para que ellas decidan. No comparto la visión de mi hermana, mientras menos intervenga mejor, no quiero recordar la última vez que intente intervenir."

Al parecer Luna aún se ve afectada por las cosas que hizo e intento hacer durante su época como Nightmare Moon, no la culpo.

"Eso me da una idea… ¿utilizaste tus poderes para inmovilizar al changeling no? Y eso supone un desequilibrio porque tu decidiste inmovilizarlo ¿verdad?"

"Si… ¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Que para devolver el equilibrio podrías usar tus poderes para colaborar en que el destino del changeling sea decidido por un mortal… sin más rodeos, yo."

"En realidad quieres cumplir con lo que le dijiste ¿No? Sabes que no lo podemos dejar suelto por allí, ya se sabe que existe, cuando las chicas le cuenten a mi hermana o a Shinning Armor, toda Equestria estará en su búsqueda."

"Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte ayuda para transportarlo con el resto de su pueblo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Dejarías la condena de este changeling en mis manos?"

"No puedo transportarlo, no sé dónde está su pueblo"

"¿Puedes vigilarme a tiempo completo pero no puedes averiguar eso?"

"Puedo, pero no quiero, no quiero saberlo, no quiero intervenir"

"Entonces dame la capacidad de averiguarlo, yo lo transportaré. Eso no romperá tu reglamento."

"¿Quieres que te de omnisapiencia y capacidad de transportar?"

"No, de todas formas no me las darías. Quiero que me des la específica habilidad de averiguar dónde está su pueblo y de transportar al changeling a ese sitio. De ese modo lo único que estás haciendo es permitirme decidir su sentencia y llevarla a cabo sin darme ningún poder que ponga en peligro este mundo."

"¿Es algo común en tu especie manejar tan bien los argumentos y oratoria?"

"En mi mundo hay gente que vive de argumentos y oratoria, se llaman abogados y los buenos no son precisamente pobres"

"¿Aun argumentando con palabras de dioses?"

"Esos se llaman líderes religiosos y no están ni cerca de ser pobres"

"Está bien, te daré esa capacidad"

"Una cosa más.

Prometí defenderlo de todo lo que intente herirlo, necesito ir con él para asegurarme de que sea bien recibido por su pueblo. No sé cómo sean sus costumbres, quizá lo vean como un débil, un traidor o alguien que merezca un castigo, en tal caso debo huir con él y cumplir mi palabra."

"Tiene sentido… lo último que se de sus costumbres data de hace más de 1700 años, no se cuanto haya cambiado el reinado de los Changeling, pero sabiendo que tomaron ofensiva contra Canterlot hace no mucho, sé que han cambiado.

Suena correcto, tendrás esas habilidades hasta el amanecer o hasta que vuelvas a este lugar, lo primero que ocurra. No es que desconfié de ti pero no puedo darle capacidades extras a un mortal como si nada."

"Entiendo, no generare problemas, vigílame como siempre y notaras que no miento"

"Confió en ti, te aconsejo apresurarte, solo quedan unas horas de oscuridad y si te tardas demasiado perderás tu oportunidad de llevarlo… o de volver"

"Entonces me doy prisa. Una cosa más: Esta charla me hizo tener una duda, te la preguntaré cuando vuelva. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!"

Me alejo de ella y me acerco al apresado Changeling, hora de cumplir mi palabra.

**Notas de Autor:**

Comienza la época de exámenes una vez más, pido disculpas si me tardo en actualizar.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia piensen que abandone este proyecto.

Planeo terminar este arco argumental y comenzar el siguiente en el transcurso de este mes.


	24. El reino que no debe existir

**El reino que no debe existir**

El changeling estaba apresado en un campo de magia en el suelo, me mira con una expresión poco amigable.

"Te dije que soy alguien de palabra"

"Felicidades salvaste su amistad, ya puedes volver a tu tan preciada rutina"

"No hablaba de eso pero ya que estamos creo que si pude hacer algo para salvarla. Me refiero a que voy a cumplir mi palabra, yo soy quien decidirá tu condena."

"¿O sea que no me vas a hacer nada? Mucho no me ayudas. Ya saben que estoy aquí es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me atrapen otra vez" Resignación, sarcasmo, a decir verdad afronta su destino con la frente en alto, me gusta.

"Ya deja de interrumpirme, tu condena será volver con tu pueblo"

"¿Eres estúpido? Si eso fuese posible ya lo hubiese hecho"

"Te dije que no me interrumpas. Y estúpido no soy te recuerdo que arruine tus planes hace no más que unas horas.

Yo te llevare allí así que deja de quejarte. Ahí vamos."

Una luz nos envolvió en un instante.

No sé cómo funciona la habilidad que recién adquirí, solo vi una vista panorámica de una tierra que no reconozco, como si observase el suelo desde un avión. Un paisaje árido poblado de rocas grises llamo mi atención, un instante después yo y el changeling estábamos en medio de un páramo seco y gris.

Una planicie muerta nos rodea, no hay vegetación, no hay animales, no hay relieve. Hecho un vistazo alrededor, una pradera verde se observa en el horizonte norte, un bosque en el oeste, una fracción de él aún conserva follaje… es Everfree, el páramo se extiende en los demás puntos cardinales. Una planicie gris de roca y polvo es todo lo que veo en lo negro de la noche.

Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbran al vacío y a la oscuridad observo 5 rocas iluminadas por la luna a unos 300 metros de nosotros, poseen dos metros de altura y no presentan ningún rasgo atractivo, salvo que parecen ser el único punto visual de referencia en todo el páramo.

Mi acompañante habla.

"Estamos aquí… no mentías… jamás debí dudar de los viejos códigos."

"Te dije que cumplo lo que digo ¿ahora quién es el estúpido?"

"No es necesario que me insultes, tengo nombre" Su actitud y tono de voz cambian a uno más formal, casi amigable.

"¿Y ese nombre es?"

"Brokewing.

Te agradezco que me hayas traído junto a mi reino, supongo que es la última vez que nos vemos"

"No tan rápido Brokewing, estar aquí es una oportunidad que no se me va a repetir nunca, no la voy a desperdiciar, quiero ver a tu gente"

"Supongo que te lo debo, no suelen ser amables con los extraños pero sé que serás la excepción"

Viejos códigos, excepción a la regla, aquí hay algo raro, de todas formas no corro riesgos, si algo es demasiado raro solo tengo que transportarme una vez mas de vuelta, siempre y cuando no amanezca aún estoy a salvo.

El camina hacia las piedras y me guía, luego de unos minutos ya estando a unos 50 metros mi acompañante me dirige la palabra.

"Imítame. Se respetuoso. Se sinceró"

Ser de pocas palabras es quien me acompaña, al menos es claro en su hablar.

Viendo de cerca las rocas noto que a los pies de cada una hay profundos huecos, las 5 se alinean a la perfección ya no me cabe duda de que son más que una anomalía en el paisaje, lo que ocurre en los siguientes segundos me lo confirmaría.

Brokewing da un paso, las vibraciones hacen eco en el suelo y de los hoyos surge un sonido fuerte e intimidante producto de sus pisadas. 4 changelings surgen de los agujeros, uno de cada piedra exceptuando la central.

Su aspecto es deplorable, uno esperaría que dada la situación Brokewing debiera ser el que presente más signos de hambre pero estos guardianes están en peores circunstancias que mi ex prisionero.

Estos cuatro se turnan para hablar, cada uno hace una pregunta.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"¿Cómo llegaste?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

A pesar de su aspecto siguen lo que parece un protocolo ceremonioso. A pesar de verse en un mal estado su disciplina les da un aire de imponencia.

"Soy Brokewing de la tercer colmena. Llegue siendo transportado por el acompañante que esta tras de mí. Me ausente de mis deberes con el reino desde el fin de la invasión a Canterlot. Deseo enmendar mis errores y servir a mi reina una vez más"

Brokewing dice su discurso en un tono casi ceremonial. Es poco lo que veo pero mucho lo que aprendo.  
>Los changelings parecen seres disciplinados con una clara dedicación a servir a su corona.<p>

Los cuatro que interrogadores se acercan los huecos de los que surgieron y comienzan a agitar sus alas. El zumbido de su aleteo se amplifica en los huecos y vuelve a surgir como un rugido que resuena por todo el páramo.

El sistema de cavernas que debe existir bajo esos huecos debe ser impresionante, no solo en tamaño sino en su diseño para ser capaz de producir tanto eco de modo controlado. Imagino que el resto del pueblo está dentro de esas cavernas, ese zumbido debe ser una manera de comunicar a todos los habitantes que es lo que pasa en la superficie.

Brokewing me despierta de mis pensamientos dirigiéndome una mirada severa, interpreto que es mi turno.

Ser respetuoso. Ser sincero. Imitar el formato de presentación parece lo más coherente.

"Soy Razón del planeta tierra, actualmente habitante de Equestria. Llegue aquí al transportar al changeling que previo a mí habló. Estoy aquí por sencilla curiosidad. Quiero saber de su pueblo"

Un silencio por parte de los cuatro interrogadores, al parecer esto no es algo que puedan atender con su protocolo. Un fuerte sonido interrumpe el silencio.

Una risa aterradoramente aumentada por el eco surge de los agujeros en frente nuestro, los cuatro interrogadores reaccionan al oírla y se arrodillan sobre sus patas delanteras, Brokewing también se inclina. Cada carcajada aumentada es un poco más intimidante que la anterior, de a poco la risa disminuye su volumen así como su nivel de distorsión mientras la fuente de ella se acerca a nosotros.

El eco desaparece y veo a la reina Chrysalys salir desde debajo de la piedra central.

Su cuerpo es negro opaco, una suerte de crines alborotadas se deslizan sobre su cabeza y su retorcido cuerno emite un débil brillo verde mientras se acerca a mí.

Se la ve más débil de lo que recuerdo del show, al parecer todo el pueblo incluida ella está pasando hambre.

No me arrodillo, soy un ciudadano de Equestria y solo me arrodillare ante las únicas dos princesas que la gobiernan.

Se acerca hasta estar a solo centímetros de mí y me mira a los ojos, es tan alta como Celestia por lo que aún es ligeramente más pequeña que mi estatura.

A pesar de verse débil su postura y gestos aún son los de una reina, inspiran respeto, y cierto temor, sin importar cuan malo sea su aspecto, es la líder de la única nación que se opuso a los dioses.

Me analiza con la mirada, creo que también con otros sentidos que no soy capaz de imaginar, luego el brillo de su cuerno cesa y comienza a hablar.

"Los viejos códigos son claros, si no eres comida no eres una amenaza. Eres bienvenido. (Dice en un tono protocolar antes de girar su cabeza y dirigirse a mi ex prisionero con solemnidad y autoridad)

Brokewing, es increíble que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo en territorio enemigo, te dimos por muerto. Tienes muchas cosas que contar en tu colmena y la información que puedas darnos compensará tu ausencia en este tiempo.

Eres libre de volver, bienvenido a casa"

"Es un honor y una alegría su majestad." Responde con claro disfrute y orgullo en su voz antes de guardar respetuoso silencio.

"En cuanto a ti… Razón, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que el reino Changeling tiene un trato pacífico con otra especie, pero es tarea real la mediación entre especies inteligentes. Si pretendes saciar tu curiosidad puedes hablar conmigo y solo conmigo"

"Majestad, me encuentro en su territorio, es su tierra, son sus reglas. Las respetaré" Para comenzar es mejor ser respetuoso ¿no?

"Tu cordialidad es apreciada"

La reina hace un gesto para que Brokewing y los otros cuatro changelings se retiren, obedecen inmediatamente ingresando a los huecos. Chrysalys espera unos instantes y me guía con gestos a caminar alejándonos de las rocas que creo son el ingreso a las colmenas. Estando a una distancia considerable retoma el habla.

"Antes que nada… dijiste que eres habitante de Equestria, no nos llevamos precisamente bien con ese reino… no puedo dejarte entrar a nuestros dominios ni darte información que pueda ser usada contra mi pueblo. Los códigos dicen que no eres una amenaza, y el pueblo reposa sobre ellos, no pienso desobedecerlos en público pero a decir verdad no confío en ti."

Precauciones dignas del asunto con el que está tratando.

"Te traje a uno de tus súbditos cuando pude entregárselo a Celestia ¿Eso no basta?"

"¡Ni te atrevas a mencionarla aquí!" El repentino cambio de tono de voz me tomo por sorpresa.

"Está bien, tus reglas… en fin ¿Eso no basta?"

"Eres contradictorio, ¿si habitas Equestria porque ayudaste a un miembro de mi pueblo?" Ya libre de protocolos la conversación parece tomar el rumbo de convertirse en interrogatorio.

"Habito Equestria, no soy de Equestria, no tengo ningún voto de lealtad"

"Además eso, nunca he oído hablar de tus tierras ni he visto criatura similar a ti"

Es tarde, estoy agotado, no quiero contar toda la historia de cómo llegue hasta el día de hoy.

"Versión corta de la historia… vengo de un lugar demasiado lejano como para que nadie pueda ir allí o venir aquí, ni siquiera yo sé cómo llegue"

"Como sea… eso no importa, lo que si me importa es que mencionaste no tener votos de lealtad… si ese es el caso… podrías serme útil. Necesito cierta información… y un contacto en Equestria podría facilitármela… estoy dispuesta a pagar bien por ella…"

La reina ya supo infiltrarse en Equestria una vez, al parecer no desiste de la idea.

"No creo que seas capaz de pagar un precio acorde a lo que implica traicionar a la gente con la que convivo"

Una provocativa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, su cuerno vuelve a brillar mientras camina a mi alrededor hablándome con suavidad.

"Quizá mi magia no está en su punto más alto pero puedo ver un poco dentro de ti. Renunciaste a ser una criatura dañina… ansias la grandeza, quieres dejar tu marca en la vida de otros… deseas ser recordado, reconocido… Quieres encajar…  
>Posemos ofrecerte eso y más... piénsalo, aquí no serás el bicho raro, aquí se te aceptara por cómo eres, sin forzarte a cambiar… es más, tus características serán apreciadas.<p>

Ayuda a mi pueblo y serás recordado para siempre como la pieza clave de nuestro ascenso a la cima… te seremos útiles, somos capaces de superar a los dioses cuando estamos correctamente alimentados." Habla con un tono suave, tentador, con una clara intención detrás de sus palabras… un tono muy provocativo a mis oídos.

Decir que suena como un excelente trato es decir poco pero no puedo aceptar su oferta. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo… Luna me está vigilando… un momento… eso no importa… ella no se entrometería ahora que lo pienso…  
>¡NO! No voy a tomar esta oferta, no voy a ceder ante esa parte mía, el plan de Chrysalys le causa daño a un pueblo y beneficio a existir una mejor salida para conseguir lo que quiero, una que no implique dañar... o al menos no tanto…<p>

No puedo permitir que me convenza, no puedo dejarla que siga apelando a mi lógica, tengo que ser más agresivo en mi opinión, en mí hablar. Si sigo permitiéndole hablar me convencerá ya sea con magia o sin ella. Debo quitarle las ganas de negociar conmigo y pronto. Debo controlarme.

"Si cumples tus tratos del mismo modo que gobiernas no pienso aceptar tu oferta"

"¡¿Quién te crees? ¡¿Qué sabes tú de gobernar?"

"Es curioso… vi muy poco de ustedes pero eso me alcanza para saber que tu como gobernante das asco ¿Sabes que se?

¡Sé que Brokewing paso menos hambre sobreviviendo solo entre medio del bosque de Everfree y el territorio enemigo que lo que están padeciendo tú y tu pueblo!

¡Él comió más en todo este tiempo de exilio que lo que tú y todo tu pueblo han visto desde que perdieron la guerra!

Guerra que tú planeaste. Ellos confiaron en ti y en tu innecesaria guerra"

Grite, solte mis opiniones sin ningún tipo de piedad. Parece que mis palabras surtieron efecto el tono de voz y el rostro de Chrysalys cambiaron, la conversación se volvió discusión.

"¿Innecesaria? ¡Esa guerra y todas las que ha tenido mi reino fueron para nuestra supervivencia! ¡Mi pueblo necesita comer! ¡No me importa lo que le pase a otros mientras pueda evitar el hambre de mi gente!" La conversación subió su tono, mejor así, en una discusión no me va a convencer con tanta facilidad.

"¡Pues no me vengas con basura! Vi la invasión, vi la última guerra, vi que tu gente no necesita tomar la forma de otros para alimentarse de ellos. Por el actuar de Brokewing deduzco que es la manera más efectiva de alimentarse ¡Pero no es la única! Vi que tu gente se alimenta del afecto de otros por simple cercanía.

Nunca hubo necesidad de usurpar el sitio de nadie ni de ninguna guerra ¡Siempre pudieron convivir en paz!

Si así es como dices que evitas el hambre de tu pueblo te debo comentar que haces un pésimo trabajo"

El enojo es notorio en la Reina, toma aire y procede a responderme con un claro desprecio por mis palabras.

"¿No lo entiendes verdad? No podrías entenderlo. Somos odiados por ser como somos, por alimentarnos como lo hacemos.

Fuimos creados así, nos alimentamos del afecto de otros, nos alimentamos aún mejor tomando la forma de los seres queridos de nuestra 'comida' ¿Qué culpa tiene mi pueblo de que nuestra creadora nos haya hecho así?

Las demás especies nos temen… ¿Quieren temernos? Les daremos un verdadero motivo.

¡Nuestra creadora misma nos dio la espalda! ¡¿Puedes entenderlo?

¡Soy reina! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Nos expulsaron del reino de nuestra creadora! ¡Creadores y creaciones nos dan la espalda! ¡Nos expulsaron de su reino! ¡Nos privaron de tenerla como líder!

Por eso mi linaje existe, por eso el Reino changeling existe. Somos un error de la creación y por el bienestar de mi pueblo te juro que seremos su futuro.

¡Hasta nuestra creadora nos teme! ¡Pues eso le pasa por crear algo superior a ella!

¡Tenemos una historia! ¡Tenemos nuestros ancestros! ¡Tenemos nuestros códigos! ¡Tenemos nuestro orgullo!

¡Somos el reino que no debe existir y seremos el único que quede en pie!"

Interesante punto de vista… de todas formas es inútil…

"Eso es una total y completa basura… ¿A dónde te guiaron todo tu orgullo y tus códigos?

A mí no me importa la historia antigua, son solo cuentos de niños. ¡No me importa lo que creas que hizo Celestia o Luna o a quien quieras echarle la responsabilidad encima!

¿Sabes que veo yo? Veo hambre en tu pueblo, comida en Equestria y un modo de obtenerla sin daños colaterales para nadie.

Si no comprendes que una relación pacifica con otros pueblos y con las diosas es lo mejor para tu pueblo entonces eres un caso perdido."

"¡¿Cómo sabes que es lo mejor para mi pueblo? ¡¿Acaso crees que alguien aquí o en Equestria quiere que convivamos?"

"En Equestria estoy yo, yo quiero que convivan… y aquí… depende de ti.

Vi la actitud de tu pueblo al seguirte ciegamente a la guerra. Vi a Brokewing que después de todo lo vivido volvió con el solo deseo de servirte.

Tu pueblo te respeta, te admira y te seguirá a donde quieras guiarlos.

Usa eso por su bien si te quieres llamar a ti misma un buen gobernante."

"¡Se lo que es mejor para mi pueblo!"

"Como sea, ya me voy de aquí. No revelaré ninguna información que te perjudique ni a ti ni a tu gente.

Dile a Brokewing que fue un digno oponente y que si lo hubiese conocido en distintas circunstancias nos hubiésemos llevado mucho mejor.

Si algún día entras en razón observa hacia allí (Señalo una sección en el bosque que se ve en el horizonte), allí donde los árboles aún tienen hojas. En ese bosque la magia que mantiene bajo control a Equestria es muy débil, ahí vivo, reconocerás mi hogar porque no veras ese tipo de construcción en ningún lado… si algún día deseas paz, búscame. Para eso si seré tu contacto. Adiós, te deseo sabiduría al guiar a tu nación."

Otra vez la luz me envolvió, en el instante siguiente aparecí en el campamento al lado de la princesa de la noche.

**Notas de autor:**

Disculpas por la tardanza, el estudio está consumiendo mi tiempo.

Quiero hacer un llamado a uno de mis lectores: BETO, si estás leyendo esto te informo que estoy más que interesado en responder a tu review de una manera personal y también en conversar contigo. Sucede que Fanfiction censura todas las direcciones de e-mail que están posteadas en reviews o mensajes privados por lo que me vi en la imposibilidad de contactarte por otro medio excepto este.

Te pido que si aún estas interesado en contactarme te crees una cuenta de fanfiction así podremos hablar por medio de mensajes privados.


	25. Fin del viaje

**Fin del viaje**

Ok, estoy de vuelta en el campamento… adiós poderes de transportación, la verdad no es algo que me moleste ahora. Conocer al pueblo changeling me da una visión diferente de este mundo y de su historia, la armonía es exclusiva de las tierras de Equestria o al menos exclusiva de cada nación, dentro de Equestria hay armonía pero no al relacionarse con los Changelings. Dentro de las colmenas hay armonía, al relacionarse con Equestria hay guerra… interesante… no es perfecto pero es mucho más avanzado que las relaciones terrestres.

Luna me saca de mis pensamientos

"Te dejo solo por una hora y pretendes cambiar las relaciones políticas de dos naciones ¿Son todos los humanos así?"

"La verdad no, la mayoría prefiere pasar el tiempo en su casa sin influir sobre nada" Respondo a modo de broma.

"Pensé que aceptarías la oferta…" Su tono es ligeramente preocupado.

"Yo también pensé eso por un tiempo… pero no fue lo que ocurrió. Existían mejores opciones"

"¿De verdad crees que pueden coexistir? ¿Qué puedes hacer algo?"

"Veras… en mi mundo hay algo llamado teoría del caos, cuando la aplicas a la vida diaria la teoría dice que cada acción cometida puede generar un efecto en cadena que pude lograr que el mas mínimo hecho desencadene en grandes cambios"

"¿O sea que es mejor no hacer nada porque puedes generar catástrofes?"

"La otra opción es que mejor hacer todo tipo de acciones porque pueden solucionar los problemas de todo el mundo. Yo me quedo con esa opción.

Recordé cierta cosa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"No quiero contarte la historia de los changeling, no después de lo que te ofreciste a hacer por ellos, si te doy información que te ayude o perjudique en tu improbable idea diplomática estaría interviniendo más de lo que creo correcto"

"No es necesario, de lo que oí deduzco que fueron creación de Celestia pero no tuya, que en algún momento de su historia entraron en conflicto con las demás especies y que tu hermana favoreció a las demás especies sobre ellos. No creo que sean 'errores de la creación' porque la existencia no puede ser comprendida como un error en mi mentalidad."

"Aprovechas todo lo que escuchas ¿no?"

"Efectivamente.

La pregunta es: Si tu posees omnisapiencia y la usas para vigilarme ¿Por qué tu hermana no usa omnisapiencia para vigilarme y en vez de eso te deja a ti el trabajo?"

"….Supongo que contarte esto no alterara nada en lo que corresponde a asuntos concernientes a mortales, solo no lo comentes a nadie, estoy confiando en ti así que espero seas buen confidente, sé que lo serás"

"Jamás saldrá de mi conocimiento"

"Cuando decidimos entrar a la creación en cuerpos existentes creamos un sistema que nos permitiría a ambas tomar las decisiones necesarias en caso de que difiriésemos.

Se llama voto de decisión, una de nosotras puede prohibirle a la otra el uso de una habilidad o la intervención en casos particulares. También podemos obligarnos entre sí a seguir determinadas reglas. Respetamos los votos de decisión por sobre todas las cosas.

Llego un punto en el que mi hermana cruzo la línea que considero correcta a la hora de intervenir en la vida de nuestras creaciones así que por un voto limite sus conocimientos a aquellos que ella sea capaz de adquirir con su cuerpo físico. De esa manera ella no puede intervenir aquello de lo que no se entera. Ella no puede usar omnisapiencia."

"Interesante concepto… me preguntaba como dos seres tan distintos como ustedes hacían para dirigir en paz este mundo… eso me lleva a una duda ¿Ella uso un voto en ti?"

"Si, me prohibió ver el futuro porque considera que estoy demasiado relacionada sentimentalmente con la creación y que conocer sus posibles destinos puede preocuparme hasta turbar mi juicio… a decir verdad le agradezco que me haya limitado"

"Wow, jamás había pensado en esa clase de cosas, definitivamente habrá cosas que me costara conocer de ti… de todas formas haré todo lo que pueda para comprenderte tanto como me sea posible como mortal. Es lo que un amigo debe hacer."

Un dato que pude sacar de la conversación es que ellas están usando cuerpos físicos, cuerpos que son parte de la creación, no siempre los usaron. ¿Me pregunto hasta qué punto están sujetas a las reglas de su propia creación? Sé que no están sujetas a las reglas de la mortalidad pero eso es todo.

"Gracias"

"Gracias a ti por tenerme confianza"

Como cambian los colores en la paleta de un pintor el azul del cielo estrellado comenzó a desdibujarse a medida que los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte.

El color se degrada con suavidad volviéndose cada vez más cálido, Celestia parece jugar con los colores mientras el amanecer procede.

"Me despido por ahora, nos veremos en alguna noche" Luna se despide de mi

"Así sea"

"Además las chicas están viniendo hacia aquí, probablemente quieran hablar contigo y a nadie le gusta hablar cuando hay un miembro de la realeza cerca"

"A nadie excepto a mi"

Luna ríe antes de tomar vuelo y dirigirse al horizonte como escapando de la luz del sol.

Las chicas venían caminando desde el lago, por sus expresiones faciales parecen estar en mejores condiciones que aquellas en las cuales las deje hace unas horas.

Twilight comienza la conversación

"¿Que paso con Luna y el changeling?"

"Se llama Brokewing y ya recibió su condena por parte de Luna, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por él, ya no hará daño"

"Es un alivio… oye… razón…" Twilight titubea, Fluttershy la interrumpe y completa la frase.

"Gracias"

"Más que solo gracias" Applejack sigue.

"Estábamos por ser verdaderas tontas y todos saben que ser así de tontas es malo... excepto nosotras que parece que no sabíamos pero en realidad sabíamos y nos habíamos olvidado pero ahora nos acordamos así que gracias" Pinkie agrega en un tono más hiperactivo.

"En realidad eres un buen amigo, cualquiera se hubiese rendido en tu lugar, te debemos mucho" Rarity se suma a la charla en su usual tono formal.

"No fue nada, yo no hice nada, de hecho si piensan un poco lo que hice fue imitar al changeling.  
>Todo lo que hice fue mentirles e insultarles hasta que algo en ustedes despertó.<br>Agradezcan a Fluttershy, ella hizo esto posible, yo solo las insulte, ella fue quien las unió."

"Pero… no me habría animado de no ser por… por lo que dijiste"

"El valor ya estaba ahí, yo solo sacudí un poco las cosas, no hay nada que agradecer, yo no quería que discutiesen así que hice lo poco que pude."

"Como sea creo que podemos decidir cuándo y con quien estar agradecidas" Applejack dice esta frase y se acerca a mí, apoya su cuello sobre mis costillas y pone una de sus patas delanteras en mi espalda, el gesto es muy similar a un abrazo humano, supongo que es así como se abraza siendo un pony.

Applejack me agradeció una vez más antes de interrumpir el 'abrazo' si así se puede llamar, las demás repitieron el gesto también, no pensé en interrumpirlas, no se cuán importante o significante sea este gesto, no se demasiado de protocolos sociales en Equestria, quizá negarme seria tomado como una ofensa.

Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow Dash repitieron la acción en ese orden, Pinkie les siguió, algo en su gesto es diferente, más enérgico, agradeció con un grito y me empujo al separarse de mí, fue una sorpresa que Fluttershy también se acercase a mí, parece que ya no me teme.

"Gracias a ustedes, más que nadie a ti, Fluttershy, pudiste imponerte sobre no solo tu miedo sino al de todas ustedes (Le devuelvo el gesto rodeándola con mi brazo derecho) hoy el crédito es todo tuyo a mis ojos, felicitaciones"

Alivio, Fluttershy logro evitar uno de los actos de estupidez más grandes que este mundo habrá visto. No sé qué habrá pasado en mi ausencia, no es que saberlo afecte en algo pero me da curiosidad saber a qué clase de palabras o recuerdos habrá recurrido para derrotar esa fuerza que guiaba la situación hacia un final no muy agradable.

La noche nos afectó a todos, no dormimos durante la noche y ya es hora de que volvamos, levantamos el campamento y dividimos la carga, caminamos en silencio casi totalmente consumidos por el sueño.

Lo bueno de que no hablemos es que puedo pensar con mayor claridad… con tanta claridad como el agotamiento me permite…

Por primera vez me siento totalmente asimilado por este nuevo mundo, defendí su amistad del mismo modo que defendía mis intereses en la tierra, ya no existe ni en la práctica ni en mi cerebro una diferencia entre las personas que me rodeaban en mi mundo y los 'animales' que me rodean aquí… exceptuando a Luna y Celestia pero me parece sano y correcto ver a los dioses de manera diferente a como veo a los demás seres.

Es bueno que ya este acostumbrado a vivir en este mundo pero hay algo que me está preocupando un poco… yo rechace el trato de Chrysalys… rechace una oportunidad de adquirir mis objetivos.

Por lo que se, existen pocas cosas que son más fuertes que Celestia, Luna es capaz de enfrentársele, pero es su hermana así que no puedo contar con ella el día que la princesa del sol decida que soy una amenaza. Puedo deducir que Discord es más fuerte que Celestia pero él es demasiado inestable para que pueda siquiera considerar usarlo en mi favor.

Los elementos de la armonía poseen una magia más poderosa que Celestia pero no puedo usarlos, además las portadoras siempre estarán del lado de la corona.

La única fuerza que podía ofrecerme protección contra Celestia era el reino Changeling… y yo rechace su oferta… ¿Tanto vale Equestria para mí que le di más valor que mi propia seguridad?

Lo único que falta es que tomar malas decisiones se me haga un hábito… es ilógico…  
>No, no es que Equestria tenga valor para mí, no es que este apegado a esta tierra, el trato que me ofrecieron consistía en dañar un reinado en el que habitan muchas especies solo para beneficiar a un reinado menor. No lo acepte porque sería bien recordado por los changelings pero el costo es muy alto. Rechace la oferta porque iba contra mis códigos y por nada más que eso.<p>

No lo voy a dudar, fue por mis códigos y nada más que por eso, no es como si de repente hubiese desarrollado afecto por este reino ni nada por el estilo… solo códigos, solo reglas, solo lógica.

Caminamos por horas, llego el punto en el que Pinkie tenía tanto sueño que literalmente se dormía de pie, la desafié apostando que podía llegar a Ponyville dando menos pasos que ella, acepto el juego y comenzamos a contar nuestras pisadas.

Para cuando llegamos ella había dado casi el doble de mis pasos, era obvio que yo ganaría, los ponys son cuadrúpedos así que nunca tuvo chance, al menos la mantuve entretenida y despierta.

Todos nos despedimos, no sé cómo hice para llegar a mi refugio en el bosque, solo sé que quiero dormir, fue un viaje agotador, no puedo decir que lo disfruté… quizá pueda sacarle algo útil a futuro.

Tengo… mucho… sueño… estoy funcionando con pensamientos muy limitados… desde hace horas…

**Notas de Autor:**

Con este capítulo termino el arco argumental que inicio en "Al ritmo de Pinkie", miro el progreso de esta historia que comencé a escribir hace tres meses y noto que al terminarla va a terminar siendo más una novela pequeña que un cuento largo.

Como todo capítulo de cierre no es ni muy sustancial ni muy relevante al verse de manera aislada pero es mejor así, los calendarios están sincronizados de manera que los capítulos "menos emocionantes" coincidan con las épocas en las que yo tengo que invertir más tiempo en el estudio así no privo de calidad a los capítulos que la requieren con mayores motivos.


	26. Explorando Everfree

**Explorando Everfree**

Ha pasado un tiempo, las cosas están como siempre en Ponyville, el episodio que pasamos en el viaje no tuve repercusiones negativas salvo la preocupación de Spike cuando se lo comentamos.  
>Por suerte Fluttershy ya no me teme… espero que pueda terminar esta conversación sin cambiar eso.<p>

"Por última vez Fluttershy, te digo que no como ponies"

"¿Conejos?"

"No"

"¿Burros?"

"No"

"¿Pajaritos?"

"Estuve rodeado de todos ellos desde que llegue a Equestria, te digo que en mi mundo no nos comemos ni a nuestros amigos ni a nuestras mascotas" Si, sé que comentarle mis hábitos alimenticios a Fluttershy puede no ser mi más brillante idea pero necesito saber dónde adquirir peces para complementar mi dieta, soy omnívoro después de todo.

"Pero dijiste que comes carne"

"Ya me viste que como otras cosas"

"¿Entonces porque dices que comes carne?"

"Puedo comer cualquier cosa pero necesito comer carne"

"¡AAAAAAA!" Su grito no es de miedo sino de impacto, si algo bueno salió del viaje es que tengo cierta confianza con el grupo, por eso decidí tomar el riesgo de hablarle a Fluttershy de mi dieta.

"Soy como los osos… como los mapaches… no quiero lastimar a nadie, pero si no como me enfermo. En serio Fluttershy, pase las últimas semanas ayudándote a alimentar a todos tus amigos créeme que si quisiera comérmelos a ellos o a ti ya lo hubiese hecho"

"¿Cómo los osos?" Parece calmarse, la comparación parece haber surtido efecto.

"Si, como los osos"

"¿O sea que comes miel pero tienes que comer pescado?"

"Puedo comer cualquier cosa pero de vez en cuando tengo que comer algo de carne y el pescado, clasifica como carne"

"No seas tonto, el pescado es pescado"… El nivel de inocencia en este mundo… en serio Fluttershy no considera al pescado como carne… supongo que si lo considerara así no sería capaz de darlo como alimento… mejor no presionar sobre ese asunto.

"Ok, lo que quería decir es que necesito comer pescado de vez en cuando sino mi salud se va a deteriorar"

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Te vas a enfermar? ¿Es grave?" Genial, se preocupa más por mi salud que por mi dieta… puedo respirar en paz, no creo ser capaz de arruinar esto.

"Calma, no es nada, aun no me enferme y aún tengo tiempo, solo quiero pedirte que me digas donde conseguir pescado para no enfermar"

"Yo tengo algo para alimentar a los mapaches esta tarde, toma algo, es un regalo. En otro momento te diré"

"No es necesario, solo dime"

"No no no no no, pasaste meses sin comer peces, podrías enfermar en cualquier momento, vas a comer ahora (Corre a su casa y sale con unos 7 peces, que me ofrece) Come, no quiero que enfermes"

"No es tan simple"

"¿Ya enfermaste? ¿Es tarde? ¿Puedo hacer algo? Yo te cuido" Se ve tierna cuando se preocupa… no me gusta encontrar belleza en sentimientos negativos como la preocupación, me tienta…

"Cálmate te digo, lo que pasa es que tengo que prepararlos antes de comerlos, sino no puedo.  
>Tengo lo necesario en mi refugio en el bosque"<p>

"Entonces ve, ve, ve y come, no quiero retrasarte, ve" Dice mientras me empuja adentro del bosque, me empuja y me sigue empujando por un rato.

"Fluttershy"

"¡Que vas a comer eso ahora!" Sigue empujándome

"Fluttershy"

"¡Sin peros!"

"¡FLUTTERSHY!"

"¿Qué?"

"Estas dentro de Everfree" Se paraliza por un instante mientras sus ojos exploran su alrededor viendo que efectivamente estaba dentro de Everfree, no muy alejada del borde, aun podía verse su casa.

"Pensándolo mejor… sigue solo…" Notando donde esta sale del bosque corriendo con una velocidad propia de Rainbow Dash.

La escena en si es muy propia de una caricatura, supongo que esta clase de cosas son comunes aquí, simpático mundo en el que termine.

Llegue a mi refugio, tome un cuchillo de cocina que compre con uno de los pagos que conseguí en mis trabajos en Sweet Apple Acres y comencé a eviscerar los peces y sacarles las escamas.  
>Me pregunto cuan desagradable debe ser para un habitante de Equestria ver esta escena, es desagradable para algunos humanos seguro.<p>

Una fogata me ayuda a cocinar los peces, saben a humo… mi primer comida compuesta de carne desde que llegue a Equestria, no es la gran cosa pero es muy disfrutable dada mi dieta vegetariana de los últimos tiempos.

Como mientras planeo como usar el resto de las horas de luz, es cerca del mediodía. Resuelvo hacer lo que hecho durante los últimos días.

Tome el boceto de mapa que hice en el globo durante la carrera de las hojas, tinta y una pluma que Spike me presto. El boceto ya está muy cambiado, ya posee caminos que en la realidad son rústicos pasadizos abiertos en la espesura a fuerza de músculo y hacha.

Explore bastante el bosque, para mantenerme seguro solo lo hago de día, me mantengo alejado de los pantanos porque tengo entendido que es más probable encontrar hidras en ese tipo de bioma.

Decidido, hoy exploraré hasta llegar al claro árido que visualicé ese día desde el globo, este mapa es el primer y único mapa de Everfree, esto tiene valor tanto histórico como practico , además si puedo crear rutas dentro del bosque puedo aprovecharme del temor que los Ponies le tienen al bosque para vender servicios como guía.

El principal medio de transporte de Equestria es el tren y tiene sus severas desventajas, solo conecta las ciudades principales dejando ciertos pueblos aislados, todos los caminos se ven forzados a bordear Everfree e incluso los pegasos evitan sobrevolarlo ya que no pueden controlar su clima.

Podría crear el primer sistema de correo que supere en velocidad a los pegasos carteros ya que podría ahorrar mucho tiempo de viaje si atravesara el bosque en vez de rodearlo.

Everfree me dio de comer por todo este tiempo, estoy seguro de que también me dará trabajo. Pensando un poco al respecto, es un territorio enorme lleno de recursos que nadie se atreve a explotar, su ubicación es central en Equestria por lo que tener el monopolio del tránsito de la zona puede ser muy valioso. Seguro que tiene sus peligros pero mi especie ya domino territorios salvajes antes así que yo debería tener alguna chance.

Tome mi mochila, el mapa, los elementos para actualizarlo, el hacha y el cuchillo; me oriente y comencé a adentrarme en el bosque una vez más.

No hay muchas señales visuales para mantener el sentido de dirección así que uso el hacha para marcar los árboles y abrirme paso entre sus ramas, así nace otra nueva línea en el mapa, un nuevo camino.

Los arboles están perdiendo su follaje cada vez a mayor velocidad, las frutas comienzan a escasear, tengo que encontrar algo que me dé de comer o tendré problemas antes de que llegue el invierno.

Animales petrificados… otro refugio de cockatrice, seguí sin prestarle atención, de vez en cuando rodeo colinas o formaciones rocosas de considerable altura prefiero mantenerme alejado de ellas.

Recuerdo que en un capitulo Spike se encontró con un dragón crecido en una cueva que se encontraba en una suerte de pequeña montaña así que no meto mi cabeza en ninguna caverna.

Horas de viaje pero por fin el bioma parece cambiar, me sorprendió la manera abrupta en la que lo hizo, el claro árido no poseía ningún tipo de transición, la vegetación se cortaba en una línea demasiado clara, pareciese que el suelo dejase de ser fértil cruzando ese límite.

El claro solo presentaba un elemento que sobresale, un hueco que parece descender con suavidad hacia el subsuelo del bosque, es suficientemente alto como para que yo pudiese entrar aun si fuese el doble de alto de lo que soy.

Esto me recuerda demasiado al pueblo changeling pero al acercarme mis pasos no crearon eco, la verdad es que eso es un alivio, enterarme de que existe una colmena tan cerca de Equestria no podría traerme nada bueno.

¿Qué es lo que tengo en frente? ¿Qué hay adentro?

No hay estatuas así que no es una Cockatrice… ¿Un dragón durmiendo? Imposible, el humo sería demasiado como para no escapar por algún sitio… ¿Una hidra?, no, demasiado árido… ¿Un dragón despierto? … no tiene sentido, si esta es la guarida de un dragón, está demasiado expuesta desde el aire, no serviría para esconder sus tesoros… ¿Un animal hibernando? … demasiado temprano en el calendario… ¿Qué es esto?

No hay huellas alrededor de la entrada… debe estar vacía… maldita curiosidad humana… quiero entrar…

Una fogata improvisada con algunos líquenes y un par de ramas de un árbol caído me provee de los materiales necesarios para crear una muy primitiva antorcha (a decir verdad no merece el nombre, es solo una rama encendida que se resiste a apagarse), con ella en mano ingreso a la cueva cuidando mis pisadas.

Camine un unos 100 metros en un túnel angosto con una marcada pendiente, la verdad que la antorcha no alumbra demasiado… el túnel proyecta una sensación claustrofóbica pero mi curiosidad puede más, mientras mire donde pise y no termine cayéndome cientos de metros en las profundidades estaré bien.

El túnel sigue en una sola dirección, sin bifurcaciones ni vueltas intrincadas, agradezco eso, una cosa es orientarse en el bosque donde la posición del sol puede guiarme, debajo de la tierra es solo mi memoria.

Avance, al final del túnel se abría una sala natural, al poner un pie sobre ella la luz de mi antorcha se multiplicó hasta ser capaz de iluminar todo el entorno, que, note, no es una sala sino un enorme sistema de cavernas…

Observe las paredes, note con rapidez el porqué de tan curioso fenómeno lumínico… tengo que volver aquí con la compañía de un conocedor del tema… esto puede ser muy útil o solo una marca más en el mapa, necesito su opinión.

A la 'antorcha' no le queda demasiado tiempo así que volví a la superficie, el exterior de la cueva no me recibe precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Un aullido desgarra el aire, una manada de timberwolves está cerca, y está activa, significa muchas cosas pero ahora mismo significa que tengo que volver a mi refugio ya.

Suficiente exploración por hoy. Comienzo a retroceder sobre mis pasos a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

**Notas de Autor:**

Adivinen que persona está siendo devorado por un montón de libros… así es, yo, les pido disculpas por las demoras pero luego de los exámenes parciales siguen los recuperatorios y después los finales… etc, mantendré mi esquema y publicare un capitulo por semana mínimo.  
>Así le doy comienzo a esta nueva etapa del Fic, espero que puedan disfrutarla.<p> 


	27. Negocios y preparativos

**Negocios y preparativos**

Ayer descubrí la cueva, averiguar las características de lo que encontré allí puede ser de mucha ayuda pero por ahora esa es mi segunda prioridad ¿Porque? Porque hay algo que sin lugar a dudas me será de ayuda.  
>Es temprano, me desperté y corrí hacia Ponyville, ayude a Fluttershy y a Angel con cierta prisa, no bien terminamos de alimentar a los animales y pude convencer a Fluttershy de que no estoy enfermo me moví a mi verdadero destino.<p>

Sweet Apple Acres, toda la familia Apple estaba haciendo preparaciones, revisando el equipamiento, organizando todo para lo que sé que será un gran evento.  
>Mis deducciones eran correctas, los timberwolves eran la primera señal, termine esa línea de pensamiento y presencie la segunda.<br>Una nube oscura llega incontrolable desde Everfree, pero nadie se alarma, es mas todos están animados, una sección de las arboledas emite chispas de color azul eléctrico y de una manera absurdamente rápida hojas violáceas crecen en los instantes atrás secos árboles. Un momento después la nube se dispersa sin dejar rastros.  
>Temporada de zap apples, la familia Apple tiene el monopolio del mercado mayorista de los productos provenientes de ellas, son la única granja que posee zap apples en su territorio…<br>"Hola razón, veras que estamos ocupados, pronto será la cosecha de zap apples y todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Ayúdanos en esta ocasión, es un trabajo duro pero bien pago" Applejack me habla sin dejar de trabajar.

"Hola Applejack, me temo que no estoy interesado, conseguí una mejor fuente de bits para esta época. De todas formas muchas gracias por la oferta"  
>"¿Mejor que las zap apples? Me alegro por ti, trabaja duro, créeme que nosotros lo haremos"<br>"Te agradezco una vez más, me retiraré y los dejare trabajar"  
>Me retire de la granja, obtuve la información que quería, y no le mentí a Applejack, aquí encontré un negocio, puedo hacerme más bits de los que me pagaría el trabajo en la granja… y no es precisamente mejor que las zap apples.<br>Fui a la granja con un solo motivo, identificar la apariencia de los árboles de zap apple, existe un motivo por el que la familia Apple tiene monopolio sobre ese producto, es porque una vez Granny Smith se atrevió a entrar a Everfree y consiguió las primeras semillas, yo entro a Everfree a diario, solo tengo que encontrar una buena cantidad de árboles podré vender zap apples de manera minoritaria, no quiero competir con ellos, no quiero cantidades industriales, no podría manejarlas.  
>Dos prioridades ahora, la primera en el bosque.<br>Ingrese nuevamente aquel maravilloso lugar que me da refugio y alimento, decidí expandir limpiar y emparejar el camino hacia el claro árido, dos proyectos dependen de ello.  
>Se tomó una buena cantidad de esfuerzo pero el angosto camino ahora es el doble de ancho y se ve decente. El hacha de Applejack me es mucho más útil de lo que pensé que me seria al recibirla.<p>

Así se me pasó la mañana… y parte del mediodía, no importa, valdrá la pena. Siguiente prioridad en lista: compradores.

Vender a muchos puede hacerme una buena cantidad de dinero pero eso sería solo vender el producto y eso es una estrategia de negocio demasiado simple, debo vender exclusividad, debo vender confianza, debo vender una relación entre amigos y no una relación cliente-vendedor.  
>Solo hay un comprador que cumple con esas características. Los Cake.<br>Me bañe en el rio, cambie mi ropa y puse a secar la muda anterior, acto siguiente estoy caminando hacia sugarcube corner.  
>"Señor y señora Cake, buenos días ¿Cómo los trata la vida?"<p>

Sr Cake: "Mejor que en mucho tiempo a decir verdad"

Sra. Cake: "La receta que enseñaste a Pinkie es un bocadillo muy popular, reavivó el negocio"

Sr Cake: "Y es sencilla de aprender, pudimos aprenderla y eso que Pinkie no es muy centrada a la hora de explicar algo"

"Tengo entendido que suele cantar las recetas"

Sr Cake: (Ríe) "Tienes razón, ¿Qué te trae a nuestra pastelería? ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Más bien lo opuesto, vengo a negociar, a ofrecerles algo"

Sra. Cake: "¿Vendernos una receta?" Ellos corren un negocio, se nota que estoy hablando con comerciantes.

"Buena idea pero no, quiero venderles zap apples"

Sra. Cake: "¿Cómo puedes venderlas? Los Apple no venden zap apples, solo jalea y ellos tienen todos los árboles de Equestria" Su tono es incrédulo, comprendo que duden de mi oferta.

"Pues no los de Everfree, les ofrezco dos carretas de zap apples para que usen en sus recetas"

Sr Cake: "Pastelería con zap apples uh… suena tentador… pero necesitamos un precio" Directo al grano eh…

"El precio será justo, si consideran que son los únicos a los que les ofrezco el trato así que serán los únicos ponies que produzcan alimentos con esa rara fruta.  
>También hay que considerar que implica para mí el riesgo de estar en Everfree en temporada de actividad de timberwolves." Deben comprender que no es tarea sencilla y por tanto no será barato, y como cualquier comerciante me di la libertad de disfrazar la verdad, no voy a arriesgarme a cruzarme con timberwolves, me moveré durante el día a diferencia de Granny Smith.<p>

Sr Cake: "Entiendo tus riesgos y las ventajas que me presentas pero hay que tomar en cuenta que la cocina con zap apples es algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados y vamos a perder parte de la carga en experimentación." Un contra argumento interesante, demasiado realista como para derrumbar.

"Agregare a mí propuesta algo del conocimiento comercial de mi especie a modo gratuito: sus productos van a ser únicos en Equestria y a diferencia de los Apple ustedes no los venderán a todos no bien terminen de prepararlos. Ustedes van a conservar la fruta y los productos o ingredientes que creen con ellas y los venderán una vez por mes, haciendo publicidad con una semana de adelanto.  
>Eso va a generar expectativa y todos van a querer comprar sus alimentos pero como son limitados se acabaran rápido. El mes siguiente los venderán más caros y como todos sabrán que son pocos estarán dispuestos a pagar más.<br>Para cuando falte un mes para la próxima temporada de zap apples ustedes habrán sido los únicos que vendieron productos de zap apple fuera de temporada y habrán recuperado 5 veces el valor de su inversión." Muchas de las tácticas comerciales terrestres surgen de la avaricia, comprendo que en este mundo las técnicas de comercialización no estén tan avanzadas.

Sra Cake: "en tal caso hablemos de precio…" Bingo.

"No se arrepentirán, con la práctica que adquieran cocinando esta fruta y si conservan algunas podrían garantizarse el primer puesto en los concursos de pastelería. Dejen el resto en mis manos, para cuando los arboles de zap apple se sequen yo les habré traído el cargamento" 

Me despedí cordialmente y salí de la pastelería.

Ahhh, las bondades del comercio cuando se hace según la teoría, no recuerdo que ecónomo dijo que el comercio beneficia al comprador y al vendedor creando crecimiento económico, creo que tenía razón pero se le olvido un detalle, a los humanos por regla general nos gusta estafar. Suerte que no estoy interesado en estafar a nadie.  
>Siguiente ítem en mis prioridades conseguir ayuda de Pinkie Pie.<br>Podría ser difícil encontrarla dado a que es muy errática en sus actividades… y en casi todo lo demás.

Una explosión de ruido nada común suena cerca del atelier de Rarity, los globos me hacen pensar que mejor sería moverme en esa dirección, minutos más tarde estoy frente al hiperactivo pony rosa.

"Hola Pinkie ¿Por qué la fiesta?"

"¡Hola mono sin pelo! ¿Por qué no una fiesta?" Excelente pregunta.

"Me refiero a cuál es el motivo de este festejo en particular"

"Ya lo sé tonto, es una broma, estaba dándole la bienvenida a los ponies que vienen a mirar los arboles de zap apple"

"No sabía que era un evento turístico"

"No sé qué es heurístico pero como los arboles de zap apple solo están en Ponyville hay muchos ponies que los vienen a ver cuándo es temporada.

A Fluttershy le gustan los arboles de zap apple, le gustan todos los arboles pero más los de zap apple, también le gustan los conejos, y los patos, y las mariposas y los venados y los hurones y los osos, y los gatos, y las ardillas… creo que le gustan todos los animales y los arboles…"

"Si… creo que había notado eso"

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual"

"Hablando de grandes mentes necesito la ayuda de una"

"Deberías pedir ayuda a Twilight entonces, ella lee mucho y se los acuerda a todos los libros, no se puede hacer eso sin una mente extra grande, yo intente leer los libros y puedo leerlos rápido pero me los olvido en un rato a menos que sean muy interesantes como los cuentos de la grand galloping gala o las discotecas de Manehattan. Me gustan los libros con fiestas, eso es porque me gustan las fiestas pero ya sabes que me gustan las fiestas, todos saben que me gustan las fiestas, excepto los que no me conocen pero cuando me conocen les digo que me gustan las fiestas aunque tú ya lo sabias antes de conocerme o más bien me conocías antes de que yo sepa que vos me conocías pero..." Mejor la interrumpo.

"TU ayuda Pinkie"

"Oh, en serio ¡Me gusta ayudar! ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Volar"

"Eso no se puede tonto, deberías pedirle a Twilight que te de alas"… actualmente es una buena idea… un segundo… no, no lo es, no sé cómo puede afectar la magia de cambio de forma a un humano. Mejor sigo con los métodos mecánicos. "¿además para que quieres volar?"

"Necesito ver el bosque Everfree desde el cielo mañana para ayudar a los Cake, pensé que podrías usar algunos de tus globos para hacerme flotar por un poco de tiempo"

"Creo que si… pero voy a necesitar muchos globos, no sé cuántos, nunca intente hacer flotar a nadie que no sea yo misma ¿Puedes acompañarme? Necesito ver algo antes"

"Seguro, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde"

"Entonces ven"

Me empuja con su frente y me lleva al centro de la plaza donde fue mi fiesta de bienvenida, se acerca a un árbol y pone su pezuña en un agujero que estaba en su corteza, de él saca un globo azul que por poco se eleva fuera de su alcance cuando se le resbala, por suerte lo agarró a tiempo.

"Ahora hazme caso"

Ata el globo a mi hombro derecho y me da una orden.

"Salta"

Desata el globo y lo ata en mi otro hombro.

"Salta otra vez"

Lo desata y lo ata en mi muñeca.  
>"Una vez más"<p>

El proceso se repite con todas las articulaciones de mi cuerpo… todas…TODAS... creo que baje de peso… encima no comí nada en todo el día... me siento como en una clase de gimnasia aeróbica.

"Otra cosa más, abre los brazos y las piernas" Obedezco "Quédate quieto"

Se retira por un instante y regresa colgando en mis extremidades toda clase de objetos, un pollo de goma en mi muñeca izquierda, un muñeco de payaso en mi codo derecho, tres campanas en cada oreja, cascabeles en mis dedos anulares y pulgares, algo similar a guirnaldas navideñas rodean mi cuello. Y eso es solo lo que puedo ver ya que encima me puso unos lentes amarillos que están bloqueando mi visión hacia los lados.

"ahora sujeta esta armónica con la boca y sopla tres notas sin que se caiga nada"

"¿Esto que tiene que ver con flotar?"

"Tiene TODO que ver con flotar, ahora toca tres notas"

Empuja la armónica en mi boca mientras intento sostenerla con los labios al mismo tiempo que me esfuerzo en mantener el equilibrio y no caer con todas las cosas que tengo encima.

Soplo en tres agujeros distintos, no puedo mantener el equilibrio mientras soplo y me desestabilizo haciendo temblar todo lo que tengo encima, por poco y caía al suelo, por suerte recupere el balance.

"¡Aha!, lo suponía. Mañana podrás flotar, tengo que preparar los globos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"  
>Dice mientras se va corriendo a quien sabe dónde.<p>

"¡Pinkie! ¡¿Puedo sacarme esto de encima?"

Vuelve a mayor velocidad de la que se fue y toma todas sus cosas sin darme tiempo a percatar como lo hizo.

"¡Oops!, me estaba olvidando. Perdón, mañana estará todo listo. Tengo que ir a mi habitación en Sugarcube corner. Nos vemos"

Vuelve a irse.

Tengo hambre, creo que también iré a sugarcube corner, necesito algo de comer, después será mejor que descanse, debo estar en buen estado para la cosecha.

**Notas de autor:**

En cuatro días rindo mi último examen, eso debería significar que voy a poder subir capítulos en menos de 7 días ¡yay!


	28. Un día flotando

**Un día flotando**

Un día más pasa… un día más, en algún momento existir entre seres de extraña apariencia y colores brillantes se me volvió cotidiano, solo es un día más.

Honestamente no siento mucha diferencia entre mi vida previa a Equestria y hoy, la más grande diferencia es que conozco un par de dioses, en el resto no hay nada destacablemente diferente. Es gracioso porque incluso eso puedo pensarlo como algo cotidiano.

Debo trabajar (o buscar trabajo en mi caso particular), tengo reglas que cumplir y quienes revisan que las acate, los ponies no son muy diferentes de los humanos (sin contar aspectos físicos), por lo que vi en las portadoras de los elementos existen las cosas negativas en sus mentes, en menores cantidades pero los ingredientes de la "maldad" están ahí.  
>Mi reporte de la armonía comienza a progresar, si la diferencia entre Equestria y mi mundo no está en los individuos debe estar en las relaciones entre ellos, algo en la sociedad de este mundo hace la armonía posible, investigar más al respecto es indispensable si quiero dar un reporte decente.<p>

Debo dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos, estoy por llegar tarde a ayudar a Fluttershy, mis visitas para ganarme su confianza se han vuelto una rutina que me es agradable… hasta tengo una rutina, no sé si es que este mundo es tan similar al mío o si yo no puedo abandonar mi manera de actuar y ver las cosas. Opto por creer lo primero.

Ángel no se alegró de que esta vez no le diese nada de comer pero ya no puedo darme esos lujos, las frutas en el bosque empiezan a escasear y entre mi estómago y el de Ángel, no hay duda a quien favorezco.

"¿Entonces estas bien? ¿Sin enfermedades? ¿No estás débil? ¿Necesitas más?"

"En serio Fluttershy, te agradezco que te preocupes pero todo está bien, conseguiré mis peces una vez al mes y no pasare ninguna enfermedad relacionada a mi dieta"

"¿Y qué pasa con las otras enfermedades? ¿Vas a necesitar otras cosas? ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?"

"En serio, basta, te agradezco tu preocupación pero todo va a estar bien, no quiero que estés preocupada por mi" Miento, sus puntos son demasiado coherentes, aquí no existe la medicina como la conozco ni las enfermedades como las conozco… al menos hasta donde yo sé; cuido mi salud pero a ciencia cierta no sé si un germen autóctono puede herirme o si alguna enfermedad terrestre es incurable aquí. Por ahora todo estuvo bien así que no me voy a preocupar, de todas formas no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a esa clase de temas, preocuparme por algo sobre lo que no tengo injerencia no es práctico.

"Está bien… y no es necesario que agradezcas… es lo que todo pony hace… pero… si quieres agradecer está bien… no es que te esté obligando"

Esas frases… 'es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho', 'todo el mundo lo haría en mi lugar' etc, esas frases… en mi mundo son falsa modestia, son un protocolo de respeto… en otras palabras son falsas, aquí al escucharlas noto la diferencia.  
>Aquí esas palabras son reales, aquí no se espera que los ponies se preocupen por sus pares y se cuiden entre ellos, aquí es algo que se da por seguro, no se duda ello… la diferencia entre sociedades es abismal.<p>

No pude contestar la tercer señal de la temporada de zap apples capto mi atención y la de Fluttershy.  
>Las nubes surgieron una vez más de Everfree, una bandada de cuervos voló bajo ellas hasta llegar al cielo sobre Sweet Apple Acres, debido a la distancia no pude apreciar esa danza coreográfica que las aves hicieron en el capítulo del show… una lástima.<br>"Los arboles de zap apple dieron flor, son de las flores más bonitas de toda Equestria. ¿Quieres acompañarme a verlas?"

"Perdona Fluttershy pero tengo otros planes hoy, de todas formas me asegurare de dedicarle parte del día a verlas, solo se ven un día al año después de todo"

"Está bien… ¿Ángel vienes conmigo?" El conejo asiente y los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia Ponyville, luego nos separamos. Acompañaría a Fluttershy a Sweet Apple Acres pero ahora mismo me es conveniente encontrar a Pinkie, necesito volar.

#*^ ! Me olvide el mapa y los materiales para modificarlo en la mochila, probablemente en el patio de Fluttershy.  
>Tuve que correr para ahorrar tiempo, por suerte no me equivoque, estaban en el patio; no quiero hacer esperar a Pinkie, además mientras antes termine con este asunto mejor podré aprovechar la tarde.<br>Pinkie… ¿Dónde te metiste? no está en Sugarcube Corner, no está en la plaza, no está con Twilight, tampoco con Rarity… comienzo a caminar hacia Sweet Apple Acres, no se me ocurre otro sitio donde encontrarla.

"Heeeey" Por un momento creo estar escuchando su voz. "Heeeeey Razooon" Otra vez… no puede ser, ella nunca me llama por mi nombre. "¡Heeeeeeeey!"… Ok esto ya me está empezando a molestar ¿Desde cuando escucho cosas?

"¡Hey mono sin pelo! ¡Aquí arriba!"

Eso explica todo… 20 metros sobre mi veo a la pony rosada flotando con un buen manojo de globos atados a su vientre.

"¡Por fin me escuchaaaas! ¡Ve a la plaazaaa! ¡Voy a intentar bajar ahiiii!"

"¡Nos vemos ahí!"

Llegue en unos minutos, Pinkie aún estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar… y a unos cuantos más de bajar. Me estaba preguntando como haría para bajar cuando la veo revolcarse en el aire, escuche el ruido de globos explotando, me preocupe. Comencé a correr intentando posicionarme en el sitio donde caería para poder atraparla de ser posible pero con cada revuelco otro globo se pinchaba y ella se movía de sitio.

Para cuando la velocidad de caída ya era verdaderamente marcada yo en mi preocupación ya estaba corriendo sin mirar el suelo, estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar anticipar el sitio de caída, me tropiezo con algo y caigo de cara al suelo… pero el suelo es suave. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un colcho…

No finalice mi línea de pensamiento, Pinkie cae sobre mí, tanto mi cuerpo como el suelo amortiguaron su caída, a decir verdad lo hizo más el suelo, efectivamente era un colchón.

"¿Por qué corres así tonto? Te puedes tropezar" Dice mientras se levanta dejándome espacio para que me pare.

"¡Porque vi que estaban explotándose tus globos! ¡Tienes suerte de haber caído en el colchón! ¡Podrías haberte lastimado!" Aun no me saco la preocupación de hace unos segundos.

"No fue suerte"

"¿Pues qué fue entonces? ¿Un milagro?"

"Tampoco, yo lo planee"

"¡¿Qué?"

"No pensarías que Pinkie puede NO saber algo sobre globos ¿No?, Juego con globos desde que era solo una potrilla, se todo sobre ellos, los redondos los de animales los rojos los verdes los azules…"

"¡Casi me matas de un susto!"

Solo se queda mirándome, no dice nada, solo me mira sin pestañar con esos desproporcionadamente grandes ojos (desproporcionados en proporción terrestre, a los estándares de Equestria podrían clasificarse como llamativos), quizá mi tono de voz fue demasiado agresivo, quizá la asuste… haciendo retrospectiva la situación pasada me afecto más que lo común, deje que la preocupación de la situación modificara mi modo de hablar.

El silencio se ve interrumpido cuando un trozo de los globos que explotaron fue arrojado en mi cara por una ráfaga de viento. Eso es quebrar el ambiente, quede con un intento de cara seria y un trozo de goma celeste pegado al lado derecho de mi rostro. Pinkie soltó una carcajada, me resistí a reír pero termino contagiándome y reí con ella, ayuda a sacarme la preocupación de hace unos momentos.

"Bueno, suficiente risa por ahora, ¿Será posible el vuelo Pinkie?"

"… (Recupera el aire) Pero… (Ríe)… el globo (ríe)… tu cara… (Vuelve a soltar una carcajada)…

(Suspira)… Esta… están listos… (Vuelve a reír) Ven a Sugarcube Corner… ahí prepararemos todo (vuelve a reír)"

Caminamos hasta el sitio, Pinkie contuvo la risa durante todo el camino, por Celestia, casi muero del susto. Pinkie tenía razón, mi miedo fue irracional, debí suponer que eso era un plan, después de todo estamos hablando de una experta en artículos de fiesta que además ya ha creado maquinas voladoras.

Momentos después estaba con las extremidades extendidas cargando el mapa la pluma y la tinta en los bolsillos de mi mochila la cual cargo sobre mi estómago esta vez.

Pinkie ató al cartel de la pastelería una enorme cantidad de globos que saco de su habitación.  
>Globos comunes celestes, rosados, amarillos, rojos, globos de animales de distintos colores, perros verdes, jirafas amarillas, mariposas rojas… todo se veía extravagante a más no poder. Decido confiar en el pony que tengo en frente, todo esto debe tener algún sentido mayor que el estético.<p>

Comenzó a atar distintos globos a distintas partes de mi abdomen, brazos y piernas. Cuando el espacio parecía acabarse empezó a atar globos a las cuerdas de otros globos, intente ver algún tipo de patrón pero no note ninguno, minutos después estaba flotando cuatro metros sobre el suelo lejos del alcance de los saltos de Pinkie.

Evidentemente ella ya había planeado esto, ato globos a sí misma y comenzó a flotar junto a mí, y así siguió su tarea en silencio… es la primera vez que la veo en silencio prolongado… ataba una serie de globos a mí y luego ataba otro a ella, en media hora flotábamos casi sin posibilidades de alcanzar los globos atados al cartel pero aún demasiado bajo.

"Hora del paso final"

Forcejea una sola vez y desata todos los globos del cartel, antes de que se vallan lejos de nosotros toma dos cuerdas que cuelgan de ellos y los ata una a mí, y otra a ella. Los globos se separan en dos manojos, uno para cada uno; estos nos elevan al menos 30 metros en el aire.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si… creo"

Comienzo a notar mi situación con más detalle, las cuerdas reparten mi peso de manera homogénea, no siento incomodidad alguna, mis brazos pueden moverse con libertad sin modificar mi estabilidad.  
>Intente mover mis piernas, de inmediato comencé a tambalear en el aire.<p>

"¡Espera! ¡No muevas las piernas! Tengo que explicarte cómo manejar los globos"

"Ok" Me quedo quieto mientras los globos hacen fuerza y obligan a mis piernas a adoptar la posición en la que estaban antes de que intentase moverme. Me encuentro acostado boca abajo en el aire a cuarenta metros del suelo… da algo de nervios.

"Los globos que están atados a tus rodillas te hacen avanzar o retroceder porque están atadas a los globos celestes y amarillos y rojos y verdes y violetas y rosados que están atrás y también están atados a los animales de la derecha pero no a los de la izquierda y a los de arriba excepto las mariposas porque las mariposas están atadas a…"

"No entiendo nada"

"Si doblas las rodillas avanzas y si las extiendes retrocedes… No es tan difícil de entender si me dejaras terminar de explicar entenderías mejor.  
>"Ahora para girar están tus pezuñas porque están atadas a los globos con forma de pony que están sobre tus hombros y a los globos sobre tu espalda que están atados al manojo de globos grande porque ahí arriba hay globos con forma de dragón joven, es joven porque no tiene alas y los globos pueden flotar sin alas si le pones alas a un globo flotaría dos veces y no queremos eso"<p>

"No entendí nada" lo único que creo haber entendido es que con pezuñas habrá querido referirse a mis pies.

"Porque no me dejaste explicar, usa la pezuña derecha para girar a la izquierda y la izquierda para girar a la derecha"

"Ahora entiendo mejor, una cosa más, las pezuñas humanas se llaman pies"

"¿Pies?... suena gracioso… ¡ok!, ¡todo listo! ¡Wiii! ¡A volar!"

Pinkie comenzó a revolotear con lentitud por sobre Ponyville, mientras me acostumbraba a moverme en el aire note el tamaño del favor que le había pedido…  
>La complejidad del atado de estos globos es demasiado grande, no solo eso, soy el único humano en estas tierras por lo que esta es la primera vez que usa esta técnica en mi especie, tuvo que crearla desde cero…<p>

Funciona a la perfección, es cómodo, maniobrable y le pedí que creara esto en menos de 24 horas…y lo hizo… no sé de qué manera podría pagárselo.

Maniobre con cierta torpeza hasta acercarme a Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Debo agradecerte por tu ayuda, me di cuenta que te pedí algo demasiado difícil.  
>Has hecho una trabajo estupendo, inventaste una manera perfecta de atar los globos, es práctico y cómodo, no entiendo cómo funciona pero déjame decirte que eres toda una genio." No miento, en realidad es asombroso, estoy flotando atado a múltiples globos y de alguna manera puedo maniobrar en el aire luego de 5 minutos de práctica<p>

"Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los ponies que te atan a un montón de globos y te hacen flotar en el aire"

"Pues es la primera vez que ocurre y estoy seguro que ningún pony sería capaz de hacerlo.

En serio te lo agradezco, gracias por ayudarme, no sé cómo compensártelo"

"Yo sí se"

"¿Cómo?"

"Termina tus tareas para ayudar a el señor y la señora Cake y juguemos veo veo desde el aire, siempre quise jugar pero nadie quiere flotar conmigo."

"Dalo por hecho, me daré prisa y jugaremos todo el tiempo que te plazca siempre que vuelva a tierra antes del atardecer"

"¡Wiiii!, voy a pensar en muchos muchos objetos, ya vas a ver, no me vas a ganar como con los pasos de regreso a Ponyville."

"Perdóname por la molestia"

"No me molesta, me gustan los globos y me gusta flotar y me gusta tener a alguien para jugar veo veo volador y me gusta atar globos y hacer que tengan formas de animales y los globos redondos también y ya te estoy distrayendo mucho. ¡Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer así jugamos!"

No sé porque no me sorprende que el juego 'veo veo' exista aquí, no importa. Maniobre hasta estar de frente a Everfree y me permito una vista panorámica del bioma.

Las flores celestes fluorescentes de los árboles de zap apple resaltan como luciérnagas en la noche.

Uso el claro árido como punto de referencia, saco la tinta y preparo la pluma; luego marco en el mapa tantos arboles como puedo.  
>Pasó así más o menos una hora, he marcado tantos árboles que perdí la cuenta, mañana abriré caminos a aquellos arboles más cercanos a las sendas que ya creé, también tengo que conseguir una carreta pero ya he visto desde aquí a quienes las venden así que no será un problema, los bits que invierta me serán regresados al vender la fruta a los Cake.<p>

Como sea, ya termine con esto y si para Pinkie significa tanto jugar pues jugare con ella, además ¿Cuan a menudo puede uno jugar al veo veo mientras flota atado a un manojo gigante de globos? Es algo único y pienso disfrutarlo, y por como es Pinkie sé que ayudara a que eso sea posible.

"Veo veo"

"¿Qué ves?"

"Una cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Maravillosa"

"¿De qué color?"

"Color color… rojo"

Jugamos por bastante tiempo, es entretenido, las reglas no varían del juego que conozco de mi niñez, se dice el canto se dice el color y hay que adivinar de que objeto se está hablando.

Pinkie me está ganando de manera clara e indiscutible, no solo adivina los objetos que elijo sino que su selección de objetos no sigue un patrón en el cual pueda basarme, a veces elije edificios y después elije simples detalles del paisaje, ¡Hasta eligió al sol! ¿Cómo se supone que adivine el sol?

Es un juego de niños pero he de admitir que es muy entretenido, y la verdad es que es difícil, quizá ambas características se deban a que podemos observar medio Ponyville desde nuestra posición actual…. Ahora ¿De qué cosa roja estará hablando?  
>"Las flores del puesto en la plaza"<p>

"No"

"La casa que está en esa esquina"

"No, mira mejor"

"¿Big mac?"

"Big mac no es una cosa tonto"

"… El establo de Sweet Apple Acres"

"Nope"

"Está bien, me rindo, no tengo ni idea"

"El banderín de la escuela" Ríe festejando otra victoria.

"Ok lo admito, no puedo competir en este juego, parece que no puedo prestar suficiente atención"

"Te dije que esta vez te iba a ganar, y deberías ver eso de tu atención hoy te estuve gritando por tu nombre y no me escuchabas"

"Creí que eras vos pero vos nunca me llamas por mi nombre así que pensé que estaba escuchando cosas que no estaban ahí. Cuando me llamaste mono sin pelo me di cuenta de que eras tú"

"¿Entonces si no te llamo mono sin pelo vas a creer que soy una voz que no está ahí?"

"No es eso, es que eres la única que me llama por un apodo, todos los demás usan mi nombre"… mi nombre eh… si, es mi nombre… mi antigua denominación se quedó en la tierra.

"¿Te gustaría que te llame por tu nombre?" Su tono de voz enérgico le da un aire de que todo lo que dice es un juego, todo lo que la rodea paree ser una suerte de broma a pesar de que puede ser serio, me agrada como es capaz de generar ese ambiente ligero a su alrededor.

"La verdad me gusta que me llames por apodo, eres la única que me dio un apodo, además es gracioso, hace reír"

"Entonces seguirás siendo mono sin pelo para mi"

"Hey Pinkie… se hace tarde ¿Podemos bajar?"

"Seguro, vallamos a la plaza para caer en el colchón"

Eso hicimos

Oh no… "¿Voy a tener que pinchar mis globos?"

"No tonto, eso déjamelo a mí, yo los pinchare y tú solo tienes que caer"

"Ok, confiare"

"Una pregunta las campanas que colgué en tus orejas ¿eran verdes o azules?"

"No recuerdo, no las pude ver ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?"

"Cuando te estabas por caer ¿Hacían 'tlin tlin' o 'tilin tilin'?"

"Eh… no se… estaba intentando no caerme, no lo recuerdo ¿Por qué es importante?"

"Vamos, por favor recuerda"

"No se … creo que tlin tlin ¿Por?"

"Entonces eran las azules"

Saca una aguja de quien sabe dónde y comienzo a escuchar las explosiones de los globos, con cada explosión me tambaleo y con cada tambaleo bajo a mayor velocidad.  
>Llega el punto en que el tambaleo y la velocidad es frenética… es tarde para pensarlo pero espero que ella sepa lo que hace.<p>

Un arbusto amortigua mi caída, un susto desagradable recibir ese tacto pero no estoy herido, considerando que estuve flotado a varios metros sobre el aire y que es la primera vez que Pinkie hace flotar a un humano es algo bueno.

Pinkie repite la caída que vi hoy a la mañana y aterriza en el colchón.

"Fue un excelente día Pinkie, muchas gracias por todo, solo una pregunta ¿Por qué no me hiciste caer en el colchón?"

"Eso quería pero me dijiste que las campanas eran azules entonces tenía que pinchar primero los globos amarillos pero no caíste en el colchón así que las campanas no eran azules eran verdes y tenía que pinchar primero los globos celestes y los que tienen forma de animal… pero como yo sabía que podía ser que te equivoques en el ruido de las campanas pinche unos globos con forma de jirafa primero para que si te habías confundido te cayeras en el arbusto porque si no te ibas a caer en otro lugar." Nuevamente ese tono de voz y velocidad ridícula de discurso, suena como un chiste pero lo que acaba de decir es que mi equivocación iba a hacer que aterrice a toda velocidad en el suelo y sin amortiguación.

… ósea que si ella me hacía caso iba a estamparme contra el suelo a esa velocidad…

"Ósea que me salvaste la vida"

"No, nunca hubo peligro así que nunca hubo nada que salvar porque para salvar a alguien lo tienes que salvar de algo y si o hay ningún algo de que salvar entonces no hay nada que salvar…

Ahora que lo pienso si alguien quiera ser salvado de ser salvado entonces tienes que salvar no salvando pero si salvas no salvando estas salvando entonces tienes que no salvar no salvando salvar al que quiere ser salvado de ser salvado… o algo así" No puedo evitar reír ante esa clase de pensamientos , definitivamente esta pony piensa de más.

"Creo que nunca voy a entender eso… pero gracias otra vez" Tiene sentido, nunca hubo peligro desde su punto de vista, al parecer lo planeo todo, sé que lo dije antes pero ahora puedo decir que lo asimilé, Pinkie parece errática pero es solo velocidad de pensamiento, ella pensó en todo, solo que no se nota a primera vista… sorprendente… efectivamente todos esos juguetes que tuve colgados en mi cuerpo tenían que ver con flotar.

Mientras Pinkie exista puedo estar seguro de que nunca me dejaré de sorprender.

**Notas de autor:**

Me tome mi tiempo por dos motivos:- el primero, aprobé todos mis exámenes y quería descansar a modo de festejo  
>- el segundo, este capítulo es enorme en cantidad de palabras (a comparación de lo que hice hasta ahora)<p>

Perdonen la tardanza, intentaré mantener un buen ritmo de actualización. Gracias por leer.


	29. Antes de la cosecha

**Antes de la cosecha**

Otro amanecer, hoy las flores de zap Apple darán fruto, mañana será la cosecha, serán dos días verdaderamente agitados. Si el trato sale bien me aseguraré el primer mes de invierno.  
>Ayude a Fluttershy y Angel a alimentar a los animales y les advertí que me ausentaría el día de mañana.<br>Compre una carreta a un grupo de ponies, no fue barata pero tenía que comprar la de mayor calidad sí o sí.  
>Como no poseo la fuerza de un pony terrestre no puedo permitirme comprar una carreta cuyos defectos obstaculicen o compliquen el transporte de la fruta, el tiempo de cosecha de zap apples es de un solo día y no puedo perder tiempo durante él.<br>Por ese motivo invertiré todo lo que queda de este día en crear caminos por los cuales la carreta pueda moverse con suavidad. Estos deben llevar a todos los grupos de árboles de zap Apple cercanos, mañana debo ser tan eficiente como sea posible.

Lleve la carreta hasta mi refugio y la cubrí con una tela que los vendedores incluyeron en el trato, tome el hacha y el mapa y comencé mi tarea dejando nuevamente que mi mente divague en sus interiores.

Este mundo me envolvió en su cotidianeidad… es agradable pero no es productivo, no debo perder de vista mis objetivos ni los riesgos. Debo mantener siempre en claro lo que busco, busco encajar en este mundo sin perjudicar a nadie.  
>Mentira… quiero más que eso, quiero comprender este mundo, quiero saber si puedo vivir en esta sociedad, si puedo vivir como los habitantes de este mundo. Saber si puedo ser alegre.<br>Puede decirse que hice un buen trabajo hasta ahora pero eso solo hasta que analizo los riesgos… Aquí las cosas se me hacen más difíciles que en la tierra, para descargar mis broncas allá existían muchas formas, música agresiva, videojuegos violentos o competitivos, deportes de contacto, artes marciales… aquí nada de eso existe, todo lo que me molesta aquí debe regularse por autocontrol… no hay una vía efectiva de descarga… ninguna que no valla a dañar a nadie, claro está.  
>Aquí todos son demasiado sensibles.<p>

Llegue a un cumulo de árboles, las flores ya son frutas, me perdí la señal… como sea, tengo que volver más ancho el camino para que la carreta pase.

Por ahora supero mis arranques de bronca y cada vez que algo me desagrada soy capaz de retener mi tendencia a desear tomar una opción… agresiva por llamarla de algún modo, ya sea porque la presión de la situación requiere que me mantenga calmo o por simple fuerza de voluntad logro controlarme.

Esta sociedad supera a la terrestre en su manera de tratar los problemas pero su gente es tan repugnantemente benigna… aquí no existe siquiera el humor negro (exceptuando un caso particular creo… pero debo averiguarlo mejor antes de asegurarlo)  
>Normalmente me reiría del racismo y de las tragedias e insultaría medio en broma y medio en serio a todo y todos los que me molestan… aquí no puedo… ni siquiera puedo maldecir o decir profanidades… no es algo que esta sociedad vea bien.<br>No los entiendo ¿Cómo ventilan las frustraciones? ¿Acaso tienen frustraciones? Deben tenerlas… cuando el changeling hizo peligrar la amistad entre las portadoras todas buscaron aislarse para no insultarse, y cuando se cruzaron no fueron muy amables entre si… quizá se descargan lejos de otros para no herir… quizá eso debería hacer…  
>Pero no quiero eso, me gusta ser directo y hablar mi€rda sobre lo que me molesta y sobre quien me molesta y que lo escuche y deba oírlo… ¡y si le duele mejor!... sigh… ahí está mi naturaleza dañina otra vez. Controlarla es imperativo.<br>Este camino está listo, tome el mapa, la concentración de árboles más cercana no está muy lejos de aquí. Procedí a despejar la maleza una vez más.

De todas formas vivir aquí está trayendo efectos interesantes en mí… ayer… ayer no le preste atención pero hoy al pensarlo noto la anomalía en mi reacción.  
>Ayer yo tuve miedo irracional, yo temí por la seguridad de Pinkie sin pensar con anterioridad la obvia deducción de que ella sabía lo que hacía. No quiero saltar a conclusiones ni alarmarme por tan poca cosa, fue un caso aislado pero de todas formas fue algo llamativo.<br>Sabía que la Pony rosa me parece la más destacable del grupo a mis ojos, me parece admirable su dedicación a la alegría de sus amigas y su bien oculta inteligencia. Lo que no esperaba era que fuese a desarrollar vínculos ni con ella ni con el resto del grupo a la velocidad que lo hice.  
>Estaba acostumbrado a la vida en la tierra, allí mi condición, la ausencia de sentimientos hacia otros, mi psicopatía, es un secreto.<br>Obviamente debe serlo, la gente tendría un falso preconcepto de que esperar de mi si supiesen de mi característica definitoria.

Aquí todos mis amigos… sí, creo que ese es el termino correcto… amigos… todos ellos saben lo que soy, no sé si lo comprenden o si se lo creen por completo pero el punto es que lo saben. Las relaciones que establezco con ellos son desde un principio más sinceras que aquellas que generé en mi mundo, creo que eso hace que tengan un mayor valor para mí que mis amistades pasadas.  
>Eso explicaría porque no desee que Pinkie saliese herida en el incidente de ayer, de todas formas eso no explica mi momentánea estupidez que impidió que dedujese que era todo calculado.<p>

Debí haber tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, sencillamente vi algo que valoro en riesgo de ser dañado e intente protegerlo. Espero que esos arranques de estupidez no sean la norma, ya fue una excepción bastante molesta.  
>Sin contar que también es peligroso, si ese ataque de idiotez se daba mientras Brokewing intentaba matarme no estaría aquí hoy… debo ser más cuidadoso y monitorearme a mí mismo, no puedo permitirme perder la racionalidad.<br>Una suerte de herida en el orgullo… un momento que no fue premeditado, una decisión no optima basada en datos sin analizar… detestable… verdaderamente detestable… patético si me pongo en critico…

Otro camino está listo, otro debe comenzar a crearse. El hacha va a gastarse de tanto uso, tendré que afilarla cuando termine todo este asunto.

Casi un día entero sin ver a nadie… desde que llegue a Equestria creo que no dedique un tiempo de soledad a pensar en que estoy metido.  
>Desde que llegué paso casi todo el tiempo o acompañado o dormido, esta tarde me da para pensar; recuerdo a Lyn, una frase que dijo antes de votar a mi favor resuena en mis memorias "no es tan peligroso como dice ser", es gracioso, ella asegura que soy menos problemático de lo que afirmo ser… quizá debería tomar esa opinión en cuenta. Personalmente prefiero no hacerlo, si me trato a mí mismo como amenaza podré reaccionar y proteger al resto de mí en el caso de que en realidad lo sea, y si no lo soy entonces al menos estoy previniendo.<br>Quiero conseguir un trabajo aceptable cuanto antes, quiero cumplir mi palabra con Lyn, la próxima vez que la vea yo seré el que invite la comida.

Hablando de próximos encuentros… Chrysalys… recuerdo lo que paso hace unos días… Da risa cuan impulsivo puedo ser, no me arrepiento de lo que dije ni lo creo incorrecto, solo que al verlo desde afuera, al verlo en perspectiva. Solo soy un bicho raro recién llegado a un mundo desconocido que lo primero que hace es ofrecerse de mediador entre los dos reinos más grandes de este mundo los cuales están lejos de llevarse bien.  
>Si vuelvo a ver a la reina Chrysalys será porque decidió buscar la paz o porque encontró una forma de ganar la guerra, ninguna de las dos circunstancias puede llamarse cotidiana.<p>

Bonito revuelo de situaciones en el que se convirtió mi vida… y ahora que lo pienso también mi cabeza, pienso en tantos temas al mismo tiempo que ya debo parecer un discurso de Pinkie.  
>Pase el resto del día preparando las sendas que utilizare mañana, antes de que anochezca invertí una hora en buscar arboles resinosos y realizar cortes en sus troncos, para cuando la resina salga podre darle un buen uso.<br>Mañana será la cosecha y estoy tan preparado como puedo estarlo, necesitare despertarme muy temprano, dormir será útil.


	30. Cosecha, planes para el futuro

**Cosecha, planes para el futuro**.

Amanece, no pierdo mi tiempo, tomo mi hacha, mi mapa y llevo la carreta hasta el grupo de árboles más alejado, desde allí iré acercándome a Ponyville.  
>Una lluvia repentina cae sobre Everfree, la última señal, segundos después la lluvia se detiene y las frutas comienzan a madurar a una velocidad impresionante. Los gritos de alegría de la familia Apple se escuchan desde aquí. Comparto el entusiasmo, para mí también son buenas noticias.<br>Así se da inicio a la cosecha, toco el árbol las cercano con la el lado externo de mi brazo, no me transmite electricidad; recuerdo de lo que vi en la serie que tocarlos antes de que la fruta madurase no tenía buenos resultados.  
>Como sea, no es el caso ahora. A trabajar.<p>

La fruta abunda, del primer grupo de árboles logre llenar un cuarto de la carreta, con cierto esfuerzo la moví al grupo más cercano y seguí la cosecha. Llenar la primera carreta tomo unas horas pero según lo que estimo sobrarán árboles, quizá algo de tiempo.  
>Mi ritmo de trabajo disminuye a medida que el tiempo pasa y mis músculos comienzan a sentir el impacto, mover la carreta es cada vez más difícil y consume más energía.<br>Llevé la primera carreta repleta de zap apples a Sugarcube Corner cubriendo su contenido con la tela. Los Cake se sorprendieron, al parecer aun dudaban de que pueda cumplir el trato, no los culpo, ellos no ven a Everfree de la misma manera que yo, la última vez que alguien cosecho en Everfree Ponyville no existía.

Tuve que apresurarlos para que ayudaran a vaciar el cargamento, me gustaría que me sobrase algo de tiempo hoy. Prefiero agotar mis músculos y tener unas horas para relajarme. Además solo tengo este día para terminar la cosecha, confío que lo lograre.  
>Seguí moviéndome por Everfree utilizando los senderos que cree, a pesar de ser rústicos me alegra haberme tomado el tiempo de crearlos.<br>Los últimos grupos de árboles se resistieron a mis esfuerzos de cosecharlos, tuve que trepar a ellos y su forma no ayudaba para nada, eran altos y al caer la fruta se abollaba.  
>No podía entregar un producto en mal estado, así solo perdería la confianza de los Cake y por ende mi reputación para futuro comercio.<br>Tuve que volver por mi mochila y usarla para guardar la fruta y llevarla a la carreta de a grupos, llenaba la mochila hasta el tope y bajaba del árbol a descargar la fruta, es incómodo pero era la única forma.  
>Para cuando llene la carreta la mochila sirvió una vez más, con el tiempo sobrante llene la mochila de zap apples, probé una… saben… raro…no están mal, no es algo que me moleste comer por los siguientes días, le llevare algunas a Pinkie… pensándolo dos veces, mejor a todas, incluso una a Ángel.<br>Unas horas después del mediodía estaba demolido, cargar la carreta llena una vez más era verdaderamente agotador, al menos logré mi objetivo y logre cerrar el trato, con los bits de este trabajo podré vivir el primer mes de invierno.

Sin ganas de cargar el armatoste rodante hasta mi refugio me pongo a caminar lentamente por Ponyville estirando mis músculos.

"¡Razón! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?" Fluttershy se cruza en mi camino y comienza a preocuparse otra vez.

"No es nada, solo trabaje duro hoy, para mañana estaré recuperado"

"¿Que has hecho para estar así?"

"Coseché zap apples en Everfree… ¿Quieres una?"

"¿Qué qué? Everfree es peligroso no es un lugar para trabajar si estás cansado no puedes correr si es que te encuentras con…" La interrumpo antes de que se ponga a hiperventilar.

"Solo prueba una" Saco una de la mochila y se la ofrezco, parece agradarle.

Pase la siguiente media hora intentando que a Fluttershy le entre en la cabeza la idea de que por vivir en Everfree no me va a pasar nada… es un caso perdido, suerte para ella que no planeo pasar el invierno ahí. Por unos meses no tendrá que preocuparse por eso.  
>No me cruce con nadie más, supongo que ya comenzó a crearse la fila para la próxima venta de jalea de zap apple en Sweet Apple Acres.<br>No tengo fuerzas ni ganas de caminar hacia allí.

Cargar la carreta hasta el refugio fue un dolor a pesar de estar vacía… llegué solo para desplomarme apoyando mi espalda en una de las estatuas que hace ya tiempo moví para defenderme de la fauna local.

-Hola Razón-Luna desciende y aterriza delante mío.

-Hola Luna, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, no quise interferir con tu labor así que evite visitarte estos días

-Gracias por tu consideración, en verdad este trabajo me fue agotador pero al menos me compra algo de tiempo hasta que consiga un trabajo estable.

-¿Sabes que no es necesario verdad? Si no encontrases forma de sustento estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarte.

-Sé que cuento con tu ayuda y te lo agradezco pero mi meta es introducirme en este mundo como lo haría cualquier pony. Si tengo la opción de no recurrir a tu ayuda intentare tomarla.

-Comprendo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tienes una idea de en qué trabajar?

-Sí, planeo crear un sistema de envío de mensajes a través de Everfree. Note que los medios de comunicación en Equestria son poco eficientes al tener que evitar el bosque, yo no tengo que evitarlo.

-Suena ambicioso

-Lo es, de todas formas tengo más opciones pero son menos probables. De todas formas incluso si encontrase otra cosa en que trabajar en algún momento cumpliré con esa idea.  
>Podría dejar una marca en Equestria de ese modo, quizá hasta darme a conocer y aceptar en otros sitios además de Ponyville.<p>

-Así que es por eso que te llama la atención esa idea

-¿Se puede esperar otra cosa de mí? Era en serio cuando te dije que pretendía dejar algo bueno por lo que ser recordado.

-Suena como mucho que hacer, solo quedan poco más de dos meses para el invierno.

-Confió en que lograre algo… Oye Luna… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro

-¿Porque Everfree es como es?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Incontrolable, desobediente, diferente al resto de la naturaleza. Todos lo ven amenazante pero desde que llegue me ha sido un anfitrión más que hospitalario.

-Veras cada aspecto de la naturaleza se creó y es tan libre como tú, yo o cualquier pony. No a toda la naturaleza le agrada hacer contacto con los ponies. A Everfree parece no agradarle.

-¿Ósea que Everfree posee conciencia?

-No como tú puedes concebirla, no es algo único, cada aspecto de la naturaleza es independiente en su interacción con otras cosas, pero puede percibirse como una especie de conciencia. Puede decirse que sí.  
>Cada aspecto de la naturaleza actúa por sí mismo y al verlos unidos parecen actuar en unidad, las maneras en la que nuestras creaciones usan su libertad es asombroso hasta para nosotras.<p>

-Wow, existen mitos en mi mundo acerca de la conciencia de la naturaleza, saber que aquí existe algo parecido me resulta asombroso. Fascinante es tu creación.

-No es todo mi crédito por ella. Mi hermana me ha ayudado en todo, es nuestra creación.  
>Supongo que mejor será dejarte descansar esta noche, no te has levantado desde que llegue.<p>

-Ciertamente estoy muerto de cansancio.

Nos despedimos, me arrastre unos metros hasta ese sitio que uso por cama y como una zap apple antes de cerrar los ojos.

-No sé si entiendas… pero si entiendes… gracias Everfree.

**Notas de autor**

Por fin termine este pequeño arco.  
>Me estoy haciendo la cabeza respecto a cómo y a qué ritmo ir haciendo progresar a los personajes para que los eventos más fuertes de esta historia (Los cuales creo que me costaran un par de lectores pero no muchos) se sientan más o menos justificados.<br>Así que vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora y agradecerles por seguir a Razón en su nueva cotidianeidad.  
>Post data: el editor de fanfiction me esta dando pesadillas.<p> 


	31. Nightmare night

**Nightmare night**

Un par de días han pasado, los cake experimentaron algunas recetas hoy harán la primer venta, de seguro serán una sensación. Tuve que explicar a Applejack que no pretendo amenazar su negocio, de todas formas no afecte las ventas de jalea de zap apple.  
>El invierno se acerca, expandí los caminos de Everfree para poder atravesar por él hasta el sitio de nuestro mal memorable campamento… el frio se siente durante las mañanas… el trabajo escasea… y ser un humano no es algo que ayude demasiado… quizá en Ponyville no me teman pero eso no me da ventajas competitivas en el mercado laboral.<br>Como sea, esta noche la paso en Ponyville y puedo permitirme abandonar mis preocupaciones momentáneamente.  
>Esta noche es nightmare night, la festividad a mi parecer más interesante en este mundo. Quiero aprender más de ella y porque no… disfrutarla también.<p>

El naranja del atardecer se vuelve azul, aparecen estrellas y el astro de la protagonista de esta noche ilumina el pueblo… no puedo esperar a ver como pretende Luna este año asustar a los pequeños.  
>Me cruzo con Spike y Rarity.<br>-¡Hola! Excelente atuendo Rarity  
>La unicornio en cuestión vestía un disfraz formidable, tela negra, pliegues que a primera vista parecen desordenados crean la silueta deseada. Sostenida por finos alambres plateados, tela verde simula unas alas asimétricas. Una suerte de sombrero también negro con adornos verdes bien elegidos cubre también su cuerno, le da el aspecto que ella pretende… un changeling… sorprendente vestimenta.<p>

-¿Qué hay del mío?- Pregunta el dragón.  
>-Simple, funcional, simpático. Concuerda con lo que eres- Una bata blanca, una peluca con una corta cola de caballo y unos delgados y finos bigotes lo hacen ver ridículamente similar a un estereotípico maestro de artes marciales chino.<br>-¿Cómo me queda el bigote?  
>-Acorde al traje, pareces un sabio de los que suele haber en mi mundo<br>-Hola Razón ¿Disfrutando la noche?- La unicornio blanca me dirige la palabra.  
>-Sí, quiero conocer más de sus festividades pero primero lo primero ¿Tu creaste ese traje? Es maravilloso<br>- Yo lo hice, ¿Bonito verdad? Spikey me ayudo con la confección, incluso ayudo a darle forma a las alas. Es de mucha ayuda, la verdad no me esperaba que fuese tan hábil al moldear el metal.  
>- Jeje… no es nada… - Spike se sonroja e intenta evitar el tema… su don es bueno… no creo que deba ocultarlo… pero yo oculto cosas… no soy quien para meterme en eso. El mismo algún día lo sacara a la luz.<br>-¿Cómo va el concurso de Saphire Shores?  
>- Tengo algunas ideas para los diseños pero aun no encuentro una oferta de un sitio del que obtener gemas<br>-Perdóname si ya te lo pregunte antes pero ¿No hay una cantera de piedras preciosas cerca de Ponyville? ¿No tienes un hechizo que te ayuda a detectarlas?  
>- Si, existe una cantera y si tengo un hechizo pero no es suficiente para este concurso de este nivel. Si quiero competir con los mejores necesitare cientos de gemas del mismo tipo y de esos cientos solo unas pocas decenas, las mejores y las más selectas podrán ser usadas en mis vestidos. La cantera no tiene tanta cantidad de gemas. Además necesitare estar tanto tiempo como sea posible trabajando en el diseño y confección de los vestidos de Saphire y su elenco… no tengo tiempo para buscarlas yo misma.<br>-Comprendo… confío en que encontraras una buena oferta.  
>-Eso espero, o en unos días tendré que decidir entre un precio excesivo o en el peor caso retirarme del concurso.<br>-La encontraras, sé que sabes ser persuasiva no me cabe duda que encontraras quien te provea las gemas.  
>-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo querido.<p>

Los deje seguir camino mientras doy un paseo por el poblado… por como hace lucir su disfraz al parecer Spike sigue pensando que el bigote va a ayudarlo a tener chances con Rarity… por su parte ella está muy preocupada por no arruinar su atuendo como para prestarle atención a los evidentes intentos de Spike de ser notado.  
>Spike deberá probar otras tácticas… pero no voy a decírselo hoy y arruinar su noche.<br>Un grupo de potrillos y potrillas se acerca corriendo al portón de una casa, parecen estar persiguiendo a… ¿un montón de globos?  
>Me acerco a la escena, los niños (ya sé que no son humanos pero a fines prácticos son niños ya no veo mucho sentido en hacer tanta diferenciación entre especies, no es que vaya a encontrar algún humano en este mundo)… como sea, los niños tocan el timbre.<br>-¡Hola mono sin pelo!- Los globos me hablan…  
>-¿Pinkie? ¿De qué te disfrazaste?<br>-La pregunta correcta seria ¿De qué NO me disfrace?  
>-¿Qué?-<br>Un pony disfrazado de científico loco (o algo parecido) sale de la puerta y les entrega caramelos a cada niño, al llegar el turno de Pinkie ella sale de entre los globos con un parche, un garfio en la pezuña y un sombrero negro, toma los caramelos tan rápido como puede y vuelve a entrar entre los globos.  
>-¿Pirata?, buen disfraz.<br>-¡Nope!  
>-¿Entonces qué es?<br>-¡No lo sé!- al gritar esta frase de manera animada salta de entre los globos esta vez vestida de payaso, con el pelo verde, una nariz azul y la cara pintada de blanco .Vuelve a caer en medio de los globos y la pierdo de vista otra vez.

-¿Un payaso?- Salta otra vez de entre los globos vistiendo su traje de pollo, vuelve a caer entre los globos mientras se ríe- Oh… ya veo…-  
>-¿No es genial? Estaba pensando que de que disfrazarme este año pero tenía tantas ideas quería disfrazarme de muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas cosas y no podía decidirme entonces pensé ¿Porque decidirme por solo uno si puedo usar todos los disfraces que quiera? Es como cuando estoy en un banquete y hay muchos tipos de tortas y de muffins y tengo que elegir una mesa y en esa mesa hay muchos bocadillos y todos se ven tan ricos y como me gustan todos y no puedo decidirme por ninguno los pruebo a todos… ¿No es divertido?<br>-¿Y dónde guardas tantos disfraces?  
>-En mi cuarto en Sugarcube corner- La respuesta no ayuda<br>-… ¿Y cómo los cambias tan rápido?

-¡Me saco uno y me pongo otro, tonto!-… Ok… no voy recibir una respuesta coherente… será otro misterio que no podre resolver… es divertido así, mejor ni buscar una buena respuesta.

-Pues me parece una excelente idea, bien por ti Pinkie.

Un trueno suena y la luz de un rayo se ve no muy lejos.  
>-¡Te dije que no vas a lograr asustarme Rainbow Dash!- Twilight le grita a la pegaso cian que está en el cielo jugando con una nube.<br>-Eres una aburrida Twilight ¿Por qué no te asustas?- Porque conozco tus bromas y tus maneras de asustar, no puedo asustarme si ya sé que no son más que un chiste- Twilight responde mientras Pinkie y yo nos acercamos por detrás de la unicornio.  
>-¡ROOOAAAARRR!- Pinkie sale de entre los globos vestida de un tipo de reptil, diría que es un dinosaurio.<br>-Hola Pinkie, hola Razón… Pinkie… para ti también, no puedo asustarme en esta noche, ya sé que todo Ponyville es un chiste intentando asustar.  
>-Pero asustarse es la gracia de Nightmare night ¿Para que la celebras sino?- Desde la nube habla Rainbow Dash, esta disfrazada con una imitación del uniforme de los guardias de Canterlot.<br>-Para disfrazarme y para darles dulces a los niños- Twilight responde, su disfraz es irreconocible a mis ojos, probablemente otra figura histórica.  
>Pinkie vuelve a salir de entre los globos con una nariz de puerco y mira a Twilight haciendo cara de cachorrito hambriento.<br>-Sigh… y a ti también Pinkie- Usa su magia y le da un par de dulces, Pinkie los come haciendo un sonido sorprendentemente similar al de un cerdo antes de volver a entrar al montón de globos- ¿Quieres uno Razón?  
>-De seguro, me interesa probar las golosinas de este sitio.<br>Twilight me alcanza un caramelo, lo pruebo, tiene sabor a cerezas.  
>-¿No es de cereza acaso no?- La unicornio asiente<br>Escupo el caramelo y me llevo las manos a la garganta, aprieto con fuerza, mis actitudes toman a las tres ponies por sorpresa. Las venas en mi cuello se marcan.  
>-Soy (toso) alérgico (toso de nuevo) a las…<br>Caigo al suelo encorvándome sobre mi estómago, cierro mis ojos, comienzo a revolcarme en el suelo sujetando con aun más fuerza mi cuello, mis manos comienzan a agotarse del esfuerzo. Comienzo a convulsionar, me cuesta ver a mi alrededor por los erráticos movimientos de mis extremidades.

Balbuceo silabas al azar de manera descontrolada, siento el roce de mi vestimenta con el suelo mientras las 3 ponies me observan desconcertadas.

Respiro cada vez más agitado hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo, dejo de moverme.  
>Entre mis pestañas apenas puedo ver la cara de Twilight mientras la escucho.<br>-¡Oh Celestia! ¡¿Qué hice? ¡Hay que buscar ayuda! ¡Pronto!  
>Intento mantenerme pero no lo logro, por mucho que lo intento tengo por dentro esa necesidad… era inútil resistirse.<br>Me llama.  
>…<p>

Siento que debo  
>…<p>

Reir  
>-¡Jajajajjajajajjajaja! ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! ¡Jajajajajajjajaa! ¿No era que no podías asustarte hoy?- Rio con ganas hasta el punto en el que mi estómago comienza a doler, no creí que fuese a funcionar y menos que fuese tan divertido.<br>Pinkie fue la primera en reaccionar a lo que pasaba, comenzó a reír conmigo. ¿Que más puede esperarse de alguien que puede ver el lado positivo del caos eterno?  
>-¡No- Vuelvas- A asustarme- Así!- Rainbow Dash me gritaba mientras hacía llover sobre mí a modo de venganza.<p>

-Pero… ¿Qué?- Twilight aún no reacciona  
>-Nightmare night es para asustarse y todo Ponyville es un chiste que tiene ese objetivo, tú misma lo dijiste- Le digo mientras contengo mi risa<br>-Pero… tú… tú no eres… tu… aaarrghh- Gruñe en enojo y luego me arroja los caramelos en la cara- ¡No me asustes así!

Los cuatro reímos por un largo rato, me sorprende que se hayan tomado esta broma a bien, creí que sería demasiado para un pony… me gusta esta festividad.  
>Un rato más tarde Rainbow Dash estaba asustando a otros ponies y Pinkie seguía recolectando caramelos, quede solo con Twilight, mejor así, creo que solo con ella puedo hablar con seriedad de ciertos temas.<p>

-Vuelves a hacerme ese tipo de bromas y voy a hacerte levitar de cabeza por una hora- Al parecer herí el orgullo de Twilight. (Río)  
>-Tomo nota, no volveré a hacerlo, es solo por la festividad… y hablando de ella… quiero preguntarte algo.<br>-Dime  
>-Tengo entendido que esta festividad era una suerte de homenaje a la leyenda de Nightmare Moon… pero desde hace un tiempo se sabe que no es una leyenda… ¿Eso no cambia la manera en la que se festeja?<br>-¿A qué te refieres?  
>-Como homenaje a una leyenda esta celebración tiene sentido, niños asustándose, ofrendar dulces a Nightmare Moon para que no te coma… pero no hace mucho ocurrió el suceso que las volvió portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.<br>Hablo de peligro real, no es una leyenda, Nightmare Moon fue real, la traición de Luna hacia su hermana era real y la idea de traer noche eterna y el riesgo de que así sea fue real. No solo real hace milenios, real para esta generación. Lo vivieron. ¿Cómo pueden festejar las implicancias?

Twilight cambia su tono de voz a uno mucho más serio antes de responderme.  
>-No tienes por qué recordármelo ni a mí ni a otros… tú lo dijiste, lo vivimos en carne propia hace no mucho tiempo. El recuerdo del miedo en esa noche está fresco en las memorias de todos los que vivieron esa larga noche… esta es nuestra tradición, seguir con ella nos da un sensación de que todo está bien. ¿Notaste el espíritu de la celebración? Incluso como homenaje a la leyenda, se ven sus verdaderas raíces desde hace milenios. Nos reímos y nos divertimos… del miedo… nos estamos riendo y estamos festejando EL MIEDO.<br>Ese miedo que sentimos durante esa noche y el mismo miedo que sintieron nuestros antepasados hace mil años.  
>Antes de que Nightmare Moon apareciese esta era solo una celebración popular en Equestria, ahora comprendo porque comenzó. Necesitamos reírnos, necesitamos disfrutar de la vida. Incluso de lo que asuste en ella.<br>Y antes de que digas algo… Luna es nuestra Princesa, Nightmare Moon ya no existe, lo que ocurrió y sus motivos son cosa del pasado. Equestria acepto a su nueva princesa y todos conocemos la leyenda y sabemos lo que ocurrió con ella. Sé que eres lógico y quizá no confíes en ella pero nuestro pueblo sí, no intentes cambiar eso.

La seriedad de sus palabras me toma de sorpresa… en realidad comprenden lo que ocurrió… esto es más que solo un juego…  
>-Comprendo esta festividad… en mi mundo esa clase de actos se llaman humor negro… son… más comunes.<br>-¿Cómo?  
>-En mi mundo cada diario de cada día en cada ciudad tiene secciones enteras dedicadas a comentar las tragedias que ocurren, y las que aparecen en sus páginas son una mínima fracción del total. Todos en mi mundo saben que cosas horribles pasan todos los días.<br>Algunos aprendemos a reírnos del dolor, de la muerte y del mal en sí. Chistes, bromas, todo se vale a la hora de enfrentarnos al malestar que esas cosas pueden generarnos. Al parecer aquí es algo que también existe, quizá en menor cantidad… pero existe.  
>-Entonces comprenderás la importancia de Nightmare night para Equestria.<p>

Era la hora de hacer la ofrenda de dulces, los niños se agruparon y Luna hizo su aparición. En la forma de Nightmare Moon se dedicó a asustar a niños y adultos.  
>Niños corriendo y escondiéndose sonriendo luego de gritar hasta quedar roncos. Adultos que ríen mientras intentan recuperar el aliento. Todos se asustan tanto como la situación les deja para volver las sonrisas a sus rostros inmediatamente después. Hasta noto en Luna una risa alegre entre aquellas risas aterradoras con las que inunda el aire. Honestamente estoy esperando que intente asustarme pero la noche transcurre sin que ella lo intente… es decepcionante.<br>Luna cambia a su apariencia usual y comparte un tiempo con los habitantes de Ponyville… ¿Me está ignorando?... Quizá quiere dedicarle esta noche enteramente a su pueblo.  
>Se despide de todos sin haberme dirigido la palabra, luego anuncia su retirada y camina dentro de Everfree por el camino que uso para ir a mi refugio… Me pregunto porque me evita…<br>Sus crines brillan desde el bosque, ella se adentra más y más pero aun puedo ver la luz que emite ¿Por qué no se teletransporta? ¿Por qué emite ese brillo?... me tienta a seguirla…  
>En un impulso decido seguir el camino hacia mi refugio persiguiendo la luz de Luna. A medida que más avanzo más me convenzo de esto lo planeó, quizá ahora es mi turno de asustarme. Sigo avanzando hasta llegar a mi refugio… en él veo a Luna de pie dándome la espalda.<p>

**Notas de autor**

Pequeña nota, algo que cambio a mediados del capítulo pasado pero me olvide de anotarlo.  
>Por si no lo notaron (en cuyo caso me alegra porque implica que no molesto tanto) ahora las conversaciones comenzaran con el siguiente símbolo de puntuación<p>

Ejemplos:  
>-*charla*<br>Twilight:-*charla*-*narracion*  
>Antes se simbolizaba con comillas pero estoy encontrando muy difícil y a mi gusto personal confusa esa manera de escribir. Y espero que esta sea el último detalle de falta de profesionalismo intencional en este fic.<br>Si algún día corrijo esta obra (Los primeros episodios necesitan una reconstrucción total a mi opinión XD) pondré todo en orden.


	32. Remordimientos

**Remordimientos**

Ella dándome la espalda, la noche se me hace inusualmente quieta. Ya no tengo dudas, llamo mi atención a propósito.  
>No sé qué ocurra pero algo está mal con ella. Puedo apostar a que se relaciona con el evento de esta noche… bueno… esperar disfrutar de una jornada sin preocupaciones es irrealista…<p>

-¿Luna? ¿Qué ocurre?-  
>La princesa gira para verme, observo pesadumbre en ella, algo la aqueja, se ve… triste.<p>

Luna:-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, quiero que la respondas con la verdad.-  
>No me saluda, solo se dirige a mí en un tono casi melancólico.<p>

-Pregúntame-  
>Y ahí vamos… sé que me estoy metiendo en algo en lo que no me destaco… no sirvo para reconfortar a la gente…<p>

Luna:-¿Qué opinas de Nightmare night, de lo que ocurrió?-  
>Opino muchas cosas y más de la mitad no son útiles para sacarle la tristeza, mejor solo mencionar lo bueno.<p>

-Tú cometiste un error y lo superaste, Equestria aprendió a lidiar con él y te perdono, creo que está bien.-  
>Respondí casi con prisa, como si creyese que palabras tan mínimas ayudaran en algo.<p>

Luna:-¿Se supone que está bien? ¿Se supone que debo vivir como si toda esta situación está bien? ¿Cómo si no hubiese hecho nada? Soy una de las creadoras de este mundo, mi deber es protegerlo y yo… yo estuve a punto…

-¿Vas a torturarte por eso?-  
>La interrumpo, no quiero que se torture a sí misma, de todas formas me siento incapaz de impedirlo, parece muy encismada en culparse.<p>

Luna:-¿Acaso entiendes lo que quería hacer cuando fui Nightmare Moon?-  
>Si, lo entiendo pero no quieres que te lo diga. Si le digo lo que pienso sin censuras más que aliviar sus penas solo meteré el dedo en la llaga.<p>

-El pueblo no te guarda rencor, dejaron de temerte, dejan que juegues con sus hijos, te aceptaron como princesa y diosa. Ellos te perdonaron, deberías perdonarte a ti misma.

Luna:-No es ese el problema. Se lo que hice, se porque lo hice, se cuan cegada por la envidia fui. Se cuan monstruosa fui. No puedo perdonarme pero sé que hare todo para compensar mis acciones.-  
>Pues si esta tan decidida a reivindicarse... ¿Por qué sufre? ¡Eres una diosa de miles de años de antigüedad ¿Por qué actúas como una adolescente cualquiera?!... mi pensamiento es honesto, y por ser honesto no sirve para aconsejar en este tipo de situaciones… no es que mienta al hablar… sino que… suavizo un poco mi selección de palabras. Me cuesta convencerme de la veracidad de esa frase… Joder que apesto en estas cosas.<p>

-¿Entonces que te aqueja? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Luna:-No merezco el trato que recibo de mi pueblo…-  
>Y por esta clase de cosas yo me alegro de no tener moral. ¿Quién es quién para decir que es lo que uno merece o no? Si alguien quiere darte algo no importa si crees o no que te lo merezcas es decisión de ese alguien. Acepta lo que te dan por el amor de… En serio… ¿Es todo esto útil en algún aspecto?... quizá solo necesite descargarse, al menos como oyente espero servirle.<p>

-Ellos pueden decidir, ellos vivieron esos días y saben lo que paso. Si ellos quieren tratarte así o no, es cosa de tu pueblo. No puedes decidir si es o no algo que merezcas.-  
>Respondo con lógica porque es lo único que conozco para mejorar el estado de ánimo… no comprender los sentimientos es molesto en estas situaciones.<p>

Luna:-Me gustaría creer eso pero… no es así… ellos no estuvieron hace mil años y no saben que pasó ni que quise hacer cuando escape de la luna… no lo comprenden.

-Ellos conocen la fábula y tu confesaste tus intenciones en un acto púbico… creo que saben muy bien lo que pasaba.

Luna:-La fábula cuenta lo que paso hace mil años pero es solo una fábula ¿Qué puedes saber de la historia con solo un cuento para niños? No creo que nadie comprenda la magnitud de lo que planeaba para mi creación.-  
>Vuelvo a repetir para mis adentros… no soy buen consejero en este tipo de situaciones. Entiendo lo que paso, entiendo lo que planeaba pero mi opinión no sirve para calmar a mi amiga.<br>Fue cegada por la envidia, el egoísmo y la rabia hasta ponerse en contra de su hermana y su creación. Creo que entiendo bien la magnitud de sus actos e intenciones. Ella es el peor peligro al que Equestria se enfrentó, Discord solo buscaba divertirse y los changeling solo quieren comer, Nightmare Moon buscaba venganza, su motivación era la bronca, el odio, la envidia.  
>Por lo que veo la biología aquí es similar a la tierra. La noche eterna mataría a las plantas y así por cadena alimenticia toda la vida de Equestria padecería de una lenta agonía por hambre hasta que todos los seres vivos mueran... Hambre, guerra, peleas por alimento, animales carnívoros comiendo ponies cuando las presas usuales escaseen. Un periodo de miedo, otro de caos y luego la lenta y agonizante muerte por inanición de toda la creación. Ese era el plan de Nightmare Moon, el plan de Luna, de mi amiga… Una obra maestra de la crueldad si se me permite opinar.<br>Créanme que entiendo la magnitud de sus planes incluso si no lo hiciese lo que entiendo es suficiente para que la idea de perdonarla se presente dudosa.  
>Hay gente en mi mundo que se queja de que "nuestro dios" es malo por no hacer nada y que eso implica o que es malvado o que no existe… Pues es mejor que no exista a que intente ponerle fin a la vida en la tierra.<br>No creo que Luna sea una mala amiga pero como diosa deja mucho que desear… ¿Qué?... ¿Soy malo por pensar eso? ¡Intento destruir toda la vida que creo! Si eso no es un signo de "Este es un dios que yo no quiero en mi mundo" no sé qué puede serlo.

-Subestimas a los mortales, podemos entender más de lo que parece.-  
>Nuevamente solo a una pequeña fracción de lo que pienso se le permite escapar por mi boca.<p>

Luna:-Yo ayude en la creación de este mundo y mira lo que quería hacerle. ¡Es como si hubieses querido hacerles eso a tus hijos! ¡A todos los ponies! No hay forma de que puedan entender eso, la escala de lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

-Te va a tomar más que eso para sorprenderme ¿Maltratar a los propios hijos? Eso es tan común como la respiración en mi mundo. Allí creen en un dios que mato a todos los seres vivos de su creación ahogándolos excepto por una familia que le caía bien y dos animales de cada tipo. ¡Le siguen queriendo y adorando! ¡La única razón por la que no se festeja ese día es porque nadie recuerda en qué fecha fue!-  
>Si, estoy exagerando un poco mi discurso pero lo creo necesario.<p>

Luna:-Eso solo prueba más mi punto, los mortales no son capaces de comprender lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto vale el perdón de alguien que no entiende el daño que le causas? Fracase como protectora de mi creación…-  
>Aaarrrggghhh… estoy intentando ser buenito y no decirle que como dios no solo fracasa sino que da asco y es un peligro para todo lo vivo… encima subestima no solo la inteligencia de su pueblo sino también la mía… Tengo verdaderas ganas de decirle lo que pienso bien derechito y bañarla en insultos y verdades… Aaaaarrggghhh.<br>Basta… debo controlarme… solo me estoy estresando… calma… respirar hondo… esta verdad no le sirve ni a Luna ni a nadie. Buscar confortarla… su voz suena apesadumbrada, es un pensamiento que la oprime desde que abandono la forma de Nightmare Moon, debo eliminarlo.

-Te comprometiste a dejar de intervenir en asuntos mortales, aprendiste de tus errores, quieres redimirte. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? No eres la única diosa, tú y tu hermana son las protectoras de este mundo. Las dos se limitan entre sí, ella te detuvo por el bien de Equestria así como tú limitaste su acceso al conocimiento al quitarle la omnisapiensia, también por el bien de este mundo. No te des más responsabilidad de la que en realidad tienes.

Luna:-Ya te dije que no se trata de mí o de lo que hice, tampoco de la responsabilidad. Se trata del trato que recibo de mi pueblo, ellos me perdonan y me aceptan sin saber lo que hice, ni porque, ni que era lo que quería para ellos… jamás podre ser perdonada sencillamente porque nadie comprende que hice… que quise hacer…-  
>Me cuesta mucho no mandarla al cuerno… en serio, así no es como debería actuar, ella es más fuerte que esto, merece más. Pero soy su amigo, tengo que estar con ella en sus momentos difíciles, tengo que ayudarla. Así debe ser la amistad. Si esta estupidez es lo que le causa daño es una estupidez que debo destruir.<p>

-Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Lo que te aqueja es que no sientes que puedes ser perdonada porque nadie entiende la acción que debería ser perdonada?

Luna:-Sí… no es algo que suene muy lógico ¿Verdad?-  
>Lo dice como si intentase un forzado regreso a un tono de voz más alegre… Ok, esto explica porque no puedo ayudar, esto es algo en lo que no tengo influencia. Se trata de Luna y su pueblo, yo no estuve aquí hace mil años ni tampoco a su regreso, yo no fui herido por sus acciones así que no puedo perdonarla porque no tengo nada que perdonarle… yo no estoy en ese esquema…<p>

…  
>así que me voy a meter en ese esquema a la fuerza, si esa estupidez le causa remordimientos a mi amiga es mi deber borrarla del mapa. Solo tengo que convencer a Luna de que los ponies entienden lo que paso y la perdonan de todas formas…o mejor aún, demostrarlo.<p>

-Para nada, tiene bastante sentido… hasta que dejas de pensar en ello y vas a la realidad.

Luna:-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ellos tienen toda la información que necesitan para entender que pasó y perdonarte. Tú no crees eso y yo te lo voy a probar.

Luna:-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a hacer que notes cuan equivocada estas y cuando te des cuenta de cuanto subestimaste a tu pueblo tendrás que disculparte ante el por eso. Y de por cierto… te perdonaran eso también.

Luna:-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Solo mantenme vigilado como siempre y lo veras

Hora de entrometerme en asuntos de interpretación acerca de la historia equestre antigua y moderna. Esta noche ese problema de Luna muere. Lógicamente me traerá problemas pero tengo una buena causa.

**Notas de autor:**  
>Me tarde pero aquí les cayó este capítulo, quería retratar lo mejor posible la mente de Luna y el punto de vista de Razón y estoy bastante conforme. Como sea quiero opiniones al respecto así que les agradecería si me comentan.<br>Post data: Algunas personas me comentan y me encantaría responderles pero comentan sin usar una cuenta de fanfiction. Les aconsejo crearse una cuenta si quieren que les responda alguna pregunta.  
>Ah, casi me olvido, ya que note que no terminare esto hasta dentro de mucho les aviso desde ya que todo lo que ocurra en la temporada 3 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic va a ser totalmente ignorado en este fic ya que está muy avanzado en su trama como para agregar más cosas. Así que solo tomo en cuenta los eventos de la primera y segunda temporada solamente.<p> 


	33. Herejía

**Herejía**

Camino por el bosque de hasta llegar a Ponyville… no es lo más seguro pero ahora que los caminos son más abiertos y hoy que el ruido del pueblo es alto no creo que esta noche corra riesgos. Faltan unas horas para que amanezca y los niños están acostándose, los adultos por otro lado parecen quedarse más tiempo despiertos… justo lo que necesito.  
>Podré probar mi punto antes de que amanezca, me traerá un par de problemas pero dados los patrones bajo los que actúa todo el mundo aquí este plan no puede fallar… no quiere decir que no va a ser problemático.<p>

"Jamás podre ser perdonada sencillamente porque nadie comprende que hice… que quise hacer…" Esas fueron sus palabras y ese es el problema… Nadie comprende que hizo o que quiso hacer…  
>No… ese no es el problema, el problema es que ella cree que su pueblo no lo sabe… pues les sacare lo que saben… y Luna escuchará.<p>

Camine hacia el grupo general de adultos que están hablando, interrumpí su charla, o quizá me metí en ella no se bien la diferencia.  
>-Hola, buenas noches a todos- Aquellos que me conocen responden a mi saludo, algunos de los que no también lo hacen.- Probablemente ya me hayan visto por aquí antes, quisiera presentarme con propiedad a todos ahora que están juntos. Mi nombre es Razón, soy un humano de una tierra muy lejana a la cual no tengo modo de regresar. Mil disculpas les pido si en algún momento les incomodé, solo busco encajar en este nuevo sitio, comprenderlos y vivir como cualquier otro.-<p>

Sus respuestas fueron cordiales y amigables, algunos se presentaron, otros me dieron la bienvenida al pueblo, cuando ya había menos comentarios me dispuse a conseguir mi objetivo.  
>-Quisiera saber un poco más de sus tradiciones si no es molestia, se muy poco respecto a los hechos históricos que son rememorados en esta fecha. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de contarme?<p>

-¿No conoces la leyenda de Celestia y Nightmare Moon?- Alguien entre todos lo pregunta.

-Vengo de un sitio tan distante que en el que ni siquiera hay ponies, allí no sabemos de la existencia de Celestia siquiera. Se muy poco al respecto.-

Cherilee tomo la delantera ante los demás y se ofreció a contarme la historia, siendo ella docente no me sorprende… comienza el plan.

-Luego de que las tres tribus se unieron para crear Equestria los cabecillas de cada tribu se reunieron para decidir la distribución de poder y para evitar conflictos futuros entre las tribus coincidieron en Pedirle a nuestras diosas que fuesen las princesas de nuestro reino.  
>Ellas son la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ellas son las creadoras de todo lo que nos rodea. No solo poderosas sino también sabias y benevolentes; las tres tribus siempre confiaron en ellas y hoy Equestria sigue haciéndolo. Ellas escucharon nuestro pedido y desde que lo aceptaron gobernaron Equestria convirtiéndola en el próspero y gran reino que hoy ves. -De paso aprendo algo de historia, todos ganan-Pero hace poco más de mil años algo ocurrió… Luna, nuestra princesa fue consumida por los celos y la envidia hacia su hermana. Estos rencores la cambiaron e intento tomar control total del reino… ella ataco a Celestia.<br>No se podía negociar con ella, estaba cegada por la ira, no podía ser calmada. Viendo esto la princesa Celestia decidió encerrarla en la luna donde no podría hacerle daño a nadie.  
>Mil años pasaron desde ese día y Luna volvió bajo el nombre de Nightmare Moon. Intento traer la noche eterna a este mundo.<p>

Twilight:- Pero nosotras encontramos los elementos de la armonía para librar a Luna de la corrupción. Ella ya no es Nightmare Moon y tomo su puesto como princesa de Equestria una vez más.  
>… Interrumpe de manera abrupta… creo que sabe lo que se viene… no pienso detenerme.<p>

-Déjenme ver si entiendo bien y perdonen si sueno hereje… Luna fue corrompida por los celos y otras emociones negativas.

-Si…- Cherilee responde.

-E intento hacerse con el gobierno total de Equestria poniéndose contra su hermana y contra la voluntad de las tribus.

-Si… así fue…- Twilight me responde dedicándome una mirada severa.

-Discúlpenme una vez más… ¿Cómo se le llama a un gobernante que ostenta el poder en contra de las reglas establecidas y en contra de la voluntad de su pueblo?

- ¡Razón ya basta!- Twilight intenta que no complete la frase. Una mueca de disgusto comienza a dibujarse en los presentes.

-Yo se la respuesta y ustedes también la saben. ¡Eso es ser un tirano!

Twilight:-¡Te dije que no hicieras esto!

- Pues quiero entender cómo es que confían en ella. Ustedes mismos me están contando su historia. Celos, odios, intentos de obtener poder, desinterés por la voluntad del pueblo. ¿Es eso algo que quieren en sus gobernantes? Por Celestia ¿Es eso siquiera algo que quieren en sus amigos?- Miradas de desaprobación se clavan en mi… me estoy ganando una fama pésima… como sea… es necesario…

Cherilee:- No te permitiremos que hables así de nuestra princesa.

-¡Piensen por un minuto! ¡Noche eterna! ¿Saben lo que significa? A ustedes se les acaba la comida solo porque hay 3 meses nublados en invierno. Saben muy bien lo que le pasaría a este mundo si no existiese el día. ¡Los quiso matar de hambre a todos! ¡A ustedes! ¡A sus hijos! No entiendo cómo pueden confiar en alguien así.

-Hablaste suficiente- El Sr Cake me detiene.

-Eyup- Big mac se para tras él.

Twilight:-¿Quieres comprenderlo? No podrás si no lo sientes.

El pueblo me rodea y me da miradas como conndenandome. Distintos ponies se turnan para hablarme.

-Hace mil años todas las actividades se daban de día. La noche era quieta.  
>-Nadie hacia nada durante la noche y por ende nadie la disfrutaba.<br>-¿Sabes lo que es que no reconozcan tus esfuerzos? Nadie disfrutaba de las noches que Luna siempre nos dio. Años y años de regalos sin agradecimiento.  
>-Estuvo mil años en la luna. SOLA.<br>-Fue olvidada por su pueblo  
>-Relegada de su trabajo<br>-Sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie que la ayude.  
>-Nadie aquí puede siquiera imaginar cuan doloroso pudo ser eso. Cuanto aumento su rencor allí.<br>-Es nuestra culpa, nuestro pueblo permitió eso.  
>-Ella merece su puesto y más, ya pasó por suficientes penas.<br>-No volverá a pasar, no por nuestra culpa. Le damos las gracias por lo que hace por nosotros.  
>-Confiamos en ella porque así siempre debió ser.<br>-No cometeremos el mismo error que hace mil años. Estamos de su lado.

Comienzo a reír en voz baja y comienzo a subir el volumen mi risa… esperaba encontrar una respuesta mucho menos elaborada. El grupo me respondió en sincronía, de no ser porque tienen distintas voces hubiese pensado que me respondió solo un pony.

-Sabía que existía una razón por la que se llevan bien con ella pero no esperaba que reflexionaran tanto sobre la situación.  
>¡Escuchas! ¡Y que nadie jamás diga que este pueblo no entiende!- Grito al aire dirigiéndome a Luna. Sé que me está oyendo.<p>

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Tú eres el que insistía en eso.

Una brisa carga una humareda azulada, esta pasa por detrás mío ates de materializarse en la forma de la princesa de la noche.

Luna:- Les ruego no guarden rencores contra este humano, pues lo que dijo es mi culpa.-Su voz suena alta pero suave, no es la tonada real de Canterlot pero se impone por sobre los murmullos.

Twilight:- ¿Princesa Luna? ¿Qué pasa?

Luna:- Yo… este… pasa que…- Titubea, la interrumpo y tomo la palabra

-Escuche que ella no comprendía porque ustedes la perdonaron y aceptaron como su princesa, supuse que esto la apenaba así que cree todo este circo para que me expliquen por qué y ella lo escuche.

-¿Qué que?- No sé quién pregunto esto pero es indiferente, todos se lo preguntan.

-Luna es mi amiga desde que llegue a Equestria. Me di cuenta que algo en esta fecha le molestaba así que busque pruebas de que ustedes comprendían la historia y la perdonaron.

Luna:- Ya hiciste suficiente… gracias…  
>Una vez más tengo otra cosa por la que pedirles perdón. Él no miente… siempre me preocupó si en verdad podía alguien perdonarme por lo que hice, nunca me atreví a hablarlo con nadie. Tenía miedo, vergüenza. No me atrevía a preguntar. El actuó de manera apresurada y torpe pero no quiso ofenderme, todo lo contrario. Fue a conseguir las respuestas que no me anime a buscar.<p>

No sé quién fue el primero en arrodillarse pero todos le siguieron como muestra de respeto, yo también me arrodille sobre mi pierna izquierda. Twilight se paró y dirigió la palabra a la princesa.

Twilight:-Entendemos. No hay nada que disculpar.

-Te pido perdón por mi intromisión en el asunto. Y le ruego a ustedes comprendan mis acciones.

Luna:- Lo harán.- Dos palabras, siendo que provienen de ella me acaba de salvar de parte de las consecuencias a las que me enfrentaría por lo que hice.

Luna permaneció en Ponyville por una hora hablando con su pueblo. Veo alivio en su rostro… valió la pena. No sé si seré bien visto en Ponyville… las chicas comprendieron lo que hice… no es la primera vez que insulto a un amigo para salvarlo de su propia estupidez. Todas menos Fluttershy, no la vi en toda la noche, si no me equivoco le desagrada esta fecha y la pasa dentro de su casa. Mañana se enterara de lo que pasó.

Luna decidió acompañarme a mi refugio luego de retirarse de Ponyville. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Su caminar es distinto, más suave… como si antes hubiese estado cargando un gran peso sobre su lomo.

-Razón… ¿Sabes que no tenías que pedir disculpas por lo que hiciste esta noche no?

-Lo hice por protocolo y respeto. Me conoces. Sabes que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.- Rio

Luna ríe antes de contestarme.  
>-Gracias, gracias por hacerme notar cuan equivocada estaba. No volveré a subestimar la comprensión ni tuya de ningún otro pony.-No puedo evitar notar que estoy incluido en el grupo "los ponies" en esa oración.<p>

-Tienes una cantidad linda de errores en tu pasado… pero eres mi amiga, una buena amiga. No te preocupes por eso, yo perdonare cada vez que hagas o pienses algo así de torpe y me encargare de hacerte notar tu error a base de un discurso con varios gritos en el medio.

-¿Así solucionas los problemas? (rie) ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en realidad no comprendían lo que hice?

-Se los hubiese explicado y ellos te lo habrían perdonado… Tu pueblo es comprensivo, es amable. Tendrá sus altibajos pero no tengo miedo a apostar por ellos.  
>Y si, se los hubiese explicado con un discurso y varios gritos. (Vuelvo a reír)<p>

Luna se acercó a mí y apoyo su cuello en mi hombro derecho mientras extiende sus alas.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste esta noche.- La paz en su tono de voz es algo que no había oído antes.  
>Se despide y se desintegra en una niebla azulada que desaparece en el cielo nocturno.<p>

Toco mi cuello, siento algo ¿Una gota?… Una lagrima…  
>Lo logre… alivie el peso de la vida de alguien…<br>lo peor de esto es…  
>no me siento particularmente bien por esto…<br>Una aurora boreal ilumina la noche. Una hermosa paleta de colores que varían entre el verde, los azules y los violáceos se desintegra en hebras y nubes por todo el cielo. En medio de este espectáculo la luna brilla con más fuerza…  
>Al menos ella está bien, ya encontrare un modo de alegrarme más por ello… espero.<p>

**Notas de autor:**

Segundo capitulo que publico tarde. Comenzaron las clases de vuelta y tuve un episodio molesto anoche que me impidió publicar a tiempo. Mil disculpas.


	34. Reflexiones

**Reflexiones**

Otro día más. Despierto, como algunas zap apples que guarde de la cosecha, guardo las semillas para plantarlas en la siguiente temporada, si no mal recuerdo crecen de manera espontánea si son enterradas. Debo ser cuidadoso con ellas.

Dedico la mañana a recolectar una buena cantidad de musgo seco para usar de yesca. Una vez comenzadas las nevadas de invierno será difícil de conseguir.  
>Hace dos noches… lo que paso hace dos noches… hice lo correcto… hice bien. Me estoy comportando protegiendo el bienestar de mis amigos. Mis actitudes son acordes a mis objetivos… pero no sé cuánto pueda mantenerme haciéndolas…<br>No… no me satisface… se supone que me estoy acercando a mi meta, que estoy amoldando mis actitudes a las de un habitante de Equestria… que estoy incorporándome a esta sociedad… pero no siento gratificación en ello.  
>No siento que haya mejorado como persona, aprendo cosas, veo problemas y los resuelvo. Le asigno valor a los objetivos y a los ponies y actúo en consecuencia... Lo mismo que siempre hice en mi mundo.<p>

Estoy encajando de una manera superficial, soy "bueno" y quiero serlo pero no veo ganancia en ello. No hay nada de especial en mis acciones. Vi un problema en Luna y lo solucione. Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho. Si ella se lo decía a cualquier otro pony hubiese obtenido los mismos resultados. No se trató de mis acciones sino de que ella estuvo siempre equivocada a pensar que su pueblo no entendía lo que ocurrió… No siento gratificación ni gusto en haber ayudado. Solo se que hice lo correcto. Por hoy alcanza… por hoy.

Al menos en Everfree no es así. Everfree es mi mundo, ni siquiera Zecora se mueve en el como yo lo hago. Yo puedo explotar este territorio y volverlo útil para Equestria como hice al usar las zapp apples y vendérselas a los cake. Se siente bien sacarle provecho a un mundo que no te regala nada. Everfree es bondadoso conmigo mientras me cuide las espaldas. Se siente como competir contra un conocido adversario.

Mejoro mis habilidades de supervivencia, conozco y domino territorio, lo cambio, en cierto punto lo destruyo. Y lo mejor de todo es que es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. Todos están acostumbrados a el control del clima, la magia, los animales domésticos… nada de eso vale aquí. En Everfree es mi mente lo único que cuenta. Aquí valgo y aquí me encuentro, mis acciones aquí valen, son únicas. En este laberinto de gruesos arboles espesa maleza y animales tanto inofensivos como peligrosos yo encuentro mi sitio.  
>Pero aun no alcanza… soy un ser social después de todo… quiero encontrarme un lugar en la sociedad de Equestria, una función, un objetivo, algo que pueda disfrutar junto a otros seres inteligentes… No puedo vivir solo, soy un humano, la soledad me terminara por lastimar, pero si no encuentro como disfrutar de hacer el bien, evitar la soledad terminara haciendo que dañe a otros.<br>Quiero pensar que en Everfree está la clave.

Tengo suficientes musgos y líquenes secos en la mochila. Me puse a buscar los árboles que corte hace unos días para recolectar su resina. Necesito una buena cantidad.

Ser bueno… ser bueno es… difícil… e injusto… no es algo que sea natural a mí. Lo decidí y procurare mantenerlo, yo seré una fuerza positiva pero aun pienso que es algo demasiado… no se… algo está mal con eso.  
>Digo, Luna es un peligro como diosa y gobernante, como los habitantes de Equestria son "buenos" y yo quiero ser "bueno" le permitimos una chance a pesar de saber que las cosas salieron mal antes y pueden salir mal después.<br>Rainbow Dash tiene un principio de narcisismo severo y nadie le dice nada al respecto hasta que comienza lastimar a otros. Si no fuesen "buenos" podrían bajarle el narcisismo de entrada para que nunca se llegue a lastimar a nadie.  
>Básicamente es permitirles a otros hacer cosas potencialmente negativas para que… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que disfruten haciéndolas? ¿Por qué son así?<br>Y por eso yo desentono aquí. Disfruto de hacer cosas que más que potencialmente dañinas son dañinas en sí. Intentar ser bueno implica renunciar a mi disfrute y tengo que buscar otra cosa con la que alegrarme, otro sitio donde encajar… es como si un pony ignorase su cutie mark…

…  
>Mirar las comparaciones que estoy haciendo…<p>

No es que "ser bueno" sea solo un objetivo, con los ponies más cercanos a mí al menos no. Estoy de verdad interesado en su bienestar y en procurar ese bienestar… sencillamente soy incapaz de usar empatía para alegrarme por ellos. Es bueno saber que estoy haciendo lo que debo y que les soy útil en algún aspecto solo que… no me alcanza… no es suficiente.

Hace tiempo desarrolle una teoría que me permitía comprender un poco a los humanos. No veo nada que me impida aplicarla a los ponies o a cualquier otro ser inteligente.

Una forma de vida compleja se compone de 3 aspectos: El ánimo, el instinto y el raciocinio. Siendo humanos y ponies seres sociales estos 3 puntos a su vez se dividen en sus contrapartes individual y social.

El instinto en su forma individual es la fuerza primitiva que hace que un ser vivo quiera comer, vivir, reproducirse, proteger a sus hijos. Los instintos de supervivencia.  
>En su forma social es la misma fuerza que te llama a estar en manada, en grupo, en compañía.<p>

El raciocinio en su forma individual es la capacidad de pensar en abstracto y encontrar la solución a los problemas. La capacidad de pensar planes y metas y analizar las situaciones de manera crítica. También permite analizar la situación en la que uno se encuentra y juzgarla de manera objetiva.  
>En su forma social implica la capacidad de comprender la existencia de seres igualmente complejos al propio e incluirlos en razonamientos entrelazados complejos.<p>

El ánimo es lo que se puede llamar humor o estado de ánimo.  
>En su forma individual es alegría, tristeza, frustración, bronca… sensaciones que te indican cuan conforme estas con tu situación o cuanto desearías cambiarla. Descubrí que este estado de ánimo individual se ve afectado por los aspectos individuales y sociales del instinto y el raciocinio… y más importante y de manera más fuerte aun… por el ánimo en su forma social.<br>En su forma social… son sentimientos dirigidos o generados por un tercero… odiar o querer a otro… sentir alegría o desdicha por la suerte de alguien a quien aprecias o detestas.

Esta teoría pude aplicarla a todos los que conocí… excepto a mí, para aplicarla a mi debo remover del esquema al ánimo en su aspecto social. Yo tengo instinto social y quiero vivir en sociedad y estar rodeado por otros. Tengo raciocinio social y comprendo su existencia y complejidad.  
>Pero no siento nada por ellos… no me generan nada… es mi característica personal, mi suerte, lo que me hace yo. Yo solo veo factores, solo lógica objetos y situaciones a pesar de que se que son personas o ponies a mis ojos son solo mas objetos y situaciones solo que mas complejos.<p>

Es por eso que no logro encajar por completo… no siento alegría por su alegría. Pienso y creo correcto ayudarles porque me parece lógico pero no lo suficiente para afectar mi ánimo.

Como hace unos días con Luna, hice lo correcto, sé que hice bien, tome la mejor opción lógica consiguiendo aliviar su peso (lo que para mí es algo bueno), y sin ninguna consecuencia negativa. Una victoria impecable.  
>Pero visto desde un punto de vista lógico o que hice no tiene valor para mí. Lo que hice fue básico, simple, cualquiera puedo haberlo hecho. No tuvo nada de especial salvo que se dio la casualidad de que yo me enterase cual era el problema antes que otro.<p>

Esta clase de cosas se me hacen problemáticas… ayudar implica esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo… no me gusta esforzarme en cosas que no me ayudan ni me dan ninguna satisfacción… por ahora aguanto con relativa simpleza pero ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a soportar que todas mis interacciones sociales se "sientan" tan vacías?... es feo despertarse y no recordar ninguna alegría ayer y saber que al acostarme no recordare ninguna otra vez. Me gustaría sentirme bien, pero no estoy tan desesperado como para permitirme dañar para serlo… al menos por ahora.

Quiero encontrar una solución a esto. Y que no se malinterprete: No quiero sentir, yo soy quien soy y no renunciare a lo que me hace ser yo… pero tengo que encontrar un modo… un modo lógico de darle valor a mis actitudes para con otros seres. Debe ser posible… al fin y al cabo imposible es solo la excusa para no intentar algo que no quieres hacer… y yo quiero solucionar este asunto antes de que contener mi negatividad sea difícil.

Junte suficiente resina y comencé a mezclarla con los líquenes para crear bolas livianas y compactas de un preparado combustible.

Por ahora me alcanza con Everfree, aquí nadie se atreve a actuar, todos le temen a una naturaleza que no se deja controlar. Yo no le temo, yo puedo vivir aquí, puedo explotar su riqueza, aquí es mi naturaleza humana lo que me ayuda. Aquí mis acciones tienen un efecto y cada una es especial porque nadie sino yo las hace. Quiero vivir de Everfree, vivir en Everfree.  
>Y si dejare mi huella en este mundo creo que lo hare desde este bosque. Quiero pertenecer a la sociedad de Equestria pero reconozco que hoy me siento mejor entre estos árboles.<p>

Tome estas bolas de resina y musgo y las amarre en algunas ramas que seleccione al cortarlas mientras creaba los caminos. Algo de corteza flexible atada a cortes que hice con el cuchillo cumplieron bien su función… ahora ya tengo antorchas decentes.

Si mis ojos no me engañaron esa vez, podre sacar mi trabajo de Everfree, pero antes de garantizarlo necesitare la opinión de Spike.

Camino hacia Ponyville para buscarlo, la luz del mediodía atraviesa el follaje cada día más desprovisto de hojas. El año que viene prepararé mi refugio para poder vivir en este bosque durante el invierno.

**Notas de autor:**  
>Un capitulo liviano en acciones y no tan liviano en pensamientos es de vez en cuando necesario para que la historia avance al ritmo deseado. Perdón si les resultan tediosos esta clase de capítulos pero créanme que sin ellos no podría darle el ambiente a algunas cosas que ocurrirán.<p> 


	35. Everfree proveerá

**Everfree proveerá**

-Hola Spike

El dragón se encuentra caminando en el pueblo. Esperaba que este con Twilight o Rarity pero bueno, mejor así.

-Hola Razón. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Spike, he estado buscándote, necesito tu ayuda para algo que de seguro te interesará.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Seguro? ¿No debes ayudar a Twilight? ¿A Rarity?

-Twilight está leyendo y Rarity está revisando las ofertas para su proveedor de gemas para el concurso de Saphire Shores. Vamos dime, no me dejes la duda.

-Necesito que veas algo que encontré en Everfree.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Everfree?... Tu… y yo… solos… ¿Estás seguro?

-Vivo en Everfree solo todo el tiempo.

-Pero… es peligroso…

-No es peligroso, solo no se deja controlar por los ponies.

-Pero y los animales…

-Necesito tu ayuda y solo tú puedes dármela. Yo estaré contigo, conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano. Confía en mí, lo que veras te gustara y quizá pueda beneficiar a muchos.

-¿Pero qué quieres que vea?

-Es una sorpresa

-¿Sabes que diré que si solo para sacarme la duda verdad?

-Sip, ¿Entonces vienes?

-Eres un manipulador ¿sabes? -dice riendo… no puedo negar eso- voy contigo.

Caminamos hasta el refugio, tome mi mochila y dos antorchas. Con el hacha en una mano y el mapa en la otra comenzamos a viajar hacia el claro árido.

-Estos caminos. ¿Los hiciste tú?

-Sí, necesito moverme con cierta seguridad, además me ayudan a no perderme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en crearlos?

-Varios días, creo que pase casi la totalidad de las últimas dos semanas limpiando maleza.

Los arboles con escaso follaje nos rodean como un escudo, supongo que a Spike le parecerán más una prisión. Una lástima por esos que no puedan apreciar la belleza de este sitio.

-No entiendo como haces para vivir en este lugar

-Es similar al hábitat natural de mi especie, aquí me siento en casa

-Pues no se parece nada a una casa

-Otros dragones lo encuentran hospitalario

-Quizá, pero no quiero parecerme a otros dragones

-Hey, está bien que quieras alejarte de los aspectos negativos de tu naturaleza, la avaricia y esas cosas… Entiendo eso. Yo también mantengo bajo control esas cosas. Pero soy un humano después de todo. Hay cosas de las que disfruto.

-Supongo…

-Como por ejemplo tú aun comes gemas, aun aprecias su belleza y hasta las esculpes. Hay aspectos de tu naturaleza de dragón que son un tesoro, no deberías evitarlos.

-Creo que entiendo… ¿Cuáles son los tesoros de los humanos?

-Pues… pueden querer hasta dar la vida.

-No es por ofender pero sabemos que no sientes así que eso no aplica a ti… sabes que estoy preguntando… ¿Cuál es tu tesoro?- Directo como solo Spike puede serlo.

-… Creo… que son mis ganas de mejorar

-Y no creas que eso es poco

Spike… otro ser aquí que no es lo que parece. Es pequeño y de apariencia inocente pero no deja de ser un dragón.  
>Sus actitudes parecen de niño, bromea constantemente pero eso no afecta cuan en serio debe ser tomado. Su crecimiento y madurez no se guían biológicamente por el tiempo tampoco. En un momento parece un niño o un adolescente y luego dice estas cosas que emanan la sabiduría de un anciano.<br>Tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo cerca. Es el único que me trata así. Así como soy, no ignora mi condición, puede hablar de ella conmigo así de forma tan natural. Es algo que nunca hubiese imaginado posible hacer.

-Llegamos

-¿Un claro? ¿Qué hay aquí?- Seguimos avanzando

-Esa cueva- señalo la entrada.

-Hey hey hey, una cosa es acompañarte al bosque pero entrara una cueva oscura sin saber qué clase de cosa vive adentro es una mala idea.

-Ya la visite antes, no hay nada vivo adentro, esta cueva es inútil para la fauna local.

-¿Y si hay una cockatrice?

-No hay estatuas cerca, no hay cockatrices adentro

-¿Manticoras?

-La entrada es muy pequeña y no hay huellas

-¿Una ursa?

-Las ursas son más grandes que las manticoras…

-¿O sea que ya entraste?

-Si

-Y no hay nada peligroso adentro

-Eso digo

-Está bien… te creo… ahora hay que hacer algo de fuego para iluminarnos

-Ya pensé en eso-Tomo una de las antorchas y la pongo frente a el- Sopla tu fuego sobre esto

El dragón obedece y la antorcha enciende suavemente en un principio, momentos más tarde la llama cobra fuerza y emite una considerable cantidad de luz.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Antorchas creadas como se hacían en mi mundo. Ahora es cuando te muestro algo que te dejara con la boca abierta

Entramos a la cueva, el túnel angosto no le inspiro confianza a Spike pero su rostro cambia al llegar a la sala abierta. Ahora con una mejor fuente de luz ambos observamos el fenómeno lumínico que enciende con luz toda la caverna.  
>La luz del fuego se refleja en las paredes creando luces multicolores que se mueven al ritmo de la llama.<p>

-Tantas… gemas…

-Te dije que te interesaría.

Spike observa el espectáculo lumínico pero no tarda en ceder ante su verdadero interés, muerde una gema azul mientras caminamos por el sistema de cuevas.  
>Prismas de distintos colores cubren el suelo y las paredes, la cueva tiene más de 10 metros de altura y se extiende por mucha distancia creando distintos pasajes cada uno con una abundancia en un tipo distinto de joya.<br>Tantos colores y matices en las paredes y el reflejo que generan al recibir la luz de la antorcha crean una vista caleidoscópica que hipnotiza los ojos. Cuesta acostumbrarse al constante cambio de colores. Luego de un tiempo puedo distinguir los colores de cada piedra a pesar de la extraña iluminación.  
>Spike remueve algunas golpeándolas para que caigan de los muros.<br>Removí una gema verde con la mano, detrás de ella hay un suelo negro que se asemeja al barro seco, escarbo un poco en él y veo más piedras preciosas al cavar.  
>Estas cavernas deben ser una especia de geoda gigante… asombroso.<p>

-Bueno, en algo no te equivocas (dice mientras se limpia entre los dientes con sus garras)… esto me interesa. ¿Pero para que querías mi ayuda?

-Tú trabajas con Rarity, quiero saber si este lugar puede servir como cantera para proveerle de material para sus vestidos.

-¿Quieres ser su proveedor de gemas?

-Claro que sí, observa este sitio. Está aislado de todos, es enorme. Solo necesito saber si esta cantidad y calidad de gemas será suficiente- Digo mientras seguimos caminando.

-…

-Spike

-…

-¡Spike!

-… si, serán suficientes…- termina la frase y comienza a correr en dirección a un pequeño pasaje en la pared.

Lo persigo y lo veo con los ojos agigantados y la boca hecha agua.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Gemas añejadas naturalmente- Toma una piedra verde con forma de hoja del tamaño de mi mano… -es una esmeralda natura, hay más en esta pared. Esta cueva es lo suficientemente vieja como para tener esta clase de delicias… Sera más que suficiente para Rarity. Sacaste la lotería.- Se come la esmeralda con una ceremonia tal que pareciese que estuviese en un restaurante de 5 estrellas. No entiendo los hábitos alimenticios de los dragones pero si él puede disfrutarlo pues bien por él.

-Sacamos la lotería, con esta cueva ella obtendrá gemas a bajos precios, tu tendrás que comer y piedras que moldear… y yo… yo conseguiré un trabajo.

-¡Hay que decírselo a Rarity! ¡Estaba considerando tratos con unos proveedores de las minas de Manehatan!

-Entonces seamos profesionales y hagamos un regalo de negocios… tú conoces su trabajo, ayúdame a seleccionar las gemas que ella más necesite o más pueda apreciar. Llenemos mi mochila con ellas y volvamos a darle la noticia.

Tardamos unos minutos en llenar la mochila… en gran parte la demora se debió a que Spike comía demasiado… no lo culpo, las gemas no son algo tan usual así que él no debe tener chances de comer a gusto muy a menudo.  
>El viaje de regreso se dio sin complicaciones. Ahora me nos encontramos frente a la boutique. Voy a conseguir un trabajo.<p>

Golpeo la puerta.

-Rarity, ¿Estas ahí?

-Ahora no querido, estoy ocupada.

-Insisto en que te interesara lo que vengo a decirte

-Insisto en que no puedo en este momento.

-No es precisamente de buena educación dejar a alguien tocando la puerta.

-Y no es de buena educación insistir cuando una dama te dice que…- Antes de terminar la frase abrió la puerta, la recibí con la mochila abierta enseñando las gemas recolectadas. Al ver lo que cargo conmigo sus ojos se abren y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de cambiar totalmente el tono de la conversación-… ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

-Te diré de donde salieron y serán todas tuyas si nos dejas pasar a mí y a Spike para una pequeña charla.

Rarity accedió, saludo a Spike y nos invitó a tomar algo, entramos al atelier donde un gran número de cartas que supongo serán ofertas de proveedores de gemas están tiradas y desparramadas por el suelo. Nos sentamos ante una mesa en su sala.

-¿Preocupada por el asunto de los proveedores?

Rarity:-Efectivamente

-Pues vengo con la idea de sacarte ese problema de encima. Las gemas de la mochila, son tuyas. Considéralo un regalo empresarial. Estoy interesado en ser tu proveedor de gemas.- Abro la mochila y extiendo algunas gemas sobre la mesa.

Rarity:-¿Cómo? ¿De dónde las sacaste?

Spike:- Una mina de gemas en medio de Everfree, el me llevo a verla hoy.

-Como Spike ha dicho. Mientras exploraba Everfree me encontré con una cueva y al explorarla encontré que en ella abundan toda clase de gemas.

Rarity:-¿Acaso no es peligroso? ¿No tendrá dueño?

-No hay peligro alguno y siendo que se encuentra totalmente rodeada de bosque y nadie salvo yo explora esas zonas puedo descartar que otro ser inteligente la haya pisado antes que yo. Así que a fines prácticos me pertenece ya que soy el único que tiene el mapa y el valor para llegar a ese sitio.

Rarity-Pero ¿Cómo sabes si ese lugar tiene suficiente material?

-Por eso le mostré el lugar a Spike. Él sabe de tu trabajo y creo que tiene un mejor juicio sobre lo que necesitas. Piensa que lo que te trajimos aquí fue recolectado en unos minutos y tomándonos el tiempo para seleccionar.

Rarity:- ¿Es verdad eso Spike?

Spike:- Si, te juro que ese lugar es genial. Es enorme y hay más piedras preciosas de las que jamás he visto juntas. ¡He comido esmeraldas natura por primera vez sin miedo a que se acaben!

Rarity:- ¡¿Qué te comiste que?!

-Te trajimos unas cuantas y hay más de donde vinieron esas. Vine porque necesito un trabajo y tú necesitas gemas a un precio accesible.

Rarity:-¿Cuánto costarían tus servicios?- Esta unicornio siempre con sus pezuñas sobre la tierra. Admirable.

-Sé que el negocio es grande y que puedo pedir cosas grandes… si no mal recuerdo mencionaste esa noche que hasta alcanza para comenzar una vida en la gran ciudad…  
>De todos modos yo quiero mucho menos. Quiero el salario mínimo, solo lo necesario para vivir de mes a mes durante el invierno.<p>

Rarity:-Pero… es muy poco para el negocio que ofreces.

-No quiero nada más que un trabajo que me permita vivir, no necesito excesos de dinero.

Rarity:- De todas formas no podría pagarte a menos que ganase el concurso

-¿Cuándo será decidido el ganador del concurso?

Rarity:-Unas semanas luego de empezado el invierno

-Pues te proveeré de piedras preciosas sin cargo para que ganes, confío en tu talento.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Cien por cien. Infórmame de las preferencias que tienes y yo te traeré lo que necesites en mi carreta.

-¿Y que harás durante esas semanas?

-Tengo mis ahorros de los que podré vivir esos días.

Rarity salta y pega un gritito de alegria antes de agradecerme entre chillidos de emoción. Siempre me causo gracia ese súbito cambio en el tono de voz de Rarity cuando se emociona, ahora que lo escucho de cerca sigo pensando que tiene su encanto.

Rarity:- ¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias mil gracias no sabes cuánto me ayudas con esto gracias gracias gracias!-Se calma- En serio Razón, de no ser por tu oferta hubiese tenido que aceptar tratos por demás abusivos.

-Somos amigos, además los dos saldremos ganando por esto.

Observad cuanto bien puede generar la economía cuando eliminas la avaricia de la ecuación.

Pase la tarde hablando acerca de lo que será mi nuevo trabajo, las gemas que recolectaré, calidad de las mismas, cantidades, cuidados para transportarlas y finalmente la posible paga.  
>Puedo confiar en el talento de Rarity, le conseguiré las mejores gemas y ganara el concurso de seguro. Y así ingresare a la economía de Equestria.<p>

**Notas de Autor:**

Mañana 27 de agosto este fic cumple 5 meses desde su inicio… wow, nunca me cometí tanto a la creación algo como para que durase tanto tiempo. Estoy bastante conforme hasta ahora con los resultados. Sé que muchos capítulos podrían mejorar pero la historia progresa de manera muy similar a lo que imaginaba.  
>Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen me ayudan a mantener el ritmo. En verdad les agradezco inmensamente que lean esta historia. La razón de que una historia sea escrita es para ser leida y gracias a ustedes eso es posible.<p>

Espero la disfruten y esperen más porque aún falta para que esto termine.


	36. Carta a Lyn

**Notas de Autor:**

Estoy escribiendo esto en mis horas de sueño… tuve una seguidilla de trabajos prácticos y lecturas que me impidieron actualizar a tiempo.  
>Una lógica en mi cabeza me dice que algunos de ustedes disfrutan de verdad esta historia, eso me convierte en una fuente de entretenimiento. Y la razón de ser de una fuente de entretenimiento es entretener. Así que por eso no puedo demorar más el capítulo. Mi cabeza no me lo permite.<br>Por el lado positivo me siento lo suficientemente apegado a ustedes lectores como para escribirles una pequeña carta antes del capítulo, espero no les moleste a sobremanera. Procurare no vuelva a repetirse.  
>Discúlpenme.<p>

**Carta a Lyn**

Estimada Lyn:

Prometí escribirte, eso estoy haciendo en este momento. Tanto para contarte y tan poco espacio en este papel. No hare más preámbulos. Permíteme contarte que paso desde la última vez que te vi.

He estado viviendo en Ponyville… bueno, para ser más exactos en una especie de cabaña en el bosque Everfree. Se lo que estás pensando, que es peligroso, que no debería estar ahí, incluso quizá que merezco algo mejor.  
>Gracias por preocuparte pero por favor no lo hagas. Everfree me recuerda mucho a mi mundo, no es por ser nostálgico pero ese bosque es maravilloso a mis ojos. Ahí tengo refugio y alimento. No corro peligro en él, lo siento mi hogar. Es difícil de entender en un principio, incluso a mis amigos actuales les cuesta aceptar la idea, pero sé que lo lograras.<p>

Hablando de amigos. Seguí en contacto con la princesa Luna. Es mi vigilante para supervisar mi adaptación a este mundo. También una buena amiga mía, me visita algunas noches y charlamos de nuestros mundos, me ha ayudado mucho a comprender ciertas cosas.

Entable amistad con las portadoras de los elementos, son muy buenas chicas. Tuve una presentación un poco áspera, hasta creí que me llevaría mal con ellas… muy mal a decir verdad. Pero alguien que hoy es un gran amigo mío me ayudo a llevarme bien con ellas.

El pueblo me recibió bien, temerosos al principio pero de a poco me estoy haciendo un lugar en la comunidad.

He tenido trabajos temporales cosechando para la familia Apple. Pero ya comenzó el invierno y ya no puedo trabajar con ellos. Otra desventaja del invierno es que ya no puedo habitar en Everfree.  
>No es por la ropa, la señorita Rarity fue amable conmigo como para crear para mí un par de conjuntos invernales.<br>Una heroína de Equestria y una modista de primera… los habitantes de este mundo no dejan de sorprenderme.

Es que mi hogar no está preparado para el frio, con los ahorros que acumule estoy viviendo en un cuarto alquilado en Ponyville. Podre vivir poco más de un mes de esos ahorros. Estoy seguro de que encontrare un trabajo estable para ese entonces.

Estoy escribiendo mi reporte para Celestia, ya le envié los primeros capítulos. Mi raza podría aprender tanto de ustedes, yo aprendo mucho de ustedes. Son un pueblo fascinante.  
>Presencie la caída de las hojas y la venida de las nubes invernales. Aun me sorprende como controlan el paso de las estaciones. En mi mundo es algo que ocurre solo, quizá por eso me gusta Everfree.<br>Participe en Nightmare Night, es una tradición muy divertida, le saque un susto a unos cuantos ponies.

Tengo mis amistades aquí y la verdad es que estoy aprendiendo a disfrutar de mi nueva vida mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba.  
>Te debo mucho, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es agradecerte. Estoy aquí gracias a ti. De no ser por tu voto quien sabe que sería de mi hoy. Me gusta este pueblo, me gusta este mundo.<br>Puedo estar aquí porque tú confiaste en mí. Honrare tu confianza.

Sé que estás ocupada así que no te pediré que me contestes.

Volveré a Canterlot en algún momento, volveré a visitarte y te invitare a comer como te prometí hace tiempo. Totalmente a mi cargo, la comida que más desees. Te debo tanto más que una comida pero por algún lado tengo que comenzar ¿No?

Hubo pocas cosas grandes en mi vida. Una me ocurrió hace años antes de venir aquí. Y otra es vivir aquí. Gracias por ayudarme a que fuese posible.

Eternamente agradecido.

Razón.

Razón eh… ya estoy firmando cartas bajo ese nombre… es mi nombre, más mío que aquel que hace unos meses usaba.  
>Llegue aquí y supe que comenzaba una nueva vida, una pantalla en blanco. Y la comencé del mejor modo posible, dándome un nombre que me identifique, con el que me siento cómodo. Fui [*******] pero ya no, aquí soy Razón. Quizá siempre lo fui, solo que aquí puedo serlo mas aun.<p>

Tengo aquí la carta que escribí, es bastante honesta. Tan honesta como me puedo permitir que sea.  
>No mentí en ella, solo… omití información.<p>

Cosas que no necesita saber… que nadie necesita saber…

…  
>Ok cosas que no me conviene que se sepan.<p>

El problema es que este mundo es perfecto, al menos en la tierra había problemas, muchos, y gente mala, mucha. Al menos tenía una excusa para estar disgustado del mundo, una excusa para querer golpear a alguien. Seguramente se lo merecerían.

Aquí no, no hay nada, no hay nada de que quejarme ni nadie que merezca un golpe. No tengo nada en que descargarme, no tengo música violenta, competencias agresivas… por el p*to amor de Celestia que ni siquiera puedo maldecir de manera decente.

Aquí no existen excusas, este mundo es perfecto y tengo que enfrentarme a la verdad que siempre supe.

El problema soy yo, ya estuve en dos mundos muy distintos y el problema sigue siendo el mismo.  
>Mis interacciones son vacías, mi enojo con el mundo no tiene origen en el mundo en el que me encuentro.<p>

No importa que este allí o aquí, que se sepa de mi estado mental o no, si el mundo es bueno o malo. Mi bronca está ahí, adentro mío. Yo soy el culpable de mis problemas y yo soy el condenado problema.

Me la paso haciendo cosas o buscando cosas que hacer para no quedarme solo en mis pensamientos.  
>Leía novelas y enciclopedias en la biblioteca con Twilight pero comenzó a preocuparse de que pasaba mucho tiempo adentro.<br>Rarity no necesita más ayuda que la de Spike, Applejack no tiene tareas que darme.  
>Hasta preferiría estar en medio de la caverna llenando la carreta con gemas de color forma y tamaño específicos y luego traer la pesadísima caga hasta Ponyville solo para no quedarme solo pensando.<p>

Esto es odioso, siempre lo fue, querer ayudar a otros y no disfrutar los frutos, no poder disfrutar de la paz en soledad porque mi mente no la permite…

Me estoy agotando, tengo que encontrar la solución a esas cosas… pero no sé cómo… tengo algo de miedo… miedo de que no sea posible… de que no exista modo de encajar.  
>Y más me preocupan esos pensamientos… imposible es la excusa para el que no quiere intentar… mi voluntad de mejorar... mis ganas de intentarlo una y otra vez… son mi tesoro. No quiero perderlo.<p>

Entrego la carta al correo. Espero que llegue a destino, mas allá de lo que no escribí en ella todo lo escrito es la pura verdad.  
>No quiero pensar en nada ahora, mejor voy a sugarcube corner… a comer algo… quizá hasta me cruce con Pinkie. Hay algo en ella… no se… es bueno estar alrededor de alguien que intenta hacerte sonreír a toda costa.<br>Puedo reír cuando no estoy solo… no quiero estar solo.

No es lo único que tengo vacío pero al menos a mi estómago lo puedo llenar.


	37. La primer nevada de invierno

**La primer nevada de invierno**

Despierto en el suelo de mi habitación, desde hace un par de días que vivo aquí. Aun no me acostumbro.  
>Dormí tanto tiempo en el suelo de Everfree que no puedo dormir en una cama… y el hecho de que la cama este diseñada para un pony de mucho menor tamaño que yo no ayuda.<p>

La primer nevada de este invierno estaba programada para anoche así que me luego de desayunar me abrigo y salgo al pueblo.  
>Es una hermosa vista… todo el pueblo está cubierto por unos centímetros de nieve… me trae buenos recuerdos. Camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres para ver mejor el paisaje. Campos blancos e inmaculados rodean un lago helado.<br>Eso me recuerda que me gustaría aprender a patinar sobre hielo… quizá pague a un pony para que modifique uno de los pares de botas que me dio Rarity.

Hablando de Rarity ella no necesitará más gemas hoy, el cargamento de ayer alcanzara por un par de días.

Tomo algo de nieve con mis manos, no resisto la tentación de sacarme los guantes y frotar mis manos en ella. Es algo que hacía en la tierra. La sensación de que mi cuerpo intenta combatir el frio es reconfortante.

El cielo esta nublado, una brisa fría corre y golpea mi rostro… me gusta el invierno… los climas fríos son hermosos a la vista y disfrutables al tacto.

Suficiente caminata en soledad, me voy a poner a pensar en estupideces que me frustran y es algo que prefiero evitar. Camino de vuelta hacia el pueblo dejándome encandilar un poco por el blanco de la nieve.

Regreso a mi habitación y tomo un libro que saque de la biblioteca hace unos días. Me dispongo a devolverlo.

-¿Twilight?, ¿Estas ahí?- Digo mientras toco la puerta de la biblioteca.

Twilight:-¡Pasa adentro!

Entro a la biblioteca y paso a dejar el libro prestado sobre una mesa.

-Deje el libro que me prestaste sobre la mesa ¿Dónde estás?

Veo una serie de libros apilados fuera de sus respectivos estantes, no suele ser propio de Twilight dejar libros fueras de sitio a menos que los haya leído hace poco.  
>"Tradiciones invernales" "101 cosas que hacer en la nieve" más títulos similares apilados uno sobre otro.<p>

Twilight:-Aquí estoy  
>La veo venir desde el segundo piso con un gorro de lana y una bufanda.<p>

-¿Planeando como disfrutar de la nieve?

Twilight:- Si, hay algunas actividades que me gustaría hacer hoy. ¿Me acompañas?

-Seguro, voy contigo.

Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos un poco hacia las afueras del pueblo. Me acuesto sobre la nieve y muevo mis piernas y brazos.

Twilight:- ¿Qué haces?

-Un ángel de nieve, es una tradición de mi mundo.

Twilight:- Pues eso no se parece a Ángel.

-No el conejo -Me paro y le dejo observar la figura en la nieve- Los ángeles son seres míticos de mi mundo, son humanoides con alas y visten túnicas, o al menos así se les retrata.

Twilight:-Ya veo… ¿Y cuáles son las características de los ángeles?

-Son seres inmortales y benignos, tienen distintas funciones, algunos protegen a los humanos. O al menos así dice el mito.

Twilight:- ¿O sea que según el mito tú tienes un ángel protector?

-Sip, creo que tengo uno. Déjame mostrarte otro juego con nieve que se juega en la tierra.

Prepare una bola de nieve y me propuse a hacerla rodar para hacerla crecer pero Twilight me interrumpe arrojándome una esfera de nieve que impacta en mi espalda.

-¿Que fue eso?

Twilight:-Conozco eso, es pelea de nieve y sé que quien ataca primero tiene más probabilidades de ganar

Honestamente solo quería hacer un muñeco de nieve pero siendo que no hay humanos aquí no va a entender… además una pelea de nieve suena de maravilla.

-Así sea, veras las tácticas de mi pueblo entonces.

La pelea de nieve comenzó rápido, en principio fue pareja pero no tardo en notar que en una batalla frente a frente no tengo chances. La magia de Twilight le permite crear más bolas de nieve en menos tiempo. Ella no se cansa así que tengo que hacer algo que me agote menos.  
>Retirada estratégica… o si elimino mi ego de la oración… solo es correr hasta que se me ocurra algo.<p>

Pues retirarme es lo que hago, el juego me divierte al menos, tengo que esquivar constantemente, es un buen ejercicio. Además es bueno ver a Twilight disfrutando fuera de la biblioteca.

Corro hacia el bosque donde se hizo la carrera de las hojas, podría usar los arboles como cobertura, debo saltar hacia un lado cada 5 pasos para evitar un proyectil.

Twilight:- ¿Solo vas a correr?- Dice la unicornio mientras una bola de nieve roza mi oreja

Me freno de repente abriendo mis piernas para agacharme y tirar nieve a Twilight por entre medio de ellas.

-Pues uso lo que tengo a mano- Dicho eso tomo la pequeña ventaja adquirida para alejarme aún más.

Segundos más tarde comienzo a oír gritos y risas de un trio de ponies que conozco bien.  
>Al parecer las cutie mark crusaders están jugando.<p>

Mientras corro veo la escena con más cuidado. Scootaloo Sweetie Belle y Applebloom están jugando a la pelea de nieve pero no están atacándose entre ellas.  
>Sigo corriendo y veo lo que pasa por completo, corren hacia mí porque están en la misma situación que yo.<br>Las veo lanzar bolas de nieve a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, al parecer la experiencia y capacidades de estas dos es demasiado para que ellas tengan chances.

Applebloom:- ¡Corran! ¡Mi hermana tiene mucha puntería!  
>Scootaloo:- Es que Rainbow Dash puede atacarnos desde arriba, no es porque Applejack sea buena.<br>Sweetie Belle:- ¡No importa porque! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Chocan conmigo y quedamos los 4 tirados en la nieve.

Scootaloo:-Razón ¿Puedes ayudarnos?  
>Sweetie Belle:- ¡Eso! Si nos ayudas podremos ganarle la pelea de nieve a Rainbow y Applejack.<br>Applebloom:- ¿Por favooor? – La cara de cachorrito triste… técnica vieja… Se ve tierna lo admito. Pero no es por eso que aceptare la oferta. Esto va a ser divertido y beneficioso para los cuatro.

-Pues les tengo una oferta. Estoy en una pelea de nieve con Twilight. Me ayudan y los ayudo.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS EN PELEA DE NIEVE!

Twilight se acerca y entre cuatro logramos hacerla retroceder. Pero no hubo tiempo para festejar ya que las otras se acercaban. Eso no les impidió a las tres niñas reír con alegría antes de que corriésemos juntos a buscar refugio.

-Muy bien chicas necesitamos protección y ellas están entre los árboles y nosotros. Tendremos que construir un muro de nieve para frenar los proyectiles.

Applebloom:- ¡Si señor!

Construimos una improvisada pared de nieve y cuando levanto mi cabeza sobre él veo a Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash juntando bolas de nieve debajo de dos árboles.

Applejack:-¡No son las únicas que pueden hacer amigos en una pelea de nieve sugarcube! Twilight:- Tres contra cuatro ¡Será más divertido!  
>Rainbow Dash:- ¡Van a caer!<p>

Las tres niñas me miran preocupadas.

-Chicas, todavía tenemos chance. Tengo una estrategia súper secreta de mono sin pelo que puede ayudarnos.

Applebloom:- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Scootaloo, tu eres la más rápida. Necesitamos una distracción. Si puedes correr saliendo de la pared y volviendo para distraerlas podremos cumplir el plan.

Scootaloo:- ¡Si puedo y si lo hare!

-Applebloom y Sweetie Belle necesito que lancen bolas de nieve a las chicas pero solo cuando salgan de en medio de esos dos árboles. La idea es que nunca salgan de en medio de esos dos árboles.

-Oki. (Responden las dos al unísono)

-Sweetie Belle, una última cosa, cuando te de la señal voy a alzarte y necesitare que grites lo más alto que puedas.

La pelea comenzó, y ciertamente estamos en desventaja. Twilight tiene capacidad de arrojar múltiples bolas de nieve al mismo tiempo. Applejack y su puntería están asustando y encima Rainbow Dash toma 5 bolas de nieve y nos ataca desde el cielo antes de descender a recargarse.

Scootaloo es una prodigio en la esquiva, salta entre la nieve esquivando todo lo que se le acerca. Las otras niñas cumplen sus tareas de buen modo pero es una guerra de desgaste y la terminaremos perdiendo.

Las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a caer en su sitio, los movimientos se tornan mecánicos. Veinte segundos en el aire… Rainbow Dash vuelve a buscar nieve… veinte segundos arriba… vuelve a bajar.  
>Los arboles al oeste comienzan a moverse por una brisa que se avecina. Hora del show.<p>

Lanzo dos bolas de nieve al aire en trayectoria de arco y el momento se da. Rainbow Dash desciende entre los arboles a juntar nieve. La brisa llega a nuestra posición.

-¡Sweetie Belle ahora!

Alzo a la unicornio y todo cae en su sitio. Los arboles tiemblan por el viento, los proyectiles que lance caen sobre los árboles. Para completar la jugada el grito estruendoso de Sweetie Belle genera la última vibración necesaria. Las ramas de los árboles tiemblan y se curvan lo suficiente y toda la nieve en ellos cae sobre nuestras tres oponentes.

Tanto ellas como yo quedamos boquiabiertos de que el plan funcionase pero en medio del festejo toda la nieve asciende envuelta en un brillo morado.  
>Las tres portadoras contraatacan con todo lo que tienen… no pudimos hacer nada… perdimos sin lugar a dudas.<p>

Rainbow Dash:- ¡Sabia que nadie puede ganarle a Rainbow Dash!

-Muy bien chicas… tenemos que aceptar la derrota. Son unas excelentes compañeras de equipo.

Las tres miran sus flancos y en sus rostros una mueca de tristeza se dibuja.

-No se preocupen por sus cutie marks ahora. Les prometo que la próxima vez tendré un plan mejor y vamos a ganarles.  
>¿Qué opinan chicas? ¿Revancha algún día?<p>

Applejack:-Seguro sugarcube. Pero no crean que será fácil.

Pasamos un rato sacándonos la nieve de encima. La verdad es que no quiero enfermarme aquí. No creo encontrar medicinas aptas para mí en este mundo.

Fue divertido. Al fin de la actividad todos la pasamos bien.

Antes de que volviésemos a nuestros respectivos hogares Pinkie nos invitó a una fiesta pero estábamos demasiado agotados como para asistir. No vi señales de que se lo tomase mal.

Nada relevante en lo que queda del día. Una ducha, escribir un poco más en mi reporte sobre la armonía y acostarme a esperar que el próximo día llegue.

Ya falta poco… una vez que mi trabajo se estabilice podre decir que encajo aquí… bueno… luego de que me gane la confianza de Celestia y Luna… en otras palabras… que dejen de vigilarme las veinticuatro horas.  
>Igual a veces pienso que es algo muy necesario. Ni yo confío en mi por completo.<p>

No estoy tan lejos… al menos en teoría. No es momento de rendirme.


	38. Una serie de asuntos interesantes

**Una serie de asuntos interesantes**

-¿Rarity? ¿Estás en casa?  
>Rarity:- Pasa adentro.<p>

Entro al atelier/boutique y observo el desastre que es este sitio por dentro, o como lo llamaría Rarity, caos creativo.  
>Tela y más trozos de tela por todo el suelo, tengo cuidado al caminar entre lo que parece una zona de guerra.<p>

-¿Rarity? ¿Hola? Vengo a hablar sobre el cargamento de pasado mañana.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la sala principal donde veo a Rarity y Spike haciendo equilibrio sobre distintas sillas intentando colocar una gema en el vestido de un maniquí que esta sobre la mesa.  
>La escena se ve delicada, como si solo respirar fuese a hacerlos perder el equilibrio. No notaron que entre a la habitación, demasiado concentrados en la tarea del momento.<br>Spike hasta sacaba la lengua para mantener el equilibrio.

Puesta la gema en su sitio ambos caen al suelo riendo entre trozos de tela.

Spike:- Hola razón. (Ríe) Perdón por no saludar antes pero  
>Rarity:- Estábamos en una situación delicada (Ríe)<p>

-Veo que se están llevando bien ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Rarity:- Juzga tu

El vestido en cuestión se ve bonito pero no particularmente llamativo, pareciese e vestido de uno de los bailarines más que el destinado a Sapphire Shores. Intento imaginarlo a distancia como lo vería en un escenario, puedo verlo relucir ante las luces del espectáculo. Parece que Rarity sabe lo que hace.

-Pues parece progresar

Spike:- Pues si avanza (Dice mientras ambos se levantan)

-Rarity:- Pero ya tendré que comenzar con el vestido principal y necesito una gema en particular para ello

-¿Algo en mente?

-Rarity:- Me falta la pieza central y debe ser una gema muy particular porque será alrededor de la cual toda la composición del vestido se va a dar. Tiene que ser algo que impacte a la vista y que sea cómodo de vestir… y siendo que necesito una gema grande va a ser algo difícil de encontrar.

-Suena como un buen desafío

-Necesito que me traigas todos los zafiros que encuentres y que tengan aproximadamente este tamaño. (Eleva un trozo de tela y lo dobla hasta darle el tamaño deseado. Es una gema grande, del tamaño de la mitad de la cabeza de un pony adulto… la cosa será difícil)

-Eso es enorme ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida porque de entre todas las telas Pinkie aparece con su sonrisa clásica haciendo el sonido de una trompetilla para fiestas al hacer su aparición.

Pinkie:- ¡Hola! Escuche muchas risas entonces pensé que hay una fiesta. ¿Quieren festejar? ¿Qué estamos festejando? ¿Traigo los bocadillos? Ya los traje conmigo- Saca una bandeja de cupcakes con exceso de glaseado y nos las ofrece.

-Hola Pinkie, paso de los cupcakes, son muy dulces para mi agrado- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a las apariciones azarosas de Pinkie, me parecen entretenidas.

Spike y Rarity se sorprenden un poco por la repentina aparición y no tardan en notar el riesgo que implica la errática pony rosa dentro de un sitio lleno de proyectos a medio terminar.  
>Rarity hace levitar los cupcakes para que no cayesen sobre algún vestido mientras Spike empuja a Pinkie entre telas guiándola hacia la puerta.<p>

Rarity:- Pinkie… querida…te agradecemos el entusiasmo pero aun no estamos festejando nada.

Spike:- Y si estos vestidos se rompen o ensucian puede que no tengamos nada que festejar así que mejor dejamos tu fiesta para otro momento- Spike siempre fue directo al decir las cosas… yo sería más cuidadoso al despedirme de Pinkie

-Ya tendremos nuestra chance de festejar Pinkie, pero ahora estamos por atender asuntos de trabajo.

Pinkie:- Oki doki… -No me gusta el tono de voz de esas palabras… quizá solo estoy siendo paranoico…- Haremos una gran fiesta otro día.

Rarity:- Preferiría posponer eso para luego del concurso querida

Spike:- Yo también coincido con esa frase.

Pinkie:- ¡Oki! Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas que hacer, y fiestas que planear y comida que cocinar y globos que inflar y mejor ya me voy yendo- Desaparece corriendo… corriendo… normalmente se mueve saltando… creo que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua. Esta clase de situaciones ya pasaron antes. No es nada de lo que deba preocuparme.

Ya habiéndose ido la pony fiestera nos pusimos a organizar un poco el desastre hasta que Spike nos interrumpe.

Spike:- ¡Rayos! Olvide que hoy debo ayudar a Twilight a reorganizar la biblioteca. Tengo que irme. ¿Me acompañas Razón?

-Creo que me quedare a ayudar a Rarity

Rarity:- Es una lástima que debas partir tan temprano Spikey. No es necesario que te quedes Razon. Organizar las cosas sola me ayudara a poner mis ideas en su lugar.

Spike me hace una señal con los ojos, tarde un poco en notarla… que torpe que fui, con Pinkie en mente no note que Spike me estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Pues voy contigo Spike, tengo que retirar un libro de la biblioteca de todas formas

Nos despedimos y salimos, antes de ello Spike toma un cofre y lo trae con él.

Spike:-Necesito guardar un par más de mis… creaciones

-Lo hubieses dicho ¿O sea que lo de la biblioteca es mentira?

Spike:- Soy mejor que eso, no podía decírtelo frente a Rarity, además lo que dije no es mentira… solo un poco. Twilight me necesita en un par de horas, tiempo de sobra para esconder las cosas y volver.

-Pero si tenemos a una pequeña mente maestra entre nosotros- Tanto tiempo conmigo se le están pegando mis malos hábitos… aunque no son precisamente malos.

Spike:- Solo no puedo dejar que lo sepan… no estoy listo- … lo que significa que lo hará cuando esté listo… interesante

-Pues tenemos un paseo por Everfree que hacer

Ingresamos a mi verdadero hogar… el bosque. Es frio en invierno y mi refugio no tiene nada de aislante. Comprare mis herramientas en primavera y lo convertiré en una cabaña decente. Aunque más no sean cuatro paredes y un techo solo. Pasaron poco más de 7 días y ya deseo volver a dormir escuchando las ramas de los arboles chocar con el viento.

-Recordé que jamás he visto ninguna de tus obras Spike. ¿Demasiado personales?

Spike:- Algunas sí, pero de hecho hice una para ti. Un regalo en agradecimiento por tu ayuda y por ser alguien en quien puedo confiar.

Se detiene y abre el cofre, de él saca una cuerda de tela amarilla trenzada, a ella están atados dos eslabones de una gema que no reconozco.  
>El primer eslabón es de una gama de rojo particularmente oscura. Este eslabón es pequeño y de bordes gruesos. Enlazado a el un segundo eslabón es de un color rojo muy suave tirando a rosa. Es grande, largo y de bordes muy finos, apenas 3 milímetros de ancho.<p>

-Es maravilloso ¿Qué clase de gemas son estas? ¿Cómo hiciste para encajar los eslabones sin romperlas?... Es… asombroso.

Spike:- SOY asombroso. (Ríe) Y para mayor asombro esa es solo una gema. Un rubí común.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Spike:-La modificación de gemas que los dragones podemos hacer es única. Nuestro fuego puede modificar los colores originales de una joya dependiendo de cuan lento o rápido calentemos y enfriemos el material.  
>Tome un rubí y lo corte de a poco hasta dividir dos eslabones enlazados con la misma piedra. Luego con un pequeño tubo de vidrio que Twilight usa para sus investigaciones dirigí mis flamas a cada eslabón por separado para darles un color uniforme.<p>

El proceso suena interesante, delicado… me gustaría verlo algún día.

-Todo un artesano y un artista eh. Muchísimas gracias, colgare esto en mi pecho con orgullo. Estate tranquilo que no dejare que nadie lo vea o lo relacione contigo.

Spike:-Y gracias por eso… pero más que nada gracias por lo que dijiste. ¿En realidad te gusta?

-¿Bromeas? Es fantástico, jamás vi cosa igual… y pensar que tú puedes crear esta clase de cosas… ahora comprendo la relación entre los dragones y la belleza.

Spike:- ¿La qué?- Cuernos… dije algo que no debía decir…

-Que estuve leyendo sobre dragones y note que es común en ellos guardar joyas y objetos de gran belleza. Estuve pensando en cómo eso se expresa en ti y… ahora lo comprendo… tú no solo guardas gemas, tú las modificas tu creas belleza. Si me permites opinar es algo mucho más sano que robar.

-¡Hey! ¡Tienes razón!- … y me escape sin consecuencias de esto… mejor tengo más cuidado con lo que diga no puedo ir por ahí soltando información divina por ahí.

Ocultamos el resto de los trabajos de Spike y volvimos a Ponyville… a decir verdad no quiero salir de Everfree pero tengo que sacar un libro de la biblioteca para mantener la coartada. Nos acercamos a la biblioteca.

Twilight:- Hoy no Pinkie, es la limpieza y reordenamiento de la biblioteca que estoy planeando desde hace semanas.

Pinkie:- ¿Después fiesta?

Twilight:- está bien… otro día festejamos

Pinkie se retira de la escena… caminando… ok llámenme paranoico pero yo sé que algo pasa ahí. Quizá debería haber actuado antes o quizá no pase nada pero tengo que hablar con Pinkie, tengo la sospecha que la seguidilla de rechazos la esté afectando… ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo la última fiesta de Pinkie a la que asistí…  
>Me lleva mi propia estupidez… yo soy parte del problema… y recién ahora lo estoy notando.<p>

Primero plantar la coartada y luego buscar a Pinkie.

Se hizo de noche… de pedir el libro a que me pidiesen ayuda solo había un paso… y no pude dejar a Spike solo con todo el trabajo, no luego de que confió en mi de esa forma.  
>Los ayude con el tema de organizar la biblioteca tan rápido como pude pero es una biblioteca bastante grande… tiene que serlo considerando que es la única en el pueblo y que Twilight básicamente trajo toda su colección de Canterlot… y encima dice que en casa de sus padres tiene aún más libros… y que los leyó todos… a mí me gusta leer pero leer esa cantidad hubiese tomado toda una infancia… ah cierto… ella si gasto toda su infancia leyendo.<p>

Bueno… se me paso el día y no pude hablar con Pinkie… lo que me molesta porque ahora sé que yo formo parte del problema así que es mi deber ser parte de la solución. Y eso hare, mañana desde primera hora me pondré a buscarla… ojala solo sea paranoia mía… pero no lo creo… es la clase de situaciones en las que odiaría estar en lo correcto.

Y detesto dormir en esta habitación… no veo la hora de volver a Everfree.


	39. Respirar en calma

**Respirar en calma.**

Despierto en una habitación… silenciosa… colorida… detestable.  
>Juro que extraño Everfree, hay muchas cosas que me molestan… no pude solucionar ninguno de mis problemas… sigo esforzándome por "ser bueno"… mis acciones siguen sintiéndose insignificantes… la lista sigue pero es un pensamiento poco productivo. Mejor dejarlo.<p>

Trabajar en el yacimiento de gemas ayuda pero no paso suficiente tiempo en el bosque… necesito más. No puedo sencillamente volver… no tengo un sitio donde dormir allí… además no me ayudaría a encajar en este mundo… se vería sospechoso, jamás me ganaría la confianza de las princesas.

Mi paciencia se pone a prueba cada mañana, por el lado positivo es una prueba a mi voluntad, una prueba a la valía de mi tesoro… a mi valía. Cada vez que estos pensamientos vuelven a mi… cada vez que les gano y me les resisto… reafirmo que valgo algo… es mi premio de consolación. Es mejor que nada.

Pero hoy no se trata de mis problemas, hoy yo me ocupare de lo que le está pasando a Pinkie, si es que algo le pasa… pero estoy seguro de que algo pasa… y me gustaría equivocarme…  
>No solo por ella… sino por mí… no quiero ayudarla y que se sienta vacío también. Pero si algo le pasa, debo ayudar… no hacerlo sería egoísta… el egoísmo es malo… y yo no quiero ser malo. Suena como si es más por mí que por ella que deseo equivocarme… es debatible.<p>

Desayunar… ok al menos la comida en el pueblo es mejor que la comida en el bosque. Admito que extraño cierto tipo de bocadillos de mi mundo pero solo la idea de ellos estaría visto como canibalismo por estas tierras. Nuevamente es un sacrificio que creo que vale la pena.

Hecho. Lo siguiente en mi lista es encontrar a Pinkie, debo hacerlo hoy porque mañana deberé realizar la búsqueda de zafiros para Rarity.

Sugarcube corner… ahí no está, la señora Cake solo me dijo que la vio salir, ninguna información útil.  
>Camino por el pueblo buscando a la pony en cuestión, ningún ruido estruendoso, ningún globo explotando, ninguna trompeta de fiesta en el aire. ¿De todos los días en los que podría ser silenciosa eligió hoy?<br>En la biblioteca no hay noticias de ella, en el Atelier Rarity está más feliz que preocupada por no haberla visto… no la culpo.

Fluttershy tampoco la vio, desde que comenzó el invierno está durmiendo más de lo usual ya que muchos de los animales que alimentamos en el otoño están hibernando durante esta estación.  
>Rainbow Dash… no la encontré… quizá este durmiendo o quizá este manteniendo a raya las nubes que salen de Everfree para evitar precipitaciones indeseadas, no lo sé y no afecta los resultados de mi búsqueda. Una pena, un par de ojos en el cielo serian útiles.<p>

Me acerco a la granja de la familia Apple alejándome de Ponyville, fuera del pueblo quedan algunos rastros de la nevada, no muchos pero traen recuerdos… aún no sé cómo hare para cumplir mi promesa con las cutie mark crusaders. Me preocupare de eso en otro momento.

La familia Apple esta despierta… no me sorprende, por más de no tener trabajo de granja siguen manteniendo sus horarios. Applejack y sus dos hermanos están jugando a quien sabe que, es lindo ver una escena familiar, me recuerda a aquella que deje atrás… espero se hayan adaptado a mi ausencia aunque sea con una fracción de la sencillez de la que yo disfruto. Pero no tanta como para que se asemejen a mí, eso no se lo deseo a nadie.  
>Pensamientos improductivos… mejor eliminarlos.<p>

Applejack:-¡Hey Razón! ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Hola Applejack, ¿Cómo está todo?

Applejack:- Disfrutando de nuestros meses de descanso. No bien acabe el invierno toda la familia tendrá trabajo hasta las orejas.

-Me alegra oírlo… oye estoy buscando a Pinkie ¿La has visto por estos lados?

Applejack:- No la veo desde hace dos días. Perdón por no poder ayudar.

-Está bien, seguiré buscando. Con lo ruidosa que es no tardare en encontrarla por ahí.

Applejack:- (rie) Tienes razón en eso.

Nos despedimos, vuelvo al pueblo. No veo a Pinkie por ningún lado… no quiero preocuparme… pero se me hace complicado.

-Discúlpame ¿Has visto a una Pony rosada e hiperactiva de casualidad?- Pregunto a una pony terrestre violeta que cruza la calle

-No, soy nueva aquí vengo solo de paso. No conozco a nadie aquí.

Agradezco a la pony y la dejo seguir su camino. Mi mente ata los hilos con demasiada facilidad… no me gusta lo que se. Pony nuevo… sin una fiesta de bienvenida… y no vio a Pinkie…  
>Pinkie no le dio una fiesta de bienvenida a alguien… eso no es común… no es nada común. Tengo que hablar con ella.<p>

No está en el pueblo… no está en Sweet Apple Acres, no la vi bordeando Everfree.  
>Camino por el sendero de la carrera de las hojas… aun no la encuentro…<br>Observo a mi izquierda un lago congelado, el cielo se refleja en el hielo como si se tratase de un espejo helado… una preciosura de vista… y en medio de la vista un punto rosa… bingo.

Camino con suavidad sin perderla de vista. Ella no quiere ser vista, no quiere ser encontrada… eso es lo único que explicaría su repentina desaparición. Si me ve escapará. Debo acercarme lo suficiente como para que escapar no sea una salida óptima.

Más me acerco y puedo observar más detalles de su posición. La posición del suéter azul que usa indica que me está dando la espalda. Ralentizo aún más mi caminar… respiro con cuidado como si estuviese escondiéndome de mi propia sombra. No sé porque le doy a este acercamiento tanta ceremonia a decir verdad.

Y me acerco lo suficiente, a diez metros diría… la veo de espaldas… la oigo sollozar… su pelo esta como siempre… su tristeza no la llevo a la locura… eso es bueno. No quita el hecho de que está llorando… y de que yo me acerco cada vez más a ella sin una idea clara de que hacer. Tarde para pensar eso, ya estoy aquí y debo hacer algo.

-Pinkie

La pony se sorprendió de verme aquí, limpio sus lágrimas con rapidez antes de hablarme con un tono casi común.

Pinkie:-¡Razón!... ¿Qué haces aquí? No te vi venir- Parece que se le da bien mentir… pero no me engaña. Me llama por mi nombre y no por mi apodo… está nerviosa.

-Te estaba buscando a ti Pinkie… estoy algo preocupado por ti

Pinkie:- ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparte tonto! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tanto yo como todos fuimos un tanto desconsiderados con tus intentos de fiesta los últimos días

Pinkie:- Oh, ¡Eso no es nada!

-Pinkie… no sirve mentirme… ayer estuviste desanimada y hoy hubo un pony nuevo y no le diste una fiesta de bienvenida… encima estuviste desaparecida durante toda la mañana.

Pinkie:- ¡Un pony nuevo! Tengo que preparar los globos y la torta y…

-Y sigues desviando la conversación… te escuche sollozando así que puedes cortar con el teatro ¿Cuál es el sentido de mentirme?

Pinkie:- Tonto mono sin pelo ¿Por qué lloraría?

Persistente en su mentira… me agradan quienes sostienen sus puntos pero no planeo permitirlo.

-Estoy aquí porque sé que está pasando. Conozco la frustración de intentar algo y no conseguirlo… quizá no sepa exactamente lo que te ocurra pero entiendo lo que es esconder pena. Y por eso estabas aquí sola-  
>A estas alturas ya estoy improvisando con lo que tengo a mano… pero estoy seguro de que debo hacer algo ¿Sino quién?<p>

Pinkie:- ¿De qué hablas?

-De preparar la comida para la fiesta todos los días… de tener los globos listos… y la música… y los juegos. Y de que los invitados no lleguen. Esta bien el primer día, quizá también el segundo… pero todos los días hay nuevos preparativos y todos los días nadie viene.  
>Se siente como se desperdicia el esfuerzo… y todo hecho para un invitado que no viene a la fiesta.<p>

Y si… estoy recurriendo a estas palabras… quizá no sea lo mejor posible pero la vi conteniendo su basura y eso no es correcto, mientras más uno aguanta más fuerte explota y ella merece soltarse. Creo que es mejor que esa explosión se de en un ambiente controlado. O sea este.

Pinkie:- Eso…-  
>No completa la frase… sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse… no es de mi agrado hacerla llorar. Pero debe sacarse las penas de adentro… se lo que es cargar con algo dentro y dejarlo crecer… no le deseo eso.<p>

-Y juntas esa molestia dentro de ti escondiéndola de todos sin ningún motivo para hacerlo. Sabes que tus amigos están más que dispuestos a ayudarte con esto. No es secreto para mí que algo te molesta. ¿Por qué lo escondes? Sabes que guardarte eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para nadie.

Pinkie:-¡Porque quiero que estén bien! - Me grita conteniendo las lágrimas- Mira lo que pasa solo cuando alguien lo sabe. Te preocupas. ¡Yo no quiero que nadie este mal ni por mí ni por nadie! ¡Yo soy el elemento de la risa! Yo quiero que todos mis amigos sean felices. Si ellos me ven triste se van a poner tristes ellos también… Yo no quiero eso… yo quiero que sonrían.

-¡Pero te estas lastimando idiota! ¿Cómo van a sentirse si saben que estas así?

Pinkie:- Porque no tienen que enterarse, porque no se lo digo a nadie para no lastimar a nadie, así que nadie va a salir triste

-Excepto tu

Pinkie:- Pero ninguno de mis amigos va a estar triste

-Suficiente con esta basura vas a contarme que te pasa y te vas a descargar porque yo no voy a quedarme quieto mientras te lastimas por estupideces.

Pinkie:- Pero no quiero que estés triste por mi

-He allí mi magia… quizá lo hayas olvidado pero ¿Cómo decirlo?... ah cierto… ¡Yo no puedo ponerme triste por otro pony! Así que todo el sentido de lo que dices no sirve conmigo y por eso vas a hablar.

Pinkie:- Pero dijiste que te preocupas por mi

-¿Y eso qué? Me preocupo porque eres importante para mí y quiero que seas feliz como quiero que todos mis amigos sean felices. Es un pensamiento… no es como si mágicamente desarrollara empatía. No me puedo poner triste por tu culpa porque así soy. Por eso da la casualidad de que soy tu escucha perfecto para el día de hoy y vas a contarme que está pasando aquí.

Pinkie:- ¿Es en serio?

-¿Tengo cara de chiste? Ya, relájate que no puedes lastimarme, ahora suelta eso que te molesta.

No me esperaba lo siguiente… fue… ella actúa… demasiado efusiva. Llanto… exagerado, caricaturesco, al parecer liberador llanto. Entre gritos de desahogo sencillamente suelta todo… esperaba más resistencia… pero no… al parecer la presión que se guardo es demasiado para ella. Es como si hubiese abierto una olla a presión. Y aquí estoy escuchándola.  
>Palabra tras palabra frase tras frase mi amiga aquí presente da una suerte de confesión frente a mí.<br>Quizá fui o soy un entrometido… pero a decir verdad eso no tiene ninguna relevancia. Pinkie se estaba lastimando conteniendo su pena. Comprendo que por sus códigos no quiera dañar a nadie pero existiendo la posibilidad de que pueda no guardarse esa basura adentro sin dañar a nadie esa opción debe ser tomada. Es lo más óptimo. En este caso y no sé si en todos el fin justifica los medios, a mis ojos hice lo correcto y con toda la honestidad de la que soy posible digo que otra opinión al respecto no tiene efectos en mí.

Pinkie:- …Y eso no me gustaaaaaaaaa! Porque está bien que ordene su biblioteca y es más que genial que Rarity este persiguiendo su sueño de ser la diseñadora de Sapphire Shores y que Applejack pase tiempo con su familia es muy tierno y bonito pero yo paso tanto tiempo preparando las cosas y solo quiero pasar la fiesta con alguien.

Y Spike trabajando con Rarity se ve tan feliz y Fluttershy por fin puede dormir por las mañanas y tu estas consiguiendo un trabajo y Rainbow Dash practicando sus trucos para los wonderbolts y todos la están pasando bien sin mi… y yo solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes y festejar y comer dulces y bailar pero ustedes están contentos y yo quiero estar contenta pero no quiero que dejen de estar contentos y por eso me pongo triste pero no quiero estar triste porque los pone tristes a ustedes y además cuando estoy triste me pongo mal y lloro y no me estoy riendo y se supone que yo ría y haga reír a mis amigos pero todos están muy bien sin mi ayuda entonces soy la única que está mal y se siente feo porque pienso que estoy triste porque ellos están felices y no es así.-

Se detiene a tomar aire y sonarse la nariz de una manera entre triste y cómica… no puedo decir que siento su dolor… tampoco que comparto su pena, y eso está bien en esta ocasión porque si no no me estaría diciendo lo que escucho… pero aun así intento racionalizar esa maraña de palabras con escasa pausa. Habla rápido como si quisiese deshacerse de un peso, como si cada palabra que dijese fuera sacarse una espina… admiro su sinceridad… su suerte… dos cosas más para la lista.  
>Y la descarga continua a lo largo de los minutos.<p>

Pinkie:- …Y es en serio que no es así porque me gusta verlos contentos, en serio me gusta, sé que no me crees porque ahora parezco un pony egoísta y malo que quiere a sus amigos solo para el pero no es así no quiero que sea así solo quiero pasar un rato con ellos nada más, es en serio en serio en serio yo no soy un pony triste no soy un pony egoísta solo quiero preparar una fiesta y que vengan conmigo y que juguemos ponerle la cola al pony… ¡Solo un rato! ¡Nada más! No quiero que Rarity deje los vestidos ni que Twilight deje de leer ni molestar el sueño de Fluttershy ni evitar que Rainbow entre a los wonderbolts ¡No soy un pony malo es en serio yo no soy un pony egoísta no quiero serlo por favor no pienses eso de mí!

La interrumpo… ya paso un largo rato hablando… la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud todas las palabras que dijo pero algo queda claro… se siente un poco aislada, está molesta consigo misma por actuar de una manera que no le agrada… no comprendo muy bien que es lo que cruza por su mente pero es la clase de cosas que nunca entendí… y eso no me impidió nunca intentar ayudar.

-Shhhh calma ya Pinkie… no te ahogues en tus propias palabras.

Le hablo y casi de modo instintivo me siento a su lado para que estemos a alturas similares y apoyo mi mano sobre sus crines golpeando con suavidad su cabeza… podría considerarse una caricia. Casi olvido que no estoy en mi mundo…

-Así es como tranquilizamos a un amigo triste en mi mundo- No sé si estoy mintiendo o diciendo la verdad… es irrelevante… es la primer acción que cruzo mi mente y en este mundo no debe tener significado alguno. Debo explicar mis acciones si voy a romper la barrera del espacio personal. Por más que sea solo para calmarla un poco.

Permanece en silencio… no se aparta de mí, no opone resistencia, no me detengo. Su respiración hace momentos agitada comienza a calmarse de a poco. Cada tanto respira violentamente aparentando que comenzara a llorar de nuevo como si algo en su mente la asustase.

Pinkie:- ¡Pero yo no…!

-Shhhh… basta… no tienes de que defenderte en frente mío-

También… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Minutos pasan su respiración se calma, deja de agitarse de manera espasmódica cada vez que respira. Parece comenzar a relajarse… luego de un silencio en el cual no sé qué pensar, ella me habla… más calmada pero aun así su tono expresa una cierta duda… quizá un miedo. Eleva la mirada y me observa a los ojos… no estoy acostumbrado a que me miren así… sus ojos aún están humedecidos y brillantes de las lágrimas derramadas. No sé qué se supone haga en esta clase de situaciones… pero aun así me meto en ellas… no puedo ser tan egoísta de evitarlas solo por ser incomodas… además quiero que ella mejore.

Pinkie:- Tu… tu no crees… no crees que soy un pony… un pony malo… ¿No?... ¿No crees eso verdad?

-Pinkie… tú te pasas tu tiempo buscando como alegrar a todos los ponies que conoces… Sabes todo de todos y lo usas para ayudar a todos… No has hecho nada malo… no hay nada de malo en querer estar feliz por un tiempo.

Pinkie:- … Pero… ¿No crees que soy un mal pony?

-No, jamás pensaría eso… tu eres… eres un buen pony que tuvo un mal día… solo eso. Todos tienen días malos. Tú también puedes tenerlos.

Pinkie:- ¿En serio?

-Lo prometo, es la verdad… "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al escuchar la promesa. Se refriega los ojos una última vez y me mira con una expresión alegre, calmada, radiante.

Pinkie:- ¿Sabes algo?... en tu mundo saben animar a un pony triste.

Se levanta, su voz ya se normaliza a ese tono chillón y alegre que taladra tantos oídos. Se limpia una última lágrima antes de volver a hablarme.

Pinkie:- ¡Y ahora tengo que preparar una fiesta de bienvenida y encontrar al invitado de honor en un tiempo record!

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

Pinkie:- Depende… ¿Te vas a quedar a comer pastel?

-No me lo perdería.

Pinkie:-¡Una cosa más que casi me olvido! ¡Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias! Gracias por hablar conmigo hoy

-¿Para eso estamos los amigos?

Pinkie:- Pero para esto solo estabas tú. ¡Y ahora tenemos una fiesta que hacer!

Me pase todo lo que quedo del día intentando seguirle el ritmo. Todos los preparativos todos los decorados y la comida y encontrar a ese Pony y traerlo a la plaza y luego intentar mantenerme con fuerza para participar en la fiesta misma. Es agotador pero valió la pena, Pinkie está sonriendo y saltando de nuevo. Cuando las chicas se liberen de sus tareas estoy seguro de que la fiesta será colosal.  
>Por ahora somos ella yo, esta pony nueva cuyo nombre no tengo ganas de aprender y todo pony que cruce por aquí y quiera divertirse un poco.<br>Ver a Pinkie animada otra vez es un alivio, ella en realidad es buena y sus ganas de alegrar a otros, repitiéndome a mí mismo, son admirables. Merece toda la alegría que le sea posible adquirir. Y si puedo hacer algo para colaborar con eso, lo hare.

Parecería que la gran beneficiada del día fue Pinkie ¿No?... por suerte para mí eso no es cierto… yo soy el que más ganó el día de hoy.  
>Hoy descubrí algo que no esperaba encontrar… hoy ayude a Pinkie y quizá no soy capaz de alegrarme por ella… pero luego de ayudarla… me sentí satisfecho… no fue vacío. Pinkie me mostro el camino.<p>

La ayuda que hoy di… solo la podía dar yo… es la prueba… es la prueba de que es posible que yo ayude de una forma particular… única… valiosa a mis propios ojos. No solo es la prueba… también contiene el método. El método es repetible. Yo puedo ayudar y puedo sentirlo útil. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Todo este tiempo pensando que lo mejor que me trajo mi condición era solo la falta de los problemas acarreados por el sentir… fui tan ciego.  
>Mi condición me hace único, me da una forma única de ver el mundo… sin emociones ajenas… sin empatía… no es un limitante… al menos ya no lo veo así. Yo puedo atender los problemas de otros sin ser herido… sin verse mi juicio afectado por situaciones que no son mías.<p>

No es una decisión, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Es un hecho de mi biología. Lo que sí puedo elegir es usar mi condición para ayudar ahí donde nadie más puede hacerlo. Ahí donde se necesita alguien que pueda entrar al fuego de un conflicto emotivo sin ser dañado… ahí donde se necesita a alguien como yo… allí donde se necesita razón… en ese momento en cuando se necesita a un psicópata.

Quizá aún me falte mucho por caminar, quizá nunca aprenda a eliminar mis instintos dañinos… pero hoy di un gran paso a mi camino para ser bueno… hoy perdí un limitante… más bien descubrí que nunca lo tuve.

Mentiría si digo que me siento "bien"… también si dijera que me siento renovado… pero estoy lo suficientemente entusiasmado con mi descubrimiento como para que no me moleste dormir en esta habitación.

Yo puedo… puedo ayudar y sentir algún tipo de satisfacción por hacerlo… no sentiré empatía por la alegría de otros pero percibir algo positivo al ayudarlos es un excelente reemplazo. Me ayudara a encajar como cualquier otro. Es más de lo que soñaba poseer ayer.

Ahora soy yo el que respiro más tranquilo. Y adivinen que… ella hace de maravilla su trabajo… estoy sonriendo.

**Notas de autor**

No tienen idea de cuan liberador es haber escrito esto, sacármelo de encima… se siente raro pensar en publicarlo. Está de más decir que este es el capítulo que más disfrute de escribir… pocas personas saben esto… en serio, muy pocas, las cuento con los dedos de una mano y diría que algunas sino todas no recuerdan esto con tanto detalle. Pensar en decírselo a alguien más es un suicidio. Pero gracias a esto cuando apreté "publicar" ese número está aumentando a más de 50 (aproximado al momento de escribir esto). Y ese número solo puede crecer.

No me conocen de rostro y creo que es mejor así pero, en cierta forma, me conocen.

Gracias por leerme… aun no termino de procesar en que me metí al comenzar esta historia.

Sip, este capítulo salió temprano.

Mala noticia es que voy a tardar en publicar el siguiente capítulo… tengo muchos exámenes en los días venideros, procurare no tardar mucho más que 7 días. Nuevamente les pido que jamás siquiera consideren la idea de que abandone este proyecto. Ahora más que antes quiero escribir esta historia hasta su final.

Es en serio me voy a tardar así que si llego a ser puntual es por un milagro temporal. Y más en serio es que les agradezco por leer.  
>Hasta futuras entregas.<p> 


	40. Incomodidades

**Incomodidades**

Pasaron ya tres días. La búsqueda de zafiros fue provechosa, llene la carreta de gemas que coincidían con la descripción que Rarity me dio, una pena que solo una valla a ser el elegida para ser utilizada en el vestido.

Ayer deje un par de botas para ser modificadas por un artesano local, ahora estoy por retirarlas, serán patines de hielo…  
>Es una molestia intentar conseguir cosas que se adapten a mi anatomía en este sitio. Pero es lógico que así sea. Siendo el único bicho raro por aquí todo lo que use tiene que tardarse un tiempo para hacerse a mi medida y forma, a pesar de ser una molestia no me es imposible por lo que estoy agradecido.<p>

Con mi nueva adquisición en mis manos me dirijo al lago. Hoy comenzare a aprender cómo moverme en el hielo.

¿Por qué mi interés en el tema? Simple, necesito más actividades que me mantengan activo y distraído de mis propios pensamientos. No puedo pensar estupideces dañinas y potencialmente peligrosas si tengo otras cosas en mente.

Además así paso un tiempo con Pinkie, intentar seguir sus pasos es algo que consume mucho más de mi cerebro de lo que me gusta admitir. Lo que es bueno.  
>Otro bonus es que si aprendo a patinar sobre hielo podré participar de la limpieza de invierno, participar en un ritual de cambio de estación es algo en lo que estoy interesado desde que presencie la carrera de las hojas.<p>

Todos los conocimientos que tengo de este mundo… pensar que los adquirí de algo tan poco real como un show de tv… ahora ya casi no pienso en ello… todo lo que se es… no se ¿Cultura general?

Mirarme a mí mismo… hablo como si supiese cultura general de este sitio… eso es un buena señal de que podría encajar aquí.

Me acerco al lago y tal como acordamos hace unos días la hiperactiva pony de las fiestas me espera… bueno, técnicamente no me espera. Ya se puso sus patines y está deslizándose rítmicamente sobre el hielo.

Me siento en el suelo y saludo, lo hubiera hecho antes pero no quería interrumpir ni su rutina ni la vista del espectáculo.

-¡Hola Pinkie!- Indico mi presencia mientras me coloco los recién adquiridos patines.

Se acerca a mi acelerando y derrapa pare frenarse, la resultante nieve que se produce con la fricción de los patines con el hielo cae a mi lado formando una estatua con forma de pony.

Pinkie:- ¡Hola mono sin pelo! ¡¿Listo para aprender?!

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Pinkie:-¿Hacer qué?- Dice en un tono de voz particularmente agudo, el ruido desestabiliza la recién creada estatua que se deshace en una pila de agua congelada.

-Nada, ya estoy listo- Logro pararme pero mantener el equilibrio es bastante mas dificil

Intento mantenerme de pie pero caigo repetidas veces, algunas de ellas de manera muy ridícula. Definitivamente el hielo no es mi elemento… aun.

Pinkie:- No apoyes el peso en las puntas, te resbalaras y caerás, apoya sobre el lado.

… Debería haber notado eso por mi cuenta… aplico el consejo y me estabilizo.

Pinkie:-Ahora para moverte solo debes desplazar el peso de la pata trasera derecha a la delantera izquierda y después al revés.

Comienza a deslizarse con lentitud al principio y acelerando cada vez más, dobla en distintos ángulos con total naturalidad y yo sin entender demasiado de cómo funciona su maniobrabilidad.

-Pequeño detalle… solo tengo dos patas… creo que lo tendré que descubrir por mi cuenta.

Pinkie:- ¡Ups! ¡Me olvide de eso!- Dice mientras salta con alegría en la superficie congelada, aterriza con una de sus patas delanteras y con un giro se estabiliza sobre sus patas traseras sin perder el envión.

Envidiables habilidades… pero debo comprender los básicos de esto… la idea de desviar el peso de hacia atrás hacia adelante debe ser una constante sin importar cuantas patas tenga.  
>Muevo el peso de una pierna a la otra mientras intento avanzar. Efectivamente avanzo pero ya estoy notando que no pensé en como detenerme… intento mantener el balance mientras me deslizo pero el agotamiento muscular me comienza a ganar. Definitivamente esta no es la pose óptima.<p>

¡BUM!

Termino del otro lado del lago intentando levantarme y tropezando repetidas veces. No evito reírme de mí mismo… es como intentar aprender a caminar de nuevo o algo similar.

Pinkie:-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No por ahora, sigue nomas, ya lograre encontrar un modo.

Me siento en la nieve y observo. Pinkie se mueve con gracia, intento aprender de su balance. Acelera cambiando su peso, curva su trayectoria y se mueve en espirales, se la ve alegre, animada. Salta y tararea desacelera al doblar. Estoy acostumbrado a pensar en el movimiento en dos patas y ver esta clase de movimientos en cuatro patas es intrigante, intento comprender como se maneja ese concepto.

Observo por un tiempo hasta que comienzo a entender la idea de cómo desplazar el peso en el hielo para moverme con cierto control.

Me vuelvo a erguir y comienzo a deslizarme hacia adelante otra vez, imito lo visto de Pinkie e intento poner el peso sobre el canto de las hojas para doblar. De a poco comienzo a comprender la relación entre donde pongo el peso y hacia donde termino. Pero frenar sigue siendo una cosa que me cuesta dominar.

Caigo repetidas veces hasta comprender como moverme.

Horas más tarde ya me resbalo sin dar la apariencia de ser un bicho paralitico con epilepsia. Si, así de ridículo me parece que me vi.

La actividad me gusta, es divertido moverme con suavidad sin la necesidad de levantar mis pies. Es seguir la corriente de mi propio peso con escasa guía… o al menos es lo que mi escasísima experiencia me permite hacer. Quiero mejorar en esto, vendré a practicar a menudo.

Pinkie se sincroniza con mi trayectoria de a momentos para hacer un comentario acerca de mi mejora o un chiste acerca de la cara que pongo al intentar recuperar el equilibrio. Al parecer algo acerca del modo en que inconscientemente saco la lengua le parece particularmente entretenido.

Su habilidad es tan distante de la mía, es por demás comprensible pero no me quita las ganas de mejorar. Quisiera poder manipular más a mi gusto las velocidades y giros, así podría patinar a la par y sin esta molesta situación de que me falte algo para poder seguirla.

Una repetición de lo que es mi estadía en este mundo, un constante intento de mejorar para ver si algún día puedo caminar entre mis amigos sin sentir que soy tan ajeno…

Patinar me desvía de esos pensamientos, avanzo en círculos y sigo avanzando mientras observo a la pony rosa haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias y giros, de vez en cuando me dirige la mirada para hacer una mueca mientras salta antes de caer y seguir su movimiento.

Más me muevo y más la observo y más suena la idea en mi cabeza, quiero mejorar, aprender, recién comienzo pero tengo tiempo y quiero que llegue el día en el que pueda estar así con la misma soltura y facilidad.

Pasadas unas horas nos sacamos los patines y habiéndonos puesto las botas comenzamos a subir una colina hacia el camino donde se dio la carrera de las hojas.

-Fue muy divertido Pinkie, volveré al lago para practicar cuando tenga ocasión. Tengo que mejorar bastante.

Pinkie:-No lo haces tan mal… bueno un poco- Ríe y yo también con ella.

-La verdad me sorprende como patinas, a mis ojos debe ser complicado moverse con cuatro extremidades.

Pinkie:- Complicado debe ser para ti que tienes doce

-¿Doce?

Pinkie:- ¡Dos patas y cinco dedos en cada mano!- No puedo evitar reír

-Los humanos tenemos cinco dedos en cada pie también

Pinkie:-¿¡Veinte dedos!? ¿Cómo haces para controlarlos a todos? ¿Tienes que pensar en todos uno por uno? ¿Puedo verlos?

-Eh… ya los viste- Extiendo mis manos como enseñando mis dedos.

Pinkie:- No esos, los de tus patas.

-¡No!

Pinkie:- ¿Porque?

-Porque hace frio

Pinkie:- ¿Y eso qué?

-Que soy un mono sin pelo y el frio puede enfermarme y hasta donde yo sé no hay medicina para monos calvos por aquí

Pinkie:-… Oki doki!

Y eso fue bien raro… pero es Pinkie ¿Que se puede esperar de ella?

Terminamos de subir la colina y doy la vuelta a echarle un último vistazo al lago. El ángulo el sol permite que se vean las huellas que dejamos al patinar. Las líneas forman un dibujo extraño pero nítido, reconozco las figuras trazadas por las huellas de Pinkie.  
>Es un dibujo de ella misma, o eso creo por la forma del pelo del pony que esta dibujado en el hielo, a su lado, un hombre dibujado con palitos como lo dibujaría un niño en jardín de infantes. La figura humanoide era lo suficientemente nítida como para que note que parece estar cayéndose, o más precisamente resbalándose en el hielo.<p>

-¿Eso fue a propósito?

La respuesta se da a toda velocidad como si fuese un trabalenguas.

Pinkie:-Propósito suena a meta, meta suena a plan, los planes tienen objetivos y los objetivos se quieren por algún motivo y como no tengo motivos que yo sepa entonces tampoco era un objetivo y por eso tampoco un plan ni meta y por eso como me perdí y creo que no tiene sentido la respuesta no.

Como siempre su exceso de palabras tiene lógica a mis oídos, no me cabe duda que el dibujo fue intencional. Ahora lo que dudo es el significado de la palabra propósito.

-Voy a dejar de preguntar solo porque tu evasiva me pareció simpática

Pinkie:- No sé de qué hablas- Ríe

Nos despedimos y vuelvo a mi alquilado hogar a leer y comer algo. La historia de Equestria es interesante material de lectura, pero mientras más en el pasado leo más y más los datos históricos se mezclan con mitos y comienzan a parecer fabulas. En la tierra eso es excusable porque la gente muere y los datos se pierden pero en este mundo donde Luna y Celestia estuvieron desde el inicio de los tiempos la falta de datos solo puede darse porque ellas consideraron que los esa información no debe ser conocida...  
>No puedo pensar mal de ellas, no del todo, este mundo es demasiado bueno supongo que alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones difíciles y de seguro ese alguien son ellas. Aunque creo que si alguien se está entrometiendo tanto con lo que los mortales saben o no es de seguro Celestia.<p>

Y hablando de ellas yo termine de cenar y esta noche quede en hablar con Luna.  
>Me abrigo y salgo a la calle, camino un poco para salir de la parte más poblada del pueblo. Luna desciende de algún punto en el cielo y comenzamos a caminar alrededor de Ponyville.<p>

-Hola Luna

Luna:- Hola Razón, tiempo de no vernos. ¿Progresando?

-La verdad que sí, estoy progresando en mi reporte de la armonía. Además tuve un par de ideas que creo que me van a ayudar a progresar bastante.

Luna:- Que bueno verte con ánimo. ¿Cómo crees que termine el concurso de Saphire Shores? Tengo entendido que tu posible trabajo depende de cómo salga.

-Gracias por recordarme que me estás viendo todo el tiempo… es una broma, no me molesta. -(En realidad me molesta un poco pero no quiero andar diciéndolo)-  
>La verdad es que confío en Rarity, parece tener las ideas claras y es muy apasionada y dedicada en su trabajo. Applejack y Rarity son los ponies mas dedicados a su trabajo que conozco. Y teniéndolas cerca estoy seguro que podre ponerme de pie económicamente este invierno.<br>Hablando de invierno… ¿Cómo pasas el invierno?, he notado que casi todas las noches son muy nubladas. No se puede apreciar mucho el cielo.

Luna:- En realidad el invierno y las noches nubladas son las que más me gusta crear.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque?

Luna:- Observa el cielo. ¿Que ves?

El cielo estaba casi completamente cubierto de nubes, manchones abiertos en el cielo permiten ver las estrellas y la luz de la luna.

-Veo más nubes que otra cosa

Luna:- Y esa es la gracia, déjame mostrarte a que me refiero. Esta brisa llega en un perfecto momento.

Una ventisca surge de Everfree y a Luna se le iluminan los ojos mientras hace brillar su cuerno. Observo el cielo y comienza una extraña danza, las nubes se mueven producto del viento y las zonas que no están nubladas se reconfiguran moviéndose y mostrando distintas zonas del cielo nocturno.  
>Huecos entre la nubosidad se mueven como ventanas y se ven aparecer y desaparecer estrellas entre las nubes. La luz de la luna se cuela entre pequeñas y escasas zonas que no son lo suficientemente gruesas como para cubrir su luz. Un show de luces y sombras resalta no solo el cielo sino también la forma de las nubes. Alrededor de cada rayo de luz lunar se ven distintos tonos de gris que se crea por la curvatura y la densidad de las nubes.<p>

Normalmente el cielo se observa como una suerte de fotografía, o quizá una película muy lenta, ahora es como ver una escultura hecha de vapor y luz que cambia ante la más mínima brisa.  
>El espectáculo dura unos largos momentos, no me molesta, es en verdad maravilloso de ver.<p>

-Hermoso

Luna:- Claro que lo es, y lo mejor de esto es que no lo cree yo sola. Esto es fruto de los pegasos que colocaron sus nubes antes de acostarse, también con la ayuda de Everfree que mueve las nubes a su voluntad incluso fuera de su territorio cuando nadie lo observa.  
>En noches como está la noche es una creación mía y del mundo. No sé si los pegasos lo saben pero Everfree actúa como si lo supiese muy bien.<br>Me gusta crear estas noches porque es una forma en la que puedo unirme con mis creaciones.  
>Este modo de creación es… no se ¿Romántico quizá? En un aspecto poético…<br>Y hablando de esa palabra… ¿Qué opinas de ella?

El show se calma y me vuelvo a enfocar en la conversación

-¿Poesía?

Luna:- No tonto, romance.- A decir verdad no es mi tema favorito de conversación. Es incómodo.

-En mi mundo es algo usual en la vida de mi especie, es esperable, común y hasta deseable para los ejemplares humanos encontrar una persona con la cual formar un vínculo de ese tipo.  
>Suele ser motivo de alegrías pero debido a la naturaleza voluble de mi especie esas relaciones suelen manejarse de manera sub-optima y al terminarse suelen generar daños importantes en los involucrados.<p>

Luna:- No tengo que leer tu mente para notar que estas evitando la pregunta. Pregunte qué opinas tú de eso y no como se maneja en tu mundo. ¿Hay algo que te molesta? ¿Toque algún nervio?- Podría decirse que si lo hizo pero no fue a propósito así que algo le voy a responder.

-Ok… si era una evasiva, bueno… a ver… como decirlo…  
>Es algo a lo que no puedo y más importante aún no quiero acercarme.<p>

Luna:- ¿Porque?

-Por nada nuevo, yo no puedo sentir así que no puedo tener ese tipo de vínculos.

Luna:- Pues no puedes sentir otros tipos de afecto tampoco pero aun así te permites tener amigos.

-Es distinto, el vínculo de amistad se basa en confianza, en honestidad, en un intercambio de favores y buenas intenciones que es reciproco. Un deseo mutuo de beneficio por decirlo de algún modo.  
>Yo no puedo sentir afecto por mis amigos pero puedo racionalizar la unión. Puedo crear un pensamiento que funciona afectando mis acciones del mismo modo que el afecto presente en las relaciones de amistad afecta a alguien que no posee mi condición.<br>Como puedo entender la amistad y puedo emularla no pasa nada si genero ese tipo de relaciones sociales.

Luna:- ¿Y qué te impide comprender la otra palabra?

-… Es que ese tipo de afecto al menos como yo lo conozco desafía toda lógica, hace actuar a los afectados de una manera irracional, yo no puedo actuar de forma irracional, si hago algo es porque comprendo sus consecuencias y las considero aceptables. Así que no puedo actuar como se espera de alguien en ese tipo de relaciones.  
>Además se supones que lo que dos personas intercambian cuando poseen un vínculo de ese tipo no son solo acciones irracionales, que ya para empezar no puedo dar, sino un sentimiento mutuo.<br>Es una relación que tiene como base algo que esta fuera de mis capacidades. Si yo intentase meterme en esa clase de cosas solo lastimaría a quien tenga a mi lado porque no podría darle lo que espera de mí. Y como no quiero dañar a nadie prefiero no meterme con esas cosas.

Luna:- Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese punto

-Pues ahora lo sabes… habrás notado que no es mi tema favorito de conversación.

Luna:- ¿Te molesta? Todo eso… ¿Te molesta?

-Uno no puede extrañar lo que nunca tuvo ¿No? Hace tiempo que acepte como soy y las consecuencias que trae. Solo lidio con ellas como siempre.

Minutos más tarde nos despedimos, como estoy viviendo en el pueblo no puedo desordenar mucho mis horarios diurnos… creo que le mentí a Luna o al menos le oculte mucha información…

Es incómodo no me gusta ni ese tema ni mentir al respecto… quizá por eso forcé un poco nuestra reunión a terminar pronto.

Me acuesto en mi cama a pensar.

Esas no son las únicas razones por las que no me meto en esas relaciones, son importantes y quizá las principales, pero no las únicas.  
>La verdad es que se supone que en ese tipo de vínculo las personas involucradas deben poseer confianza, conocerse por completo… eso es algo que no puedo permitir… tengo muchos instintos dañinos que nadie debe conocer. Si alguien los conociese se volcaría contra mí, no creía que en mi mundo pudiese existir alguien que conociéndolos me considere una compañía agradable y en este mundo las cosas son aún más improbables.<br>Oculto mucho, no puedo relacionarme demasiado. Pero es necesario si quiero encajar, aunque sea en apariencia.

Y otra cosa que no dije… en verdad no puedo extrañar lo que nunca tuve… pero es un poco frustrante saber que algo está fuera de mi alcance.  
>Más cuando ese algo tiene tan interesante fama.<p>

**Notas de autor:**

Mil disculpas les pido por tardarme tanto pero me era necesario ponerme a estudiar en serio, procurare volver a publicar todos los lunes como vengo haciendo desde hace ya bastante.  
>Muchas gracias a los que supieron aguantarme la espera.<p> 


	41. El sueño

**El sueño**

Despierto en el medio de la noche… tuve un sueño… no estoy agitado… ni asustado… quizá un poco molesto…

Soñé algo raro, como todos los sueños quizá… mi inconsciente ya se manifiesta durante mis horas de descanso también.

En el sueño era de noche, no como las noches que acostumbro ver, menos estrellas, la luna magnificente y enorme en el centro del cielo, inmóvil, estática, sin ese lento movimiento que indica como el día se acerca.

Converso con Nightmare Moon, en mi sueño Luna cayó ante su lado oscuro una vez más. Son las primeras horas de una noche que no quiere terminar.  
>Espero que me elimine así como haría con cualquiera… pero no es así. Sus palabras resuenan en mi memoria.<br>Me trata como igual…

"Porque no somos como todos ellos, no somos lo que fingimos ser, no somos lo que ven y no somos lo que dicen querer.  
>¿Por qué contenemos lo que en verdad somos? ¿Por quién?"<p>

No recuerdo muy bien que le respondí, asumo respondí que es por aquellos que me rodean, por mis amigos.  
>Su respuesta a mis palabras por otra parte es bien recordada. Un tono burlón como si me preguntase en que estaba pensando al responder tal basura.<p>

"¿Y debemos sufrir contradecir lo que somos solo por eso? No saben lo que somos, solo aprecian lo que les dejamos ver… o peor aún, lo saben, lo ignoran… prefieren ver lo que a ellos mejor les parece. Pasan de nosotros por completo"

Me ofrece una oportunidad, de presenciar, de participar en la destrucción de todo lo que fue creado. Todo solo bajo la simple razón de que 'así somos, esto es lo que hacemos, lo que disfrutamos hacer. Y no hay motivo para seguir escondiéndolo, para seguir mintiendo'

Las siguientes escenas son nubosas pero las sensaciones claras.

Distintos lugares, distintas personas, distintos ponies. A todo y a todos, uno por uno y sitio por sitio les arrebatamos la luz de… pues no sé de dónde. No tiene sentido pero en el sueño lo tenía.  
>Sea lo que sea que le hacíamos a todo lo que existe algo que se es que no es algo con lo que estén contentos.<br>Destrucción y daño en todo sitio que conozco y que no conozco también. Para toda especie y toda edad.

No me incomodó en lo más mínimo. Es más… se sentía bien… no… no para tanto, aun no entre en un estado que pueda llamar sentirme bien… y ningún sueño me facilita la experiencia.

Normalmente no me preocupo por lo que sueño. Es más. Normalmente no sueño… lo que molesta es que es un sueño

…

Aun no es evidente cuan alarmante es.  
>…<p>

Fue un sueño, no una pesadilla, un sueño. De las pesadillas uno se despierta con desagrado, con miedo, sin ganas de volver a soñar cosas similares.  
>Pues todo lo contrario… en ese sueño las cosas salieron bien sin que tenga que mover un pelo… bien para mi claro. El mundo se confabulo de tal manera en la que podía destruir y dañar al mejor antojo de mis instintos. Estaba tan construido para beneficiarme que ni siquiera tuve que convencerme a mí mismo de que lo que hacía era lo correcto según mis estándares, Nightmare Moon se encargó de pensar por mi… y de manera muy coherente si debo opinar.<p>

Y admito que ese sueño tiene mucho encanto para mi… no tanto por el daño… si algo aprendí de la vida es que el daño es muy fácil de crear y encontrar sin importar donde esté. Por eso es que soy paranoico para intentar causar beneficio y no daño.  
>Además ya aprendí como disfrutar de mis acciones no dañinas, de beneficiar a otros, no necesito dañar.<p>

_-Pero aun te resulta atractivo ¿verdad?  
><em>Una voz comienza a hablar conmigo desde adentro de mi cabeza, la reconozco de inmediato, soy yo.

Oh… genial… ahora empiezo a hablar solo… perdí oficialmente otro pedazo de cordura

_-No engañas a nadie… corrijo, engañas a todos pero no a mí._

Pues no me vengas con eso. Decidí abandonar el daño para ser más de lo que podría ser de otro modo.

_-Mientes._

Estoy aprendiendo de la armonía y comenzando a encajar, quiero hacerlo.

_-No te lo crees ni tú. Vamos… si en realidad quisieras encajar no tendrías problemas en contarles de estos pequeños impulsos tuyos.  
>No se lo dices a nadie, lo escondes, te escondes. Nadie te conoce en serio y si nadie te conoce no puedes encajar.<br>No estas encajando, estas mintiéndoles a todos, lo que encaja en este mundo es solo esa mascara que te creaste.  
>Una cosa es mentirle a todos los que te rodean pero no seas tan imbécil de creerte tu propia mentira. <em>

¡Cállate! No es así… es que… es demasiado. No pueden saberlo. Si lo saben… vivir aquí sería imposible.

_-No podría haberlo dicho mejor yo mismo…oh espera… yo soy tu mismo.  
>Así es ya lo dijimos, es imposible que encajemos… lo sabes muy bien, esto nunca se trató de encajar, es solo sobrevivir. Es toda una elaborada mentira para seguir vivo.<em>

¡No es así!

_-En el sueño eras bastante más honesto… recuérdalo por un segundo… Nightmare Moon te acepto aun a pesar de tus instintos dañinos y automáticamente empezaste a dañar. Admítelo… tú no eres un caballero blanco. Somos algo mucho más feo._

¡Yo decidí ser otra cosa!

_-¡Tú decidiste mentir hasta creerte tu propio engaño! ¡Y ni eso haces bien!_

¡No voy a herir a nadie!

_-Solo porque si lo haces estarás solo contra todo este mundo… solo quieres seguir vivo… aun teniendo que encerrar tus instintos, aun teniendo que ocultar lo que en verdad eres.  
>Te pesa el instinto de supervivencia… no quieres encajar tanto como quieres vivir. Ni siquiera te interesa encajar.<em>

¡Todos aquí saben cómo soy!

_-Entonces cuéntale de nuestra conversación a Luna… no lo harás ¿verdad?... jaque mate._

… ¿Entonces eso es? ¿Me encierro a mí mismo para seguir vivo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?

_Solo quiero que admitamos la verdad… no eres tan inocente de creerte tu propio cuento._

Pues no me importa como sea… si es así que así sea. Seguirás encerrado sin lastimar a nadie y todo el mundo a mi alrededor será tu prisión. No voy a lastimar a nadie.

_-Es TU prisión también por si no lo recuerdas… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás soportar mentir de este modo?_

No arruinare esta utopía.

_-No perteneces en ella y tu sola existencia la arruina… se realista… ni siquiera te importa eso._

Mi cerebro dejó de hablarme… me levanto insomne y camino hacia fuera de Ponyville… camino bordeando Everfree, como buscando la seguridad de un hogar.

No quiero pensar en el tema de esta noche pero me es inevitable… ¿Es así no? No puedo encajar de verdad… solo me queda mentir…  
>Odio tener limitaciones… creo que si tuviese opción…<br>No importa, si tuviese opción entonces no estaríamos hablando de mi… soy yo, no puedo ser otro y no quiero ser otro…

Si a lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a una mentira entonces que sea la mentira más convincente jamás creada. Y ojala llegue el día en que pueda creérmela.

Sueno patético.

Todos estos pensamientos son inútiles, ya decidí que no dañaría a nadie, ya decidí que intentaría encajar y lo hare tanto como me sea posible. Incluso si hubiese decidido otra cosa ya lo he dicho antes. No puedo hacer otra cosa, tengo vigilancia sobre mí las 24 horas así que no cambiare mis planes.

Viviré aquí, ayudare a todo aquel que pueda usar mi ayuda, conseguiré un trabajo y dejare una buena huella en este mundo. Y lo disfrutare tanto como pueda.

Aun si eso implica contradecir lo que soy.

_-Tienes razón… suenas patético._

Que te jodas… nada cambio y nada va a cambiar, seguiré como siempre.

_-¿Siempre? Solo pasaron 6 meses desde que llegaste aquí_

No me importa lo que digas, es totalmente inútil, ¡Todos los pensamientos y lógicas que digas no sirven de nada! ¡No cambiaran los hechos! Mis acciones serán las mismas sin importar que piense ni que sea correcto. Tome una decisión y aunque algún día no me guste ya no existe opción alguna. Viviré aquí me adaptare a esta vida y seré lo más beneficioso que pueda.

_-… escúchate a ti mismo… ¿Crees que puedes conformarte con eso?... ¿Una mentira sin opciones? ¿Todo tu orgullo y eso es a lo que te reduces?... ya sabes las respuestas._

Harto de escucharme corrí tanto como mis pies me permitieron. Agoté cada músculo de mi cuerpo antes de caer en mi cama otra vez. Ya sin fuerzas no me levantaría antes de tiempo, ya no recordare mis sueños.

Nada cambió y nada va a cambiar… seguiré haciendo lo que hago desde siempre… desde que llegue aquí.

Odio quedarme solo con mis pensamientos.

**Nota de autor:**

Uno de los capítulos más oscuros de esta historia si no el más. (Contando los que aún no escribí)  
>Es necesario hacer crecer ciertas tensiones, jugar con ciertos aspectos mentales para que cuando escriba el arco final todo tenga un sentido mayor que el capítulo en sí mismo. Aquel que lea esto con genuino interés espero le sean de su agrado las cosas que planeo.<p> 


	42. Noticia

**Noticia**

Pasaron ya unos cuantos días. No volví a soñar nada.  
>Me volqué completamente a mis actividades del día a día, he buscado para Rarity todas las piedras preciosas que necesitara y practique mi patinaje tanto solo como acompañado hasta el punto en que no me caigo más de cinco veces al día… si, a eso lo puedo llamar progreso.<p>

He pasado más tiempo con mis conocidos aquí, a todos menos Rainbow Dash los he visto al menos una vez… todo bien con Rainbow Dash pero honestamente no veo punto en encontrarme con ella. Pasa demasiado tiempo en las nubes en el sentido literal de la frase. Soy demasiado atado al suelo como para disfrutar de su compañía.

Con la que si he pasado mucho tiempo es con Pinkie Pie. Demasiado a decir verdad, no puedo decir que no poseo un favoritismo por ella.  
>Es común que la gente no pueda decidir entre una relación u otra, yo no tengo esa clase de problemas para mi es clara la importancia entre cada cosa que existe y no me cabe duda que me relaciono con Pinkie de una manera más placentera que con los demás ponies por aquí.<p>

Como se puede esperar de mi esto tiene una razón lógica.  
>Twilight Sparkle es una interesante compañera de charla pero es excesivamente obsesiva y pareciese que estoy tratando con un manual en forma equina.<br>Además tarde o temprano terminamos hablando exactamente como lo que somos. Dos seres provenientes de sociedades distintas. Y eso se nota mucho, yo averiguo cosas de una sociedad en la que quiero encajar y ella averigua el funcionamiento de una sociedad que aquí no existe. Yo me crie allí y allí es donde estaría si las cosas siguiesen un orden natural coherente que en mi caso es lo que no ocurrió. No me gusta la sensación de recordar que no soy de aquí.

Fluttershy es una buena compañía pero es excesivamente pasiva, es fácil estar con ella cuando hay una tarea que hacer como la de alimentar a los animales porque así puedo encontrar algo común pero fuera de eso es muy difícil estar cerca de ella sin caer en un molesto silencio. No sé cómo hace Rarity para intercambiar palabras con ella.

Applejack y Rarity son muy apegadas a la realidad, tanto al trabajo la pony terrestre como a su arte la unicornio perla. Son excelentes en sus campos pero son muy acotadas a ellos y la verdad es que no comprendo ninguno de los dos.  
>No entiendo mucho de moda y menos aun entiendo el gusto en trabajar.<p>

Con Luna me llevo muy bien pero siempre está el hecho de que existe esa sana distancia que debe mantener un ser inmortal y uno que tiene una expectativa de vida de solo unos 80 años a lo sumo.  
>Además de que pasa algo similar que lo que ocurre con Twilight, solo que peor. Con ella no solo soy alguien de otra sociedad soy de otra creación. Soy lo único en este mundo que no fue creado por ella o Celestia. Es la mayor prueba de que no soy de este mundo que se me ha ocurrido y si hay una más grande no quiero pensar en ella.<p>

Por otro lado con Pinkie puedo relacionarme de manera más casual, quizá casual no sea la palabra sino cotidiana.  
>En el show ella parece hiperactiva y lo que puedo decir luego de pasar tanto tiempo a su alrededor es que… no tienen idea de cuan hiperactiva es. Pareciese que siempre necesita estar haciendo una o más cosas al mismo tiempo. Siempre está saltando o diciendo algo o cocinando o patinando o contando cuantas nubes hay en el cielo o preguntándose a sí misma que sería el mundo si los ponies pudieran ver detrás de objetos sólidos y sin importar cuantas cosas haga o diga siempre tiene algo más que decir o hacer después.<br>Tanto habla o grita que su timbre de voz es asombrosamente fácil de reconocer y muy difícil de prestarle atención antes de que se vuelva sonido de fondo. Vale la pena intentar comprender todas sus palabras, siempre algo interesante dice.  
>Cerca de ella me mantengo activo y ella me trata como uno más aquí, me introduce en sus juegos o en sus sinsentidos solo por el hecho de que estoy ahí e incluso me ha metido en algunos cuando ni siquiera estaba con ella. Me tomo horas sacarme el glaseado del pelo esa vez.<br>Eso me agrada, con ella soy solo una criatura más, o al menos así parece.

Además ella confió en mí respecto a su tristeza por esta época en la que sus amigas se encuentran ocupadas, es algo a lo que le doy importancia porque las relaciones entre personas (o en este caso seres inteligentes… aún estoy acostumbrado a pensar en términos humanos) deberían basarse en confianza y que ella me haya contado eso tiene valor para mí.  
>Tanto que decidí contarle exactamente como llegue a Ponyville, todo desde mí llegada a Canterlot y hasta la desconfianza que Celestia me tiene. Ella prometió guardar el secreto y sé muy bien que lo hará, después de todo se trata de una pinkie promise.<p>

Quizá esté siendo favoritista pero tengo motivos para tenerla en buena estima.

En este momento estoy caminando hacia el atelier de Rarity, en una semana Sapphire estará aquí para juzgar su vestido y el ganador de su competencia.  
>Toco la puerta y Rarity me da la bienvenida, Spike ya se encuentra dentro.<p>

Rarity:- Hola Razón, ven, entra, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Se ve alegre, me guía hacia dentro de su taller y allí me enseña el vestido terminado.

-¡Voila! El futuro vestido de Sapphire Shores

Impactante diseño a decir verdad, muy llamativo como para ser usado en la calle pero es acorde para ser usado en el espectáculo. No sé mucho de moda pero puedo captar el sentido de la composición de la obra.

La joya centra es un zafiro enorme que cubre gargantilla y pecho, se nota que está allí con un objetivo claro. Parece el centro del que emana toda la composición, de cada arista en la forma de la gema central se dispara una línea de gemas de distinto color que recorre el vestido desde ese zafiro hacia atrás dándole una sensación de unidad.  
>Cada línea posee un color más claro que el anterior haciendo una escala de colores que se observa muy natural, Todo sobre una base de tela que ayuda a resaltar la fluidez del diseño en un escenario, imagino que el espectáculo en movimiento provocará una suerte de efecto hipnótico.<p>

-Es impactante

Spike:- ¿Solo impactante? ¡Es genial!

Rarity:- Estoy muy contenta con mi creación, no podría haberla hecho sin la ayuda de ambos. Imagina lo que hubiese sido si tuviera que encargar las gemas de una cantera lejana a Ponyville o si no contase con un asistente tan práctico.

Contemplamos la obra por unos minutos, en realidad es muy bonita y verla nos alegra un poco a los tres.

La unicornio nos felicita y comenzamos ordenar un poco el desastre que quedo en el atelier, Rarity estaba tan contenta que separo joyas de su colección para dárselas a Spike como agradecimiento.  
>Pasamos unos minutos metidos en la tarea de organizar todo esto cuando un golpe bastante fuerte sonó contra la puerta, seguido de un pequeño y torpe gritito torpe de dolor.<p>

-Llego el correo. Tuve que reforzar la puerta para que no se rompiese cuando llegan las entregas, yo voy a revisar que es.

Seguimos en lo nuestro hasta que notamos que Rarity se tomaba demasiado tiempo, un poco confundidos fuimos a buscarla a la puerta, la encontramos con una clara expresión de preocupación observando atónita las páginas de una revista.

Spike:- ¿Qué pasa?

Rarity solo se remite a extender la revista hacia nosotros abriendo las páginas de la revista para que la veamos.  
>El título es muy explícito: "Modista de Fillydelphia promete llevarse a Sapphire Shores con su diseño"<p>

Spike tomo la revista y lee en voz alta.

Spike:- Modista de Fillydelphia sorprende al mundo al presentando su set de ropa. Tenemos fotos exclusivas del futuro vestido de Sapphire Shores que exhibe orgulloso como pieza central una gema mágicamente alterada por los Unicornios Artesanos de la zona…

Silencio incomodo… pareciese que estuviese leyendo una sentencia de muerte.

-Entiendo que es una competencia fuerte pero ¿Por qué las caras largas? El vestido de Rarity aún tiene chances y debe ser juzgado ¿No?

Rarity:-Si, aún debe ser juzgado, pero no hay modo de que compita con esa pieza central.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

Spike:- Son gemas cuya forma es alterada utilizando un proceso mágico en el que intervienen varios unicornios. El proceso es lento y requiere años de práctica, modificar una sola gema puede tardar meses.

Rarity:- No puedo competir contra eso.

No me gusta nada de lo que estoy escuchando.

-¿Es eso justo? No puede decidirse un concurso solo por una gema, ¿Qué no tiene la composición del vestido algo de importancia?

Rarity:- No es solo eso… ser modista no solo se trata de tener visión artística, es un trabajo… se deben cumplir horarios se deben atender exigencias y se deben tener los contactos adecuados para adquirir los mejores y más raros materiales.  
>Debo actuar como una dama y admitir mi derrota, presentare este vestido porque es mi mejor obra… no ganaré pero es por una cuestión de honor. Enfrentare mi derrota con la frente en alto. El valor de una modista está también en sus fuentes.<p>

A decir verdad me sorprende la profesionalidad con la que se está tomando la situación, esperaría que haga más drama al respecto pero lo está manejando como toda una dama.

Claro que el hecho de que pierda complica demasiado mi posición económica… además si el valor de una modista está también en sus fuentes… ¡Pues yo soy la fuente! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo soy el que valgo poco!... contengo mi bronca.

-Permíteme intentar encontrar algo, ¿Quién sabe si puedo encontrar una mejor gema central?

Rarity:- Querido no te culpes, no había forma de que previniéramos esto. Ya hiciste suficiente por mi… te agradezco, de verdad… no hubiese logrado este vestido sin ustedes...  
>¿Ahora por favor les molesta? Quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas…<p>

Su tono de voz comienza a temblar… parece que a ninguno de los presentes nos agradó la noticia.

Spike y yo salimos del atelier también afectados por las malas nuevas… él se va a la biblioteca y yo comienzo a caminar hacia el lago helado… pensar que estábamos celebrando hace solo minutos atrás.

Y comienzo a hacer lo único ajeno al trabajo a lo que me dedico con empeño, patinar. Acelero cada vez más rápido solo para desahogarme… más rápido, más rápido, curvas más acentuadas, más rápido, MAS RAPIDO.  
>Intento que toda esta situación salga de mi mente, tener una nueva idea, como si acelerando lo suficiente pudiese dejar el tiempo atrás… pero eso no es posible.<br>Lo único que dejo atrás es mi equilibrio, tropiezo y caigo rodando por el hielo. Aterrizo en el hielo con el pecho y siento un dolor molesto en él.

Me levanto alarmado y toco mi pecho, me doy cuenta que es la gema que Spike me dio que estaba haciendo presión contra mí, la estuve usando como collar las ultimas semanas.

Por el amor de Celestia ¿Cuan estúpido tengo que ser para que esto no se me haya ocurrido de inmediato?...


	43. Arte dracónico

**Arte dracónico**

Dicen que todo problema existente alguien ya lo tuvo y que además ese alguien se tomó la molestia de escribir un libro al respecto. Por eso si tienes un problema viajar a la biblioteca es una buena opción. Tengo un problema y estoy caminando hacia la biblioteca pero no en busca de un libro sino en busca de un dragón.

Golpeo la puerta y me atiende la dueña de casa.

Twilight:- Razón, bueno verte. ¿Quieres retirar un libro?

-Hola Twilight, aun no termino de leer el último así que por hoy paso. Estoy buscando a Spike ¿Lo has visto?

Twilight:- Esta arriba en la habitación, se veía decaído. ¿Sabes que le paso?

-Algo se, quisiera hablar con él, quizá pueda animarlo.

Twilight:- Pasa adentro, está arriba de las escaleras.

Entré y mientras Twilight volvió a sus tareas casi neuróticas de organización me dirigí arriba buscando a Spike. Lo encuentro sentado en el suelo sosteniendo una esmeralda entre sus dedos y observándola pensativo.

-Spike- Lo saludo

Spike:-Hola… (Come la esmeralda) ¿Qué pasa?- Se escucha con el ánimo bajo.

-Pensé en una forma de que Rarity gane el concurso… pero no soy el único que pensó en esa salida ¿Verdad?

Spike:- Claro que pensé en eso… aún estoy pensando en eso… pero no puede ser.

-¿Porque?

Spike:- No puedo intervenir en su creación, sino quien ganaría no sería ella…. Además no puedo permitir que nadie sepa lo que hago.

-¿Y vas a dejar que Rarity pierda su chance aun pudiendo hacer algo al respecto?

Spike:- Tu eres el lógico ¿No? Sabes muy bien que eso me molesta pero por mucho que me moleste no quita las razones que te dije. Eso no puede ser.

-Si juegas con lógica y conmigo al mismo tiempo debes esperar perder. Rarity lo dijo bien claro, el concurso no es solo para mostrar el talento de los modistas sino sus contactos. La modista de Manehattan consiguió una gema modificada que no fue creada por ella pero aun así eso cuenta. Todas los modistas usan gemas que son conseguidas por proveedores entonces la búsqueda de joyas no puede ser atribuida al modista. Eso no es una excusa.

Spike:- Aun así no estoy listo para que sepan de lo que hago.

-Y eso no es necesario, se puede ocultar todo.

Spike:- Tendría que modificar la gema en menos de una semana

-¿Es posible?

Spike:- Si, pero necesitaría una cantidad de gemas específicas.

-Yo puedo encontrarlas

Spike:- Necesitaría un lugar aislado y solitario.

-Everfree

Spike:- Demasiado viento y humedad

-La caverna, no hay factores climáticos ahí dentro.

Spike:- Tendría que colocar la gema en el vestido sin ser descubierto

-¿Eso es todo? Yo puedo hacer eso.

Spike:- …

-Tienes una chance única de ayudar a Rarity en la búsqueda de su sueño… quieres ayudarla, por eso piensas en la posibilidad. Y yo puedo destruir cualquier excusa o problema que se cruce en el camino.

Spike:- Podría ayudar a Rarity…

-Imagina cuan feliz seria… la oportunidad de probarle al mundo que puede participar en los grandes eventos de Equestria más allá de sus conexiones con Celestia. Sin ser invitada, ganándose su puesto. Por su talento y por sus contactos. Y tú podrías ser la clave en ese futuro

Me escucho a mí mismo… sueno tan… coherente… manipulador.  
>Da gracia… esto puede clasificar sin mucho pensar en un tipo de manipulación, no tengo una conciencia que me diga que está mal. Todo lo contrario, yo veo puro beneficio en mis acciones: Rarity consigue el trabajo de sus sueños, Spike consigue ayudar al pony que ama y yo… entro a la economía de Equestria con comodidad.<br>Manipulación quizá pero solo es un modo y es el modo más efectivo de beneficiar a todos.

_O beneficiarte solo a ti… obsérvate manipulando tu entorno para salir bien parado… esa es tu naturaleza… y así lo logras pasando bajo el radar de Luna y todo el que te conoce._

Cállate cerebro. Estoy en otra cosa ahora y no tengo tiempo para tu idiotez.

_Nuestra idiotez._

Spike:- … ¿Me ayudarías a pasar sin ser descubierto?

-Por supuesto

Spike:- Necesitaremos preparación, excusas, tiempo. Debemos ponernos manos a la obra desde ahora mismo. Podría crear la joya en un solo día pero las preparaciones duraran días.

-Pues a trabajar entonces.

_Y todo cae según el plan… disfrutas esa sensación de manipular ¿No?_

Cállate cerebro.

Fueron seis días de preparaciones, yo me encargue de buscar varias joyas de distintos tipos sin saber bien para que pero también sin cuestionarme.  
>Spike estuvo en el atelier de Rarity por horas, no sé qué hace allí ni como ayudara a la causa.<br>Convencimos a Twilight de que Spike pasaría este día y noche conmigo en mi hogar alquilado.

Una mentira obviamente. Spike se acerca a mí con una bolsa de tela y varios cilindros delgados y alargados de metal. No saludamos, me ahorro preguntar cosas porque creo que todo será respondido a su tiempo. Saco el mapa y nos adentramos en Everfree, tomamos unas cuantas antorchas de mi refugio. Tiempo más tarde estábamos dentro de la caverna.

La luz de las antorchas que cargamos rebotan en las gemas incrustadas en las paredes y crea el efecto caleidoscópico de luces que invade nuestros ojos.

Spike:- Con esta luz no podré trabajar. Pero ya pensé en eso.

Spike saca trozos de tela de su bolsa y clava los cilindros en el suelo. Me pide ayuda y con los cilindros y la tela creamos una especie de carpa enorme en medio del sistema de cavernas, dentro de esta zona la luz de la antorcha es clara, libre de todo reflejo. Luz pura y anaranjada que no da ninguna complicación al ojo. Spike lo pensó correctamente.

-Inteligente solución. ¿Era esto en lo que trabajaste estos días?

Spike:- Estuve buscando algo más complicado, solo lo pude conseguir hoy y tenemos que llevarlo con Rarity mañana antes de que llegue Sapphire Shores.

-No me dejes con la duda.

Spike:- Esto

Saca de la bolsa el plato principal… una gema, no cualquiera. Es la pieza central del vestido de Sapphire Shores… Una apuesta enorme… si Rarity ve que eso falta entrará en histeria.

-¿Qué pasa si Rarity se entera que eso falta?

Spike:- Nadie ve el vestido previo a su estreno. Ni siquiera su diseñador.

-Sabes bastante de diseño de vestidos parece.

Spike:- De tanto estar cerca ciertas cosas se aprenden.

Saque las gemas que Spike me pidió juntara y se las di. Ambos entramos a la carpa.

Spike:- Y ahora podrás observar cómo se modifica una gema. Dormí suficiente para estar un día completo despierto. Así que siéntete libre de observar el show.

Y valla show presencié esta noche…

Sopla fuego sobre su mano derecha y esta entra en estado casi incandescente. Estoy a su lado pero no siento calor alguno, el fuego de Spike es especial, mágico. Con su mano izquierda sujeta uno de los zafiros que seleccione para él. Las uñas de su mano derecha se incrustan en la joya resquebrajándola, vuelve a soplar fuego en su mano y repite el proceso con otro zafiro.  
>Una y otra vez, cada repetición resquebraja menos el zafiro de práctica, cada vez que realiza el proceso sus uñas se tornan más y más azules.<p>

Spike:- Ahora esta es una herramienta lista para moldear un zafiro- Dice orgulloso luego de media hora de repetir el proceso.

Dejando su mano derecha en el aire evitando el contacto con otras gemas comienza una rutina similar con su otra mano, la diferencia es que cada vez con una gema distinta, todo tipo de gemas menos zafiro. Media hora más tarde sus uñas relucen un blanco perla.

Spike:- Y esta es una mano que puede sostener un zafiro sin causarle un solo rasguño.

La dedicación que le dedico solo a la preparación de sus manos es sorprendente. Concentrado en su tarea pareciera totalmente absorbido en la actividad que tiene en frente.  
>No sé con detalle cómo funciona pero intuyo que el fuego que produce al aplicarse a sus manos las sensibiliza a la próxima gema que toquen. Al tocar ciertas gemas pareciese que sus escamas se programasen para actuar de manera determinada al tocar distintas joyas… asombroso.<p>

-¿Por qué trajiste contigo el zafiro de Rarity? ¿Lo necesitas de modelo?

Spike:- No, esa gema será a que modifique para dejarla en el vestido

-¿No es un poco arriesgado?

Spike:- No puede ser de otra manera. La forma de esa joya es única y se amolda de modo único al vestido. Toda la composición del vestido se basa en su forma y en la manera en la que su base curva se ajusta a la perfección al pecho de un pony. Es una gema hermosa y ese aspecto no debe ser desaprovechado. La hare más rara, más resaltable… pero conservare su esencia, las ideas de Rarity al usarla.

-Suenas como si supieras lo que ella piensa

Spike:- Ojala fuese así… quizá de esa forma podría entender si tengo una chance con ella.

-En serio, suena como si comprendieses su manera de crear vestidos.

Spike:- Pues la ayude durante todo el proceso. La manera en la que habla o el tiempo que le dedica a algo me ayuda a entender que es lo que ella ve en sus creaciones. Eso sí entiendo y eso puedo tomar en cuenta.

Paso la mitad de la noche solo practicando… así es, solo practicando. Tomo cada uno de los zafiros que le traje y practico en ellos uno por uno. Líneas rectas, curvas, figuras, texturas.  
>Mueve sus dedos con cuidado y precisión, manteniendo la respiración en cada movimiento, achicando sus pupilas para ver mejor. Moviendo su mano izquierda para modificar el ángulo y su mano derecha para hacer la marca en la joya.<p>

Horas más tarde llega el momento de la verdad, toma la verdadera joya luego de un largo periodo de práctica y traza un patrón en el frente de la misma. Pasa pocos minutos con ella en mano y luego me muestra el resultado final.  
>Líneas se extienden desde el centro a las aristas y entre ellas se exhibe un relieve muy delicado de figuras con forma adamantina cada una con un fino detalle de sus propias aristas y texturas. Un borde grueso delimita con claridad que el centro de la joya fue modificado a profundidad pero el limite externo permaneció intacto.<br>Solo el frente de la gema fue modificado, la parte que se apoya sobre el vestido y por tanto el cuerpo de quien o usa permanece sin una sola modificación.

Spike:- ¿Qué opinas?

-Asombroso, veo que toda esa práctica dio sus frutos creaste una hermosa obra final en minutos.

Spike:- Sabia cuan genial soy pero gracias por recordármelo (Es divertido ver a Spike con esta confianza… se lo ve tan seguro de sí mismo. Tiene esa mirada que amenaza con llevarse al mundo por delante) Pero lo más lindo aún está por venir. Faltan horas y aun no modifique el color de esta preciosura.

Y el dragón tenia aún más bajo la manga, apoyo su obra sobre la tela y tomo los zafiros de práctica una vez más. Sacó de su bolsa un tubo de metal y comenzó a soplar su fuego a través de el para canalizar la llama a modo de soplete.  
>Apunta su flama a la joya de práctica y modifica con ella su color con suma lentitud. Respira profundo y parejo sin cortar el constante flujo de fuego. Cuando consigue modificar la potencia y e calor de su aliento ardiente hasta el punto deseado se voltea y con un cuidado minucioso apunta una minúscula llama a los relieves de la joya principal.<p>

Repite el proceso por horas gastando muchísimo más tiempo en buscar la intensidad y tiempo de aplicación que su flama necesita para causar el efecto deseado que aplicando el fuego sobre la obra final.

Pase las últimas horas de la noche viajando entre la cueva y la superficie para observar el paso de la noche. Minutos antes del amanecer entro a buscar a Spike quien ya tiene todo guardado en su bolsa.

Spike:- Todo esta listo. Debemos llevar esto al vestido y encajarlo en el antes de que llegue Sapphire Shores. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes del amanecer tenemos?

-Unos minutos

Spike:-Pues tendremos que correr. Gracias por esto… por convencerme. Es la primera vez que siento que mi creación no es fruto de avaricia o egoísmo. Esto ayudara a Rarity en su sueño. Más allá de que no sepa que fui yo, esta obra mía será un regalo. Es la prueba de que no soy solo un dragón avaricioso.

-No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Cómo volverás tus manos a la normalidad?

Spike:- Fuego y tierra negra. En unos minutos no habrá rastros de mis actividades.

Nos pusimos en marcha.


	44. Satisfacción y envidia

**Satisfacción y envidia**

Amaneció y comenzamos a correr camino a Ponyville. Se acerca el momento de la verdad, para mí, para Spike y para Rarity.  
>Hoy llega Sapphire Shores, en unas horas estará en el atelier de Rarity y tengo que encontrar una forma de poner la gema en su lugar para no vincular a Spike en esto.<p>

Llegamos al borde del bosque, Spike me dio la gema y la escondí en mi mochila. Él se encamino a la biblioteca y me dijo que pasaría por el atelier cuando Sapphire juzgara.

La última pieza del rompecabezas, colocar la joya en el vestido. Sin que Rarity me vea o notará que Spike es el único que pudo haber tomado la gema. Aunque probablemente ya no pueda reconocerla.

Toco la puerta del atelier y casi no tuve que esperar para que Rarity me atendiese.

Rarity:- ¿Razón? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-¿Lo mismo que haces tú despierta a esta hora quizá?

Rarity:- Apenas pude dormir por la ansiedad. Más allá de cómo termine todo hoy no cambia el hecho de que Sapphire Shores vendrá hoy a mi atelier a ver mis vestidos.

-Pues somos dos en eso. Pensé que quizás me permitirías pasar contigo la espera. Estamos juntos en esto después de todo.

Rarity:- Pasa, solo no destapes los vestidos. Están cubiertos con una tela. Es una tradición para la buena suerte.

-No tocare esa manta en lo más mínimo- Mentira más descarada no podría haber dicho…

-Ven, déjame invitarte algo de desayunar.

Minutos más tarde estábamos en la mesa disfrutando de un té. Creo que Rarity lo disfruta más que yo, yo solo estoy esperando que se distraiga o que pueda encontrar una manera de escabullirme y hacer lo mío.

Rarity:- Es una pena que Spike no esté con nosotros, el me ayudo tanto con esto que en realidad tiene todo el derecho a estar con nosotros esperando.

No tienes idea de cuánto te ayudo ni de cuanto derecho tiene a estar aquí señorita. Pienso para mis adentros.

-Él va a venir más tarde, seguro que no quiere despertar a Twilight y por eso no está aquí.

Rarity:- Siempre tan dedicado a quienes lo rodean. No creo poder haber terminado los vestidos a tiempo sin él.

Pedí permiso para usar su baño mientras ella termina su té. Me desvié un poco y camino hasta estar frente a los maniquíes que se encuentra cubiertos por una tela blanca.

Varios maniquíes todos con un vestido diferente detrás, un maniquí se encuentra en un pedestal más alto, puedo reconocer que no se destaca por casualidad.

Paso mi mano sobre la manta a la altura del pecho del maniquí, siento el metal para engarzar la gema faltante, sujeto un extremo de la tela y comienzo a levantar la manta.

Rarity:- ¡Razón por favor! ¡Se paciente! No hay nada ahí que no hayamos visto antes.

¡Cuernos! Tan cerca de lograr mi cometido y tan cerca de ser descubierto. Tendré que encontrar otro momento.

Pasamos horas de la mañana charlando. Rarity insistía en disculparse por no poder ayudarme a conseguir trabajo con este concurso. Incluso me sugiere que me presente como proveedor a otros modistas. La información me es útil pero si encuentro una sola chance a solas con esos vestidos no tendré que recurrir a eso.

Siento que el tiempo se me acaba, Rarity es demasiado buena como anfitriona. Siempre algo que decir, siempre algo para distraer a su visita. Algo con que atenderla. No me deja solo un solo segundo y cada vez Sapphire Shores se acerca más a este edificio.

El timbre suena y una voz con un acento excesivamente glamoroso se oye llamando a la dueña de casa… últimos segundos en el reloj.

Rarity:- ¡Allí le abro la puerta Señorita Sapphire!

Habla con un tono firme, dedicado, aun así suena esa tristeza de saber que no tiene chances… de creer que no las tiene.

-Rarity no es por alarmarte pero con el estrés creo que se despeino el ondulado de tu flequillo.

Increíblemente funciono mejor de lo que esperaba, contiene el aliento en pánico y me pide que le abra la puerta a Sapphire mientras ella soluciona esa "calamidad" según sus palabras. Cuan a menudo es correcto aplicar un modo de la navaja de Occam para resolver problemas. La solución más sencilla suele ser la adecuada.

-Yo me encargo de hacerla entrar y la entretendré por un rato.

Rarity:- Muchísimas gracias. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!  
>Exclama antes de correr al baño a corregir el inexistente defecto en su peinado.<p>

Antes de abrir la puerta muevo un poco la tela que cubre el vestido principal y coloco la gema en su sitio… veamos donde queda la superstición de la mala suerte luego de esto.  
>Mi corazón se acelera al poner la joya en su lugar y aún más al abrirle la puerta a Sapphire.<p>

-Buenos días señorita Sapphire, pase adentro Rarity la atenderá en unos minutos.

Sapphire:- Buenos días. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Razón, proveedor de gemas de la señorita Rarity. Póngase cómoda.

Rarity viene hacia nosotros y comienza su humilde pero no por eso menos orgullosa presentación de sus creaciones.  
>Primero los vestidos para los bailarines, todos interesantes en su medida pero en realidad los tres estamos ansiosos por la pieza mayor.<p>

Rarity:- Y finalmente el vestido que diseñe para ti, quizá no sea la gran cosa pero es lo mejor que he diseñado.

-Pase lo que pase sigue el juego- Le digo con más intenciones que solo animarla.

Destapa el último maniquí, me permito a mí mismo dejarme llevar por la sensación de victoria cuando las dos observan boquiabiertas el vestido. Incluso a mí me sorprende ver la obra final en todo su esplendor… Spike pensó en esto muchísimo más de lo que esperaba.  
>Ahora lo veo con claridad, porque quería usar esta joya, porque pasaba más tiempo en preparaciones que en trabajar sobre la gema en sí.<br>No solo modifico la forma, inserto un diseño en ella, un diseño que encaja en perfecta sinergia con la idea de Rarity. Si antes esta joya era el centro del cual se expandían los torrentes de distintas piedras preciosas ahora la pieza central refleja esa idea aún más.

Del centro de ella surgen las pequeñas figuras talladas, cada línea de estas con un tono de color diferente que transiciona con suavidad en las joyas que están engarzadas alrededor del centro y se expanden en todo el vestido… Spike capturo el diseño de Rarity y lo miniaturizo en esto… el resultado final es impactante.

Sonrío en silencio complacido, todo cae en su sitio, cada pieza de este asunto. Rarity gana, y Spike… y yo.

Rarity me dirige una mirada atónita, sin borrar esa sonrisa cómplice solo le digo "Sigue el juego"

Rarity:- Tenía pensado crear una obra que representase una sensación de fluidez desde el centro mismo del artista en el escenario… Desde la joya central…. Desde la joya central surgen líneas de joyas de distintas coloraciones que se extienden hasta la parte trasera del vestido.  
>La joya central se amolda al pecho sin incomodarlo y cada piedra está posicionada para sincronizarse con los movimientos que realices en el escenario.<br>Combinado con la luz de los reflectores este vestido hará que destaques más que solo por tu voz y talentos de danza que tan famosa te han hecho.

Rarity habla entre titubeos manteniendo la profesionalidad, Sapphire se mantiene boquiabierta, la verdad es que no se si está prestando atención a las palabras de la unicornio perla.

Rarity:- Siéntete libre de observarlo por tu cuenta.- Dice antes de alejarse un poco y observarme con una mirada alegre… o confundida. Creo que las dos cosas- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde sacaste…?

-Magia de humano… te dije que podría encontrar algo mejor. No hay tiempo ahora. Sigue el juego.

Rarity:- Pero los humanos no tienen…

-Shhh, atiende a Sapphire. Después hablamos.

Sapphire:- ¿Dónde conseguiste una gema modificada por un dragón? Son de las cosas más raras en toda Equestria.

Rarity:- Es el crédito de mi proveedor. El debería responder ¿No?- Dice observándome con una intriga tan real como la de Sapphire.

-Si respondiese el secreto de donde obtengo mis materiales entonces perdería una ventaja competitiva. Tienen suficiente con saber que yo tengo que ver con su obtención.

Sapphire:- Buenos contactos has conseguido señorita Rarity.

Mientras Rarity y Sapphire hablan observo por la ventana a Spike que me cuestiona con la mirada. Le doy una seña de que todo va bien a lo que responde con un claro gesto de victoria.  
>Y eso es lo que fue, luego de una media hora de charla el veredicto nos fue beneficioso a todos.<p>

Sapphire:- El concurso fue mucho más beneficioso de lo que jamás pude esperar. Estos meses he visto vestidos hermosos de diseñadores de toda Equestria… pero solo pude ganar uno y tu señorita… Tú ganas con justicia.  
>Bienvenida al mundo de los diseñadores famosos. ¡Felicidades y te lo has ganado a pulso!<br>La prensa lo anunciara mañana. Y en primavera presentaremos a los vestidos ganadores al público en una fiesta masiva en Fillydelphia para el anuncio de mi nuevo álbum.  
>Estate lista.<p>

Rarity está al borde del colapso por la emoción. Yo sigo sonriendo disfrutando de ver como todos los elementos caen en su sitio como por arte de magia. Pero sé muy bien que no es magia… fui yo. Controlé mi entorno para guiar a este momento, todos ganan a su modo y yo a parte de ganar disfruto de la sensación.

_De la sensación de controlarlo todo ¿Verdad?_

Cállate cerebro.

_Imagina cuanto podrías disfrutar si controlases aún más._

Calla, beneficio a todos con esto. Nada de esto es reprobable y así me gusta.

_Pero no es eso lo que te agrada._

Solo cállate.

Sapphire se despide saludándonos a mí y a Rarity, luego de que ella sale la unicornio se desmaya mientras escucho a Spike llamando a la puerta.

-¡Spike! Todo salió de maravilla. Quizá demasiado. Hay que buscar un vaso de agua para Rarity.

Digo abriéndole la puerta. Acto seguido nos dedicamos a desertar al unicornio.

Más tarde Rarity está en un mejor estado y los tres estamos sentados a la mesa.

Rarity:- ¡Ganamos! La verdad aun no puedo creerlo… pero aún me debes una explicación.

-Magia de humano

Spike:- ¿Qué paso?

Rarity:- La gema central del vestido fue cambiada por una gema de modificado dracónico. Y sé que él tiene algo que ver.

-Y no hay forma de probarlo así que para fines prácticos en vez de suponer cosas ilógicas diremos algo igual de ilógico como… magia de humano

Rarity:- No es muy caballeroso dejar a una dama en duda… tampoco mentirle

-Tu qué opinas Spike ¿Qué opinas de dejarle la duda a una dama? ¿Y de mentirle?

Spike:- No suena bien ¿verdad?...- Dice bajando la mirada

Rarity:- Por favor… como una dama se guardar secretos no es necesario esconder nada

Puedo casi ver la conciencia de Spike gritándole que hable. Quizá por joven pero en estos momentos se ve demasiado transparente para seguir mintiendo.

Spike:- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto verdad?

Rarity:- Eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

-Ya suficiente Spike, si te mueres de ganas. Escuchaste bien lo que dijo y estoy contigo salga como salga. Ya suéltalo.

Rarity:- ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

El dragón toma una gran bocanada de aire y suelta las palabras con valor y nerviosismo.

Spike:- Fui yo

Rarity:- ¿Qué?

Spike:- Yo modifique la gema. Es obra mía. Yo practico modificación de gemas desde hace ya mucho. Cuando Razón y yo vimos que necesitabas ayuda y decidimos entrometernos…  
>Razón… pásame tu mochila.<p>

Le doy la mochila y Spike saca de ella un zafiro. Sopla fuego sobre su mano y cava un esfera hueca con sus uñas en la piedra.

Spike:- Es un secreto… tengo miedo de preocupar a todos ya que es una actividad propia de los dragones adultos… no quiero ser como ellos ni ser avaricioso pero quiero hacer algo propio de mi especie…  
>Por favor guarda el secreto<p>

Dicho esto Spike se come la gema sin dejar evidencia alguna.

La unicornio observa sorprendida antes de hablar.

Rarity:- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Spike:- Solo preste atención a lo que decías al crear el vestido y trate de aplicar la misma sensación al crear la joya.

Rarity:- Entonces tú has creado esa hermosa gema en mi vestido… solo para ayudarme.  
>Y tu Razón le has estado cubriendo y guardando el secreto por quien sabe cuánto tiempo<p>

-Es un buen resumen de la situación.

Viendo la preocupación del dragón Rarity se levanta, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Rarity:-Aprenderé a vivir sabiendo esto. No hay forma en la que pueda agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi Spike. Me has ayudado más que nadie. Guardare tu secreto hasta que quieras decírselo a las demás. Lo prometo.  
>Y no debes temer a lo que piense de ti. Sé que no eres un dragón avaricioso. Eres el alma más generosa de toda Equestria y nada me convencerá de lo contrario.<p>

Creo que Spike apenas comprendió las palabras que le fueron dichas, supongo perdió la cordura luego del beso en la mejilla.

Rarity:- Gracias a ti también Razón. Podre darte trabajo al fin. ¿Cómo puedo devolverte el favor?

-No te preocupes por eso. En algún momento te pediré algo de ayuda pero por ahora hoy es un día feliz y amerita un festejo a lo grande. ¿Qué opinas Spike?

Su respuesta está lejos de ser entendible, aún sigue embobado por el beso. Mejor dejarlo disfrutar.

-Sonó como un si para mí… adivina que Rarity.

Rarity:- ¿Aún más sorpresas?

-Pues sí, estaba tan confiado de que esto saldría bien que le pedí a Pinkie que organizara una fiesta para la ocasión en Sugarcube Corner. Todas tus amigas están invitadas y esperándote. Y no voy a aceptar que no te presentes.

Ella cedió.

El resto del día fue una merecida fiesta. Quien no está alegre por sí mismo se alegra por Rarity  
>Pinkie por fin obtuvo una fiesta con todas sus amigas. Yo obtuve un trabajo y Rarity un contrato para el trabajo de sus sueños.<p>

Y yo estoy muy satisfecho con el modo que use para manejar todo este asunto. Quizá no tenga ni magia ni habilidades especiales en este mundo pero mientras tenga una mente funcional y pueda usar las habilidades de otros estoy seguro de que viviré bien.

¿Acaso no es esa la naturaleza humana? En la tierra también mi especie es solo un animal bastante inútil usando todo lo que le rodea para vivir mejor.

Lo único que mancha la casi inmaculada victoria de este día es un dejo de envidia para con Spike… envidio su suerte, su condición.  
>El muy afortunado revelo su secreto y fue bien recibido, no solo eso sino que se lo revelo a su "pony especial". Y Rarity lo acepto de buena gana… creo que esa clase de suerte está por siempre lejos de mi alcance. Mejor que mis pensamientos se queden dentro de mí y solo para mí.<p>

Cuernos… ya empiezo a sonar como mi cerebro… Cállate Razón. Solo disfruta la fiesta.

**Notas de autor:**

Perdón por la tardanza (actualicé como 16 horas más tarde hoy). Quizá me tarde uno o dos días de retraso para publicar el próximo capítulo por situaciones de exámenes.  
>Espero hayan disfrutado este final de arco.<p> 


	45. Revancha

**Revancha**

Luna:- ¿Y cómo vienes pasando el invierno?

-Mucho mejor ahora que ya estoy empleado, Rarity adora crear y tiene sus clientes así que mi paga ya no escasea.

Luna:- Parece que te has asentado bastante bien.

-Parece que sí, hace dos semanas que ya tengo trabajo. Hace más de un mes que vivo en Ponyville y ya no soy tratado como bicho raro.

Luna:- He estado hablando con mi hermana acerca de eliminar la vigilancia que mantengo sobre ti. Me cuesta convencerla pero creo que en un tiempo lograre que ceda.

-No hay prisa, colaborare en lo posible enviándole lo que tengo escrito en mi reporte sobre la armonía. Falta aún para estar completo pero quizá ayude a que comprenda que no pretendo ningún mal ni represento amenaza.

Luna:- Excelente idea. Me ayudaría mucho a convencerla. Dime ¿Ya te estas acostumbrando a la vida de pueblo?

-Un poco, la verdad es que aún me siento más a gusto en Everfree. Toda mi vida me acostumbre a que el clima, la flora, la fauna… para mí son cosas que siempre estuvieron fuera de control.  
>Ahora sé que para esta noche se programó una nevada que se detendrá dos horas después del amanecer y todos saben que esto es así y pueden planear su día.<br>Es demasiado raro…

Luna:- ¿Y no piensas acostumbrarte nunca?

-No si tengo opción. Ahorrare todo lo posible y cuando termine el invierno convertiré mi refugio en una cabaña en la que pueda habitar durante los meses fríos. Después de todo lo que viví en Everfree no pienso abandonarlo solo porque conseguí un sueldo.

Luna:- ¿Tan mal te cae el pueblo? Creí que disfrutabas de la compañía.

-No es que no disfrute de la compañía y lo sabes. Me divierto mucho con Pinkie últimamente y hasta aprendí a patinar de una manera medio decente.

Luna:- ¿Medio decente? Eres generoso en tu selección de palabras

-… está bien todavía soy bastante malo pero al menos no tropiezo con mis propios pies.

Luna:- ¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde? Pasaste mucho tiempo en el bosque.

-Es una sorpresa, lo veras mañana.

Luna:- Adelántame algo

-Te adelanto que será mejor que duerma para poder dar esa sorpresa como me gustaría darla.

Luna:- Tiene que ver con la nevada ¿No?

-Sí, tiene que ver con la nevada. Hablamos otra noche.

Luna:- Que descanses bien.

Me acuesto a descansar. La verdad es que las últimas semanas fueron positivas. Ya siendo estable en lo económico puedo disfrutar más tranquilo el tiempo que paso leyendo o patinando.

Paso mis momentos ajenos al trabajo leyendo con Twilight, a veces me quedo charlando con Rarity y Spike, el dragón encontró en el atelier de Rarity un buen sitio para trabajar su arte. Rarity le permite el sitio y dice contentarse con presenciar la creación de las joyas.

Más que nada paso tiempo con Pinkie, ya sea patinando o participado en la actividad azarosa que se le ocurra en la fecha. Me encuentro últimamente disfrutando bastante de su compañía.

Mañana cuando la nevada se disipe cumpliré mi palabra con las cutie mark crusaders, tendremos nuestra revancha contra Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Y esta vez el combate se dará en mis términos.

Despierto, la nevada acabo. Desayuno, no escucho ningún comentario gracioso por parte de mi cerebro. Es buena una mañana sin escucharlo. Discutir conmigo no es algo que me agrade.  
>En realidad no me agrada, lo detesto con toda mi alma. Puedo pasar de un mundo a otro, puedo ganarme la desconfianza de un dios, puedo vivir en medio de la naturaleza. Todo eso sin inmutarme demasiado.<br>Pero dudar de mis intenciones, dudar de lo que quiero, de que es lo correcto… ¿Cómo puedo mantener una dirección en mis acciones cuando dudo tanto?... No sé cómo… de alguna manera me arreglo.

_No dudas en lo absoluto…_

Y ahí esta esa vocecita que no extraño… cállate cerebro.

Me abrigo y salgo a encontrarme con las niñas, día de revancha. Jugaremos guerra de nieve a mi estilo: Con un plan.

-Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle. Llegamos hoy al momento de jugar de nuevo. Y esta vez la victoria estará de nuestro lado.

Applebloom:- ¿Nos dirás tu súper plan?

-No, es una sorpresa

Scootaloo:- Dinos algo ¿Por favor?

-Solo les diré que contaremos con la ayuda de sorpresa de alguien que conocen.

Sweetie Belle:- ¿Es Pinkie no? los veo pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Scootaloo:- Razón y Pinkie sentados en un árbol…- La pequeña pegaso comienza a recitar el famoso cantito para molestarme.

Interrumpo la cancioncita de Scootaloo arrojándole nieve a la cara. No me gustaría que comiencen rumores innecesarios e ilógicos.

-¡Dije que es sorpresa! Y no, no es ella.

Scootaloo:- ¡Hey!… ¿Por qué la nieve?

-Porque nos tendremos que acostumbrar a recibir golpes.

No volvieron a entonar esa canción. Caminamos hasta el borde del bosque donde nos esperan nuestras tres oponentes a varios metros de distancia.  
>La magia de Twilight, el vuelo de Rainbow Dash y la fuerza de Applejack son demasiado como para que les ganemos de manera convencional… remarcando esas últimas palabras.<p>

Rainbow Dash:- ¿Listos para perder?

Applejack:- Nada personal Sugarcube

Twilight:- Estuve estudiando sobre las propiedades de las trayectorias curvas de los proyectiles a distintos ángulos. Sera divertido ponerlo en práctica.

Las niñas detrás de mí comienzan a ponerse nerviosas, les hablo para calmarlas.

-Sigan mis comandos, ellas serán fuertes pero nosotros somos un escuadrón. El orden puede contra todo.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ESCUADRON DE NIEVE!... ese grito casi me deja sordo. Las tres se sincronizan en la exclamación. Ese es el espíritu, esa es la unión que nos ayudara a ganar esto.

-¡Hablan mucho, vengan a probarlo!

Todos nos posicionamos para comenzar y Rainbow Dash es la primera en comenzar el ataque desde el aire.

-Primer paso, esquiven y contra ataquen. Avancemos los cuatro juntos hacia Applejack Y Twilight, están acostumbradas a combatir de lejos y de cerca tendremos más chances.  
>Todos juntos. ¡Ya!<p>

Yendo los cuatro uno cerca del otro varios proyectiles se dirigen a nosotros.

-¡Sepárense!

Los cuatro saltamos a un lado esquivando los proyectiles.

-¡Juntos de nuevo!, ¡avancen!

Repetimos la táctica varias veces, funciono de maravilla. Tácticas de combate medievales contra ejércitos de arqueros… cuando las tropas están agrupadas es difícil individualizar la puntería.

Estando a rango de tiro contraatacamos apuntando a Twilight y Applejack.

-¡No apunten a Rainbow Dash, no podremos apuntarle como se debe!

Las niñas obedecen entre risas y bolas de nieve.  
>Twilght hace brillar su cuerno y levanta una enorme porción de nieve del suelo haciendo llover bolas de agua congelada sobre nosotros obligándonos a dispersarnos.<br>Separados comenzamos a perder terreno, todos somos golpeados múltiples veces excepto Scootaloo quien esquiva con dificultad. Sin perder el orgullo se permite fanfarronear sobre ello.

Scootaloo:- ¡Mejoren su puntería!

Las tres ponies enfocan a Scootaloo dándonos una ventana de oportunidad.

-Applebloom, ¡Apunta al cuerno!

Tres bolas de nieve certeras dan en la cara de Twilight quien pierde la concentración y deja caer la nieve que estaba haciendo levitar.  
>Nos reagrupamos mientras Rainbow Dash y Applejack ayudan a Twilight a Recuperarse.<p>

-Misma táctica de esquiva, síganme.

El contraataque fue abrumador comenzamos a escapar de lo que parecía una avalancha de nieve movida por Twilight. Rainbow Dash nos atacaba desde arriba. Applejack destacaba por su puntería, estando tan preocupados por los ataques de las otras dos ella podía alcanzarnos cada vez que bajaba nuestro nivel de atención. Creo que más de la mitad de los impactos fueron a causa de la pony naranja.

Applebloom:- No podemos seguir así. ¿Dónde está tu plan?

-Sigue moviéndote.

Las atrajimos al bosque y corrimos entre los árboles. Allí ambos bandos disminuimos el ritmo del trote. Rainbow Dash no podía atacarnos desde arriba por el follaje y los troncos nos ayudaban a escondernos de los impactos.  
>Combatimos entre los arboles por varios minutos. Ninguno de los equipos parecía ceder.<p>

Twilight:- ¡No se queden bajo el mismo árbol mucho tiempo!  
>No caeremos dos veces en el mismo truco Razón. Recuerda que jamás olvido un detalle.<p>

-¡Retirada!

Llamo la retirada y nos adentramos en el bosque, el cansancio nos golpea a los cuatro. Seguimos esquivando cada vez con menor precisión en nuestros movimientos somos golpeados más veces.  
>El cansancio también afecta a nuestros oponentes pero siendo adultas se cansan mucho menos que las crusaders.<p>

Nos detenemos en un pequeño claro nevado, ningún follaje nos cubre de ataques aéreos, una capa de nieve cubre el suelo y por muy cargados de nieve que estén los arboles alrededor están demasiado lejos como para hacer caer la nieve sobre el claro.

-¡Detrás de mí, ahora!

Me ofrezco de escudo y poniéndome de espaldas recibo los golpes por parte de las tres ponies.

Luego ello las tres se paran en el centro del claro.

Rainbow Dash:- Ya pueden rendirse

Applejack:- No muerdan más de lo que pueden masticar niñas. Jugaron bien.

Twilight:- Están superados en poder de fuego y maniobrabilidad. Este claro tampoco les favorece tanta cobertura como el bosque. Están superados tácticamente.

-Sweetie Belle, grita

La joven unicornio grita con todas sus fuerzas pero no alcanza para hacer caer la nieve de los arboles alrededor.

Twilight:- Incluso si eso alcanzase estamos muy lejos de los árboles.

Applebloom:- ¿Perdimos?

El suelo debajo de nuestras tres oponentes comienza a temblar.

-No, esa es la señal de victoria.

El suelo se levanta flexible y se tuerce hasta envolverlas por completo. Ahora se ve con claridad que el suelo estaba cubierto por tela que cubierta de nieve yacía invisible en el suelo del bosque.  
>Un brillo de magia azul manipula la tela embolsando a las tres ponies y atando la tela dándole forma de bolsa.<br>Desde atrás de la maleza Rarity ríe.

Sweetie Belle:- ¡¿Mi hermana?!

Corro hacia la bolsa de tela y arrastro con esfuerzo a las tres prisioneras bajo los árboles. Rainbow Dash no puede volar, Applejack no puede apuntar y los constantes movimientos dentro de la bolsa impactan el cuerno de Twilight evitando que use magia.  
>Scootaloo nota lo que intento hacer y ayuda empujando la bolsa.<p>

-¡Applebloom cosecha estos árboles y sal de aquí!

Scootaloo se aleja y Applebloom patea los arboles dejándolos temblando.  
>La bolsa comienza a abrirse y me veo forzado a quedarme bajo los árboles para evitar que ellas escapen.<p>

-¡Grita de nuevo!

El grito de Sweetie Belle suena estruendoso en el bosque haciendo que los ya temblorosos arboles suelten su nieve sobre mí y las tres ponies en la bolsa.  
>No contentos con tenerme tanto a mí como a ellas cubiertas por completo en nieve las crusaders y yo seguimos atacando incesantemente. Para cuando lograron salir de la bolsa estaban demasiado desorientadas como para esquivar las bolas de nieve.<br>Twilight fue la primera en aceptar la rendición.

-¡GANAMOS!

Las niñas saltan a mí alrededor comentando lo que paso hace minutos mientras Twilight se saca la nieve del pelo.

Rainbow Dash:- Hicieron trampa.

Rarity:- Querida, en la guerra de nieve todo se vale.

Applejack:- ¿Y desde cuando juegas a estas cosas Rarity?

Rarity:- No juego estas cosas, solo le debía un favor a Razón y me pidió que les ayudase… aunque debo admitir que me divirtió mucho.

Applejack contesta lanzándole bolas de nieve y las dos se enredan en su pequeña batalla.

Veo a las niñas con una cara triste, al parecer notaron que aún no tienen sus cutie marks.

-Crusaders. Hoy me mostraron que son las mejores compañeras que un mono sin pelo podría desear en esta clase de situaciones. Quizá no sea su talento especial... pero piénsenlo de este modo. Si algo tan divertido como esto no es su talento… ¿Cuan asombroso es el talento que aún no descubrieron?

Las tres sonríen.

Applebloom:- Si…

Scootaloo:- ¡Y le ganamos en algo a Rainbow Dash!

-¡SI!- Las tres gritan al notar que le han ganado a la atleta más prominente de Ponyville

Rainbow Dash:- ¡Y eso no pasara otra vez!... Porque las voy a tener en mi equipo

Las niñas se toman la frase como si fuese e mayor de los honores.

Tiempo más tarde salimos del bosque y caminamos a Sugarcube corner a tomar algo caliente para sacar el frio de nuestros cuerpos.  
>Pinkie nos atiende y nos advierte que hoy se venden los bocadillos de zap apple.<p>

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa a comer y tomar nuestras bebidas mientras comentarios sobre la guerra de nieve aun suenan entre las conversaciones.

Pinkie:- ¿Cómo estuvo el juego chicas?

Scootaloo:- ¡Genial!

Applebloom:- ¡Le ganamos a mi hermana!

Scootaloo: - ¡Y a Rainbow Dash!

Sweetie Belle:- ¡Y jugó hasta Rarity!

Applebloom:-… aunque no conseguimos nuestras cutie marks…

-Vamos chicas no es para tanto, yo tampoco tengo una.

Applebloom:- ¡Hey es verdad! ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS REUNANSEN!

Las tres se esconden bajo la mesa y murmullan por un ratito. Luego salen y me observan con una seriedad ceremonial que llama mi atención y la de los demás presentes.

Scootaloo:- Después de discutirlo.

Sweetie Belle:- Y viendo que no tienes cutie mark.

Applebloom:- Eres declarado Crusader honorario.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADER HONORARIO!- Las tres gritan llamando la atención de todo el local.

Scootaloo:- Puedes acompañarnos en nuestra búsqueda de las cutie mark cuando quieras.

Applebloom:- Si podríamos usar tu cere… cere…

Sweetie Belle:- Cerebro

Applebloom:- Eso, tu cerebro.

Scootaloo:- ¿Vieron? Es un diccionario.

Sweetie Belle:- ¿A quién llamas diccionario?... Bueno no importa... hay algo que tenemos que hacer…  
>Rarity… ¿Nos ayudas a hacer una capa de los cutie mark crusaders para Razón?<p>

Rarity:- No se…

Sweetie Belle:- ¿Por favoooor?- la vieja técnica de los ojos de cachorro… Rarity cae ante ella.

Luego de comer nos despedimos, yo vuelvo a mi hogar alquilado… necesito agua caliente, el frio y estar cubierto de nieve me dejaron agotado.  
>Fue un excelente día la verdad, un plan perfectamente ejecutado y no solo me divirtió a mí sino que a las niñas e incluso a Rarity.<br>Lo único dañado fue el ego de Rainbow Dash. Me divertí bastante.

**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola!, escribo estas notas para decirles que tengo muchos exámenes estos días así que les pido comprendan la demora.  
>Cuéntenme que piensan sobre la historia hasta ahora porque se vienen cosas grandes y quisiera saber que opinan hasta ahora de las cosas pequeñas.<br>Gracias por leerme.


	46. Enfermedad

**Enfermedad**

Dicen que un humano promedio tiende a dar por garantizada las cosas que tiene y no les da valor hasta que las pierde… detesto compartir ese defecto con el resto de la humanidad.

Debí haber tenido más cuidado. Un día después de nuestra pequeña revancha en la nieve comenzaron los síntomas, leves pero ya los conocía.  
>Hable con Twilight para que les avise a todos que se alejen de mí por un tiempo porque sabía lo que se venía… y efectivamente no me equivoque.<p>

El estar cubierto de nieve y aun así seguir corriendo hasta sudar terminó por darme una gripe…  
>¿Suena poco? Puede ser que lo sea pero a mis ojos trae demasiadas complicaciones.<p>

Les dije que se mantengan lejos de mí por un motivo sanitario en realidad importante, no sé cuáles pueden ser los efectos de las enfermedades humanas en los ponies. Lo último que quiero hacer es desatar un desastre biológico.  
>Me aislé en mi alquilado hogar con comida para unos días. Los síntomas comenzaron a empeorar como era esperado.<p>

Otra cosa que daba por garantizada antes eran los medicamentos, desde que tengo memoria me desmayo cuando mi temperatura sube demasiado… ahora no tengo ningún químico que evite eso.  
>Agreguémosle que además de antifebriles tanto yo como muchas otras personas consumimos todo tipo de antibióticos y analgésicos… nada de eso existe aquí.<p>

Claro que existe la magia pero no me atrevo a jugar con ella, sin importar cuanto de magia sepa Twilight o cuanto de medicina sepa un doctor todos aquí están acostumbrados a usar sus técnicas en ponies y yo soy un humano. Intentar experimentar con esas cosas podría terminar mal.

Pasé creo que medio día desmayado y el resto del mismo en mi cama con las articulaciones adoloridas. Intento no pensar en las comodidades que el sistema de salud de la tierra me proveía pero no hay mucho en que pensar… estoy bastante seguro que muchas de las personas que decían querer venir a Equestria no pensaron en estos detalles…  
>Lo peor es que yo tampoco pensé en ello o si no hubiese tenido más cuidado en la nieve.<p>

Genial… dolor corporal generalizado… desmayos aleatorios… aburrimiento… Odio estar enfermo soy un completo inútil mientras esto dure. Apenas si puedo pensar coherentemente.

Tome un baño para aliviar la sensación de dolor, me desmaye en la bañera y desperté al oír el agua rebalsando. Me levanto alarmado, me seco, me visto y me pongo a secar el piso con cuidado, lo único que me faltaría seria tropezar o resbalarme. Una cosa es una resfriado que son medicación ya es algo bastante feo, si encima me quiebro algo mi estadía en Equestria será corta.

Escucho un ruido en la cocina ¿Sera Luna?... No lo creo, ella no interviene en asuntos de mortales así que no creo que venga a ofrecer su ayuda. La verdad no estoy molesto por ello, mas allá de que no pueda estarlo me parece que tiene sus justos motivos para mantenerse al margen.

Reviso la habitación, nadie en ella. Estoy seguro de haber oído algo, antes de seguir buscando me detengo a servirme un vaso de agua. Duele tragarla.  
>Me doy vuelta y observo a Pinkie que me observa con una sonrisa.<p>

Pinkie:- ¡Hola mono sin pelo!

El gritito sonó muy contrastante al silencio con el que conviví por los últimos días. No me molesta el cambio de ambiente pero eso no es lo importante aquí.

-¡Pinkie no deberías estar aquí! ¡Te podrías contagia…- No puedo terminar la frase que el dolor de garganta toma el control y comienzo a toser cubriendo mi boca y dándole la espalda a la pony rosa.

-Sal de aquí, si traje una enfermedad aquí no quiero dártela.

La pony hace caso omiso a mis palabras y comienza a saltar por la cocina, no quiero acercarme a ella para no enfermarla e incluso si no temiese eso no tengo el estado físico para siquiera intentar atraparla.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Es peligroso, tienes que irte.- Alcanzo a decir antes de volver a toser.

Pinkie:- ¿Esta es tu cocina?

Me limito a observarla con reproche.

Pinkie:- Piensas mucho pero demasiado negativo-Toma aire y comienza a hablar sin ninguna pausa- SI en realidad trajiste algo dañino contigo entonces estuvo contigo todo el tiempo y como estuviste con nosotras por mucho tiempo eso significa que no trajiste nada o que lo que sea que trajiste es algo que solo pueden tener los monos sin pelo y como tú eres el único mono sin pelo aquí yo no soy un mono sin pelo sino que soy un pony además no podría ser u mono sin pelo no sabría cómo manejar 20 dedos al mismo tiempo de seguro que me marearía pero lo que en realidad importa es que sea lo que sea es algo que solo pone enfermos a los monos sin pelos así que vengo a ayudar.

-Le dije a Twilight…

Pinkie:- Ya sé que le dijiste y ya se que me dijo y no voy a hacer caso porque vengo a ayudar

-Y como se supone que…

Pinkie:- ¡Con esto!- Acto seguido saca una bolsa de peces de quien sabe dónde.- Fluttershy me dijo que los monos sin pelo necesitan comer pescado para no enfermarse y me puse a pensar que desde hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo que no te veo ni comer pescado ni comprar pescado entonces pensé que si no estás comiendo pescado entonces puedes enfermar pero si comieras pescado entonces dejarías de estar enfermo ¿No?

Mientras toso pienso en sus palabras… como siempre algo de sentido tiene… casi me estoy acostumbrando a que este pony me corrija. Y si, no comí nada de carne, pescado, aquí el pescado no se considera carne… como sea no comí pescado desde la primera vez y ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde eso. Quizá mi mala dieta está afectando mi sistema inmunológico… y Pinkie pensó en eso antes que yo…  
>No sé en qué momento me volví tan despistado.<p>

Me siento en el suelo para evitar el agotamiento de mis piernas.

-Eh… gracias

Pinkie:-¡Muffins de pescado!

-Nope

Pinkie:- ¿Porque?

-Porque así no se come eso.

Pinkie:- ¿Y cómo se come?

No pienso dejar que Pinkie experimente con comida cruda, menos siendo que yo tendre que comerla.

-Déjame mostrarte

Cocinar no era parte de mis planes de este día, y menos cocinar peces en presencia de Pinkie. Pero no puedo sacarla de aquí, agradecido debo estar por su gesto.  
>Prepare las cosas en la cocina, tome un cuchillo y un pez y comencé a limpiarlo… hasta a mí me resulta desagradable el proceso.<p>

Pinkie solo salta alrededor de mí para observar lo que hago, me sorprende que no muestre desagrado. Sacar las escamas, abrirlo, sacar las tripas. En serio es desagradable, necesario pero desagradable. No comprendo cómo no muestra una reacción negativa ante esto.

-¿Cómo haces para que no te moleste ver el proceso de preparar carne?

Pinkie:- ¡Tonto eso no es carne! ¡Es pescado!

… Esa clase de cosas son de las que no puedo comprender.  
>Termino de preparar el primer pez y sigo con otro. A medio proceso Pinkie me interrumpe.<p>

Pinkie:- ¡Mi turno!

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo.

Pinkie:- Pero estas enfermo

-Pero esto es demasiado sucio

Pinkie:- ¡Sera divertido!

-Pero…

La pony terrestre solo me mira con una seriedad inesperada por un instante.

Pinkie:- ¡Mi turno! Descansa.

Me empuja a cabezazos y ocupa mi lugar en la cocina. Lavo mis manos mientras ella intenta imitar los pasos que vio de mí. Si algo estoy aprendiendo es que llevarle la contra es algo que requiere demasiado esfuerzo y ni siquiera vale la pena. Solo quiere ayudar y la verdad es que tiene razones para sus argumentos, no tengo fuerza para entrar en una discusión solo por mi ego.

Tomo asiento porque la verdad no tengo ganas de estar parado, mojo mi cabeza para bajar un poco mi temperatura.  
>Pinkie… cuchillos… sangre… por más que sea de pescado no puedo evitar pensar en ciertas creaciones del fandom brony que agradezco no sean reales en este mundo.<p>

Minutos más tarde parece haber agarrado la mano

Pinkie:- ¡Listo ya está! Ahora come, vamos come, come, come, que comas vamos.

-Aun no, falta algo más

Pinkie:- Me parecía, no se ven muy comestibles

-Esto lo hago yo

Pinkie:- Pero estas enfermo.

-No, la cocción es cosa mía. Además si esto no se cocina bien me enfermara aún más que si no lo comiese

No me contradice. A diferencia de la última vez que cocine pescado ahora tengo utensilios más decentes, sartenes y cubiertos para empezar. Comprare los míos y los llevare al bosque cuando termine el invierno… que clase de ridículo soy que no enfermo al vivir en la intemperie pero caigo ante la gripe mientras estoy en un pueblo civilizado. Quizá es porque en serio le caigo bien a Everfree.

Prepare la comida siendo observado todo el tiempo por Pinkie. Luego nos sentamos a la mesa, le invite con algo de la comida que tenía guardada.

-Quizá no comas peces pero no quita el hecho de que pueda agradecerte el gesto invitándote a comer

Digo antes de toser otra vez.

Ambos nos sentamos a la mesa, Pinkie comía con velocidad, yo por mi parte desmenuce mi comida para no tener que tragar porciones grandes. Ya tragar pequeñas porciones es doloroso a mi garganta.  
>La pony rosa lo nota y desacelera su ritmo. Ella habla mucho más de lo que yo. No es que no quiera seguirle el ritmo pero no quiero forzarme y lastimarme por ello. Le pido disculpas por esto, como era esperable reacciona bien.<p>

-¿Porque?

Pinkie:- Esa es solo media pregunta tonto ¿Por qué qué?

-¿Porque te tomas la molestia y el riesgo de venir aquí?

Pinkie:- Porque estas enfermo., y porque somos amigos, y porque me entere que necesitas pescado y porque cuando uno está enfermo se queda solo y cuando yo estoy sola me pasa que me pongo a pensar en cosas tristes y quizá te pase lo mismo así que pensé que quizá te pase lo mismo entonces una visita te vendría bien… ¿Te molesta que haya venido?- Habla demasiado rápido, de todas formas su voz chillona es mucho mejor que el silencio de los anteriores días.

-No… solo me preocupa tu salud

Pinkie:- Ya hablamos de eso, además el enfermo ahora eres tu

-¿Y si enfermas?

Pinkie:- No va a pasar, pero si pasa entonces tú me debes una visita.

-Espero tengas razón.

Pinkie:- Todo estará bien, lo sé porque me pican las pezuñas. Solo me pican cuando un animal raro se está por curar de algo.

-¿Y yo soy un animal raro?

Pinkie:- Si, bastante raro si me preguntas. No es que me moleste.

-Te agradezco haber venido.

Terminada la comida me despedí de Pinkie y me acosté ya con el estómago lleno. Como de costumbre Pinkie tenía razón, estar solo me pone de pésimo humor y su visita me alegro bastante el día.  
>Personalmente confió en su sexto sentido, seguro me curare.<br>Es extraño… es la primera vez desde poco antes de mi llegada a la adultez en la que soy visitado por alguien mientas estoy enfermo. Había olvidado como era.

Desperté horas después agitado por una pesadilla, algo sencillo, raro, solo observé niebla y oía múltiples voces llamándome por mi nombre… más precisamente por mi antiguo nombre, voces de viejos conocidos, voces de actuales amigos. Todos gritando y llamándome por un nombre que hace tanto no oigo. No sé porque me asusta. Sé que me molesta porque yo trabaje demasiado en hacerme un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida lejos de un mundo al que no volveré. Lo único que me falta es que los errores que cometía en otro mundo me busquen aquí.  
>Mantengo en mi mente ambos mundos separados y no quiero que se unan jamás, no quiero escuchar ese nombre nunca.<p>

Me levanto de la cama con prisa para lavarme el rostro, al salir del baño veo un muffin en la mesa del comedor, una nota está a su lado.

"Mejórate mono sin pelo  
>-Pinkie"<p>

No sé cuándo lo dejo allí pero es bueno leer esas palabras. Ser el mono sin pelo es lo que quiero ahora.  
>Ahora que presto mas atención, mis músculos no me dolieron al levantarme… eso es bueno.<p>

**Nota de autor**

Me tome un mes para estudiar para la avalancha de exámenes, por suerte funciono y aprobé todo así que volveré a publicar a menudo. Les pido me disculpen. Con algo de suerte publicare de manera estable hasta el final de la historia.


	47. Winter wrap up

**Winter wrap up**

Pues sí, me curé hace ya tiempo. Las predicciones de Pinkie pie no fallan, nunca.

No quiero pensar en el tiempo que pase en cama, no fue mucho pero fue desagradable. Aprendí que no debo descuidar mi dieta, desde ese momento recuerdo alimentarme de peces al menos una vez a la semana.

Paso un largo tiempo, monótono si tengo que describirlo de alguna forma. Solo regrese a mi trabajo con las gemas y a mejorar mis habilidades patinando. De vez en cuando tomo libros de la biblioteca para comprender un poco más esta sociedad. No me molesta la monotonía en lo absoluto, hago lo que tengo que hacer o lo que quiero hacer y paso un buen tiempo mientras tanto.

Hoy despierto porque será un gran día en muchos sentidos. Hoy es Winter wrap up y esta vez voy a participar. Me levanto de la cama y me preparo. Terminando hoy el invierno significa que por fin regresare a dormir en Everfree, no tienen idea de cuánto me alegra eso.

Como si eso fuese poco Luna me dijo que hablaría con Celestia para ver si puede ser removida la vigilancia sobre mí, esta noche me enteraré de la decisión. Estoy muy ansioso al respecto.

Me abrigo y salgo a Ponyville, veo que todos los habitantes caminan hacia la plaza donde Twilight está dando las instrucciones a los que van llegando, todos van separándose según sus tareas.

Applejack:-Hola Razón- La pony terrestre se me acerca

-Hola Applejack ¿Lista?

Applejack:- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Ya has decidido en que tarea estarás? Podríamos usar algo de ayuda con la limpieza de nieve.

-Te agradezco la invitación pero una cosa es cargar una carreta de gemas cada tantos días y otra es mover nieve durante todo el día. No es por pereza pero no tengo demasiada fuerza. Ya sabes, mi especie es débil.

Respondo con la verdad, aquí en Equestria debo ser de los seres inteligentes más débiles.

Applejack:- Como quieras chico, mientras elijas una tarea me contento.

Fluttershy se nos acerca y saluda en voz baja

Fluttershy:- Hola

Applejack:- Hola Fluttershy

-Buenos días

Fluttershy:- Hola… oye Razón. Hoy tenemos que despertar a los animales antes de que se derrita la nieve, como tú los conoces del verano pasado pensé que les gustaría verte de vuelta… claro, si quieres.

Habla tímida como de costumbre.

-Te agradezco la invitación, pero estuve practicando patinaje durante todo el invierno para participar en el descongelado de los lagos

Applejack:- Con que eso era ¿No?- Dice la pony terrestre con un tono burlón.

-En parte

Fluttershy:- Oh… está bien… Estoy segura de que querrían verte

-Me verán, aun te ayudare a alimentarlos por las mañanas

Fluttershy:- ¡En serio!- Dice la pegaso animándose

-Solo tres días a la semana porque aún tengo que cumplir mi trabajo con Rarity pero de seguro te daré una mano con ellos

Fluttershy:- Se los diré al despertarlos, van a estar contentos de escucharlo.

Luego de una media hora todos los equipos se movieron a sus posiciones, camine hacia una colina donde nos juntamos todos los que cortaríamos el hielo en los lagos, todos con nuestros patines afilados para la ocasión.

Distintos ponies se separan dirigiéndose a distintos cuerpos de agua, Pinkie se acerca a mí.

Pinkie:- ¡Mono sin pelo! ¡Hola! Es tu primer Winter wrap up así que vienes conmigo para que me aseguro que no te tropieces y lastimes a alguien.

-¡Hey! ¡No tropiezo hace meses!

Pinkie:- ¡Es una broma tonto! ¡Ven conmigo!

Minutos más tarde todos calzados comenzamos una coreografía sobre el lago. Me acostumbre en unos minutos al nuevo filo de mis patines, estuve practicando por todo el invierno para esto así que nada saldrá mal.

Me deslizo sobre el hielo manteniendo una distancia prudente entre los ponies que me rodean, la práctica se hace notar, en minutos comienzo a moverme por inercia mientras mi mente comienza a divagar.

Se está acabando el invierno y yo estoy formando parte de ello. Podre volver a Everfree y cambiar la rutina invernal por algo más acorde a la nueva estación. Extrañare patinar junto a Pinkie lo admito. De hecho ahora que el invierno se acaba lo más probable es que Pinkie al igual que en las estaciones pasadas comience a pasar el tiempo con las demás portadoras… si, definitivamente pensar eso no es de mi agrado…  
>Un segundo… ¿Me estoy poniendo posesivo?... no, ni modo que deje eso pasar, ella decidirá como siempre y aceptare como siempre. Si, de seguro que ya no tendremos el patinaje como interés común pero eso era algo que sabía desde el comienzo. Así que no insistiré en el tema.<p>

Por el lado positivo por fin volveré a Everfree y comenzare a construir un refugio digno de soportar un invierno. Podre crear un sitio al que llamar casa.

Mejor aún en este mismo momento estoy participando en el ritual para darle fin al invierno, estoy comenzando a encajar, si esto no es prueba no sé qué puede serlo. Esto aún da más pruebas para que Celestia me libere de la vigilancia. Sé que me tardo con mi reporte y aún estoy lejos de terminar de comprender la armonía y darle fin al escrito pero estoy enviando reportes cuando tengo uno.

El grupo Pinkie y yo terminamos por cortar de forma pareja el hielo en menos tiempo del esperado, solo por perder el tiempo que nos sobra decidimos seguir patinando ya sin un orden predeterminado. Ya que será la última vez que patine hasta el próximo invierno decidí disfrutarla.  
>Pinkie parece compartir esta idea conmigo, ella se dedica a hacer sus saltos y piruetas que aun están muy lejos de mis capacidades. Yo por mi parte me dedico a jugar con mi velocidad y aceleración evadiendo patinadores intentando mantener el ritmo de Pinkie.<p>

Tiempo después volvimos a subir la colina para observar los últimos pasos para despedir al invierno.  
>Escuchamos los gritos de Sweetie Belle y la observamos hacer lo suyo, este año fue movida al equipo de limpieza, con su voz y la ayuda de los demás logra hacer caer la nieve de los árboles en las carretas de quienes llevaran la nieve fuera de Ponyville.<p>

Todos nos reunimos en la plaza central y damos la confirmación a Twilight de que todo está listo. Animales despiertos, aves migrantes en su camino, nieve removida del pueblo y semillas sembradas. Pinkie y yo confirmamos que el hielo en los lagos ya está cortado y listo para descongelarse.

Twilight da la señal a Rainbow Dash y los demás pegasos que comienzan su tarea moviendo la cortina de nubes que daba al cielo esa tonada gris que caracterizo a casi todo el invierno  
>Las nubes son movidas a base de fuerza de ala y la primavera se hace presente en el pueblo, el hielo en los lagos comienza a desintegrarse, la poca nieve que quedo se derrite humectando las semillas plantadas por el escuadrón de agricultura. Las aves del sur llegan siendo guiadas por los pegasos a los que se les encargo la tarea.<p>

En cuestión de minutos ya se respira un aire mucho más cálido que el que se respiraba por la mañana. La primavera llego. No, la hicimos llegar. Esta vez forme parte de esto.

Las cosas salieron bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dispongo a dormir en mi refugio al aire libre como vengo deseando desde hace tiempo.  
>Camino en dirección a él mientras observo el bosque que como siempre desobedece los tiempos impuestos por los ponies, aquí aún se siente el aire invernal.<br>El día fue bueno en muchos aspectos, solo falta una noticia más.

Llegado ya al sitio como algo que traje en mi mochila mientras veo a Luna descender de los cielos.

-Hola Luna. Buenas noches.

Luna:- Buenas noches…- Su tono de voz es decaído… no predice nada bueno.

-No me dejes en la espera. ¿Qué paso?

Luna:- Me temo que no te traigo buenas noticias… mi hermana… Celestia no cree que la situación esté lista para librarte de tu vigilancia.

Me quedo en silencio por unos segundos… el día parecía demasiado bueno como para terminar bien… odio tener razón.

-Pero… ¿Porque?

Luna:- Simplemente no confía… no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… solo seguir.

La frustración me invade… ¿Qué se supone que haga para caerle bien a Celestia? Estoy esforzándome constantemente por pertenecer a este condenado mundo adaptando desde mi actitud hasta mi dieta y escribiendo sus reportes… y todo para nada.

Luna:- ¿Razón estas bien?

¿Qué más se supone que debo hacer? Soy un simple humano no es que pueda cambiar eso

_Exactamente eso es el punto._

Oh lo que me faltaba, la vuelta de mi maldito cerebro.

Luna:- ¿Razón? ¿Qué pasa?

Subo mi mirada y la observo a los ojos, ella reacciona con sorpresa, quizá vio algo en mí, en este momento no me importa.

-Quisiera pasar tiempo solo… no es que realmente pase tiempo solo porque de todas formas me estarás mirando pero el punto es que no quiero tener a nadie cerca.

Luna:- Perdóname, no quise ofenderte.

-Está bien… está bien, esas son las reglas… solo quiero… procesar esto… a solas… pensar un poco… nada más…

Luna:- ¿Estas bien? Es en serio

-Tranquila… sin rencores, no puedo tenerlos

Luna:- Pero…

-¿Por favor?

Luna:- Entiendo…

Luna me dejo a solas… entre comillas, ella un me está observando como todo el maldito tiempo…

_Ya déjate de ilusiones estúpidas ¿Qué te crees que eres?_

…

_¿Crees que solo por ayudar en un par de tareas van a olvidarse de lo que eres?_

¡No soy una amenaza!

_¿Amenaza? Define eso con más cuidado. Digas lo que digas aun escondes cosas de todos._

¿Qué? ¿Qué hago para merecer tanta desconfianza?

_¡Deja de actuar como si no lo supieses! Me escondes a mí como a todo lo que piensas. A demás solo mírate. Eres un monstruo en este mundo. Único en tu forma física y en tu forma de pensar, no perteneces aquí y no hay razón para confiar en ti. Ni tú lo haces._

Aún tengo a Luna

_¿Luna? Ella podría haber tomado un voto de decisión sobre Celestia y liberarte de la vigilancia, ella será tu "amiga" o como quieras llamarla pero no confía en ti. Y hace bien._

¡CÁLLATE CEREBRO!

_Soy tu, que me calle no va a silenciarme_

SOLO… Cállate

Me propongo a dormir bajo el cielo nocturno mientras mis pensamientos hacen eco en mi mente… detesto esta situación.


	48. Viaje a Fillydelphia

**Viaje a Fillydelphia**

Hace unos meses cuando Sapphire Shores le dio la victoria del concurso a Rarity menciono una fiesta masiva en Fillydelphia para presentar los vestidos cuando llegase la primavera. La primavera está aquí.  
>Lógicamente Rarity debe estar presente ya que será una de las estrellas de la reunión. ¿Por qué lo menciono? Simple, le dieron 3 pasajes en tren y papeles para una estadía de 2 noches en esa ciudad. Ella decidió que invitaría a sus dos ayudantes durante esos agitados tiempos, esos somos Spike y yo.<p>

Un viaje con Rarity a acompañarla en uno de los eventos fundantes de su carrera… no es necesario que diga que Spike acepto de inmediato, tuve que pasar un tiempo con Twilight convenciéndole que llevar bigote al evento era una mala idea.

Yo… yo lo pensé por un tiempo pero termine aceptando. Voy viviendo ya un buen tiempo aquí y solo conocí el castillo de Canterlot, Ponyville (que aunque poblado sigue siendo un pueblo menor) y Everfree. Ah también los páramos donde se encuentran las colmenas Changeling pero no creo que eso cuente.

Conocer una gran ciudad sería una buena experiencia, quizá comprenda si la armonía se mantiene de manera diferente en grandes centros de población. No creo que vaya a obtener un conocimiento profundo pero si alguna hipótesis.

Buena ocasión para volver a utilizar mi ropa de estaciones cálidas. Dos días después de la invitación estamos esperando el tren. Las demás portadoras de los elementos están aquí para despedirnos.  
>Todas se ven bastante felices por la ocasión, Twilight se ve más preocupada que las demás, ahora que lo pienso debe ser de las primeras veces si no la primera que deja a Spike por su cuenta, parece que han hablado al respecto por las miradas que se intercambian entre esos dos.<p>

Spike:- Ya te dije que estaré bien deja de preocuparte ¿Si?- Le dice a Twilight con un tono muy similar a aquel que un hijo usa con su madre.

Twilight:- Felicidades y la mejor de las suertes para ustedes en Fillydelphia

Applejack:- ¡No se pierdan entre la gente!

Rainbow Dash:- No entiendo que le ven a esas reuniones aburridas pero espero se diviertan.

Fluttershy:- Estoy tan feliz por ti Rarity

Pinkie:- ¿Van a volver no?- Pregunta con un tono preocupado

Twilight:- Claro que volverán ¿Por qué no lo harían?

Pinkie:- Porque el mono sin pelo vivía en una ciudad antes y por ahí le guste demasiado, además a Rarity también le gustan las ciudades. ¿Qué pasa si nos olvidan?  
>¿No van a olvidarnos no?<p>

Rarity:- Pinkie querida, Vamos a volver en unos días.

Pinkie:- ¿Pero qué pasa si no? Fillydelphia es la capital de la moda. ¿Por qué querrías volver al aburrido Ponyville?

Rarity:- La modista viaja a donde esta lo último de la moda. Yo quiero estar por delante de ella. Si alguien quiere moda tendrá que buscarme a mí.- El ego de Rarity tuvo un incremento interesante, su ambición me agrada.

Spike:- Vamos a volver Pinkie, ya deja de pensar en eso. Aún tengo que ayudar a Twilight.

Pinkie me dirige una mirada preocupada notando que fui el único que no dije nada.

-Voy a volver

Pinkie:-¿Porque?

-Porque aquí tengo mis amigos, mi trabajo y un sitio en el que me agrada dormir.

Pinkie:- Pero puedes conseguir otros amigos… otro trabajo… ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

-Me voy por dos días, no podría conseguir amigos en dos días

Pinkie:- ¿Y si los consigues?

-¡Basta! Voy a volver. Lo prometo. Pinkie promise.

Dicho esto comienza a respirar más tranquila, es interesante cuanta fe le tiene a ese tipo de promesa, es sencillo mentir sobre ella. No es que lo haya hecho pero en serio deposita demasiado en una simple serie de palabras, es llamativo que en realidad esa clase de comportamiento es común. Hasta yo dependo de las palabras que escucho, suelo dudar pero aun así las palabras que oigo me dan información y en base a ella observo el mundo.

Nos despedimos, al hacerlo la más alterada por el viaje era Twilight a mis ojos, es agradable ver su lado… ¿maternal quizá? Después de todo ella cuido de Spike y lo crio desde que nació. Claro que su ciclo de crecimiento es diferente a las demás especies por lo que no es necesariamente un bebe pero puedo imaginar la situación.

Tomamos asiento ya dentro del tren, no estaba demasiado lleno, probablemente porque la mayoría de la población está ocupada con revivir sus negocios luego del invierno y no tienen el tiempo de viajar.  
>Primera vez que viajo una gran distancia sin teletransportación, es un buen cambio, quiero acostumbrarme a los medios comunes de locomoción.<p>

El tren comienza a moverse, a medida que acelera comenzamos a traspasar paisajes, predominante a un lado del tren esta Everfree, toda la civilización del reino de Equestria lo evita, hasta podría decirse que se construyó basándose en esquivarlo. Es gracioso que si lo pienso un poco fue Everfree el que dio forma a Equestria. No solo no se deja controlar, sino que manipula la forma de la civilización a su alrededor, un verdadero controlador… me agrada ese bosque.

La unicornio perla comienza a hablar.

Rarity:-Creo que les agradara Fillydelphia, la he visitado antes por negocios, es una linda ciudad. No tan glamorosa como Canterlot. Solo el castillo de Canterlot es suficientemente magnifico, pero no sería justo comparar.

Spike:- El castillo de Canterlot no me parece la gran cosa

Rarity:- Eso es porque viviste en el por mucho tiempo

-Personalmente tampoco me agrada, no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Rarity:- ¿Conoces el castillo de Canterlot?

Oh… cierto que no lo saben.

Spike:- ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdan el malentendido que se dio al conocernos?... paso algo similar cuando recién llegue aquí y termine habitando su prisión por un tiempo hasta que aclare el asunto.

Spike:- Cambiemos de tema… dime Rarity ¿Cuál es el plan en Fillydelphia?- Sorprendentemente sensible para venir de Spike su reacción fue rápida. Con esa frase abandonamos el tema incómodo.

Rarity:- Bajaremos los vestidos del vagón de carga al llegar y los llevaremos a la exposición nocturna, allí se dará una pequeña comida y los presentaremos ante Sapphire Shores… y los demás modistas… y posibles clientes… y personalidades de la música… y modelos …

Llegado a ese momento en la oración Rarity comenzó a hiperventilar de emoción y Spike se enfocó en calmarla, yo por mi parte me pongo a pensar que pasar toda una noche en un ambiente excesivamente glamoroso siendo que yo carezco de gracia hasta en la paleta de colores que naturalmente poseo no va a ser algo agradable.

-Eso sería esta noche ¿Qué ocurrirá mañana?

Rarity:- Tenemos la estadía paga así que estamos totalmente libre para hacer lo que nos plazca, es una muy buena ocasión para visitar las plazas y áreas comerciales. Los restaurantes de esa ciudad son de renombre. Podrás conocer la ciudad con tiempo. – Dice recuperando el aliento

-Suena bueno… - Sinceramente no me llama la atención los restaurantes, solo venden modos refinados de consumir pasto… prefiero las panaderías o confiterías al menos puedo digerir lo que venden en ellas. Por supuesto que decirle eso a Rarity, seria rudo, queda en mis pensamientos.

Un viaje tranquilo se dio a lo largo de este día, hablamos poco y de trivialidades, los paisajes que observamos por las ventanas son llamativos sin duda, todo este mundo rebalsa en belleza o lo que mi especie entiende por tal. A ellos les llama menos la atención que a mí, claro que para ellos esto es natural. Me pregunto si algún día seré tan parte de esto que dejara de llamarme la atención.  
>Mi cerebro quiso responder esa pregunta retórica, lo callé antes de que dijese algo que me sacase de humor.<p>

Llegamos a la gran ciudad poco antes del atardecer, es un cambio importante para mí que estoy acostumbrado al ambiente de Ponyville.  
>Para empezar aquí los ponies no acostumbran a verme, Rarity es la más normal del grupo y es por ella que nos permiten a Spike y a mi cargar los paquetes que contienen los vestidos desde el vagón de carga hasta el salón donde se dará el evento de la noche.<p>

Una vez allí los vestidos quedaron en manos de los organizadores que comenzaron a colocarlos en maniquíes que se encontraban sobre pedestales, un paquete extra tenia ropa que Rarity creó para nosotros en esta ocasión.  
>Rarity se fue a cambiar al vestidor de damas y Spike y yo al de caballeros… esa palabra suena incorrecta aquí. Potrillos suena más adecuada pero ni Spike ni yo entramos en esa clasificación. Ni idea, género masculino. Así sea.<p>

Ambos vestimos ahora un traje celeste discreto en su confección. Al salir esperamos por Rarity que como no podía ser de otro modo creo su vestimenta para que combine con la de sus acompañantes. Un poco más detalle en su vestido que en nuestras prendas pero al pasar tiempo con ella hace bastante comprendí que la abundancia de detalles parece ser la diferencia entre la ropa femenina y la masculina aquí.

Podría dividir lo que fue el evento hasta ahora en 2 partes. En la primera antes de revelarse las creaciones de Rarity un montón de ponies acaudalados o famosos a su modo caminaban y se servían bocadillos y bebidas. Una larga hora de cotilleo incesante siendo Rarity el centro de gran parte de él. Estoy seguro de que ella disfruta de eso.  
>El resto de los rumores son sobre los asistentes de Rarity… para ser textuales sobre "el dragón y… esa cosa". Muy pocos se acercaron a mí, los que se acercaron me preguntaban que era o de donde venía. Siempre respondí: "Soy un humano, vengo de un lugar demasiado lejano como para pensar en regresar" Quizá fui demasiado cortante, es que no estoy de humor.<br>Rarity hablo de mí y dio más explicaciones que yo sobre lo que soy o hago… no creo que ayude a darme una buena imagen.  
>Después de un tiempo pase de ser "esa cosa" a "esa cosa que vive en Everfree y roba joyas de dragones crecidos"… pase de ser raro a ser algo temible en una cadena simple de cinco rumores.<p>

La segunda parte se dio cuando los vestidos fueron revelados al público y todos comenzaron a maravillarse de las creaciones de Rarity, no me hubiese molestado que las cosas se quedaran así.  
>Al ver al zafiro tallado por Spike y siendo que él no quiere que se sepa que fue el artesano tras el los rumores estallaron.<br>Que le robe su joya favorita a un dragón… o que tuve que enfrentarme a él para obtenerla y que queme todo mi pelo… Mil y un historias una más ridícula que la otra metiéndome en situaciones cada vez más raras o peligrosas.  
>Nada más lejos de la realidad, con menos fuerza que el pony promedio, sin magia ni capacidad de volar soy tranquilamente un contendiente para el ser más débil de este mundo. La única razón por la que vivo bien en Everfree es porque me rodeo de estatuas de cockatrice.<br>No pude eliminar los rumores, se extendieron mucho más lejos de lo que pude prever.  
>Tanta información falsa me ponía de mal humor y al parecer se notó en mis expresiones y nadie quiere estar cerca de alguien que pelea con dragones cuando está enojado…<p>

Me rendí sobre ellos. Deje la fiesta advirtiéndole a Spike que caminaría al hotel con las instrucciones que me dio Rarity. No quiero molestarla en su gran noche. Además Spike apreciara un tiempo a solas con ella, aunque siendo que está rodeada de Ponies dudo que encuentre ese tiempo.

Entrar al hotel fue otro problema… convencerlos de que soy el Razón para el cual la habitación estaba reservada requirió explicaciones detalladas del evento al que asistí. Todo debido a que soy demasiado raro a la vista… luego de media hora de explicaciones innecesarias pude acostarme en una cama de la mitad de mi tamaño…

No, no disfrute de la primera noche en la ciudad. Espero que mañana las cosas sean mejores, de seguro es el ambiente de la alta sociedad… si, de seguro es eso lo que molesta.

Nuevamente le pedí a mi cerebro se callara antes de que contestase.

**Notas de autor**

Felices fiestas a todos, me demoré porque me tomé los días 24 y 25 espero no les haya molestado en demasía.  
>Espero todos la pasen bien a su modo y con quienes compartan estas fechas.<p> 


	49. El vagabundo y el monstruo

**El vagabundo y el monstruo**

Desperté, me lavé la cara y bajé a la sala común del hotel, el desayuno está servido y mis acompañantes de viaje están sentados a la mesa. Me siento con ellos.

Rarity:- Buenos días Razón. ¿Qué paso anoche? Casi no te vi.

Spike:- Eso es cierto. Te fuiste temprano ¿Qué paso?- Dice el dragón mientras muerde una gema.

-Me sentí un poco enfermo y creí conveniente descansar. No quería causar inconvenientes en tu noche solo por una indigestión.

Rarity:- Eso es tan considerado de tu parte querido. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si… creo que fue algo que desayune antes de subir al tren. Ya pasó.

Rarity:- Me alegra, nuestro tren sale ya bien entrada la madrugada así que tenemos todo el día y hasta parte de la noche para pasear por la ciudad. Hay sitios que sencillamente tienen que ver.

Spike:- Imagino que sí, la ciudad me gusta hasta ahora.

-Los acompañare si no es molestia, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría ver.

Rarity:- Tengo todo planeado. Luego de desayunar y mandar los vestidos al vagón de carga nos pondremos en marcha.

Siendo que es temprano la habitación no estaba muy llena, pudimos desayunar en paz.

Con mi escasísimo equipaje en mi mochila y luego de hacernos cargo de los vestidos los tres nos dispusimos a caminar por la ciudad.  
>No me sorprenden demasiado los lugares que Rarity escogió para mostrarnos… sitios… especiales… todos con casas imponentes de arquitectura hermosa y bien dotada en detalles. Sin duda casas de familias acaudaladas. Calles limpias como el cielo de este día, mercados ordenados y cubiertos por techos de tela adornada con exquisitos motivos venden fruta de estación.<br>Nos llevó a sitios históricos de la ciudad como el primer puente que fue construido para cruzar el rio que la atraviesa, también a edificios antiguos y pintorescos entre otros lugares.  
>He visto varios ponies pero la mayoría turistas o claramente pertenecientes a un escalón alto de la sociedad de Equestria. No es que tenga nada contra este ambiente pero no es lo que vine a ver.<p>

Después de pasar la mañana observando solo belleza y orden esto se parece demasiado a un proyecto publicitario… quizá es porque solo estoy visitando las zonas turísticas.  
>Rarity eligió un restaurant de aspecto elegante para almorzar. Tome esta excusa ante ausencia de otra mejor para separarme de ellos.<p>

Una vez que los tres nos sentamos a la mesa les conté de mis intenciones.

-Spike, Rarity. Ha sido divertido caminar con ustedes pero creo que pasare el resto del día visitando la ciudad por mi cuenta.

Rarity:- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada?

-Todo lo contrario, tu selección de sitios fue preciosa pero estoy interesado en visitar otras zonas que supongo serán menos llamativas a tus estándares… además no puedo comer en un restaurante... no puedo digerir lo que sirven aquí por mas delicioso y elaborado que sea. Y no lo digo para ofender a los cocineros. De seguro son los mejores en su oficio si fueron los escogidos por ti.

Rarity:- Entiendo. Recuerda que tenemos un tren que tomar. ¿No te perderás?

-No, comprare un mapa en alguno de los puestos para turistas, traje una buena cantidad de bits conmigo.

Spike me observa en silencio a lo que solo respondo con una mirada y un gesto de hombro. El dragón capto mis intenciones. Le estoy otorgando un día a solas en una ciudad glamorosa con la pony por la cual tiene sentimientos.  
>Al ver que Spike entiende lo que estoy intentando le doy una bolsa de bits por debajo de la mesa para que los use a su gusto.<p>

Spike:- Si lo piensas un poco es una excelente idea… además supongo que Razón tendrá hambre después de tanto caminar… no queremos que se enferme de nuevo ¿No?- Dice mientras toma la bolsa.

Rarity:- Supongo. Tienes razón.

-Disfruten el resto del día. Nos veremos en la parada del tren. Pásenla bien.

Dicho esto me despido y comienzo a caminar alejándome de la zona turística de la ciudad no sin antes comprar un mapa.

Ahora que estoy solo consigo más miradas extrañadas posadas en mi pero en este momento no les estoy prestando una excesiva atención.  
>Decidí caminar por las zonas más populares y comunes de la ciudad, el mercado central y las zonas residenciales que lo rodean.<p>

Me llama la atención la enorme cantidad de oportunidades de robo que fui capaz de vislumbrar con tan solo unas escasas horas de caminata. Compre fruta para comer y tranquilamente pude haberla robado de no ser porque cualquiera se acordaría si un mono pelado compro o no en su puesto.  
>Hay una enorme cantidad de ponies en la confusión que se crea por ellos y por mi presencia las posibilidades de aventajarse con algún hurto abundaron pero no fui capaz de observar ni uno.<p>

¿Es posible que en esta sociedad algo tan "común" como el robo sea tan atípico?

Entiendo que en Ponyville escasee porque todos se conocen entre sí pero ¿Por qué aquí?  
>Quizá tengo que encontrar un barrio más humilde, con más carencias.<p>

Luego de caminar por horas y leer el mapa noté algo que no esperaba ni creía posible… o quizá sí pero me negaba a creerlo para encontrar algún tipo de similitud entre esta utopía y el nido de ratas del que provengo.

Visite casi toda la ciudad o al menos le di una ojeada a conciencia a una enorme cantidad de barrios y la conclusión parece innegable y obvia en este momento. Todas las zonas residenciales en esta ciudad son… tranquilas, pacificas, seguras.

Aquí no existe un barrio carenciado… Existen distintos niveles de prosperidad pero eso son… niveles de prosperidad, la pobreza fue corregida… o quizá jamás existió.  
>Siendo que cada pony tiene su talento e incluso esta tatuado en sus pelajes es comprensible que todos encuentren una forma de vivir de acuerdo con él.<p>

No es por criticar al dios de mi universo si es que existe pero parece que Celestia y Luna lo pensaron un poco mejor que el…al menos en este reino.

Ausencia de pobreza basada desde el propio diseño de la especie… admirable concepto… pero eso no puede explicar por si solo la ausencia de robos… ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasa con la facilidad de la ventaja? ¿Con la ambición?  
>Rarity tiene ese deseo de destacar en su arte así como Twilight de progresar en sus conocimientos. La ambición existe aquí.<p>

_No es por contradecirte pero debo recordarte que el deseo de auto realizarse y la ambición pueden ser considerados cosas muy distintas. Ya deja de buscar lo que no existe. Aquí las cosas no son como tú. Eso no va a cambiar… a menos que hagas algo al respecto…_

Mi cerebro se hace presente dando su, como siempre, aguda opinión.

Y si… esas palabras… quizá tengan razón… pero no… no empeorare este mundo. No voy a alterar la armonía de este mundo.

_Vamos… sería interesante… imagínate como reaccionaria este mundo solo con un par de ponies que fuesen un poco mas humanos._

¡NO!... esta clase de cosas son las que me dificultan encajar aquí.

_¿Tengo que recordártelo?_

…

_Soy tu._

Pues puedo decidir ignorarte.

_La expresión correcta es "ignorarme a mí mismo"… ¿Ves? Celestia tiene un buen motivo para vigilarte… agradece que no tiene el carácter para eliminarte… o que Luna te tiene simpatía._

¿No es que eres yo? ¿No es que "nos" tiene simpatía?

_¿Ella sabe de esta clase de pensamientos que posees?... eso pensaba. En ese aspecto podría decirse que somos dos cosas distintas… aun así sabes que no es de esa forma._

Como sea, te mantendré tan escondido como siempre, eres una parte de mí que sobra.

_¿Qué ha hecho este mundo que amerite esconderte para protegerlos?... Nada… solo proteges tu vida… no puedo culparte. La idea de esconderme es mía… solo paso a recordarte que existo y soy mucho más real que la mascarita que crees ser._

Camine por la ciudad… es… perfecta a estándares humanos… y ni siquiera es la más impresionante del reino. Las miradas de los demás seres de este mundo me recuerdan eso que no puedo borrar de mi mente aun sin su colaboración.  
>Tan solo me senté en una vereda a pensar… o más bien a intentar dejar de hacerlo.<br>Unas horas en silencio recostado contra la pared fueron dedicadas solo a calmarme.

-Jajaja… jajajjaja… jajajajaajaja.

Rio entrecortado… comienzo riendo entre dientes y de a poco aumento mi tono hasta carcajear como alguien cuyas facultades mentales escasean… quizá sea ese alguien.

Rio porque me veo a mi mismo… jaja… observar lo que soy en este momento… alguien tirado en una vereda solo y lejos de lo que llamaría hogar… piénsenlo un poco.  
>Quizá soy el primer y único vagabundo de Equestria… y como era de esperarse y no puede ser de otro modo ese vagabundo no es de aquí.<p>

Sigo riendo de mí mismo y de la situación… el humor no me lo quitara nadie eso puedo asegurar.

-Jajajaajja

Suficiente de esto…  
>me paro y comienzo a caminar a la luz del atardecer que casi sin que lo note cayó sobre la ciudad…<br>Quiero más de mí. No volveré a dar tal aspecto. Me doy pena, risa. Tan solo mirarme a mí mismo hace unos segundos es una imagen suficiente para convencerme de que no quiero ser así.

Seré "la cosa de Everfree" si ese es el nombre que me darán en esta ciudad. Y que los rumores se vuelan mi mascara y escudo.

_Menos mal que cambiaste tus pensamientos… ya me estabas dando asco._

Coincido… seré algo mejor que eso.

Camine por la noche con un aire distinto dentro mío… no diría renovado pero diferente. Nada me hace tener más ganas que mejorar que observar mi propio patetismo.  
>Una muchedumbre se amontona frente a un edificio, parece un tipo de concierto… la verdad es que algo de música me vendría bien. Hace tanto que no escucho música. Creo que es hora de darme un antojo.<p>

Noto que la espera para entrar a la construcción da la vuelta a la cuadra así que decido caminar hasta el fin de la fila. Veo un anuncio publicitando al artista… Octavia… coincidencia debe ser que valla a escuchar a uno de los 3 músicos que conozco aquí.

Me detengo en mí caminar al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de un callejón que se desprende de la calle en que camino. Es una calle vacía y oscura. Al parecer el ruido de la muchedumbre impide que los llantos se escuchen desde lejos.

Me acerco a investigar y veo a un joven potrillo de crines verdes y pelaje blanco que limpia sus lágrimas dándome la espalda. Probablemente se haya separado de sus padres. Me acerco a él para intentar ayudarle y me agacho a su lado. Por un momento no hago ruido, espero que se calme. Luego de unos instantes y hablo.

-Hola… ¿Qué paso niño?

El potrillo se da vuelta y hace una mueca de terror antes de gritar una palabra cuyo tono y significado retumba en mi cabeza.

-"¡MONSTRUOOOOOO!"

Me tomo por sorpresa, el miedo en su rostro, la fuerza de su grito. Como corrió hasta el fondo del callejón sin salida para alejarse de mí.

Intento calmarlo pero solo se asusta más… no puedo calmarlo. Queda claro que asusto más de lo que ayudo.  
>Me paro y me alejo de él unos pasos.<p>

-Si sales de este callejón voy a comerte. Quédate aquí ¿Entendido?

El potrillo asiente entre llantos. Con eso me aseguro que permanezca aquí. Camino fuera del callejón y hablo con el primer guardia que veo. No le doy explicaciones sobre lo que soy, no estoy de humor. Solo le comento que hay un niño perdido y le señalo el callejón en el que lo encontré… es todo lo que puedo hacer por él.

Gaste mis bits para entrar al concierto, luego de que se me paso el mal sabor de lo ocurrido pude disfrutar de la música. Es relajante… me ayudo a pensar un poco. El sonido de un instrumento musical componiendo una melodía es algo que en verdad extrañaba. Por un tiempo me sumerjo en la música y abandono todo intento de pensar… dentro de lo posible claro esta.

Salí del concierto antes de tiempo para llegar al tren. Pero antes de viajar hay un asunto que quiero atender.

Vuelvo al callejón y hablo en voz alta.

-Luna, quiero hablar contigo.

La princesa de la noche desciende de los cielos y me saluda.

Luna:- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Luna

Luna:- ¿Pasa algo? Estoy algo preocupada desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Todo está bien… o al menos casi todo. Veras quiero pedirte un favor.

Luna:- ¿Qué pasa?

-En vista de ciertos eventos en los últimos días y de cosas que estoy pensando desde hace meses… seré sincero. Me estoy agotando… en serio, me siento cansado.

Luna:- ¿Cansado? ¿De qué?

-De todo… quiero pedirte una noche a solas. En realidad a solas. Solo yo sin la vigilancia de nadie

Luna:- Sabes que no puedo darte eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero necesito descargarme y no quiero a nadie cerca. Quiero poder gritar y actuar sin un ojo sobre mí. Solo por una noche.

Luna:- Pero…

Se ve conflictiva… indecisa, hablo y propongo un punto medio con tal de conseguir una chance.

-Ya pensé en los posibles problemas que traería eso. ¿El problema sería que yo dañe a alguien verdad? Estoy segura que alguien con tus poderes podría establecer un perímetro de vigilancia…  
>Digamos… si durante la noche de mañana yo me alejo 200 metros de mi refugio en Everfree eres libre de observarme.<br>El bosque está lo suficientemente aislado. Estaré solo. No habrá nada a que temer.

Luna:- …

-Lo necesito… por favor

La princesa duda antes de responderme.

Luna:- Desde el ultimo rayo de sol del día de mañana hasta el primero del día siguiente. 200 metros alrededor de tu refugio. Eso es todo. Sera algo fuera del conocimiento de mi hermana. Solo porque creo que te lo mereces.

-Muchas gracias. Me será de provecho.

Luna:- Eso espero

-No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco.

**Notas de autor**

Las cosas se pondrán interesantes… lo prometo. Siento entusiasmo solo en pensar lo que falta por escribir. Quizá me tome unos días más para escribir el siguiente capítulo que podrán intuir contendrá algo atípico y deseo con todas mis fuerzas retratar ese capítulo como debe ser.

Moisés, debido a que no tienes cuenta no puedo responderte personalmente pero te digo que muchos de tus interrogantes serán respondidos en alguna forma. Dame tiempo, al trabajar solo desde el punto de vista de Razón todo lo que el desconoce no puede ser escrito incluso si está en frente de su nariz.

Subiendo esto el 31 de diciembre. ¡Feliz año!


	50. Un silencio

**…**

El viaje de regreso salió más tarde de lo esperado, terminó por salir en el medio de la noche ya más cerca del amanecer. Sirvió de excusa para decir que estaba demasiado cansado, luego de charlar por unos minutos con Rarity y Spike me despedí y dormí por casi todo el trayecto. Lo que no pase durmiendo lo pase fingiendo que lo hacía.

Por esto el viaje se me hizo corto, es interesante como se tuerce la percepción del tiempo mientras cierras los ojos.

Llegamos a Ponyville ya entrada la tarde, ayudé a Rarity y a Spike a desempacar, aún tengo algo de lo que compre para comer en la ciudad así que no tengo necesidad de proveerme de alimentos hoy.

Ignore a todo lo que respira y casi en trance debido al entusiasmo camine derecho a Everfree. El sol desciende y cuando el último rayo deje de posarse en Equestria tendré mi tiempo. Como de mi mochila mientras camino por los senderos que yo mismo cree.

Adoro el aire de Everfree, libre de las brisas que generan los pegasos tiene tiempo para estancarse y juntar el aroma propio del bosque. El aire en Equestria huele igual en todos lados, cada rincón del bosque tiene un aroma distinto.

Camino lento, quiero tardarme a propósito para no tener que esperar tanto. A medida que comienza a oscurecer acelero mi paso y llego a mi refugio a tiempo para ver la noche cerrándose con el pasar de los minutos. A medida que oscurece sobre el bosque y sobre mí se acerca el momento en el que por fin estaré solo conmigo mismo… una noche sin un ojo sobre mí.

Y la noche se cerró por completo. Puedo ahora tener una discusión que hace tiempo quería tener. Y tenerla en voz alta.

_-¿Discusión? Las discusiones intentan convencer a alguien. Soy tu, no hay nadie que convencer._

Dejo a mi cerebro controlar mi lengua… se siente… bien. Pero sigue siendo algo a lo que no quiero ceder. Responderé en voz alta.

-Conversación entonces. No tengo intenciones de ceder ante ti

_-Mientes, después de todo estoy hablando en voz alta, por favor si te caigo tan bien que hablas conmigo como si fuese algo ajeno a ti._

-…

_-¿Vas a decirme que me calle? ¿Y desperdiciar esta noche?... Por favor, sé que considerarías a eso un desperdicio. Así que diré en voz alta todas las verdades para que te escuches como suenas. Y la mejor parte es que eres curioso al respecto._

No pierde tiempo en comenzar a azotarme con palabras.

-Hablo solo con mi mismo como si estuviese loco ¿En realidad caí tan bajo?

_-¿Luego de contenerte por tanto tiempo? Si, estas casi loco. ¿Te sorprende? Sé que no_

-Entonces habla

_-Impaciente… escucha con claridad tu voz porque quizá sea la única noche en que tanta verdad salga de tu boca.  
>Eres un humano… UN HUMANO. Y no cualquiera… uno que no siente… No encajas aquí.<em>

-Obsérvame intentarlo… no es como si me fuese a rendir.

_-Ni sentido tiene, no eres tú el que encaja sino esa mascara que muestras. Si quisieras encajar siendo verdaderamente honesto ¿Porque soy un secreto?_

-Porque eres un problema. Y a todos los problemas los trato igual. Ya sea un objeto un pensamiento o incluso yo mismo. Nada me impide tener lo que quiero. Los obstáculos se derrotan. Sin excepciones

_-¿Obtener lo que quiero? ¿No te das cuenta? No quieres encajar ¿Por qué soy un secreto?_

-Porque no serás tolerado… no seré tolerado.

_-Entonces no quieres encajar en realidad, solo vivir._

-¡Tengo miedo! ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres escuchar!?

_-¿Entonces es solo cobardía? Puedes admitirlo… soy tu… no puedo juzgarte_

-¿Solo cobardía? ¡Estoy siendo vigilado por dioses!... solo quiero tener un intento de vida normal aquí. Si fueses conocido en el mejor de los casos pasaría mi vida en un calabozo en soledad. Soy humano, necesito libertad, compañía. No es necesario que te explique eso.

_-Entonces eres libre de esconderme y tu preciada compañía está contigo solo porque mientes… ¿Por qué defiendes a estos seres? No moverían un pelo por ti si supieran._

-¡Observa su mundo! Es utópico. Debo aprender de ellos, imitarlos. Ellos encontraron la clave a la felicidad.

_-En serio…pues no recuerdo que hayas hablado sobre felicidad con ninguno de ellos._

-…

_-Los idealizas demasiado. ¿Y que tiene su utopía? Vienes viviendo en ella un buen tiempo y te digo que no te veo tan bien como quisieras._

-Es porque estoy bajo vigilancia

_-¡Mientes! Sabes muy bien que esto es solo una mentira bien elaborada.  
>¡Impulsos de daño! ¡Ataques de rabia! ¡Egoísmo!<br>¡Son parte de ti y no encajas en este mundo porque aquí esas cosas sobran! ¡Sobras aquí!_

Me veo gesticulando y gritándome a mí mismo, no sé en qué momento me solté tanto pero ya que tengo la libertad de no ser visto ¿Porque no ser expresivo? Que mis palabras las trague Everfree y allí sean libres.

-¡Te controlo! ¡Controlo eso! ¡Me controlo! ¡Me hare un sitio en este mundo! ¡No me importa cuánto me cueste!

_- Jaja… destruirás la pureza de este mundo que tanto aprecias o te contendrás hasta autodestruirte. Eres egoísta por naturaleza. No puedes esconderme por siempre._

-Eso planeo y sabes muy bien la efectividad de mis planes.

_-Cambiaras de opinión. Esto no es libertad, ellos no son compañía y lo que les muestras y dejas ver de ti no eres tú._

En un arranque de honestidad tomo el hacha que me dio Applejack y la clavo con violencia en el árbol más cercano abalanzándome sobre el con la mayor muestra de violencia que jamás he dado quizá en mi vida.

_-¡Esto eres! ¡Imagínate que sería si te viesen así!_

En este momento no lo imagino, no me importa, sencillamente golpeo repetidamente el árbol entre jadeos sacando la tensión que guardaba en mí.

_-Admite que lo sabes, tengo razón. Tú eres esto… ¿Por qué te niegas a ti mismo?_

-Quizá la tengas… puede que sea esto… no quita el hecho de que no te obedeceré.

_-¿Porque?_

-Porque quiero seguir bien aquí.

_-¡Cobardía entonces! ¡Vive mintiéndoles y ocultándote hasta el hartazgo! ¡No puedes cambiar lo que eres!... en el momento de la verdad… soy lo más honesto de ti. _

-Pues eso haré- Digo y vuelvo a golpear el árbol.

_-¿Cuál es el sentido de mentirles y hacerles bien si sabes que al final terminaras por lastimarlos?_

-… no es tan difícil de responder

_-¿Por qué entonces?_

-Porque si terminare por dañarles al menos les hare tanto bien como me sea posible antes.  
>Y si, disfruto de soltarte por estos momentos, pero sabes que solo lo hago porque es seguro.<p>

La discusión continúo por un buen tiempo, perdí la cuenta luego de la primera hora. Yo seguí golpeando el árbol con mi hacha incluso luego de hacerlo caer cortándolo en pedazos cada vez más pequeños y soltando astillas. Me gustaría decir que puedo controlar por completo mi estado de ánimo pero no es así. Las palabras de mi cerebro guardan demasiada lógica… me le opongo en acciones… pero en el fondo… somos lo mismo… somos el mismo.

_-No tienes chance y lo sabes, nadie aceptaría esto, lo sabes y estas tan aterrado que lo escondes de todos. Vives de manera falsa. No existe algo como la alegría para ti aquí. Todo lo que aprecias lo terminaras dañando. Y cuando lo hagas ni siquiera te va a importar. Quieres hacerlo, te mueres de ganas y solo te pesa la cobardía.  
>No importa lo que hagas no tienes un espacio aquí, no hay espacio que encontrar. Y no puedes crearte uno tampoco. A fin de cuentas estas solo.<em>

Esa última oración… no sé si es que fu demasiado fuerte o quizá solo la gota que rebalso el vaso… luego de esa oración en mi cabeza solo existió silencio un molesto silencio… doloroso… la frustración se acumuló en mi… no se desde cuando… quizá desde que llegue a este mundo.

Sigo golpeando al árbol, veo mi propio aliento caliente por sobre el frio de la noche y siento a cada golpe el aire frio alrededor mío. No le doy importancia. Solo soy yo mi basura en este momento.

Solo grito y corto lo que queda del árbol hasta que un hachazo mal apuntado hace rebotar un tronco contra mi tobillo. Caigo y sujeto mi pierna… fue solo un golpe menor, me pongo de pie sobreponiéndome al momentáneo dolor. Tomo el tronco que me golpeó y lo sujeto con fuerza, casi con rabia.  
>Tomo carrera y lo arrojo con toda mi fuerza al bosque gritando solo porque hoy puedo hacerlo.<p>

Para mi sorpresa algo entre los arboles reaccionó… algo allí se movió. Quizá un animal nocturno supero el miedo a las estatuas de cockatrice que rodean mi refugio… puede ser peligroso.

Tomo el hacha, tengo adolorido mi tobillo derecho pero eso no importa ahora… observo esa dirección del bosque intentando usar la escasa luz de luna para ver qué es lo que se esconde entre el follaje.  
>No sé qué es lo que está ahí pero puede ser mi excusa para derramar sangre si logro enfrentarme.<p>

-¡Muéstrate!

Grito como si el animal pudiese entenderme.

Y podía entenderme, de entre los arboles veo una silueta que reconozco, me miro directo a los ojos. Vio un rostro que nunca quise que fuera visto por nadie… no puede ser… ¿Desde cuando estuvo ahí?… ¿Cuánto escuchó?  
>Pinkie sale de entre el follaje… no puedo comprender su expresión facial… no está sonriendo… escucho algo… no sé cuánto pero algo… me vio en mi peor estado.<br>Es el fin de mi historia… ya no podre esconder esto, cause el daño del que mi cerebro me hablo, ella lo contara a otros y de ahí a volver al calabozo no hay tiempo como para hacer nada. Ni nada que hacer.

No sé cuál será mi expresión en este momento… la situación me supera. Pinkie se acerca a mí con una expresión indescifrable para mi… no es enojo… no es tristeza… ¿Decepción quizá?

Retrocedo sin darle la espalda, me alejo de ella hasta chocar con los restos del árbol que corte. Ella sigue avanzando hacia a mí en silencio… Pinkie… en silencio… no sé cómo debería estar en este momento. No sé cómo estoy en este momento.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cuánto viste?

Pregunto en voz baja y entrecortada, agotada por los gritos que di, de seguro los oyó.

Pinkie:- Te seguí para darte la bienvenida porque estaba feliz de que volviste… se hizo de noche, vi que hablabas. Me escondí. Escuche todo.

Sus palabras me golpean, estaba tan en mi mundo que no la note durante todo este tiempo… fin del juego.

Pinkie:- Eres… Tu eres un… Eres un estúpido.

Dice esto y camina a mí alrededor, solo agacho mi cabeza y respondo. Demasiado afectado por todo como para saber lo que decir.

-Si… escuchaste lo que soy… creer que tenía chances aquí. ¿Es estúpido no?

Pinkie:- Después de todo lo que se de ti de seguro eres estúpido.

No entiendo que está pasando… solo la observo con miedo al instante que sigue.

Pinkie:- Creer tus palabras es lo más estúpido que has hecho… menos mal que yo no soy así de despistada.

¿QUE? La frase se me presenta fuera de toda lógica. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Me viste, me escuchaste. Lo que has visto de mi es lo que escondo de todos. ¿No lo notas? Ahí están las pruebas, soy algo malo. ¿Vas a negar eso?

Ya sin interés en conservar mi cubierta se lo digo… estoy cansado de esconderlo, al final mi cerebro tiene razón. A la hora de la verdad solo quiero dejar de esconderme. Al final soy humano.

La pony se acerca a mí y con una de sus patas toca mi tobillo golpeado haciéndome caer sentado al suelo. Se acerca a mí y esta vez ella me mira desde arriba. Estoy acostumbrado a verla por debajo de mí. Ahora se ve intimidante con sus ojos directo frente mío y su entrecejo fruncido

Pinkie:- Dije que no me creo eso. Eres tonto por creerlo.

Su tono es serio, su mirada aún más. Perdí control de mi rostro, no hay mascara que lo cubra, no sé qué es lo que ella ve de mí.

-Pero…

Pinkie:- Pero nada, soy tu amiga y te conozco. No me voy a creer eso.

-¿Acaso no ves que…

Pinkie:- Yo veo más

Esto es una batalla de terquedades solamente… ¿Qué se supone que cree ver? Vio la verdad y la niega…. Ahora es cuando viene un discurso sentimentalista sobre que todos en el fondo son buenos…  
>Si claro… cosas como esas lo único que hacen es hacerme enojar. Son mentira y yo soy una prueba. Me niego a creer que tal cosa como el bien sea algo universal, sé que no es así. Niega la existencia de muchas cosas y entre ellas, yo.<br>Bueno… entonces tendré que tragarme un pseudo discurso sentimental más iluso que mis intentos de vivir aquí.

-Acabas de ver lo que soy… ¿Cuál es la excusa?

Pinkie:- No es una excusa, tu no lo ves. Yo sí.

-Ilústrame…

Creo que jamás dije algo con tan poca expectativa.

Pinkie:- Eres humano

-...

Pinkie:-No sientes

-¿Cuál es la novedad?

Pinkie:- Que eso no importa. No le importa a nadie. No debería importarte. No ME importa.

-…

Pinkie:-Nadie eligió lo que es. Nadie elije como ser. No eres responsable de lo que eres. Eres responsable de lo que quieres y lo que elijes. Por eso no eres malo.

Me sorprende que intente tomar un acercamiento lógico para hablarme, al menos sabe que hablarme con sentimentalismos es como hablarle a una pared. Es una sorpresa placentera.

-Gracias por intentar usar la lógica pero… no sé si has prestado atención… si escuchaste bien habrás notado que el problema es que quiero cosas… llamémosle negativas. ¿Sino porque oculto esto?

Pinkie:- Por miedo. Como sea por eso te digo que veo más que tú. Ni siquiera sabes la diferencia entre lo que quieres y lo que no.

-Lo veo bien claro y tú lo oíste. Quiero cosas malas y me niego a obtenerlas por cobarde. Por eso miento.

Pinkie golpea suavemente mi cabeza con su casco y se aleja unos pasos de mí.

Pinkie:- Eres mucho más tonto de lo que parecías. No importa porque te voy a mostrar cuan tonto eres.

Toma aire y respira con determinación, evidentemente esta empecinada en mostrarme algo… veré que tiene en su cabeza. No es que pueda sencillamente escapar de esta situación.

Pinkie:- Estuve contigo mucho tiempo y eres mi amigo y yo conozco a mis amigos. Te estas equivocando… Yo sé que no quieres hacer cosas malas por algo muy sencillo… cuando quieres algo tú lo consigues.  
>Tú querías salir del castillo y conseguiste los votos para salir. Y no es que hayas cambiado en algo para hacerlo. Tu quisiste negociar con los Cake por la carga de zap apples y lo lograste no importo que no fueses ni comerciante ni agricultor ni siquiera lo vendiste barato. Solo lo conseguiste.<br>No eres un proveedor de modistas ni un minero de joyas sin embargo cuando quisiste un trabajo lo conseguiste. No solo eso sino que le diste a Rarity la gema que le permitió ganar el concurso.  
>Cuando comenzó el invierno no eras ni por mucho que lo mire un patinador, por donde lo veas eres un mono que se mueve en la tierra y como querías moverte en el hielo sencillamente lo conseguiste.<br>Si en realidad quisieras hacer algo malo ya lo habrías logrado. Hubieras hecho como siempre y te hubieses esforzado hasta lograrlo de alguna manera.  
>Lo que en realidad quieres es NO hacer esas cosas y por eso es que discutes y te esfuerzas en NO hacerlas… Y ¿adivina que?: LO CONSIGUES.<br>Lo que quieres es tu esfuerzo y lo que logras por eso estoy segura de lo que digo. No eres malo, no quieres dañar ¿Qué tiene tu lógica que decir en contra?

No puedo caerme a causa de la impresión solo porque ya estoy sentado… esta pony me presenta una nueva lógica con la que observar mi comportamiento como algo que siempre existió… su argumento es… solido… enmudezco mientras proceso sus palabras. ¿Quién diría que las escucharía de Pinkie?...

Pinkie:- ¿Nada? ¿Ves que tengo razón?

Sorprendente… bajo esa perspectiva… quizá yo esté equivocado… nunca recibí tan contento la posibilidad de equivocarme.

Se acerca a mí viendo que aún no respondo, apoya su cuello en mi hombro izquierdo y una de sus patas delanteras en mi hombro derecho.

Pinkie:- Solo estabas cansado de pensar esas cosas, no te preocupes. Si no crees poder hacerte un lugar aquí entonces yo te hare uno. Ningún pensamiento me va a decir que eso es imposible.

Sus palabras son… reconfortantes… aparece de la nada en mi peor momento y me presenta perspectivas y soluciones como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. Al parecer soy un inútil al lidiar conmigo mismo.

Anonadado por su gesto y aun intentando acostumbrarme a esto hablo con torpeza y voz baja.

-Gracias…

…  
>El resto no tiene que enterarse ¿No?... aun temo que…<p>

Pinkie:- Pinkie promise. Nadie lo sabrá. Y cuando quieras que lo sepan te ayudare a decirlo.

-Entonces se supone que no soy… o se supone soy.

Pinkie:- Eres un buen mono sin pelo que está teniendo un mal día.

Su selección de palabras es demasiado similar a la que use cuando ella estaba triste, demasiado como para que no sea intencional. No puedo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

Ella suelta ese "abrazo" si es que así se llama aquí, me mira de frente y sonríe.

Pinkie:- ¡Sonreíste!

Su tono de voz vuelve a ser ese agudo chillón al que estoy acostumbrado... y con ese tono se acabó esa parte de la conversación. Como si ella supiera que ahí debe terminar. Y al escucharlo sé que es así.

Se aleja de mi unos pasos y comienzo a sentir el frio, observo un temblor en ella. No creo que este acostumbrada al clima de Everfree.

-Gracias por todo… esto salió… mucho mejor de lo que podría esperar. Déjame hacer algo de fuego, tendremos que pasar aquí la noche. No es seguro moverse en el bosque a oscuras.

Ella asiente sin hablar, casi como si hubiese dicho todo lo que tenía que decirse esta noche.  
>Me levanto, el dolor en mi pierna aun no desaparece pero eso no me importa ahora. Uso el árbol que golpee hasta volverlo astillas como leña. Es de cierta forma simbólico el convertirlo en cenizas.<br>Una vez lista la fogata me siento frente a ella. Pinkie estuvo observándome durante todo el proceso.

-Ven, no pasaras frio mientras estés cerca de la fogata. Descansa y cuando amanezca volveremos a Ponyville.

Pinkie se recuesta a mi izquierda y me observa antes de hablar.

Pinkie:- ¿No más pensamientos tontos?

-No más pensamientos tontos

Pinkie:- Estas seguro.

-Seguro… solo… gracias. No esperaba… no entiendo cómo. No sé qué haces ni porque ni como pero solo sabias que decirme. Gracias.

Pinkie:- Tu hiciste lo mismo por mí, es lo que hacen los amigos.

-¿Los amigos persiguen a sus amigos cuando quieren estar solos y conversan hasta hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

Pinkie:- Los amigos saben que cuando alguien quiere estar solo es porque no saben con quien hablar.

-Gracias

Pinkie:- Ya basta, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

Media hora después ella duerme apoyando su costado a mi pierna… yo por mi parte estoy insomne procesando lo que está pasándome.  
>Por primera vez alguien me ha visto como soy en realidad, vio mi lado menos agradable. Ella lo acepto, me dio una nueva forma de ver las cosas. Me ofreció su ayuda para encajar aquí.<br>Es tan raro solo pensar en ello… hasta mi cerebro se quedó sin nada que acotar al respecto.

Estoy en este momento en frente de la fogata con el pony que más ha influido en mí, con el ser que más me ha ayudado durmiendo a mi costado. Mi mente algo turbia pero por fin pacifica por primera vez desde que tengo memoria todo lo bueno de este momento me impide pensar en siquiera una sola cosa negativa.  
>La pony a mi lado es la prueba de que si puedo encajar aquí, si ella puede aceptarme y verme de este modo. ¿Por qué no podrían otros? ¿Por qué no podría yo?<p>

La noche, el bosque, la situación… todo es demasiado perfecto… no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando pero… no sabría cómo describir mi estado más allá de que tengo esperanzas y más increíble aún…. Creo que estoy feliz.

**Notas de autor**

Respecto al título. Cuando termine de escribirlo pensé por un buen tiempo que palabras podrían resumir o expresar lo que acabo de escribir y no encontré ninguna, solo puntos suspensivos, un silencio.

Creo que deje un cuarto de mi alma en estas letras.


	51. Los dias despues

**Los días despues**

El tiempo paso, unas semanas. Lo que paso al terminar la noche fue raro a falta de mejor palabra, aunque creo que una mejor expresión es incómodo, incómodo y raro… MUY incómodo y raro.

¿Porque?... no es necesario ser adivino. Imaginen por un momento la escena, la noche se está acabando, el primer rayo de luz se posa sobre Equestria. Luna cumple su palabra y pone su ojo en mí de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo primero que ve? A Pinkie Pie y a mi durmiendo uno al lado del otro…  
>Desafío a alguien explicar eso sin que se dé lugar a malentendidos…<p>

Yo no pude hacerlo, no en un principio, las palabras de Luna aun dan algo de vergüenza cuando las recuerdo… "No era necesario el teatro solo tenías que decírmelo… de por cierto felicidades"  
>Dejar el asunto en claro fue complicado. No por la selección de palabras respecto a eso solo le dije la verdad.<br>La cosa es que tuve que decirlo varias veces para que suene creíble.  
>Cuando amaneció primero lleve a Pinkie a Ponyville y luego repetí la historia mil veces a Luna. Lógicamente no le comente sobre mi pequeño… quiebre…. Pero si le dije que estaba descargando mis frustraciones y Pinkie me siguió sin que me diera cuenta. La historia en si no la convenció demasiado pero le recordé que a fin de cuentas no puedo sentir así que no me involucraría en esos asuntos que a primera vista son la explicación más lógica. Eso dio más resultados.<p>

En Ponyville no me enfrente a esa clase de problemas, supongo que Pinkie creo una excusa decente o sino tendría a varios ponies haciéndome bromas al respecto. Me pregunto como explicó su ausencia esa noche. Evidentemente lo hizo bien porque nadie hace comentarios al respecto.  
>Ni siquiera las cutie mark crusaders que en su momento bromeaban con cosas de esa índole.<p>

Cambiando de tema la perspectiva que Pinkie me dio para observar al mundo es muy efectiva. Es esperanzadora. De a poco empiezo a ver lo que me rodea con otros ojos.

Volví a alimentar a los animales con Fluttershy, ya no lo veo como una tarea para socializar con ella. Supere eso hace ya meses, ahora lo veo de una forma más compleja. Estoy cumpliendo una función en este mundo al ayudarla, después de todo estoy colaborando en el cuidado de los animales. Lo tomo como una buena señal.  
>Sigo llevándole cargamentos de piedras preciosas a Rarity. Ahora lo veo como que estoy participando en la economía y moda de este mundo, no es solo un trabajo.<br>Una señal mucho menos sutil fue que las cutie mark crusaders me dieron la capa con su insignia. Razón: crusader honorario… suena gracioso.

Mi cerebro esta sorprendentemente callado. Pareciese que la lógica que la pony terrestre me presento fue demasiado como para que el la contradiga. No es novedad que siempre tuve un favoritismo hacia la pony rosa, luego de lo que hizo por mí eso se acentuó.  
>No significa que haya hecho oídos sordos a la charla conmigo mismo que tuve esa noche. Soy humano y no puedo actuar como si no lo fuese. Por eso es que me agrada Everfree, por eso es que sigo siendo alguien sociable.<br>Estoy considerando seriamente expandir los caminos que hice en Everfree y crear el sistema de transporte de cargas a través del bosque. Soy humano y necesito metas que realizar, sino me volveré loco.

…

Pinkie Pie… su importancia y efectos que causo en mi persona son innegables. Esperaba que vivir en este mundo me cambie en algún aspecto pero no cruzo por mi mente que un solo ser estaría metido en casi sino todos mis grandes progresos.  
>Es sencillamente lógico ponerla en una especie de pedestal mental. Puedo aprender mucho de ella. Por eso y por todo lo que paso sencillamente la aprecio, mucho.<p>

Siendo que comenzó la primavera por un momento me temí que estando las demás ponies más activas ya no pasase más tiempo con Pinkie pero para mí agrado y sorpresa eso no se dio. Ni siquiera tuve que crear una excusa. Pinkie comenzó a pedirme ayuda para alguna de sus tareas. Compras para los Cake , otros mandados y alguna que otra cosa de aparente sinsentido…  
>No tengo motivos para negarme a ayudarla y hasta casi se lo debo. Además me agrada pasar tiempo con ella.<p>

Unos meses en el pasado jamás me hubiera imaginado pasando tiempo con un ser tan peculiar… y no me refiero a que sea un cuadrúpedo parlante ya supere eso hace un buen tiempo.  
>Hablo de que a estándares humanos ella está loca, ya sé que yo no soy común tampoco bajo la mirada humana pero al menos lo aparento. Ahora estoy pasando tiempo recorriendo Ponyville y sus alrededores revisando que en cada área exista un escondite en donde existan pelotas y estas estén correctamente infladas por si acaso en caso se dé una emergencia en la que se requieran pelotas (de por cierto todas estas áreas fueron delimitadas arbitrariamente por Pinkie)<br>Y lo disfruto, mientras tanto puedo charlar con ella de un tema siempre al azar y casi siempre alocado pero si le presto atención a su rápido balbuceo encuentro hasta coherencia en lo que dice.  
>Quizá yo también estoy loco.<p>

Más allá de eso mi estado anímico es "bien", no puedo decir que la sensación de aquella noche se mantuvo. Pero creo que eso es normal y aceptable. Si eso se hiciese común perdería su valor.

De todas formas estoy mejor que nunca, el reporte de la armonía avanza a paso constante, creo comprender un poco más sobre ella pero me falta para poder decir que es tiempo de finalizar mi investigación.  
>Aún sigo vigilado por Luna así que puedo interpretar que Celestia aún no confía en mí. Personalmente creo que Luna cree en mi pero soy un asunto muy pequeño como para que merezca la pena crear una división de opiniones entre las dos gobernantes… claro que si el asunto fuese tan pequeño no habría razón para vigilarme… no sé. En estos momentos ni me importa.<p>

Y en lo que me queda de tiempo durante estos días decidí tomar un riesgo y visitar los pantanos. Con excesivo cuidado de no toparme con hidras estoy tomando el barro del pantano y transportándolo en mi carreta hasta mi refugio.

Necesito un material aislante para que mi refugio sea cálido en invierno. Hago ladrillos con ese barro y los dejo a secar. Utilizo para crearlos tablas de madera que corte con mi hacha.  
>Debido a que el barro como muro no me agrada estéticamente creo que lo dejare como la parte interna de una pared de madera. Tener este proyecto como meta para antes del próximo invierno me ayuda a mantenerme enfocado.<p>

Así que… estoy bien, la estoy pasando bien mis proyectos actuales avanzan y hasta tengo proyectos a futuro…

La cosa es que cuando una toca fondo solo puede subir… pero también existe el caso opuesto. Una vez en la cima solo puedes bajar. Quiero equivocarme al respecto.


	52. La peor cosa posible

**La peor cosa posible**

No me equivoque… por el amor de Celestia no me equivoque… y que manera de no equivocarme… esto está mal mal mal. Muy mal, la peor cosa posible.

Esto comenzó hace unos minutos… no, mentira… esto debió tener inicio mucho antes, semanas… no, quizá hasta meses. Me entere hace unos minutos. Cambio mi estado de alegre a brutalmente preocupado en cuestión de segundos.  
>Estoy corriendo a ver a Spike… creo que es el único que puede darme una idea de que hacer… aun así lo dudo.<p>

Comenzó hace lo que ahora me parecen solo instantes. Hoy tenía que entregar un cargamento a Rarity, y eso hacía, pase la mañana y parte de la tarde en la caverna recolectando piedras preciosas. Tardé menos de lo esperado, no sé porque. Quizá si me hubiese tardado más tiempo no me hubiera enterado… aunque eso no arreglaría el problema, solo prolongaría lo inevitable y encima no tendría tiempo para prepararme… como si fuese posible prepararse para eso.

Como terminé antes de lo que pensaba cargué con la carreta a Ponyville más temprano que de costumbre. Camine al atelier de Rarity… escuche voces adentro, muchas, no las reconocí en un principio.

Creí que era una reunión de negocios, no quise interrumpirla así que esperé. Las voces no se detenían así que me acerque a la ventana donde las voces se hicieron más claras y pude ver de quienes provenían.

Adentro estaba Rarity como era de esperar. Con ella estaban las demás portadoras, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight… y Pinkie.  
>La curiosidad mato al gato… y a mi racha de días alegres también… Tenía que escucharlo…<p>

"Fluttershy:- Chicas… ya es tarde… podría llegar en cualquier momento

Rarity:- Tiene que traerme un cargamento, se tardara"

Ok… solo las primeras oraciones alertaron algo en mi cabeza… no tenía ni idea de en qué me estaba metiendo. Pero ya sospechaba que tenía que ver conmigo… ¿Porque no puedo equivocarme en esto?

"Twilight:- Pinkie… ¿Estas segura?

Pinkie:- Sí. Estoy con eso hace un buen tiempo pero estos días lo pensé más y más y creo que si porque si lo pienso tanto debe ser un si ¿No?

Applejack:- Pues entonces te apoyamos. ¿No chicas?"

Pinkie y yo hablamos de casi todo… que haya un tema que yo no conozca fue… raro. Un poco doloroso. Creo que fue mi orgullo. Y del orgullo salieron las ganas de quedarme a oír el resto de la conversación.

"Rarity:- Normalmente aconsejaría en estos casos pero creo que es demasiado… particular para que yo pueda aconsejarte. Pero si lo deseas te ayudare

Fluttershy:- Yo también… aunque… no sé cómo.

Pinkie:- ¡Gracias chicas!

Twilight:- Pinkie… no quiero que lo tomes a mal ni creas que te estoy atacando ni a ti ni a nadie pero… como decía Rarity esto es particular… muy particular. Más particular que nada.

Applejack:- Pues creo que Pinkie es particular y tiene experiencia con particular. ¿Qué dices chica? ¿Vas por él?"

Pinkie se sonroja y ríe, pareciese que estuviesen hablando en código, y la única que no lo hacía era Rainbow Dash y estaba en silencio. Algo de esa charla se sentía raro, en el momento no lo noté.

"Twilight:- ¿Segura?

Rarity:- Al fin del día es una cosa que solo puede decidir Pinkie

Pinkie:- Pero quiero compartirlo con ustedes

Twilight:- Solo me preocupo un poco… Sabes que las cosas pueden salir de manera inesperada."

Pinkie asiente alegre, las demás ponen una mueca de desconfianza que borran con esfuerzo.

"Applejack:- Está bien que nos preocupemos por ella pero tenemos que apoyarla… ¿No Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Chicas, hacen las cosas más complicadas de lo que en realidad son. Ya está, Pinkie siente algo por el mono pelado. Dejen que hable con él y luego de lo que sea que pase la acompañaremos. Si en verdad le gusta entonces es la única cosa que puede hacerse. No hay porque hacer una novela de esto."

Escuche esa frase y comencé a correr, esto es malo, muy malo, lo peor posible. O quizá estar bien me hizo débil. Como sea esa frase me preocupa mucho. Demasiado.  
>¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Es irrelevante, el problema lo tengo en frente sin importar porque no pude preverlo.<br>Acelero mi paso, tengo que encontrar a Spike quizá él pueda ayudarme…

Si la rechazo, la dañaré… y si acepto, no puedo quererla… la dañare igual… estoy quizá ante la situación más aterradora y frustrante para mí: Un caso en el que las decisiones no importan... es igual que no existiesen.  
>Jamás me espere esta clase de situación… creí que como ya sabía desde un comienzo que no puedo sentir Pinkie seria disuadida de caer en esto. ¿Cuán estúpido pude ser? Los sentimientos no se guían por la lógica… la sola idea de lo que ella piensa hacer promete salir mal.<br>Mi corazón late rápido y no es a causa del trote. Deje mi carreta cerca del atelier, no me importó. No hay forma de que pueda verla a los ojos.

Toco la puerta de la biblioteca y cuando Spike atiende solo lo levanto por el brazo y lo llevo corriendo aún más rápido a Everfree. Everfree siempre me aisló de todos, quizá lo haga una vez más.

-Tú, yo, Everfree, Emergencia. ¡Ahora!

Son las únicas palabras que mi cerebro articula decirle al dragón que arrastro al bosque.

Spike:- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Aquí no. En mi refugio

Respondo entre jadeos y acelero mi paso aún más hasta llegar a mi refugio donde por fin dejo de correr y suelto al dragón.

Spike:- ¿Qué pasa?

Estoy demasiado agitado como para responder, solo respiro rápido para recuperar el aire.

Spike:- ¡Razón! ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Pinkie… escuche que… escuche a las chicas. Pinkie tiene… algo conmigo…  
>Algo, esa clase de algo y quiere hablarme<p>

Spike: … ¿Felicidades?

-¡No es algo bueno! ¡Es algo malo!

Spike:- ¿En serio? Creí que te caía bien Pinkie

-¡Me cae bien! Pasa que…

Spike:- No sé cómo sean las cosas en tu mundo pero aquí juzgar y tomar decisiones en base a la especie es algo muy mal visto.

-¡No es porque ella sea un pony y yo no! Me acostumbre a eso hace mucho.

Wow, acabo de notar lo que digo… en realidad me acostumbré a aquí.

Spike:- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

-¿No lo recuerdas? No puedo querer, no puedo meterme en esa clase de cosas.

Spike:- Mira… tienes amigos aquí y eso nunca fue algo que molestase. ¿Por qué sería diferente?

-Es muy diferente, muy diferente. La amistad es lógica, puedo crear equivalentes. ¿Qué se necesita para ser un buen amigo?

Spike:... eso es complicado

-No lo es, es lógico.  
>Ser honesto, amable, ayudar, confiar. Ser generoso, interesado. Es una relación reciproca que puedo entender, tiene un patrón lógico comprensible. Común a todos. Replicable.<p>

Spike:- Todavía no veo el problema.

-¡Que se necesitan otras cosas para tener esa clase de relaciones!

Spike:- No creo que sea tan diferente. Respecto a Rarity y a comparación con las demás chicas solo… la quiero de otra manera.

-¡Ese es el condenado punto! Yo no puedo querer… así que no puedo querer de "otra manera" no puedo querer de ninguna manera.

Spike:- Entonces…

-La idea de un vínculo diferente a la amistad y aun así sano es algo que no comprendo. Es irracional. Las permisiones y las actitudes que se deben tomar en una situación de pareja no tienen bases lógicas. No puedo replicarlas.

Spike:- Cada pareja se trata de manera distinta. No puedes solo replicar las actitudes de otros.

-¿Ves? Desde entrada mi manera de comprender las cosas es un fracaso. ¿Entonces qué es lo que tienen en común las parejas?

Spike:- No se… supongo que es que se quieren.

-Otra vez lo mismo, no puedo querer. No funciono.

Spike:- De todos modos ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Quieres estar con ella o no?

-Eso no importa.

Spike:- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Quieres estar con ella o no?

-¡No sé!

Nuevamente mi respuesta me sorprende a mí mismo.

Spike:- ¿Hay algo que si sepas?

-¡No quiero lastimarla! Ella me ayudó mucho y es una gran amiga y la aprecio demasiado.

Spike:- Entonces solo…

-¡No es tan fácil! Si le digo que si solamente voy a fracasar y lastimarla

Spike:-Entonces solo…

-Pero si le digo que no también voy a lastimarla… ¡aaaaaarrghh! ¡Odio esto! ¡¿Por qué no puede haber una manera de no herirla?!

Spike:- Ella es un pony grande y ya sabe cómo eres. ¿Por qué la herirías?

-Si sabe cómo soy entonces ¿Porque? ¿Por qué esto?

Spike:- No es algo que se controle, no es algo que se comprenda. No es algo que se pueda comprender usando la razón.

-¡Ese es el maldito punto! ¡No tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer!

No hay palabras que expresen mi confusión, mi frustración, mi miedo… quizá mi cerebro tenía razón… ni siquiera se trata de mi voluntad… terminare hiriendo a alguien si o si… y no a cualquiera.  
>A Pinkie… le tengo demasiado aprecio… no puedo hacerle esto.<br>Si le digo que si solo le daré falsas esperanzas y terminare por herirla. Si le digo que no pareceré un desalmado… arruinare la amistad que tenemos… considero huir pero si lo hiciese solo la dañaría al preocuparla.  
>La peor cosa posible… un escenario donde todas las opciones terminan dañando al ser que más aprecio… no es justo… ¿Por qué no existe un modo razonable? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan caótico? ¿Tan carente de sentido? ¿Qué vio en un bicharraco de otro mundo? ¿Por qué pasa esto a pesar de que sabe mejor que nadie cuan desagradable soy por dentro?<p>

No quiero herirla… en verdad que no quiero lastimarla, quemo mis neuronas pensando en alguna forma, algo que hacer, algún discurso, alguna serie de palabras. Mi lengua siempre me saco de asuntos pesados. Mi habla es mi arma y escudo desde que tengo memoria. ¿Por qué se rehúsa a ayudarme en esta ocasión?

Sabía que algún día encontraría algo con lo que no pueda… pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser justo cuando el bienestar de Pinkie está en juego?

-¡Aaaaarrrgggh! ¡Algo de sentido! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Digo en voz alta.

Nadie está ahí para escuchar mi queja. Spike no está aquí. No lo vi irse, además el no suele moverse en Everfree sin mí. Simplemente desapareció. ¿Dónde está?  
>Busco por los alrededores pero no encuentro nada, la verdad no estoy de humor para esto.<p>

Un trueno extremadamente fuerte se oye y en el instante en que mis oídos se recuperan del ruido el cielo toma un color purpura fluorescente… antes de que pueda preguntarme que está pasando una voz grave proveniente de ningún sitio o quizá de todos se escucha.

"NO MAS JUEGOS… DESDE AHORA TODA EQUESTRIA ESTA SUJETA A MI IMAGINACION… Y ESTA VEZ NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS… ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAOS"

Se oye una risa estruendosa y luego un silencio sepulcral, el suelo del bosque se torna extrañamente pegajoso y algunos animales comienzan a flotar por sobre las copas de los árboles.

Solo puedo articular un pensamiento.

Esto es malo, muy malo. La peor cosa posible.

**Notas de autor:**

He visto el último capítulo de la serie y vi lo que pasa con Discord. Por un buen motivo ignoro todo lo que paso en la tercera temporada. Le daré un buen manejo a esto, lo tengo planeado desde hace meses. Estoy muy ansioso por esto.

Mis queridos lectores, ese fue el principio del fin.  
>¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! {aquí va la imagen de un humano retorciéndose de ansiedad}<p> 


	53. Adaptarse o morir

**Adaptarse o morir**

Discord está suelto. No sé porque, no sé cómo. No importa tampoco. Lo que sí es relevante es que él es un peligro.  
>Camino por el suelo pegajoso, los arboles dejan caer sus hojas que caen horizontalmente hasta chocar con otras. Busco a Spike pero no encuentro nada que me indique de su presencia.<p>

Lo busque por un tiempo y no tarde en notar que buscarlo es una pérdida total de fuerzas, las cosas cambian constantemente bajo la voluntad y el ritmo del draconequus. No hay forma de que me encuentre con Spike hasta que esto se resuelva.

Tiempo más tarde subí a las raíces de un árbol para sentarme en la corteza emplumada. Sé que suena raro pero todo es raro ahora.

La pregunta en mi cabeza es obvia. ¿Qué hacer? Y la respuesta aún más obvia: Nada

Esto me excede, cada pocos momentos debo moverme de posición o lugar ajustándome a las corrientes de viento y al cambio de las cosas a mí alrededor. Discord es algo que sencillamente me queda grande y ni siquiera es mi responsabilidad. Esto es algo para las princesas y para las portadoras de los elementos.  
>No puedo hacer nada y no me corresponde hacer nada. Solo tengo que esperar.<p>

Los árboles se tuercen y cambian de color, algunos hacen ruidos a otros le salen rostros, los ríos flotan entre las ramas y yo solo observo. Luego un pony camina frente a mí en línea recta. De crines azules y pelaje amarillo. Sus ojos vacíos de toda intención no miran nada. El pony solo camina y se aleja de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa o pasó. O ni siquiera si pasó. Cuando las estrellas la luna y el sol ya no se mueven como siempre. Cuando los ves bailar en fila o chocarse entre ellos, destruirse y volver desaparecer y regresar. Sin relojes ni nada que me guie. La verdad la noción del tiempo es muy fácil de perder.

Si cambia el bosque y cambian los ponies ¿Por qué no estoy cambiando yo?  
>Recuerdo las palabras de Discord. "Toda Equestria está sujeta a mi imaginación" ¿Es así como funciona? No lo sé.<br>Si es así… entonces yo no cambio porque no soy de Equestria, no soy de este mundo. Discord no me esta imaginando, quizá ni siquiera sabe que existo. Y sin imaginación no hay control. Es tan buena teoría como cualquiera.

Comienzo a actuar según ella. Si quiero seguir siendo yo mismo no debo ser visto por él. De todas formas no hay nada interesante en Everfree, no tiene motivos para venir aquí. Si no me ve no piensa en mí y si no me imagina no cambiaré. Un cambio tan invasivo es peor que la muerte.

Adaptarme y esperar hasta que las protectoras de Equestria hagan su trabajo. Es eso lo que debo hacer.

Las estaciones se suceden una tras otra sin ningún orden ni duración aparente. Verano, verano, verano, invierno, invierno, otoño, verano, primavera, invierno, invierno, otoño, verano, invierno. Los arboles florecen y se marchitan, el clima cambia, las hojas caen y a medio camino suben de vuelta a sus ramas.

He visto mantícoras balbuceando y ovejas esquilándose a sí mismas, pájaros caminando sobre sus alas y cockatrices nadando en la piedra.  
>Me alimento de la comida que aparece de la nada o de aquella que llueve del cielo cada tanto… mientras más anormalidades veo más crece en mí la duda de si esta vez Discord fue victorioso.<p>

El ambiente se tuerce, ahí se acabó la utilidad de mis mapas… no puedo quedarme quieto en este escenario demencial. Tengo que moverme, con cuidado para no ser descubierto pero debo moverme. No puedo estar así tan carente de información.

Camino cargando mi mochila hasta tropezar y caer en una burbuja de agua. ¿Debería sorprenderme una burbuja de agua en medio de Everfree? La verdad que no.  
>Nado fuera de ella y me sigo moviendo entre luces de color y forma inexplicable.<p>

Después de que el sol girara sobre la luna al menos doscientas veces encontré el camino hasta Ponyville. No salgo del bosque, no me atrevo. Veo a varios ponies que me cruce durante el invierno que viví en el pueblo totalmente fuera de ellos mismos. Ojos muertos, voluntades ausentes… me preocupa no ver a las portadoras de los elementos.  
>En el horizonte veo un Canterlot en llamas… no hay signos de las princesas. Anochece, o mejor dicho la luz se va, no creo que pueda llamarse a estas variaciones de luminosidad días o noches.<p>

Demasiado caos, demasiado tiempo, o al menos me parece demasiado tiempo. No hay forma de medirlo… y no hay signos de que vaya a terminar.

No me corresponde, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, tengo la suerte de no ser afectado… solo me queda esperar.  
>Gasto mi tiempo intentando volver a mi refugio en el siempre cambiante bosque, mantener el perfil bajo, no quiero que me vea, que me imagine, que me cambie.<br>Quizá que no me haya imaginado es una maldición, quizá si me descubriera perdería mi consciencia y la espera seria menos tortuosa… o quizá aún sea consciente de lo que sea que haga conmigo… la idea me aterra. No quiero saber qué es lo que les pasa a los ponies afectados por Discord.

No pasa nada, o más bien pasan mil cosas y ninguna da señales de que el caos tuviese un fin próximo. Volví a perderme caminando en círculos en el bosque. No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que dormí. No puedo hacerlo por el pánico de que el suelo se vuelva arenas movedizas o algo peor. Regrese al borde del bosque y después de rondar sin orientación por el mismo volví a mirar Ponyville.

Los edificios se movieron de lugar, algunos flotan y otros yacen de lado, entre el desorden observo un bulto de color blanco que a diferencia del resto no se está moviendo… la reconozco… la veo con más cuidado… es Applejack… está convertida en piedra.

Se supone que Discord no convertía ponies en piedra… parece que esta vez pesan más sus ganas de estar libre que sus palabras… como si ellas valieran de algo.

Esto está muy mal… ¿Qué les habrá pasado a las demás? ¿A las princesas? Y que le paso a…  
>La veo, o más bien a su cola, entre escombros y rodeada de ponies que bailan sin voluntad ni alegría. También hecha piedra… Pinkie.<p>

Corro de nuevo hasta perderme en el bosque… Discord ganó.

Los elementos fueron neutralizados… probablemente las princesas sufrieron de un destino similar… Este mundo cayo… es totalmente de Discord… no queda nadie…

No más charlas, caminatas, trabajo… cosa del pasado… solo me queda adaptarme… seguir.  
>Otra vez mas… es adaptarse o morir… eso es ser humano… creo. Vivir de la comida que Discord cree en sus delirios que para mi suerte incluyen comestibles. Estar siempre escondido, jamás dejarme ver. Acostumbrarme al cambio, al caos, a lo inestable… a la soledad.<p>

…

…

Yo no quiero nada de esto… no quiero ser tan patético… no quiero vivir así… no quiero que este sea el final de este mundo… no quiero ser tan cobarde.

Y al pensarlo vuelvo a oír a la insensible voz que me habla en lugar de mi conciencia inexistente.

_-No, plana y sencillamente no.  
>No morirás sin motivo, no vas a suicidarte por estupideces. Vivirás como tengas que vivir y te aferraras al instinto de seguir vivo. No es cobardía, es sensatez. <em>

Imágenes y recuerdos pasan por mi mente… la Tierra… mi llegada aquí… Everfree… mi refugio… Winter wrap up… Spike… Rarity… Pinkie… todo lo que viví aquí.

Por primera vez le dirijo la palabra a mi cerebro con una certeza que crece en mi pecho hasta volverse convicción. Quema como fuego en mi cuerpo la epifanía que tengo. En medio de todo este desorden encuentro una verdad que me lleva a oponerme.

-No vas a limitarme, te equivocas.


	54. Por los motivos correctos

**Por los motivos correctos**

-No voy a abandonar un mundo así como así.

_-Mientes. Ya lo hiciste una vez.-_

Habla con la verdad y no lo niego.

-Aprendí. Aprendí cosas en este mundo.

_-Ay si, la magia de la amistad lo puede todo… no seas ridículo. No cambiaste en lo más mínimo. _

Un tono burlón y despectivo. Pero sigue diciendo la verdad.

-No dije eso

_-¿Algo más ridículo aún? ¿Me vas a decir que el hecho de que ese pony rosa sienta algo por ti te cambio?_

Me molesta que hablen así de ella. Pero nuevamente tiene razón.

-Ese pony rosa se llama Pinkie Pie y no la mencione.

_-¡Eres humano! ¡Eres un psicópata!_

Eso es verdad. Respondo sin mencionar el tema.

-Soy el único que queda para enfrentarse a Discord y planeo hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

_-¿Porque? Admite lo que eres, sin honor sin consciencia sin escrúpulos. Solo deseos. Deseas vivir. ¡Reconócelo!_

-Ese soy yo.

_-¡Así es! Arrogante egocéntrico ajeno a toda armonía y a este mundo._

-Suena como una descripción correcta.

_-¡Mentiroso! ¡Abusas de la naturaleza de quienes te rodean!_

-Si si si, ese exactamente soy yo, sin duda alguna.

_-¡Calculador! ¡Manipulador! ¡Frio y racional!_

-Definitivamente mi personalidad.

_-¡Pues si tanto sabes de ti mismo actúa en base a eso!_

La voz se oye clara, victoriosa, segura. Pero es mi turno de hablar.

-Y eso es lo que haré. Soy calculador frio y racional. Sé que viví mejor en Equestria que lo que podré vivir en cualquier sitio y definitivamente mejor que en este caos. Sé que mis días en estas situaciones serán pocos y nada agradables. Sé que no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar.  
>Soy ajeno a la armonía y combatiré fuego con fuego. Soy arrogante y por eso voy a meterme donde dioses fracasan y con todas las intenciones de salir bien parado.<br>Abuso de la naturaleza de quienes me rodean y estoy tan loco como para abusar de la naturaleza de Discord.  
>Soy un mentiroso. Mi cabeza y mi lengua son mis armas y las usare porque es lo que se hacer.<p>

_-¡Aquí eres solo un monstruo!_

Una última frase en mi contra, un manotazo de ahogado. Nuevamente tiene razón.

-Soy el monstruo que vive en Everfree, el que vino de otra dimensión y como a todo monstruo mejor que me teman.  
>Discord me robo <span>mis<span> cosas. Es mi mundo con el que se metió. Es a mí a quien me robó. Es a mis protegidos a los que atacó.  
>Yo quiero mis cosas, mi mundo y mis amigos de vuelta como estaban y nadie ni tu ni las diosas ni siquiera Discord van a detenerme de intentarlo porque eso es lo más humano y lo más lógico que puedo hacer.<br>Tienes razón, yo soy todas esas cosas y lo acepto por completo, Y justamente por esos motivos voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a traer orden sobre esto.  
>No necesito sentir para hacer lo correcto y no necesito querer para defender a quienes se me antoje. Yo fui feliz en este mi mundo. El bienestar de este mundo y el mío son lo mismo. Soy diferente y tengo métodos diferentes pero quiero lo mismo. Y nada ni nadie se pone entre medio de mi persona y lo que deseo.<p>

Puedo sentir como mi cerebro se queda sin lógicas, sin excusas. Puedo sentirlo ceder ante mi voluntad.

_-Ya era hora… por si no lo notaste soy tu humanidad… y ya que decidiste ser lo que en realidad eres… ahora estoy a tu servicio._

-Tengo un plan, complicado y basado en datos incompletos pero es un plan al fin y al cabo. Recuperare a Equestria, a mi mundo, a mis amigos y a mi…

Detengo mi línea de pensamientos.

_-No seas cobarde y completa la frase_

-… Pinkie

**Notas de autor**

Este es el capítulo más pequeño pero habrán notado que con facilidad es el más importante hasta la fecha.  
>Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta este momento. Ya va siendo hora de tirar las cartas sobre la mesa.<p> 


	55. Primer paso

**Nota de autor: **El capítulo anterior (54) tuvo la particularidad de tener más vistas que el 53, lo que es muy atípico. Revisando las estadísticas noté que al subir dos capítulos el mismo día mucha gente solo leyó el último. Así que revisen porque la mitad de los que lean esto no leyeron el capítulo 53. Les aviso aquí porque pienso subir los capítulos finales todos en un solo día y sería una pena que lean el desenlace sin el desarrollo.  
>Gracias por leer y los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.<p>

**Primer paso**

_Arriesgado, muy arriesgado._

Lo sé.

_Dependes enteramente de que la poca información que tienes sea correcta._

Lo sé.

_Y en esto estas solo._

Discord controla a todos los demás porque ya los ha imaginado. No me conoce, no sabe que existo, no me controla, no sabe que soy ni que esperar de mí.

_Enfrentarte al caos en su forma física… y in ayuda… recuérdame porque haces esto._

Por el bien de este mundo.

_Por tu bien._

Es lo mismo.

_Ya lo sé, solo no me acostumbro._

Cargo conmigo la mochila, mi cerebro mis palabras y un truco bajo la manga. Nada más. No me conviene llevar nada más porque esto es lo único que se manejar.

Comienzo a moverme buscando donde estará Ponyville ahora. Discord quería convertir ese pueblo en la capital del caos así que tendré que hacer lo mío en ese lugar y solo en ese lugar tengo chances.

Nadé una buena parte del camino, por suerte el agua estaba seca. Algunos de mis caminos están plagados de seres que son una mezcla entre una flor y un pájaro. También sin voluntad alguna no se inmutan de mi existencia. Camino por el bosque a veces de modo usual, a veces de cabeza o de costado. Cuando las luces se van me detengo porque no tengo intenciones de lastimarme en el viaje.

Si algo bueno tiene el caos generado por Discord es que la comida cae del cielo… o brota de la tierra o sencillamente se materializa en cualquier lado.

Creo que ya renuncie a intentar darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasa o no pasa o pasó desde que esto empezó. Sé que no voy a poder mantener mi estado físico o mental por mucho tiempo así que debo apresurarme.

Sigo a través de este surrealista y enfermo país de las maravillas. No me gusta, no me gusta saber que Discord le gano a todo este mundo… y poco me agrada tener que enfrentármele.

La verdad no sé si tengo miedo, la situación es intimidante… no olvido que soy una cucaracha al lado de Discord… pero no enfrentarme seria quizá peor a lo que me pase si fracaso.

Observo a Ponyville a lo lejos, dividida en pedazos que se mueven en todas direcciones, el suelo resquebrajado y dividido. Los edificios a duras penas reconocibles. Sus habitantes con la mente lavada por el draconequus.

Y hablando de él, lo veo sentado en un deforme trono en medio del pueblo… mejor me acerco antes de que lo pierda de vista o me arrepienta.

Comienzo a vaciar mi mente, si él puede ver dentro de ella y encontrar alguna debilidad en mí el plan ser ira por el desagüe.  
>Abandono todo pensamiento exceptuando la imagen mental de mí mismo flotando. Solo necesito que mi plan funcione por un instante y luego podré hacerlo durar más tiempo con relativa facilidad… eso espero.<p>

_Ya basta, un paso a la vez, actuar según el plan y sin pensar. Suerte con el plan suicida. Vendrá bien._

Hay un campo abierto rodeando el pueblo, solo que el pastizal que lo rodea parece plástico, es la primera vez que veo plástico aquí. O algo parecido a él.  
>Por suerte el suelo es estable, me acerco cada vez más al pueblo y entro en el personaje que pretenderé ser… así comienza.<p>

Entro al pueblo, veo al espíritu del caos jugando con ponis como si fuesen muñecos, aun no nota mi presencia. Parece que no espera que exista algo aquí fuera de su control…. Sorpresa.

-Hola Discord.

Juro que en este momento se me está cayendo lo de valiente… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Los ponies caen y hacen un sonido seco al llegar al suelo. Discord flota en zigzag y me observa con los ojos agigantados. Gira a mí alrededor y veo con detalles la masa de partes de animales que componen su cuerpo. Me examina… evidentemente capte su curiosidad. Eso es bueno.

Discord:- Eres feo. Muy feo. Y te lo estoy diciendo yo.

-Me dicen eso a menudo.

Su tamaño aumenta y sigue girando a mí alrededor como un tipo de serpiente, segundos más tarde su cuerpo es tan grande que cubre casi todo el cielo. Me observa desde arriba y veo su cabeza hablándome.

Discord:- Dime feo. ¿Qué haces aqui?

Su voz es omnipresente… no puedo decir de donde viene.

Camino por la plaza de Ponyville y saco un parche de entre un par de arbustos. Lo pongo en mi ojo y respondo.

-Lo que siempre, observo el caos.

El ser se encoje y se pone tras de mi parado en dos patas, lo veo de reojo. La expresión sentir al diablo en la espalda suena acorde en este momento.

Discord:- Y… ¿Qué eres?... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aun pienso por mí mismo así que el plan sigue. Tengo que lograr mi objetivo aunque solo sea por un instante.

-Eso no es justo. Yo sé que eres el espíritu del caos y que te llamas Discord.

Camino a uno de los árboles de la plaza, yo conozco ese árbol… y también otros cuantos sitios y sé que tienen algo en común. Están preparados para un tipo especial de emergencia.  
>Meto la mano en un hueco en la corteza del árbol y saco pelotas de él que comienzo a arrojar alrededor de Discord.<p>

-Roja, verde, azul, amarilla, con manchas..

Describo las pelotas que le arrojo mientras él me observa sin comprender que cuernos hago.

-¡Esta explota!

Digo y le arrojo una última pelota a los brazos. El reacciona a mis palabras y se deshace de la pelota que rebota en el suelo. Lógicamente, sin explotar.

Discord:-…

-O quizá no era esa. Tú sabes. Así funciona el caos.

Discord:- Eres divertido, o al menos pareces divertido pero aun no me respondes.

Comienza a mostrar entusiasmo, eso puede ser bueno.

-Y tus preguntas son aburridas pero responderé una. Mi nombre es Sinsentido.

Digo esas palabras inclinándome dramáticamente y azotando mi brazo derecho. El movimiento deja caer una semilla de zap apple que tenía bajo la manga. Son muy pequeñas para ser vistas de lejos y ahora estoy contento de haber guardado unas cuantas de la cosecha.

-Tendrás que adivinar lo que soy.

Me acuesto a un lado de la semilla y con un movimiento de mi brazo la corro disimuladamente debajo de mí cubriéndola con tierra. Sabía que las semillas de zap apple crecen instantáneamente al ser cubiertas por tierra pero no esperaba una reacción tan violenta.

Escucho un trueno tras de mí y un relámpago dispara su luz desde mi espalda. En menos de una fracción de segundo el árbol crece y me empuja a toda velocidad hacia el cielo.

-¡Wiiiiiii!

Aun manteniendo mi personaje lanzo un grito de gozo a pesar de saber que mi situación es precaria.  
>Sigo subiendo y me acerco a un trozo de Ponyville que flota por sobre el resto de la ciudad, noto que algunas de mis semillas caen al suelo a metros de Discord que me observa incrédulo.<br>Al impactar con la tierra flotante me aseguro de clavar una semilla en ella.  
>El crecimiento del árbol resultante me impulsa directo a un monton de heno. El aterrizaje duele pero me recupero tan pronto como me es posible y comienzo a caminar para donde cayeron mis semillas.<p>

Discord:- ¿Qué eres?

-Feo

Respondo mientras camino al costado de mis semillas y dejo caer de mi manga izquierda algo de polvo a su lado. Disimulo como si estuviese limpiándome de mi caída.

-Aun no lo notas, no soy tan distinto de ti. Más bien soy lo mismo que tú.

Salto de un modo ridículo alrededor de la zona dejando que el polvo se mueva por mis pisadas tapando las semillas y haciendo crecer un jardín de zap apples a mi alrededor.

En medio de mi "danza" comienzo a flotar, pero no de cualquier modo, floto de la exacta manera en que me lo imaginaba. Discord está dudando, está pensando que quizá si soy como él. Me esta imaginando como un espíritu del caos. Y todo lo que imagina se vuelve real. Tengo que asegurarme en este instante que esa idea quede fija en su cabeza.

Por este instante yo floto a la merced de mi imaginación así que es ahora cuando tengo que imaginar algo verdaderamente caótico.  
>Mi imaginación y la realidad ya no tienen un límite fijo que las separe y de eso debo abusar en este momento.<p>

Abro mis mandíbulas con tal amplitud que hubiese podido tragar a un Pony entero y con un sonido retorcido de regurgitación comienzo a vomitar letras. Literalmente.

AdfmDvmnlrtEvtrsigoRcnjvrfig uPfnbtYasdnkhS!^*+ç

Símbolos tridimensionales salidos de la misma nada emergen de mi boca y se desvanecen con lentitud cuando tocan el suelo.

Nado por el aire y me paro frente a Discord haciendo crecer tras mí un enorme árbol de zap apple esta vez sin semilla alguna.

-Mi nombre es Sinsentido y soy un espíritu del caos. Interesante paisaje creaste. Pero a mi opinión le faltaban un par de árboles.

Discord:- Pero… soy el único en este mundo.

-¿Quién dijo que era de este mundo?... ¡Acaso no son las sorpresas algo bellamente caótico!

Digo mientras hago que todas las hojas del árbol tras de mí se separen de sus ramas y formen un bastón en el cual me apoyo para luego mirar a los ojos al draconequus.

Sonrió con satisfacción, en este momento soy un personaje, soy Sinsentido el espíritu del caos y por eso no me dejare intimidar por Discord.  
>Pero principalmente sonrío porque con mi demostración de recién acabo de lograr lo que ningún humano y quizá ningún mortal jamás ha hecho. Adquirir poder absoluto sobre la realidad.<p>

Mi sonrisa parece haber sido convincente.

Discord:- ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo Sinsentido! … definitivamente llevas caos por dentro. Pero jamás he visto a uno de los nuestros. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Sigo flotando para reforzar sus creencias. Parece que ya no duda de mí, incluso flota serpenteando a mi lado. Mientras más use los poderes que él me dio más pruebas le doy para que crea que soy otro espíritu del caos

-Solo quería ver cómo era el caos en otros sitios. Ver como se crea el caos cuando yo no estoy a cargo.

Discord:- Y qué opinas de esta mi creación. ¿No es hermosa?

El plan continua, el control que tengo sobre el mundo no es suficiente para solucionar este asunto. Aun dependo de mantener esta mentira viva. Además yo no puedo imaginarme a Equestria y a todos sus habitantes con el detalle suficiente como para devolver todo a la normalidad.  
>No me atrevo a imaginar a un ser consciente, no puedo imaginar la complejidad de otro ser así que no me arriesgare a intentar salvar a nadie aun. Podría destruir su esencia.<br>El plan tiene que avanzar a la siguiente fase. Tuve suerte hasta ahora, espero me acompañe por un poco más de tiempo.

-Si te tengo que ser honesto… he visto mejores

Discord:- ¿Cómo que has visto mejores? Soy el caos mismo encarnado. Dame algo de crédito.

-¡Hey! Estaba siendo suave contigo… la verdad es que… no estoy muy seguro de que sepas lo que es caos. Tu mundo es algo… aburrido.

Discord:- ¡¿Aburrido?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer!

-Pues estoy bastante seguro de que no tienes mucho que ofrecer.

Desaparece en una nube de burbujas y reaparece detrás de mí vistiendo un traje. Golpeándome con un guante me habla.

Discord:- Exijo una compensación, lo reto a usted a un duelo.

-¿Podrías haber sido más cliché? Por favor apuesto que hagas lo que hagas te aburrirás de tus trucos antes de sorprenderme.

Discord:- Te hare comer tus palabras novato. Ahora sobre las reglas…

-¡Te llamas a ti mismo espíritu del caos y quieres poner reglas! ... ya gané. No hay modo que me sorprendas.

Discord:- ¡Suficiente! ¡Me diste una excusa para hacer lo que mejor se hacer! ¡Prepárate para el mayor espectáculo que jamás hayas visto!

Discord chasquea sus dedos y la realidad comienza a torcerse a nuestro alrededor.

Una cosa es engañarlo y caerle bien por unos minutos… no sé cuánto tiempo tenga que mantener esto pero sé que tengo que mantenerlo hasta el final. Espero tener razón una vez más. Espero se aburra antes de que me descubra. La única razón por la que esto no se nota en mi cuerpo es porque no lo imagino demostrándolo.


	56. Fuerza imparable y objeto inamovible

**Fuerza imparable y objeto inamovible**

El caos continua, el plan también… lo que sigue suena fácil… ocultar cualquier señal de sorpresa o interés esperando que mi teoría sea real… esperando que el espíritu del caos se aburra… se aburra del caos… ok, no suena tan fácil. Y es muy difícil.

Primero que nada, al menos al comienzo, el caos no fue tan diferente que lo que fue hasta ahora… o al menos sigue con el mismo estilo si puede usarse esa palabra. Las cosas están desordenadas y sin sentido pero pueden reconocerse… la verdad es que puedo estar en medio de este caos y fingir sin demasiados problemas.

Deformidad en colores, formas, funcionamiento de los animales, sustancias convertidas en otras. Pareciera una muy desordenada caricatura… la ironía es tanta que casi puede palparse.

Con las habilidades de Discord de mi lado mi problema ya no es sobrevivir. Es mantener el engaño y esperar que lo que creo saber sea cierto. Discord es obstinado y su imaginación e insistencia son gigantescas así que debo estar a la altura. Un humano ponerse a la altura de Discord: Difícil.

…

Resisto, sigo con el plan. Si él puede seguir yo también.

De repente parece haber un cambio de planes, los colores se oscurecen y las formas se retuercen. El mundo deja de ser colorido y se vuelve gris y envuelto en oscuras nubes, cada vez que estas se mueven observo escenas distintas.

Discord:- Veremos qué te parece algo un poco más… fuerte.

Cada visión ahora es definitivamente más oscura, más violenta, más triste. Potrillos llorando al ser rodeados de niebla. Ponies con la cordura perdida que se rinden ante la desesperación. No sé si los está controlando o si les deja la libertad de sufrir.

¿Es algo desagradable? Si, definitivamente lo es. Pero no tengo empatía así que para mi bien y a la larga para el bien de ellos también no hay modo de que sienta lo que ellos sienten. Y me gusta así. Bendita sea mi condición mental.

Pasan las escenas mientras intento mantener mi firmeza. El insiste así que yo también debo.

Las cosas se tornan aún más oscuras y caóticas. Cada vez que las nubes se cierran vuelven a abrirse mostrando escenas horrendas. Ponies con deformaciones y claramente sufriendo dolores. Otros directamente convertidos en monstruos que buscan algo o nada en lo que queda del mundo. Enormes fauces, ojos blancos, garras… grotesco. Simplemente grotesco.

…

Aun puedo tolerarlo… no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que pasar pero tengo que tolerarlo.

Las escenas van cambiando ya no son grotescas pero siguen siendo violentas y perturbadoras.

Veo un grupo de ponies que no reconozco apaleando a Rainbow Dash… creo que son pegasos, no sé cuántos… admito que esa imagen me afecto mucho más que las demás. Jamás vi violencia en este mundo y menos esperaba verla por parte de un pony. El grupo la golpea y la hiere de gravedad. Con bronca, con celos... una actitud demasiado humana.

Pude contener mis reacciones y las nubes se llevaron esa escena así como se llevaron las anteriores. Me gustaría pensar que no son conscientes de lo que Discord les hace hacer o pasar.

Veo a una unicornio de pelaje cyan con anteojos huir de terror ¿Sera que acaso conserva su mente?  
>Corre a mi lado ignorándome… no, es otra escena…. Seguro solo es otra escena… no debería guardar esperanzas sobre la existencia de otro ser consiente a parte de Discord y yo.<br>Corre aterrorizada y observa a su espalda temerosa de lo que la persigue.

Veo tras ella a una alicornio con alas de dragón… unas marcas negras recorren su rostro en contraste con su pelaje blanco. Vuela a paso lento acercándose al pony que está huyendo. Se ve tan segura de capturar a su presa que ni siquiera acelera su paso. Tampoco me presta atención a mí ni al caos a su alrededor, pero no parece hacerlo por miedo sino por confianza.

Arrincona a la unicornio que solo tiene tiempo para mostrar una mueca de horror antes de que ambas sean tragadas por las nubes. No sé qué le paso pero no espero un final feliz para esa historia.

Ya no sé qué es real y que no, trato de perder interés en las imágenes que veo. Una sensación de agotamiento comienza a crecer en mí y me fuerzo a ignorarla. Discord vivió mucho más que yo, él tiene la ventaja… no… no puedo pensar así. Solo debo continuar.

Tantas escenas, tantas cosas que veo. Cientos sino miles de imágenes y escenarios uno más deforme y triste que el otro. Hubiese querido jamás verlas pero ¿Cuál es la otra opción? ¿Enfrentarme a Discord?  
>Simplemente la peor idea, no se controlar sus poderes y no estoy a su nivel sin importar que posea algunas de sus habilidades. Ni siquiera se mucho sobre sus límites.<p>

…

Tengo que aguantar… pero puedo sentir el peso, el agotamiento.

Y eso presencio… Lo siguiente es muy complicado de describir. Discord decidió jugar en serio. No sé cuánto de lo que paso fui capaz de percibir, no sé cuánto duro, no sé qué fue.

Es como si las reglas básicas que daban sentido a la existencia cambiaran. Nada… y repito NADA tiene sentido. Ningún tipo de sentido. La gravedad se tuerce o es reemplazada por otra cosa. Las sustancias que componían el mundo ya no son las mismas. Quizá ni siquiera sea lo mismo a un nivel microscópico.

No puedo ver las cosas, la luz ya no es lo mismo que fue. No puedo oír porque no creo que exista el sonido. No sé cómo puedo percibir el mundo o si siquiera es que lo percibo. Intento con toda mi fuerza de voluntad no mostrarme afectado.

Quizá es por ser un ser del caos que puedo percibir mi alrededor. ¿Cómo explicar esto? Es como si todos los sentidos funcionaran igual el tacto cuando se duerme una mano. Desastrosamente caótico, alienígena a mi modo de comprender la existencia.

No son solo los sentidos. Ningún pensamiento que intento darle al mundo tiene sentido. ¿Es este el poder de Discord? ¿Cambiar toda la realidad desde la raíz? ¿Este es el poder que le robé?

Un pensamiento comienza a generarse en mi mente a ver tanto poder en Discord… y por ende en mis manos.

Podría utilizarlo, aprender a utilizarlo. Podría crear mi propio mundo, uno verdaderamente perfecto bajo mis definiciones. Podría crear mis propias leyes que controlen la realidad. Podría crear un mundo quizá mejor que Equestria. Uno donde sea dios, sin tener que esconderme ni a mí ni a mi verdadera naturaleza de nadie. Podría ser adorado por lo que soy en vez de esconderlo para no ser apresado.

_-No seas imbécil. No te alejes del plan._

-Eso es básicamente lo que deseamos siempre. Podrían aceptarme, podría ser creador.

_-¡Basta! Discord es una criatura y tú eres una criatura. ¡No puedes crear!_

-Él puede cambiar la realidad, yo también. Puedo modificar esto hasta el punto en que sea mío.

_-¡No seas idiota! ¡Mantente en el plan! ¡Vas a arruinar todo!_

-¿Qué pasa si me equivoqué? ¿Y si es tarde para este mundo?

_-¡Contrólate! ¡Observa lo que estás pensando!_

Tengo que comprender lo más básico de este caos, tengo que aprender lo más básico para llegar a ser creador.

Lo más básico que debo comprender es la matemática supongo, pero es complicado cuando no hay diferencia entre un numero un color y una fruta.

Debo comprender pero me frustro debo comprender porque puede ser la llave para un mundo en el que me agrade vivir.

_-¡Ya existe eso!_

-¡Cállate cerebro!

Me desgasto, intento pensar. Uso cada trozo de mi mente. En este caos pi tiene un número final pero aun no me decido si este último en realidad es lo que parece ser.

_-Estás perdiendo la cordura. Deja de intentar comprender el caos ¡Eres un humano! ¡No un dios! ¡Actúa como tal!_

Ya no escucho ni veo nada, me absorbo por completo en mi búsqueda. Y luego es solo negro… no más pensamientos… no más cerebro intentando convencerme… solo negro.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cuando recupero la conciencia estoy en un mundo vacío y blanco. El draconequus está frente a mí y sin darme tiempo a comprender que paso comienza a hablar.

Discord:- Ya jugué suficiente contigo. Eres un algo interesante con lo que jugar… admito que me engañaste por un momento… pero… ¿En serio creías que eso iba a durar? ¡Yo invente el engaño!

Perdí… ahora sé lo que pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca con un objeto inamovible… el objeto se quiebra.

**Notas de autor:**

Primero que nada quiero decirles que las escenas descritas durante el caos (Mas específicamente la de Rainbow Dash y la del alicornio con alas de dragón) Son mi pequeño homenaje a Adriana-Valkyrie. Una escritora aquí en fanfiction y amiga mía que creo una serie de historias de las cuales tome prestadas esas escenas. (No sin pedírselo de antemano).

Además quiero decirles que es bastante probable que las próximas veces que suba un capitulo suba un capítulo de más o quizá dos.


	57. Mientras piense y hable

**Mientras piense y hable**

…

Perdí… ahora sé lo que pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca con un objeto inamovible… el objeto se quiebra.

Yo, solo frente a Discord y mi plan hecho pedazos… solo una sensación tengo encima: Resignación. Y con ella hablo.

-La verdad es que en el fondo sabía que no tenía una chance… ¡Pero tenía que hacer algo! ¿No? Quedarme escondiéndome todo el tiempo hubiese sido aburrido.

Discord:- Otra vez insultando mi caos.

-No importa lo que diga… de todas formas ya sabes que no soy un espíritu del caos. Se acabó.

_Aun vives, aun piensas, aun hablas. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba._

Discord:- Tienes razón… ya se lo que no eres… pero aún tengo interés en saber lo que si eres.

Aún tiene curiosidad por lo que soy. Aunque no me sirve de nada decírselo.

-¿Importa?

Discord:- Si no me lo dices te lo sacaré por la fuerza.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Razón y soy un humano. Y si, vengo de otra dimensión… o planeta… o lo que sea. No me importa, ni siquiera sé de donde soy ni como vine aquí.

Discord:- ¿Y cómo es este… tu mundo?

¿Por qué tanto interés? Bueno, quizá la idea de otros mundos le fascine, creí que siendo una criatura tan antigua no estaría interesada.

-Más caótico que este de seguro.

Discord:- ¿Fue ese otro insulto a lo que hago?

-No

Discord:- Te creo… no eres un espíritu del caos pero de seguro eres una criatura caótica. Solo mírate. ¡Eres horrendo! ¿A quién se le ocurriría crear un mono pelado? Ojala lo hubiese pensado primero…  
>Eso y que me engañaste por un pequeño periodo. Quien sabe, quizá me ayudaste a escapar de mi última prisión.<p>

Genial… ahora existe una chance de que yo lo haya liberado… no lo creo, jamás me acerqué a la estatua y me mantuve tan en control como pude. De todas formas no importa. Nada importa. Ya se acabó.

_Basta de estupideces. Jamás te deje hacer algo idiota y no voy a empezar ahora. Haz lo que tienes que hacer o harás lo que tienes que hacer. Sin opciones. Si piensas y hablas, continuas._

-¿Por qué sigo pensando por mí mismo? ¿Por qué no me estas controlando?

Discord:- ¿Cómo sabes que no te estoy controlando?...  
>…<p>

Esas palabras me golpean. No considere esa opción.

Discord:-¡Es una broma! ¡Deberías verte la cara!… No, no te estoy controlando.

El ser quimérico estalla en risa hasta que lo interrumpo con una pregunta.

-¿Porque?

Discord:- Veras cuando me puse a jugar contigo… me aburrí. No esperaba que pasara pero me aburrí. Todo era divertido y cuando me di cuenta de que estabas jugando conmigo decidí enseñarte una lección. Y luego de torturarte por un rato…

-De por cierto gracias por eso… de seguro que no lo voy a olvidar

Estoy en el borde de dejar de existir al menos voy a hacer bromas al respecto.

Discord:- ¿Ves? Así no insultas lo que hago… ¿En que estaba?... ah sí… Después de torturarte tome control de ti y seguí haciendo caos… pero me aburrí.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

Discord:- Que tú estabas seguro de que me aburriría. No sabias si podrías soportar lo que hago y por si no lo sabes… te recuerdo que no, no puedes. Pero aun así estabas seguro de que iba a aburrirme y tenías la razón.

-¿Entonces?

Discord:- Sé que es estúpido pero quiero escuchar porque creías eso. Quizá eso me divierta.

-¿Por qué te lo diría?

Discord:- Porque puedo hacerte pasar por cosas peores

_Porque cuando no tienes planes tienes que improvisar_

Los dos motivos son buenos. Así que tendré que hablar.

-Ok… supongo que no tengo opción. Te contaré.

Una silla aparece debajo de mí y al lado de ella se sienta el draconequus esperando mi relato.  
>Me siento y comienzo a hablar… es lo único que puedo hacer y lo único que se hacer.<p>

_Mentira, también puedes engañar a Discord… una vez más. Recuerda tu reporte sobre la armonía._

Es solo un intento de filosofía ¿Cómo podría ayudar?

_Pues solo puedes hacer las cosas si las haces a tu modo. Comienza a hablar._

¿Estás diciendo que me ponga a filosofar mientras todo el mundo está bajo el dominio de Discord?

_Es lo único que queda._

-Tengo una teoría… una idea. No sé si es verdad o no así que comenzare por preguntarte algo. Tu respuesta puede tirar mis ideas a la basura.

Discord:- Pregúntame humano feo.

-¿Sabes cómo naciste? ¿Eres una creación de las diosas?

Discord:- ¿Celestia y Luna? Claro que lo soy. Todo es creación de las diosas.

-Yo no…

Discord:- Y no, no sé cómo nací.

-Entonces te cuento, o más bien te pregunto ¿Cómo sabes entonces que eres el espíritu del caos?

Discord:- Los ponies me llaman así en contradicción a su preciada armonía… No sé qué le ven.

-¿Existías tu antes que los ponies?

Discord:- Claro que sí. Y antes que las especies que vinieron antes de ellos también.

-Entonces ¿Cómo puede darte nombre algo que nació después de ti? ¿Acaso existía la palabra caos antes de que los ponies inventaran la armonía?

Discord:- Nooo… ¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que si ellos inventaron la armonía, y el caos es lo opuesto a la armonía… pero aun así tú existías antes que ellos. Entonces la definición de caos que estamos usando está mal. Porque si tu existías antes que la armonía entonces el caos tiene que ser algo más que la simple oposición a la armonía. El caos tuvo que ser primero.

Discord:- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que cada ser está a gusto haciendo aquello que le corresponde. Y así como yo fracase por hacer cosas que no debía, tú deberías saber bien que eres si quieres saber exactamente qué hacer.

Discord:- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sé del caos?

-Solo digo que el caos debería ser divertido y si no lo es pues algo está fallando en la manera en que lo comprendes.

Discord permanece en silencio, como si meditara sobre mis palabras. El silencio dura un buen tiempo, o al menos me parece que dura un buen tiempo. El blanco que nos rodea no cambia así que no tengo modo de orientarme. Puedo observarlo mientras se queda quieto.  
>Es un ser magnifico, definitivamente uno de los sino el ser más poderoso de esta creación. Su forma es atípica y desordenada y estar compuesto de distintos animales solo lo resalta.<br>El ser parpadea y salgo de mi estupor para seguir hablando.

-Así que empecemos por ti. Se supone que eres una criatura, las criaturas deberían tener menos poder que los creadores. Pero tú puedes imponerte a las diosas con facilidad. ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

Discord:- No lo sé, solo lo aprovecho.

-Pues creo que tengo una idea de porque esto ocurre y una teoría acerca del caos… si me permites explicarla.

Discord:- Me gusta el caos así que me interesa, a ver… dime que piensas.

-Pienso en el caos como una contraposición no a la armonía. Sino al orden original…  
>Piénsalo así: Las diosas crean el mundo y lo crean según su voluntad, todo lo que existe no es más que un exacto reflejo de lo que piensan. Todo está en orden.<br>Por alguna razón, quizá por aburrimiento quizá por arrogancia ellas crean en una o quizá en todas sus creaciones un pequeño elemento. La libertad, la capacidad de decidir, de elegir que hacer. De hacer algo que no estaba planeado dentro del gran orden del que todo surgió.  
>Y es ahí donde apareces tú. Es ahí donde nace el caos. El caos es la capacidad de desobedecer las reglas y romper los límites impuestos por los mismos dioses. El caos es desorden sin control, el caos es la creación que supero a sus creadores. Que se liberó de sus ataduras.<br>¿Suena divertido no?

Discord:-…

El silencio dura.

-Y es por esto mismo, por la naturaleza de lo que eres que tienes la capacidad de imponerte por sobre el poder de las diosas…  
>¿Me permitirías cierto control del ambiente? Quisiera mostrarte un par de imágenes.<p>

Discord:- Jamás hice que dejaras de ser un espíritu del caos, aun los tienes. Que no los hayas usado hasta ahora es tu asunto.

Rio al escuchar esa frase.

-Buen chiste… permíteme mostrarte.

Creo dos imágenes que comienzan a moverse, sobre mi mano izquierda muestro imágenes de la primera vez que escapo antes de ser aprisionado en piedra, sobre mi mano derecha se observa lo que fue de Equestria esta última vez.

-¿Notas la diferencia?

Discord:- No

-La última vez que escapaste permitiste la libertad de todos los seres, cambiaste el ambiente pero los dejaste seguir tomando decisiones. Esta vez tomaste control sobre todo. Todo lo que existe y todo lo que puedes imaginar está atado a tu voluntad. Nada ocurre aquí de no ser porque tú quieres que así sea. Esto no es caos. Esto es orden. Orden creado por ti. Pero sigue siendo orden. Un nuevo orden primigenio creado por ti… en tu búsqueda del caos has conseguido crear lo exactamente opuesto.

Discord:-…

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Discord:- Es inútil.

Esas palabras me golpean, comienzo a considerar que no existe ninguna chance.

_Continua, no puedes detenerte. No te permitiré detenerte._

-Aun no termino, la razón por la que la armonía puede derrotarte también es algo que consideré. La armonía es una creación de los ponies, y ellos son seres con su propia libertad. La armonía no es más que la decisión por propia voluntad y libre albedrio de crear un orden secundario para dar estabilidad al desorden y caos natural. La armonía no es más que una chispa de orden nacida de la propia libertad, del caos.

Discord:- Es inútil. ¿Qué debería hacer? Devolverles el control de sí mismos. Volverían a encerrarme. ¿Devolverlos a todos menos a las princesas? Se tornarían en mi contra como la última vez. ¿Devolverlos a todos menos a las portadoras? Son solo portadoras, existirán otras y se volcaran contra mí.  
>Por muy lindas que sean tus palabras no me sirven.<p>

_Vamos. Un poco más._

-No me gustan las historias que terminan mal así que no cuento ninguna historia que no tenga un buen final. Existe un modo.

Mis palabras surgen efecto y el espíritu del caos arquea su ceja y levanta una de sus orejas en mi dirección.

Discord:- Te estoy escuchando…

_Cierra el trato._

-Consigue el favor de las Princesas, ellas son respetadas y obedecidas por todos si ellas no tienen intenciones de encerrarte entonces nadie lo hará.

Discord:- ¿Y cómo piensas que haga eso?

-Tienes mucho con que negociar y me tienes a mi como apoyo logístico.

Discord:- ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-Porque no me conviene estar en tu contra.

Discord:- ¿Cómo sabes que esto funcionará?

-No lo sé. ¿Acaso no es esa a gracia del caos?

_Mientras pienses y hables. Aun puedes intentar._

El blanco a nuestro alrededor se disipa y veo rodeándonos una sala que reconozco pertenece al castillo de Canterlot. A mi lado veo dos estatuas grises con las formas de las princesas-diosas.

Discord:-… Suena divertido… si algo sale mal… te unirás a ellas.

**Notas de autor:**

Estoy corrigiendo el capítulo que sigue, espérenlo en menos de 36 horas.


	58. Magia de humano

**Magia de humano**

Discord:-… si algo sale mal… te unirás a ellas.

Honestamente ya estoy tan tapado de basura que no creo que me importe que algo salga mal. Pero no es solo por mí que estoy haciendo esto. Una última apuesta. No más juegos.

-Entonces suéltalas, que vuelva el verdadero caos.

Ambos flotamos hasta ponernos en frente de las estatuas. Yo desciendo y me propongo a dejar de usar las habilidades que Discord aún no me arrebató. No quiero tener que explicar a las princesas cómo las obtuve.

El draconequus chasquea los dedos produciendo un ruido que jamás sería capaz de salir de sus manos, se parecía a un mugido. Las estatuas de las princesas recobraron color y una vez que volvieron a la normalidad respiran agitadas para luego aseriarse al vernos a los dos frente a ellas. ¿Qué clase de traidor verán en mí?

Discord:- Señoritas princesas… imagino que notaran que… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Gané esta pequeña riña. Pero tengo intenciones de hablar con ustedes.

Celestia tiene una expresión entre seria y enojada. Sus ojos se turnan en mirar a Discord y a mí. Me pregunto que estará pensando.

Luna muestra seriedad y sorpresa al verme parado al lado del espíritu del caos. Pareciese que se toma muy en serio el asunto de no intervenir en asuntos de sus criaturas porque aun en estas condiciones deja que Celestia hable y ella se mantiene en silencio.

Celestia:- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos liberaste?

Los cuernos de las dos hermanas divinas comienzan a brillar. Las princesas se enfrentan con la mirada fija al señor del caos. El duelo de miradas se extiende por unos momentos. Es como si yo ya no existiese en la escena. Y a decir verdad da lo mismo que esté o no en ella.  
>Lo pienso un instante y basta para notar que ellos son seres mucho más lejos de lo que mi comprensión permite atrapar, que han vivido mucho más tiempo del que yo puedo siquiera imaginar. Solo ellos saben que historia o que cosas recordaran al enfrentarse. Cuanto tiempo habrán luchado entre ellos. Cuantas veces se dieron escenas como estas.<p>

Discord:- No entiendo porque insisten en hacer gala de su magia. Ya les gane, desde que existo no tienen poder sobre mí. Y ahora que todos están bajo mi mando ya no pueden usar los elementos de la armonía. Les aconsejo escuchar.

Celestia:- ¿Escuchar que cosa? Aun has respondido lo que pregunté.

Discord:- Quiero que dejen de encerrarme.

Celestia:- Estas libre. ¿Es esto otro de tus chistes enfermizos?

La voz de Celestia es intimidante, Luna también es una diosa pero estoy acostumbrado a oírle. Celestia aún me asusta… sé que es ilógico Luna también debería causar una reacción similar. Probablemente pierda al buen trato que tenía con ella para cuando esto termine. Eso sí termina bien.

Discord:- No, no lo es. Dije que quiero que dejen de encerrarme.

Discord habla con la voz clara, respetuosa casi. Lo creía un ser más irreverente. Supongo que todos presentan sus respetos a sus creadores.

Celestia:- Tú lo has dicho. Ganaste esta vez. No podemos encerrarte. ¿Cuál es la broma?

Discord:- Quiero que dejen de intentar encerrarme. No que no sean capaces de hacerlo. Eso ya lo tengo.

Celestia:- ¿Por qué deberíamos acceder?

Las negociaciones son ásperas y carentes de confianza pero soy un simple mortal y no tengo cabida en esta discusión. Se dará igual con o sin mí. No soy nadie para interferir.  
>Es como un niño escuchando discutir a sus padres. Solo que la distancia entre lo que soy y lo que ellos son es insalvable.<p>

Discord:- Porque yo tengo a todo el mundo en mi poder.

Celestia:- ¿Entonces porque nos lo pides? ¿Por qué?

Discord:- Puedo ceder ciertas cosas…

Los cuernos de las alicornios no dejan de brillar. Luna me mira por un segundo al escuchar las palabras de Discord. Celestia sigue inmutable con el ceño fruncido. La frase dicha por el espíritu del caos implica mucho. Está dispuesto a ceder. Yo tampoco lo creo al escucharlo.

La conversación sigue lenta y con una fuerza y metodismo atípico. Como si los tres estuvieran maquinando e intentando anticiparse a la oposición. Una guerra de intelectos, como si cada frase fuese el movimiento en un tablero de ajedrez.

Celestia:- Es solo otro de tus trucos.

Discord:- No lo es.

Celestia:- Pruébalo

Discord:- ¿Cómo?

Celestia:- Regresa todo a la normalidad.

Ese pedido es tan repentino como poco plausible. Solo los miro absorbido en la escena, los veo como lo que son: Deidades decidiendo el futuro de todo lo que conozco y me importa.

Discord:- ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?

Celestia:- No tengo motivos para confiar en ti.

Discord:- El sentimiento es mutuo.

Celestia:- Entonces no puedo creerte.

Los tres traban miradas y permanecen en silencio ignorando todo lo que no son ellos tres. Las princesas aún mantienen el brillo de sus cuernos Y Discord desde que las libero actúa menos distendido. Más tenso, como esperando un posible ataque. Luna permanece sin dar palabra.

Los tres más grandes de esta existencia se miden entre si calculando la siguiente movida, no puedo siquiera vislumbrar que pasará por sus mentes. Verlos así me hace darme cuenta de cuan pequeño soy a la escala de los que me rodean.

Discord:- Por un minuto y solo por un minuto.

Celestia:- No es suficiente

Discord:- No les daré más.

Celestia:- Tomaremos lo que podemos entonces.

Discord chasquea los dedos y de modo instantáneo el castillo se modifica, la luz cambia su tonada y todo comienza a volver a la normalidad… y con todo yo también vuelvo a ser lo que era.

Jamás pensé que volver a ser humano podía ser tan malo.  
>Caigo al suelo gritando y torciéndome de dolor. Ya no soy un espíritu del caos, siento que vuelvo a ser un humano. Me duelen los huesos, puedo sentir como mis órganos se acomodan dentro de mí. Creo que algunos han desaparecido y otros vuelto a aparecer.<br>Paso un rato caído acurrucado por el dolor de la transformación, sé que algo está pasando a mí alrededor. Una luz brota del cuerno de las princesas y luego comienzo a oír voces.

Las princesas hicieron su movida, pasaron a la ofensiva, y el dolor no me permite concentrarme en que es lo que hacen.

Estoy boca abajo en el suelo, siento un dolor y cansancio como jamás he sentido en mi vida. Como si hasta la última gota de fuerza hubiese sido agotada hace ya tiempo.

Discord:- ¡Te lo advertí humano! ¡Te les unirás!

Algo salió mal. Con sumo esfuerzo levanto mi cuello y miro. Frente a mi están las portadoras de los elementos cargando con ellas los mágicos amuletos que les corresponden.  
>¿Cómo es posible?<p>

No puedo mantener mi cuello arriba a causa del dolor y el cansancio así que vuelvo a desparramarme en el suelo.

Debieron ser las diosas, de eso se trataba el brillo en sus cuernos… aprovecharon la omnipresencia de Luna para localizarlas a las portadoras y a los elementos durante el instante en que Discord regreso las cosas a la normalidad. Las transportaron igual que una vez Luna hizo conmigo. Si ahora tienen a los elementos de su lado quizá exista una chance.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity… y Pinkie… pensé que jamás las volvería a ver… una pena que no pueda alzar mi cuello para verlas mejor. Estoy tan agotado… tan adolorido. No se cómo puedo respirar aun.

Discord:- ¡No esta vez!

El ser grita amenazante.

Celestia:- ¡No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones! ¡Usen los elementos ahora!

Alzo mi cabeza sintiendo que los músculos de mi cuello me queman del esfuerzo. Veo a las seis como si fuese en cámara lenta.  
>Discord se alza levitando mientras cierra sus puños en ira, detrás de él el mundo se deforma en caos.<br>Haciéndole frente están mis amigas, las portadoras de la armonía. Las seis heroínas. Tras ellas las diosas creadoras de todo lo que existe en este universo.  
>Las seis portadoras comienzan a levitar con los ojos brillando de un color blanco siendo alzadas por la magia que emana de los elementos. Sé que me vieron y sé que se están enfocando en lo que en realidad importa en este momento. Presencio el momento previo a una batalla en la que se apuesta todo lo que existe.<br>Es como si todo el mundo se debatiese entre el orden y el caos. Detrás de Discord escenas indescriptibles, detrás de las seis ponies el castillo se ve en perfecto estado. Y en el medio estoy yo, en una zona que se resiste a permanecer bajo el control de ninguno de los dos bandos.

Y justo en este momento mi cerebro vuelve a hablarme.

_No te detengas, esto terminará mal._

No puedo moverme, los elementos volvieron. Ya hice todo lo que debía.

_No es suficiente, todo saldrá mal y será inútil. Lo sabes ¡No es tiempo de descansar!_

Esto me supera, es el plan de las diosas, de las gobernantes de Equestria.

_¡No son tus diosas! ¡No te importa su gobierno! ¡Es el mundo el que corre riesgo! ¡El mundo que si te interesa!_

¿Quién soy yo para interrumpir los planes provenientes de dioses?

_¡Tú sabes cómo terminan los planes de Celestia! ¡Sabes cómo serán las cosas en el futuro! ¡Puedes evitarlo! ¡Ahora o nunca!_

Se a lo que se refiere, sé que Discord se escapó de Celestia antes. Intento moverme pero el dolor que invade mi cuerpo me paraliza al instante.

No hay modo, no tengo fuerza, no me comparo a lo que me quiero enfrentar. Está muy lejos de mi capacidad.

_¡Eres un humano maldita sea! ¡Jamás has tenido fuerza! ¡Ni siquiera una pizca! ¡No dependes de ella! ¡Celestia fracasará de nuevo! ¡No hay más chances!_

¡Que no puedo!

_¡Que no me importa! ¡Quieres evitarlo! ¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Si respiras piensas y hablas entonces sigues!_

Ya hice todo lo que podía, no hay nada más. No me queda nada por dar. Lo hice todo. No alcanza.

_¡Mientes! ¡Aún queda algo! _

¿Qué? No me queda nada.

_Aun no les diste chance de hacer su parte._

Pero…

_Solo pídele que se detenga._

Entonces…

_No puedes decir que lo probaste todo hasta que lo hagas._

Nuevamente mi cerebro tiene razón. Tengo que hacerlo.

Con un dolor indescriptible en mis extremidades me levanto. Primero en cuatro patas, luego encorvado y con los brazos colgados camino hacia las portadoras. Soy ignorado por los participantes de la batalla que está a punto de librarse

Siento el dolor en la planta de mis pies y mis piernas que soportan mi peso, el bambolear de mis brazos arde cuando chocan con mi torso.

_Has lo que tienes que hacer. Detén esto antes de que sea tarde. Intentarlo hasta el final. Como todo un humano._

Como el humano que soy.

Camino los pocos metros que me separan de Pinkie, es la caminata más dolorosa que jamás he dado, levanto mi brazo y la toco en su hombro. Tomo aire y suelto las únicas palabras que se me ocurren.

-Por favor detente.

Pinkie parpadea y pierde el brillo en sus ojos desactivando su elemento. Los demás elementos se desactivan y las seis caen al suelo.

Rainbow Dash:- ¿Pinkie que haces?

Celestia:- ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Twilight:- ¿Qué pasa?

Sé que Celestia debe tener ganas de incinerarme en este momento. Sé que esa frase me la dijo a mí. Probablemente Discord este tan confundido como todos los presentes. Pero no puedo mover mi cuello, si lo hago temo que no tendré la fuerza para volver a doblarlo.  
>Miro de frente a Pinkie y le hablo ignorando a todos. A penas puedo mantenerme de pie, estoy tan encorvado que puedo ver a los ojos a la pony rosa sin mirar hacia abajo.<p>

-Hay otra forma, sin pelea. Déjenme hablar con las princesas… Por favor… créeme

Applejack:- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Lo teníamos donde queríamos!

-Por favor. Déjame hablarle a solas a las princesas.

Rarity:- ¡Discord no esperará!

Puedo escuchar las voces de las demás aunque no me doy vuelta a verlas. Pero no puedo evitar observar a las alicornios que comienzan a hablar. Celestia me dirige la palabra otra vez.

Celestia:- Sabia que eras problemas. Jamás debiste salir del calabozo.

Luna:- No puedo dejarte que actúes de esa manera hermana.

No puedo creer lo que escucho. Luna está interviniendo… me está defendiendo.

Celestia:- ¿Qué?

Luna:- Tomo a este humano bajo mi ala izquierda. Por voto de decisión todo lo que a él concierne solo corresponde a mí.

Celestia:- Estamos frente a Discord ¿Por qué gastas tiempo en defenderlo?

-Discord aceptara… Pinkie… por favor… solo unos minutos… si algo pasa pueden hacer lo suyo. ¿Qué dices Discord? ¿Una pausa de unos minutos? Sabes que te interesa. Te juro que hare más caos de lo que has visto en mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto me doy vuelta a verlo. Consumió tanta de mi energía que no pude mantener mis piernas bajo control. Lo único que evito que cayera por completo fue que Pinkie me sujetó antes de que me desplome en el suelo. De todas formas quedo sentado apenas manteniendo mi equilibrio.

El señor del caos sonríe. Se acerca a mí con velocidad y me mira directo a los ojos casi sin espacio entre nuestros rostros. No parpadeo.  
>No sé porque da un gesto de aprobación. Quizá noto que ya no estoy haciendo nada que pueda llamarse cuerdo.<p>

Discord:- ¿Por qué no? Puedo ganarles luego. Acepto lo que pides.

Se aleja de mí y luego abre una puerta e invita a las portadoras con un ademán.

Discord:- Vengan conmigo… en un tiempito retomamos en lo que quedamos… No me decepciones humano feo.

Luna:- Aceptamos

Celestia:- ¿Qué haces? Es una trampa. Tu amigo está trabajando con Discord.

Luna:- Dije que aceptamos.

Celestia:- ¡No lo pierdan de vista! ¡Si hace algo raro no duden en actuar!

Puedo notar un enojo en su tono de voz, no quería poner a Pinkie en esta situación… pero es necesario.

Twilight:- Pero…

Luna:- Vallan.

Pinkie:- Razón… ¿Qué estas…?

-Ve. Solo ve.

Las seis se retiran, Discord con ellas pero noto en mi bolsillo algo que se mueve. Lo observo y veo al Draconequus en miniatura haciéndome un gesto con las patas. Evidentemente quiere saber lo que voy a hacer. Yo también desconfiaría. No puedo evitar que escuche. Pero no quiero evitarlo. Es más quiero que oiga todo con lujo de detalles.

Estoy sentado apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, las dos diosas paradas frente a mí hablan como decidiendo mi destino.

Celestia:- Está claro que él trabaja con Discord ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Luna:- Lo conozco. No me traicionaría. Y ya lo dije como voto de decisión. No puedes tocarlo.

Aun no termino de entender porque Luna me está defendiendo pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Tengo que seguir.

-Si ya terminaron me gustaría decir lo que tengo que decir antes de que se me agote la poca vida que tengo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pase en medio del caos?

Celestia:- Eso no importa.

-Quiero saberlo

Luna:- Es inútil. Tu mente solo procesa una sola línea temporal y solo percibe el flujo del tiempo en una dirección. Discord puede modificar eso y por mucho que intentemos explicarlo no podrás comprenderlo.

-Recordaré no jugar con seres omnipotentes

Celestia:- ¡Acabas de arruinar nuestra chance!

-Solo la retrasé

Celestia:- ¿Por qué estabas con Discord? Estas de su lado, admítelo.

-¡Saliste de esa estatua porque yo lo convencí de que te dejara salir así que si en realidad estuviese de su lado créeme que no estaríamos hablando en este momento!

Mi cuerpo estará casi inútil pero mi lengua aun funciona, dicho esto la princesa del sol guarda silencio.

-Iré al grano. Encerrar a Discord no es una opción. Tendrán que acostumbrarse a él.

Celestia:- ¡Jamás! Es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo suelto

¿Cómo llegue a estar discutiendo con un dios?

-¡Es demasiado peligroso para tenerlo como enemigo! ¡Mira lo que ha logrado! ¡No se necesita ser un genio para notar que cuando se trata de Discord eres un fracaso para controlarlo!

Celestia se muestra ofendida, Luna no se mete en la conversación. No creo que nadie haya hablado con tanta franqueza con la princesa del sol con anterioridad.

Celestia:- ¡Se necesita ser un egocéntrico poco inteligente para creer que un simple mortal puede solucionar esto! ¡Este conflicto es casi tan viejo como la existencia! ¡¿A qué crees que estás jugando?! ¡¿Dónde quedo lo de no jugar con omnipotentes?!

-Discord, sal de mi bolsillo que quiero hablarles a Celestia y a ti al mismo tiempo.

El nombrado sale de mi bolsillo y crece a su tamaño usual.

Celestia:- Sabia que no eras de confiar…

Discord:- Tranquila… estoy con las portadoras afuera al mismo tiempo que aquí. No es que no esté con ellas. No mentí. Solo hice trampa.

-¡Silencio! ¿Tú crees que estoy jugando? ¿Creen que es un juego? ¡Ustedes dos van a hacer las paces y no estoy jugando cuando lo digo!

Discord contiene una risa al escucharme. Celestia solo me observa con una expresión nada amigable. Luna se mantiene al margen… ya bastante que me haya apoyado hasta este punto.  
>Saco fuerzas de donde no tengo para ponerme de pie y mirarlos desde la misma altura antes de hablarles. Cada musculo y cada hueso de mi cuerpo se sienten en fuego.<p>

_Ni sueñes con detenerte ahora._

-No estoy jugando… no estoy jugando porque en los juegos se puede perder. Y yo ya gane esto antes de que siquiera empiece…  
>Discord ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando pierdas? ¿Crees que tendrás otra chance de escapar? Sabes muy bien que una prisión de piedra era tu privilegio porque no eras la gran amenaza. Ahora que has conquistado a toda la existencia. ¿Crees que tendrás alguna especie de piedad? ¡En el mejor de los casos te pudrirás en piedra por toda la eternidad!<br>Antes no le quitaste la libertad a la creación. Ahora la has esclavizado por completo. ¡No tendrás piedad alguna! ¡Tu futuro será tan horrendo que extrañarás ser una estatua!

El draconequus queda mudo. Giro y me enfrento a Celestia. Trabo mis piernas en palanca manteniendo el equilibrio. No siento que los músculos de mis piernas puedan soportar mi peso. Espero que mis huesos si.

-¡Y tu Celestia! ¿Crees que tienes chance? Si el gana. ¿Crees que vas a tener otra oportunidad de siquiera pensar sin su permiso? Por si no lo notaste ya te ganó y la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque el cometió un error. ¿Crees que va a cometerlo dos veces?  
>La próxima vez que se enfrenten será la última.<br>¡He visto lo que le hizo a tu preciada creación! ¡¿Tienes idea de los horrores que te esperan a ti y a todos si te equivocas en lo más mínimo?!

Pauso un instante para que mis palabras causen efecto, los dos están en silencio. Sus rostros muestran evidencia de que lo que digo es escuchado. Puedo ver el pánico en sus miradas. La presión en sus mentes.

-Yo no quiero resolver esto. ¡Ustedes quieren resolver esto! ¡Y ustedes lo van a resolver! ¡VA A HABER PAZ Y VA A HABERLA PORQUE SE ME ANTOJA! ¡VAN A LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO PORQUE LE TIENEN PÁNICO A LO QUE PUEDE PASAR SI DECIDEN ENFRENTARSE! ¡Y los débiles disfrutaran la paz que nace del miedo de los poderosos!

El cuarto queda en silencio mortal mientras La diosa del sol y el espíritu del caos intercambian miradas. Mi cuerpo no soporta mi propio peso, me dejo caer y siento un dolor agudo en mi pierna derecha. Ya no puedo mover ninguna de mis extremidades. Termino caído en el suelo boca arriba en medio de estos seres de poder inconmensurable. Mi pierna rota es lo de menos en este momento.

_¿Cuándo tendrás una chance como esta para burlarte de dos seres todopoderosos?  
><em>Tiene razón… quiero hacerlo. Comienzo a reírme sin control. No me importa que este tirado en el suelo sin poder mover nada más que mi pecho para respirar. No me importa que incluso eso me duela. De todas las situaciones que he vivido esta es la más ridícula, la más seria, la más graciosa. Merezco reír esta vez.

-Jaja… jajajajja…jajajjaajajajaja… Esto es tan ridículo… jajajajja… un mortal patético, que ni siquiera puede levantar su propio peso acaba de cerrar las opciones de un par de dioses… jajajajjajajajaja… ¡Magia de humano! ¡Convierto el miedo en paz! Jajajjajjaajjaja. ¡Soy el monstruo de otra dimensión! ¡Témanme! Jajajajaajja.

Sigo riendo mientras Celestia y Discord me observan. No puedo verla pero puedo sentir que Celestia no me guarda nada positivo en su mente en este momento. Escucho una risa ahogada por parte del espíritu del caos. Quizá lo que hice fue suficientemente caótico a sus ojos.

_Y ahora recuerdas que pasa cuando una fuerza imparable se cruza con la humanidad. Cambiamos su curso según convenga y la convertimos en algo útil._

Discord me observa y comienza a reír conmigo.

Discord: -Tu… ¿Notas lo que has hecho?- Dice para luego volver a reír.- ¡Me engañaste!... espera espera que esa no es la mejor parte… ¡Dos veces!-vuelve a reír- ¡Todavía no es la mejor parte! ¡Engañaste a Celestia!

Rio con el pero evidentemente el aun no termino su discurso.

Discord:- ¡Aun mejor! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros podría haberte aplastado!... ¡Y esa no es la mejor parte!

Me levanta del suelo haciéndome flotar y me cuelga como un muñeco frente a Celestia obligándome a verla a los ojos.

Discord:- ¡Mira la cara que tiene! ¡No tiene precio!

Ríe de manera exagerada golpeando el piso con sus patas. Veo la expresión en el rostro de Celestia… él tiene razón, tanto la situación como ese rostro… es tan ridículo que da risa. No tiene precio. No hay dolor que me quite la sonrisa del rostro.

Discord me deja caer… no debería haber pensado eso tan pronto, el impacto con el suelo y el dolor resultante cambian mi cara de inmediato. Contengo mis ganas de gritar tan fuerte como mis pulmones me permiten. De todas formas hiperventilo.

Discord:- Supongo que esta rata no nos dejó opción. ¿Sera un trato? –Pregunta a Celestia-

Celestia:-Luna, ahora yo tomo un voto de decisión. Yo negociare con Discord, tú reúne al pueblo para dentro de una semana. Tendremos explicaciones que dar.

Luna:- Así sea.

No puedo creer lo que oigo, no puedo verlos porque no tengo fuerza para mover mi cuello otra vez. Pero si lo que escucho es real significa que lo logre… El resto se dará solo… Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto.  
>Me quedo tirado en el suelo observando el techo del castillo esperando que algo pase. Asimilando la posición en la que estoy mientras contengo las lágrimas. El dolor está siempre presente en cada músculo… ¿Se acabó?<p>

Celestia:- Sígueme Discord tenemos que hablar.

Los escucho retirarse. ¿Qué estará pasando con Pinkie y las demás? ¿Saben lo que paso aquí?

Veo a Luna sobre mí, me levanta haciendo brillar su cuerno. De repente el dolor comienza a desvanecerse. Luna me está curando.

Luna:- Descansaras ahora. Después hablaremos y podrás volver a Ponyville si te place.

Ella camina y me lleva con ella hasta una habitación. Me suelta sobre una cama, el contacto con ella aun duele pero ya no tanto como antes. Quiero responderle pero ya no me queda fuerza ni para abrir la boca.

Luna:- Ahora descansa, el resto luego.

Me deja solo, coincido con sus palabras. Por primera vez en lo que me pareció una eternidad puedo dejar de actuar como si fuera más fuerte de lo que soy. Cierro los ojos esperando que el sueño elimine lo que queda de dolor.

¿Dónde están mis amigas? ¿Qué será del mundo? ¿Qué acuerdo harán Discord y Celestia? ¿Qué será de mí luego?

El cansancio me obliga a dormir antes de conocer las respuestas. Casi olvido lo que significa descansar.

**Notas de autor:**

Perdón por la tardanza. Espero haya valido la pena.


	59. La luna, el sol y el caos

**La luna el sol y el caos**

Despierto agitado, no reconozco donde estoy ni sé que está pasando. Mi cuerpo no parece doler. Me levanto de la cama respirando con velocidad. Al medio del intento siento un dolor en mi pierna, evitando moverla me bajo de la cama y salto sobre mi pierna sana hasta llegar a la puerta.

Logro abrirla y Luna se encuentra del otro lado. Me levanta con su magia y me devuelve a la cama.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Discord, Celestia.

Solo hablo mencionando cosas al alzar. Lo que paso. Recuerdo algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Cómo confiar que no fue otra ilusión? ¿Cómo se si esto no es otro juego de Discord?

Luna:- Cálmate, estas en el castillo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Luna:- Lo que hiciste funciono. Ya se acabó.

Mi pierna me duele, recuerdo que la había lastimado. Aun así no puedo calmarme, casi como un efecto post traumático estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar alerta, en paranoia. Aún estoy esperando que algún horror salga de las paredes. Pareciera que Luna ve esto en mi rostro.

Luna:- No enloquezcas todavía. Pinkie aun quiere verte.

La frase comienza a afectarme.

Luna:- Respira profundo…. Cálmate… Te explicaré que paso.

Obedezco y cierro mis ojos intentando calmarme. No puedo mantenerlos cerrados. El negro del interior de mis párpados me recuerda a la niebla que Discord uso para torturarme. Cambie de opinión tan rápido como los cerré. Respiro tan profundo como puedo. Luna se ve preocupada. No me gusta verla así. No quiero preocupar a mis amigos, menos a Pinkie… no quiero que me vea así.

Luna se queda a mi lado mientras poco a poco baja el ritmo de mi respiración.

Luna:- Pasaste dormido dos días. Procuré curar tus heridas. En su mayoría era solo agotamiento, pero tu pierna tardara en sanar.

-Dos días… ¿Qué pasó?

Luna:- Tu plan funcionó. Mi hermana y Discord han negociado por un día completo un acuerdo para convivir. Aun no se bien los detalles.

-¿Qué hay de mis amigas?

Luna:- Querían verte pero estabas demasiado agotado como para despertar. Volvieron a Ponyville.

-Ponyville, el resto del mundo. ¿Cómo están?

Luna:- Todo volvió a la normalidad. Envié mensajeros a toda Equestria. En 5 días todos estarán aquí para que mi hermana y yo anunciemos lo que paso y lo que vendrá.

-Entonces… ¿Se acabó?

Luna:- Las portadoras tienen consigo los elementos las 24 horas del día hasta nuevo aviso. Mi hermana aun no confía del todo en Discord. Pero más allá de eso. Si

Respiro aliviado, no puedo creer lo que escucho. Es coherente, parece real. Pero no lo siento así. Mi mente aun intenta moverse tan rápido como si mi vida y las de todos siguieran en riesgo. Como si aún no se permitiese frenar. Aun no puedo sentirme cómodo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es esto verdad? ¿Cómo es posible?

Luna:- Es eso lo que te quería preguntar… pero entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello. Pareces necesitar más descanso.

-¡No! No más descanso. Estoy bien. Necesito verlo. Verlo con mis propios ojos. Ver que todo está bien.

No quiero volver a cerrar los ojos. En serio que no quiero volver a cerrar los ojos.

-Está bien, te diré que fue lo que hice.

Cualquier cosa con tal de no descansar. Quizá me ayuda a conectar lo que paso hace dos días con lo que está pasando ahora.

Luna:- No es necesario que me lo digas ahora. Puedes dormir si lo necesitas.

-¡No!... no es necesario. Te contaré… ¿Me estabas viendo cuando el escapó?

Luna:- Si, hasta que hablabas con Spike, luego fui encerrada.

-Bien… él no me estaba controlando. En el momento no sabía porque así que solo esperé a que ustedes hicieran algo. Supuse que tendrían un plan.

Luna:- Él fue sorpresivo, nunca tomo un enfrentamiento tan directo. En veces anteriores nos dio tiempo para actuar. Esta vez nos atacó antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada.

-Lo noté, cuando me di cuenta de que eso no se solucionaría solo...

No puedo decirle que pensé en abandonarlos a su suerte…

-Cuando lo note no tuve otra chance que intervenir. Comprendí que Discord controla el mundo en base a su imaginación y lo engañe para que imaginara que yo era un espíritu del caos.

Luna me observa con sorpresa.

Luna:- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Use semillas de zap apple para crear la ilusión de control sobre la naturaleza y recurrí a los escondites en los que Pinkie guarda objetos para dar la apariencia de que podía materializar cosas.

Luna:- ¿Y eso funciono?

-No. Funciono en un principio pero Discord me descubrió y mis planes se fueron por la borda.

Luna:- ¿Entonces cómo?

-Marketing

Luna:- ¿Qué?

-Una técnica de comercio humana. Antes de que me descubra le dije que se aburriría del caos.

Luna:- ¿Qué tiene que ver con el comercio?

-En una técnica de comercio humana convences al cliente de que sabes mucho. De que sabes mucho sobre él. Incluso de que sabes sobre lo que él quiere. Te posicionas como una figura de sabiduría y creas en él una necesidad. Cuando él tiene esta necesidad será capaz de pagar cualquier cosa por satisfacerla. Y el precio fue liberarlas a ustedes.

Luna:- Suena como un lavado de cerebro.

-No lo es, yo no hice que se olvidara de quien es ni lo forcé a hacer nada contra su voluntad. Es más hasta le di lo que le prometí. Ustedes ya no van a encerrarlo… Y todo iba bien hasta que volvieron el mundo a la normalidad y mi cuerpo se debilitó.  
>Ustedes estaban por enfrentarse en batalla y el resto ya lo sabes.<p>

Luna:-… Recuerdo… pero eso no responde una de mis preguntas. ¿Por qué interviniste en la batalla?

-Porque si Discord ganaba seria el final. Y si ustedes ganaban Discord volvería a escapar y seria el final de todos modos.

Luna:- ¿Por qué elegiste ese método?

-Te contaré algo… En mi mundo existen muchos reinos, muchas naciones. Desde siempre se han peleado entre ellas usando toda su fuerza. Y por mucho tiempo eso fue así.  
>Pero llego el momento en que mi especie acumulo tantas armas y tan poderosas que una guerra a máxima potencia tendría la verdadera posibilidad de destruir todo el mundo.<br>Es allí cuando las guerras comenzaron a ser cada vez más débiles. Ya no existen en mi mundo guerras a máximo potencial. Todas las naciones y todos los habitantes saben que si una guerra así ocurre todos morirán. Así que por miedo al fin, los conflictos se controlan.

Luna:- Eso puede funcionar en tu mundo. Con tu especie. Pero Equestria es un lugar pacifico, más sensible.

-Es por eso que no quería que mis amigas escucharan. El miedo tenía que estar en Discord y tu hermana. En nadie más.  
>A medida que pase el tiempo Discord notará que no temer a ser capturado es algo por lo que vale la pena hacer sacrificios. Y Celestia notará que tenerlo capturado era más riesgoso que tenerlo bajo control por su propia voluntad.<p>

Luna permanece en silencio un momento antes de preguntar.

Luna:-… ¿Cuánto de todo lo que pasó estuvo bajo tu control?

-Menos de lo que me hubiese gustado… De por cierto… ¿No era que no intervenías en asuntos de criaturas?

Luna:- No intervine. Te deje intervenir a ti.

-¿Y porque me sanaste?

Luna:- Porque te declare mi ala izquierda.

-… ¿Eso qué significa?

Luna:- Es un título, como uno de nobleza. Básicamente significa que lo que tú y lo que tú hagas está bajo mi decisión y juicio exclusivos sin intervención de Celestia. Ella no suele pasar enojada más que cien años pero no puedo permitir que eso te afecte. Así que no le permito que tome decisiones sobre ti. Te curé porque te lo merecías.

-No quería que discutieses con ella.

Luna:- No es una discusión. Desde siempre las dos tenemos la opción de excluir a la otra en ciertos temas.

-No era necesario.

Luna:- ¿Te parece que no?

-En serio, no era necesario. Cuando me enfrente a tu hermana y Discord me puse como una figura neutral. Eso me convierte en el único ser verdaderamente neutral entre Discord y Celestia. Si en algún momento tienen un conflicto necesitaran mediadores para no caer en una batalla, cosa que los dos quieren evitar. Y el único juez al cual llegaran de común acuerdo soy yo. Así que ninguno de los dos va a herirme. Tengo valor para ellos.

Luna:- Es en serio. ¿Cuánto de lo que paso tenías bajo tu control?

-Es en serio. Menos de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Luna:- Has hecho un gran trabajo. No llego a comprender como lo has logrado sin poder alguno.

-Una voz me ha enseñado que los humanos no dependemos del poder. Diría que dependemos de la influencia que tengamos sobre las cosas y los seres que nos rodean.

Luna:- Pues tengo algo para ti. Como tomo las decisiones sobre tu persona decido que estas libre de toda vigilancia. Eres libre y un ciudadano de Equestria en toda regla.

Permanezco en silencio… Finalmente seré libre… No puedo contestarle. No pensaba que este día llegaría.

Luna:- Y eso no es todo.

Hace aparecer un bastón y me lo entrega. Es de madera, robusto. A modo de agarre tiene una esfera violeta en la que esta tallados un cuerno y un ala.

Luna:- Te ayudará a moverte hasta que tu pierna sane.

-¿Qué significa el tallado?

Luna:- Es el símbolo de tu título. No tiene mayor valor que un indicativo de que tienes mi favor.

-Me estás dando influencia. ¿Lo sabes?

Luna:- Confío en ti. Sabrás que hacer con ella si en algún momento la necesitas.

Luna me envuelve con una de sus alas.

Luna:- Estoy feliz de que hayas despertado.

Devuelvo el abrazo por un instante antes de que ella se aleje.

Luna:- Tienes tu mochila a un lado de tu cama. Rarity envió más ropa si la necesitas. Hasta que anunciemos lo ocurrido al pueblo te pediré que duermas aquí. Puedes moverte por todo Canterlot a voluntad.

-Gracias por todo.

Luna:- Gracias a ti. Debo volver a mis tareas. Cuídate ¿De acuerdo? El personal del castillo tiene instrucciones de ayudarte.

-Así será.

Luna me deja y yo me quedo pensando mientras observo mi bastón.

En realidad se acabó… aun no me siento como si así fuera. Cambio mis vestiduras y apoyándome en el bastón comienzo a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.  
>Los encargados del castillo no se sorprenden de verme. La mayoría me ignora, escucho a dos de ellos hablando entre ellos. Escucho la frase "Allí está el mediador"<p>

Me acerco a ellos para hacerles una consulta. Ellos observan el bastón y el motivo que le adorna.

Pony:- Señor ala izquierda. ¿Qué se le place?

-Preferiría ser llamado Razón

Pony:- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Razón?

-Quisiera saber ¿Qué significa lo de "el mediador"?

Pony:- El personal del castillo es informado de los eventos importantes de Equestria antes que nadie para que podamos actuar de modo acorde. Sabemos lo que ocurrió. El mediador es como se le conoce a usted por los pasillos.

Imagino que Celestia no les ha contado todo exactamente como fue. Pero algo de similitud a la realidad tiene.

Pony:- ¿Algo más señor?

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce o ha visto a Lyn?

Pony:- Su turno acabó hace unas horas. Mañana volverá al castillo.

-Gracias y perdón por molestarlos.

Los dejo seguir camino, es tan bueno poder hablar con estos ponies. Me ayuda a asimilar que el fin del caos en realidad llegó..  
>Los pasillos están en orden, los encargados caminan en ellos. Observo Canterlot por la ventana… es bueno no verla en llamas.<p>

Mis pasos me llevan a la cámara central donde Celestia está sentada. Tengo que hablar con ella. Entro a la habitación rengueando.

-Buenos días Princesa.

Celestia:- Hola.

Responde con un tono cortante. Sé que la charla tendré que darla yo.

-Vengo a decirte que no quise intervenir en tu reinado, solo me fue necesario. No planeo intervenir jamás en tu reino. Y a modo de ofrenda de paz te entregare a lo largo del próximo mes mi reporte de la armonía. Completo.

Celestia:- Está bien.

-Nunca quise que nos lleváramos mal. Pero está bien si eso es lo que quieres. Los dos queremos el bien de este mundo. Así que mantendré el respeto.

Celestia:- No sé qué te vio la portadora de la risa.

Esa frase me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Celestia:-Porque te aprovechaste de eso para convencerla de que no use su elemento. Quizá no sea omnipresente pero si puedo deducir sobre lo que veo.

-Felicidades, hubieses deducido lo que pensaba hacer entonces.

Con esa frase salgo de la cámara. Si ella no quiere mantener el respeto entonces le devolveré el favor. Si no vamos a caernos bien que sea por completo. Aun le enviare el reporte porque ya dije que lo haría. Pero no haré más esfuerzos por llevarme bien si ella no esta interesada.

Y si… tengo esta clase de tratos con criaturas de así de poderosas. En ese aspecto quizá nunca vuelva a la normalidad. Me encargare de envolver el agarre de mi bastón en tela para no recibir ayuda indeseada por parte de los demás.  
>La verdad es que no quiero meterme en asuntos de deidades… tuve suerte… mucha suerte. Primero cuando por error acerté en el modo en que los poderes de Discord funcionaban. Otro golpe de suerte fue que Discord no sepa cómo fue creado. Lo que le dije fue una teoría pero lejos de ser confirmada su veracidad… y tuve suerte de que Luna me apoyase.<br>Todo pudo irse al demonio en múltiples ocasiones. Tengo suerte de que el único precio sea usar un bastón temporalmente. Todo lo que ocurrió es improbable.

_Tan improbable como que existan pegasos, unicornios y ponies parlantes._

Exacto, así de improbable.

Pase horas rondando el castillo… a medida que se me agotan los temas en los que pensar el lado problemático de que todo volviese a la normalidad va surgiendo. Aún tengo que hacer algo respecto a Pinkie.

No sé qué hacer con ella. En serio no tengo ni idea… y quizá Celestia tenía razón, si la use en mi plan.

Paso el tiempo. Ahora estoy en un comedor donde se me ofreció una merienda. No la negué. Junto con ella me es entregada una carta. No sabía que el servicio postal de Equestria fuese tan eficiente.

Abro el pergamino y leo lo que en él está escrito.

"Para ser entregado a: Razón  
>Momento: cuando despierte<p>

Todos aquí están preocupados y ansiosos de verte. Si, Pinkie mas que los demás. Por ahora logre convencerla de esperar al anuncio de las princesas cuando todos estarán en Canterlot. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Spike

Post Data: ¿Qué será de ti cuando no me tengas para comprarte tiempo?"

Sonrío y le doy un sorbo a la taza de té. Spike no olvido en qué quedamos la última vez que hablamos. Me está comprando tiempo para que arregle mi mente al respecto. Y si en algún momento no lo tengo cerca para comprarme tiempo… probablemente lo buscaría para que me consiga tiempo de todos modos.

Vuelvo a reír.

Observo el reflejo de mi rostro en el té. Wow… en realidad quede afectado por todo esto… no recuerdo parecer tan agotado. No es que me vea enfermo pero… cansado. Esa es la palabra que describe mi rostro. Es como si tuviese un cartel que dice, "viví más de lo que es correcto". Espero se me pase pronto.

Quizá ya no tenga que preocuparme por peleas entre eternos pero Pinkie sigue ahí… y aún está buscándome. Y aún estoy encerrado.  
>Al menos contra Discord tenía chances de que las cosas salgan bien. Al menos no era mi responsabilidad que las cosas salieran bien.<p>

Con Pinkie… dañarla será mi culpa. Y no encuentro manera de no dañarla. Y lo peor de todo… ni siquiera esto alcanza para hacerme desear sentir. No quiero sentir, estoy alegre siendo quien soy. Supongo que el precio a pagar caerá sobre Pinkie… no quiero esto. No me agrada.

_¿Y qué quieres?_

No dañarla.

_Sabes que no te pregunto eso. ¿Qué quieres con ella?_

No dañarla.

_Se mas egoísta por favor. Perdón… egoísta, honesto. Confundo esos dos con facilidad._

No me importa lo que quiero. Primero esta ella.

_… No te deje hacer estupideces…_

Y no vas a empezar ahora… ya me conozco eso. Y mi posición es NO. Primero esta ella.

Mi reflejo en el té comienza a moverse ignorando por completo mis acciones. Lo miro por un instante y luego comienza a hablarme con una voz que reconozco.

Discord:- ¿Qué haces humano?

El espíritu del caos toma control de mi reflejo y comienza a hacer muecas.

-Hablo con mi reflejo en una taza de té. ¿Qué dice eso de mi salud mental?

Discord:- Y yo hablo con un primate semi-calvo de otra dimensión. ¿Suena peor verdad?

Me tomo el té y el reflejo con él. Discord se materializa en una silla frente a mí.

Discord:- ¿No vas a preguntarme como me fue? ¿Cómo fue el trato con Celestia? Después de que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos… Me rompes el corazón.

El muy bastardo aún puede bromear con eso… debería caerme mal. Pero la verdad es que no. Los dos somos caóticos y no encajamos con sencillez en este mundo. Los dos estamos en la mira de Celestia y los dos tenemos un sentido del humor retorcido.

-Está bien… ¿Cómo fue el trato con Celestia?

Discord:- No puedo decírtelo. Una de las cosas que no puedo hacer es contarte sobre el trato.

-No puedes controlar la mente de los ponies pero puedes hablarles. Puedes cambiar el clima mientras no arriesgues la vida de nadie. Solo puedes alterar las leyes básicas de la realidad en áreas y tiempos limitados. Tendrás que presentarte ante el pueblo dentro de cinco días para darles cierto grado de calma.  
>Eso es lo primero que viene a mi mente.<p>

El señor del caos sonríe antes de reír. Hace aparecer un racimo de uvas y las va comiendo de una en una. Cada vez que deglute un sonido distinto nace de su garganta.

Discord:- No sé cómo lo haces pero lo haces y lo haces bien. Algún día tenemos que causar caos juntos. ¿Te parece?

-Primero haz algo que yo pueda llamar original.

Discord:- ¿Acaso olvidaste el espectáculo que te di?

-No… no lo olvide. Pero ahora tienes otras reglas. Unas que pueden hacer que comprenda lo que hagas sin enloquecer.

Discord:- Honestamente duraste más de lo que esperaba. Nada personal solo tenía que mostrarte quien estaba a cargo.

-A la larga el que estaba a cargo era yo.

Discord se ríe por un tiempo y luego me extiende la mano.

Discord:- Definitivamente me caes bien. Un caos que califiques de original y luego haremos un escenario los dos. ¿Es un trato?

Rio, en realidad me conviene llevarme bien con él. Al fin y al cabo no somos tan diferentes. Tomo su mano.

-Hecho. Ah y acabo de notar algo. Celestia pidió como parte del trato que no hablases conmigo. Tú te negaste y estás haciendo este trato para burlarte de ella.

Discord:- No me cabe duda. Eres demasiado divertido como para no aprovecharte. Por ahora me voy. Tengo caos que planear.

El espíritu se desvanece en el aire dejando tras el unas pocas uvas. Pruebo una, tiene sabor a frutillas con sal. No entiendo como alguien puede comer eso.

Vuelvo a mi cama cuando empieza a caer la noche, creo que desperté luego del mediodía… no sé qué hare… en unos días Pinkie… no quiero pensar en ello… ojala pudiese no pensar en ello.

**Notas de autor:**

Por fin describí la imagen que uso como portada de fic.  
>Para la próxima actualización puede que me tarde pero subiré todos los capítulos hasta el final.<p> 


	60. El sinsentido de sentir

**El sinsentido de sentir**

Despierto tarde, así también es porque dormí tarde. No quería cerrar los ojos, no me gustaba la idea, así que mantuve mis ojos abiertos hasta que el cansancio me ganó.  
>No puedo sacar a Pinkie de mi cabeza, ya falta poco para que no pueda evitarla y ya no podré escapar.<p>

Reviso mi mochila y encuentro en ella unas semillas de zap apple y unos cuantos bits. No sé si nunca los saque de ahí desde que los conseguí o Luna los puso ahí por si necesitaba hacer gastos. No me importa, planeo usarlos.

Me levanto y camino por los pasillos ayudado por el bastón. Ya envolví el agarre con un trozo de tela que conseguí por lo que ya nadie puede ver los símbolos ahí tallados.

No tardé demasiado en encontrarme con Lyn. Es bueno verla, ha pasado tanto desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Se encuentra con otro pony que trabaja en el castillo. Me acerco y la saludo.

-Lyn. Tanto tiempo de no verte.

Lyn:- ¿Razón? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Pony:- ¿Conoces al mediador?

Lyn:- Larga historia. Te cuento después.

-Cumplir mi palabra. Te debo una comida. Quisiera hablar contigo. Con tanto tiempo que ha pasado de seguro tendremos tema de que hablar. ¿Aceptarías?

Lyn:- Seguro que sí. Pero iré acompañada. Tengo alguien que presentarte. ¡De seguro te caerá bien! No te preocupes que sus gastos van por mi cuenta.

-No es problema. Pagare por él también. Y si tú lo dices de seguro me agradará su compañía.

Lyn:- Salgo al mediodía. Nos vemos entonces. Aún estoy en trabajo.

-Así sea. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Lyn:- Ten cuidado.

Me alejo de ellos mientras aun escucho sus voces.

Pony:- ¿En serio como le conoces?

No me quedo a oír el resto de la conversación.

Volveré a hablar con Lyn. Eso es bueno, fue la primera que confió en mí y a pesar de que no he hablado demasiado con ella y de que ahora tengo muchos más allegados que cuando llegué, ella sigue teniendo un nombre importante para mí. Después de todo se lo debo.

Un pony que sirve en el castillo me llama y me indica que Celestia quiere hablar conmigo.  
>No sé de qué quiera hablar pero uno no se niega a una invitación por parte de dios. Incluso si no me lleve de maravilla con él.<p>

Camino hasta la recámara donde la vi ayer y me aseguro de desenvolver el agarre de mi bastón antes de entrar. Es casi como presumir que estoy fuera de su alcance. Pero en realidad es que soy consciente que soy poco a comparación de la alicornio del sol. Y solo puedo escudarme tras seres igual de grandes que ella.

Entro cojeando y apoyándome en el bastón. Desde su trono me observa la princesa.

-¿Me has llamado?

Celestia:- Si, tenemos que hablar. Más allá de cómo nos llevemos tendremos que convivir y eso se verá más que nada en unos días así que considero correcto advertirte de lo que pasará.

-Suena sensato princesa.

Celestia:- No apruebo tus métodos y no confió en lo que eres ni en la manera en que has intervenido… pero lo que has hecho está funcionando. Y tengo que trabajar con ello.

Tengo derecho a sentirme orgulloso al escuchar eso.

Celestia:- En unos días todos los habitantes de Equestria estarán aquí y en un acto les informaré sobre lo que pasó… o al menos les diré algo similar a lo que pasó. No es necesario que sepan los detalles. Solo que se sientan seguros.

-Que sea según tu criterio. Comprendo que la paz de este mundo depende en parte de que el pueblo te tenga confianza así que no pienso debilitar esa confianza.

Celestia:- Por eso no quiero que intervengas donde no eres llamado. Si tanto aprecias la paz en este mundo sabes que a mis ojos eres un potencial peligro para ella.

-Me quedo claro durante los meses en que fui vigilado… No intervendré donde no me incumbe. Ya tuve suficiente. No me interesa estar metido en asuntos grandes. Solo quiero vivir aquí y encontrar una rutina en la que estar contento. Lo juro, sin segundas intenciones.

La alicornio no se ve convencida pero aun así prosigue en su discurso.

Celestia:- Te presentaré ante Equestria como el mediador entre Discord y yo. El cooperará en el acto… a su modo.

Solo sigue la corriente y terminado el acto, según decidió mi hermana, eres libre. Ve a donde te plazca desde ese entonces. Si tienes otras dudas puedes consultar con Luna… Y escucha mis palabras cuando te las digo… reconozco el caos cuando lo veo… si en realidad dices que te importa la paz de este mundo no te metas donde no te llaman.

-Así será. Solo me entrometí porque no encontré otro modo de defender la paz que aprecio. Mientras tú hagas lo tuyo yo no haré lo mío. ¿Algo más que decirme?

Celestia:- Nada más que decirte. Disfruta de lo que Luna te ha dado.

Esa fue toda la conversación, algo formal, necesario, nada amigable. Esa es toda la relación que necesito tener con la diosa del sol. Ella no confía en mis métodos y yo no confío en los de ella. Estamos a mano.

El tiempo va pasando y el único tema recurrente en mi cabeza es Pinkie… tenerla en mi cabeza sin saber qué hacer con esto es muuuy molesto.  
>No tengo ni idea de que hacer. Solo sé que al final de esto no quiero verla lastimada pero … no se…<p>

Mis opciones. La primera es huir de la situación, no puedo, no tengo como ni a donde, además la lastimaría a ella y al resto de mis amigos.  
>La segunda es rechazarla… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dañar? No puedo argumentar la diferencia de especies, es una excusa muy baja, aquí no existe tal cosa como la diferencia de especies. Argumentar eso sería el equivalente en la tierra de creer en la superioridad racial… y sería una mentira.<br>Decirle que no la quiero… sería un ataque directo a ella. Además decírselo suena mucho peor que la realidad. Es decir, no la quiero pero es evidente que me importa mucho.  
>Decirle que no puedo quererla ni a ella ni a nadie porque así soy… no puedo, suena demasiado monstruoso.<p>

_Hey tu genio, ella ya sabe eso. Ni que importara. _

No te metas.

_¿Qué quieres tú?_

Que no te metas

_Tercera opción, aceptas._

No puedo hacer eso. No puedo querer así que no puedo querer estar con ella. Eso la dañará, no quiero dañarla. Es lógico.

_Ella te conoce y te sientes cómodo con ella. Es lógico querer estar con ella._

Si… suena lógico. PERO NO LA PUEDO QUERER. No voy meterme en un asunto prometiendo lo que no puedo dar. No voy a dañarla.

_Si puedes tener amigos sin quererlos…_

No es lo mismo. Yo no siento. Los sentimientos siempre le ganan a la lógica. No tengo nada que le gane a la lógica. Yo no siento.

_Aun así tienes amigos._

Porque tengo una lógica equivalente, puedo confiar, ser honesto, ayudar. No puedo querer.

_Al menos a estas alturas puedes admitir que de no ser por el miedo a dañarla estarías con ella._

...

_¡Admítelo cobarde!_

Sí, es así. ¿Y eso qué? Esa opción no existe.

_A menos que encuentres una lógica equivalente._

No la hay, porque lo sabemos cuándo alguien quiere no obedece a la lógica. Yo siempre sigo la lógica. Yo soy lógico por ende no quiero.

_Te diré lo que es lógico. Encuentra una solución que te convenza o en unos días lo vas a lamentar._

Por fin coincidimos.

Las horas pasaron y llegado al mediodía estoy esperando en la salida del castillo. Estoy apoyado en la pared para no forzar mi pierna sana. Veo a Lyn acercase a mi… con un bebé colgando en una especie de bolsa atada a su torso.

Lyn:- ¡Hola de nuevo! Ven que quiero presentarte a mi bebé.

¿Un bebé? No sabía de esto. Me acerco a ellos.

Lyn:- Se llama Velvet Shine. Tiene un mes. ¿No es precioso?

Es un pony terrestre de color rojo brillante. No puedo ver sus crines porque está envuelto en mantas. Supongo que estaría menos sorprendido si supiese los tiempos de gestación en los ponies.

Observo al niño que me mira curioso.

-Claro que lo es.

Lyn:- Es idéntico a su padre. Quizá lo conozcas. Trabaja en la guardia del castillo.

Otra cosa que no sabía. En realidad no era muy sociable mis primeros meses aquí. Creo recordar que ella menciono a su pareja alguna vez pero, la verdad, si fue así se escapó por completo de mis memorias.

-No sabía que tenías un bebe contigo. No es necesario que tengamos que ir a ningún sitio si te es un inconveniente para ti o para el bebé.

Lyn:- No pasa nada. En serio. Es todo un ángel. Nos vendrá bien el aire fresco.

Mira a su hijo y comienza a hablarle en un tono cariñoso tocando sus hocicos.

Lyn:- Así pasamos algo de tiempo hasta que salga tu papi.

Él bebe reacciona con una risa.

Nunca me detuve a observar la relación entre padres e hijos aquí. En Ponyville estaban los Cake pero siempre estaban tan ocupados que no quería molestarlos. Ahora que lo pienso el afecto entre padre e hijo es algo que también me intriga.

Siendo que la invite a comer pretendo llevarla a un restaurante, no suelo ir a esos sitios porque no puedo digerir lo que hay en sus menús. Salvo sus postres y con eso tendrá que alcanzar.

Elegimos un restaurante no muy alejado del castillo. El bebé se ha comportado de maravilla. No creo que los gritos incesantes sean algo propio solo de los bebés humanos. Está bien que este mundo sea utópico pero que los bebes no lloren sería demasiado hasta para Equestria. Así que asumo que este niño es asombrosamente calmo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos por el mozo.

Lyn:- Me gusta este sitio. La ubicación es perfecta. Podremos ver a papá cuando salga.

Esa última oración fue dedicada al niño. Es casi tierno ver como Lyn le habla a su hijo. Corrijo, es tierno.

-Y creo que sabrás lo primero que te preguntaré. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

Lyn:- ¿Qué cosa? Oh… el pequeño Velvet. No sé… conocía a su padre por trabajar en el castillo y estábamos saliendo y poco después de que te fueras… solo se dio.

-¡Felicidades! Imagino que les habrá cambiado la vida a ambos.

Lyn:- Oh claro que sí. Es una verdadera bendición para nosotros.

Mientras hablamos saca un biberón y se lo da a su niño quien se aferra a él y comienza a beberlo con un notable entusiasmo.

El mozo toma nuestras órdenes. Se extrañó de que pidiese tres órdenes del postre del día. De todos modos aceptó los pedidos.

-Disculpa lo extraño de mis pedidos. Mi especie no es buena digiriendo pasturas.

Lyn:- Ya me preguntaba porque antes solo te enviaban postres. Pero por el castillo se dice que tu especie es buena en otras cosas… en serio ¿Cómo hiciste?

-No fue la gran cosa.

Lyn:- Tú dices que no fue la gran cosa pero se rumorea que tendrás un vitral en el castillo. ¡Un vitral! ¿En serio que hiciste?

-No lo sé… De algún modo terminé en medio de ellos y hablamos y… ¿Decidieron hacer las paces? Fue una situación rara. Ni siquiera yo la recuerdo demasiada claridad.

Miento, no quiero mentir pero no puedo contar lo que realmente pasó. Eso quedará solo para las portadoras de los elementos, las princesas, Discord y yo.

Lyn:- Comprendo… pero no quita el hecho de que hay paz con Discord. Hasta lo he visto por los pasillos. Es un poco desastroso pero no está dañando en realidad a nadie.

-¿Qué hizo?

Lyn:- Lo vi explotar una torta en la cara de Celestia.

Río al imaginar la escena.

Lyn:-Ríe también – Admito que fue gracioso.

Nos sirven la comida y almorzamos mientras ella me cuenta lo que ha vivido estos tiempos y lo que pasó los dos días que estuve dormido. Al parecer Equestria se acostumbra rápido a superar los disturbios. Parece que no muchos ponies tienen recuerdos del caos. Me alegro por ellos aunque en parte les envidio la suerte.

Lyn:- Pero suficiente sobre mí. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas por Ponyville?

-Bien… supongo.

Lyn:- ¿Es eso duda?

-…

Lyn:- Yo te conté mis cosas. Es tu turno. No sería justo.

-Existe un pony, uno especial.

Lyn:- ¡¿Tienes un pony especial?! … Pero… ¿No era que tu…? Ya sabes…

-Es ese el problema. Yo no siento… pero ella… ella me quiere. No sé qué hacer. No quiero lastimarla.

Lyn:- ¿Tu y ella…?

-Ella es mi amiga. Es más que mi amiga ella me conoce. Es mi confidente. Tenemos confianza y la aprecio muchísimo pero… no puedo

Lyn:- ¿Por qué no puedes? Digo… si quisieras claro. ¿Tienes amigos más allá de tu condición no?

-Siempre el mismo tema… No es lo mismo, podría decirse que comprendo la amistad. Pero no comprendo el afecto. Puedo tener amigos pero no puedo querer. Incluso puedo ser un buen amigo pero querer es algo totalmente distinto.

Lyn:- ¿Sabes que la amistad incluye afecto?

-Sí, pero puedo mantener la relación de amistad sin querer. Porque la comprendo.

Lyn:- Suena como si quisieras estar con ella.

-Solo si no la lastimo.

Acabo de admitírselo a alguien… me sorprendo de mí mismo… es raro, muy raro. No me acostumbro.

Lyn:- Si comprendieses esa clase de relación. ¿Intentarías?

-Supongo… Pero… ¿No se supone que el afecto es algo indispensable en esa clase de cosas?

Lyn:- Pues se supone que no existen seres que no pueden sentir afecto… y eso no es verdad.

-Voy a verme con ella luego del acto donde las princesas explicaran lo ocurrido. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Lyn:- Aprovéchalo. Pregúntame. Veremos si puedes aprender algo si me consultas tus dudas.

Dicho esto se da vuelta y alza a su hijo quitándole el biberón y meciéndolo.

-Puedo darle una chance…

Lyn:- Pregúntame entonces

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre querer a un amigo y querer a tu pony especial?

Lyn:- Pues… bueno…. Pasa que…

La primera pregunta parece desorientarla.

-¿Se puede decir que quieres más a tu pony especial que a tus amigos?

Lyn:- Bueno… si… o… No… Es como…

Es un comienzo lamentable…

-¿Notas que esto no lleva a nada?

Lyn:- No es algo que puedas analizar con lógica.

-Pues es lo único que puedo hacer

Lyn:- Discúlpame… lo olvide por un instante… En realidad sabes preguntar cosas difíciles. ¿Cómo decirte?  
>La relación es diferente… haces cosas distintas.<p>

-¿Entonces no se trata de sentimientos sino de actividades? ¿Se supone que si uno actúa con un amigo como lo actuaria con una pareja eso lo vuelve una pareja? ¿Es así de sencillo cambiar el afecto?

Lyn:- ¡No! No es eso… no tengo ni idea de cómo explicarte… solo… quieres otras cosas… y hay como… señales… y…  
>Solo pregúntame otra cosa.<p>

-¿Qué hay de Velvet? Es tu hijo. Supongo que tienes afecto por él. ¿Lo quieres más que a tus amigos? ¿Qué a tu pareja? ¿Cómo es ese afecto diferente a otros?

Se nota que se esfuerza en ayudarme pero con cada pregunta solo la confundo más y más. No tarda en rendirse.

Lyn:-Suspira-… No puedo responderte… en serio es como si no comprendieras nada.

-No comprendo nada.

Lyn:- Creo que eres bueno. En serio lo creo y no quiero ofenderte pero en serio. No creo poder explicarte. Es como que un pegaso intente enseñarle a volar a un pony terrestre. No puedo.

-Gracias… no pasa nada… a decir verdad no tenía muchas esperanzas. Pero igual creo que puedo aprender algo de ello.

Lyn:- ¿Y que es ese algo?

-Que los sentimientos no tienen ningún tipo de sentido.

Lyn:- Lamento no ser más útil.

Terminamos hablando de cualquier cosa… está bien… fueron buenas intenciones pero parece que en serio esta fuera de mi comprensión. Quizá mis preguntas fueron demasiado crudas… y eso que solo estaba empezando.

Terminamos de almorzar y fuimos a las puertas del castillo a esperar por la pareja de Lyn. En realidad Velvet se parece a su padre. Nos saludamos con los mayores respetos. Nada relevante ocurrió desde entonces.

Nos despedimos, los tres se ven bien juntos. Es bueno saber que tienen con quien contar.

Vuelvo al castillo. Nuevamente estoy frente a una taza de té meditando…  
>Nada de eso tiene ningún sentido… afectos… señales… se supone que es diferente pero no lo es y no se trata de acciones pero tampoco de otra cosa y…<p>

Me marea, no comprendo. Definitivamente no es un campo en el que tenga facilidad.

Los días siguen pasando y yo sigo sin comprender. Y sin saber que hacer.


	61. La lógica tras el afecto

**La lógica tras el afecto.**

Y otra vez el mismo tema en mi cabeza.

_Quizá no preguntaste lo correcto._

¿A qué te refieres?

_Preguntaste solo sobre si un afecto era superior a otro. Si ella quería más a algunos que a otros._

¿Eso que tiene?

_Quizá es una cualidad no cuantificable. Si es así entonces es algo que no puede comprenderse como algo comparable en cantidades. Quizá los distintos afectos no sean comparables entre si sino cosas totalmente distintas._

No importa, de todos modos no puedo comprenderlo.

_¿Quieres solucionar esto?_

Si

_Entonces colabora._

¿Qué quieres que haga?

_¡Qué dejes de quejarte y comiences a pensar!_

¿Sobre qué?

_Lo que dijo Lyn. Lo de querer otras cosas, lo de las señales o algo así._

¡Te digo que no comprendo nada de eso!

Camino por el castillo para tomar aire… con una mano me apoyo en el bastón y con la otra froto mi rostro en señal de frustración. Tengo ganas de gritar. Ya es muy pasado el mediodía y mañana es EL día. Y aun no sé qué hacer. Intente pensar, razonar sobre mis opciones pero todas se ven desagradables.  
>Camino hasta el comedor y me siento hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.<p>

Luna:- ¡Hey! ¡Razón! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Luna:- Te estoy saludando desde hace rato. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hola Luna, mil disculpas.

La princesa se sienta frente a mí.

Luna:- Buenas tardes. No me respondiste. ¿Qué pasa? No sueles ser tan distraído.

-Pinkie pasa.

Luna:- ¿Qué con ella?

-Mañana la tengo que ver y no tengo idea de lo que hacer. Ya sabes que pasa.

Luna:- Pues parecieras enamorado.

-Tonterías. No puedo sentir.

Luna:- Pues has estado pensando en ella hasta el punto en que no escuchas si te saludan. Suele ser una señal.

Las palabras de Lyn suenan en mi cabeza.

-¿Señal? ¿Eso es una señal? ¿Cuáles son las otras?

Luna:- No se… Preocuparte por ella… Querer pasar tiempo…

_¿Recuerdas tu preocupación cuando la viste caer de los cielos aquella vez cuando hace poco la conocías? No puedes negar que has buscado activamente pasar tiempo con ella._

-Pues si… eso ocurre. Pero yo no puedo querer. Es en serio. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella porque me cae bien.

Luna:- Más que bien si me preguntas.

-Pienso en ella porque no quiero herirla. Y me preocupo por ella porque me importa. Pero eso es lógico. No es un sentimiento.

Luna:- Yo recuerdo que el changeling que devolviste a la colmena intento convertirse en ella para derrotarte.

_¿Olvidaste ese detalle?_

-Yo recuerdo que no pudo comer nada de mi porque no puedo querer.

Luna:- Discúlpame, quizá me expresé mal. No digo que puedas querer. Digo que muestras los… ¿Cómo decirlo?... síntomas de estar enamorado.

-Lo que no tiene sentido porque yo no puedo querer.

_Lo que no tiene sentido porque si no ¿De dónde salen los síntomas?_

Luna:- Los síntomas están ahí.

-Pero están creados por lógica.

Luna:- Déjame preguntarte ¿Qué quieres con Pinkie?

-Que este bien. No lastimarla.

Luna- ¿Qué quieres TÚ con Pinkie?

-Lo mismo

Luna:- Mas allá del daño. Si el daño no existiera. Cuando ella te pregunte lo que sabes que te va a preguntar. ¿Qué responderías?

-Eso no viene al caso…

_Responde._

-Diría que si… ¡Pero eso no importa! No puedo querer y por eso voy a lastimarla.

Luna:- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-Porque no estoy seguro de que puedo evitar herirla. Así que no haré nada.

Luna:- Déjame ver si entiendo… Estuviste dispuesto a apostar tu vida y el futuro de todo lo que existe por un plan contra Discord del cual no estabas seguro. ¿Pero no te atreves a hacer algo ahora?

-Es distinto

Luna:- ¿Cómo?

-Esto se trata de Pinkie y yo.

Luna:- Deberías escuchar como suenas… te sobran síntomas.

-No es un sentimiento. Es lógico que me tome esto con más cuidado porque me importa.

Luna:- ¿Y no te importaba el asunto de Discord?

-Si pero…

Luna:- ¿Esto te importa más?

-Si… No … no es lo mismo

_Suenas idéntico a Lyn_

-¡No puedo querer!

Luna:- Ya lo sé…. Perdón… no quiero decir eso. Solo te aconsejo que… No puedo aconsejarte nada.  
>Solo intenta estar bien. Pinkie es una pony grande. No puedes lastimarla tanto. Quizá en esta ocasión deberías decidir lo que tú quieres.<p>

_Eso. Decide lo que tú quieres._

-Quiero no dañarla… y quiero dormir.

Luna:- Eres tan terco como siempre.

-¿Verdad que si? … Como sea… mañana es el día y quiero estar despierto temprano.

Luna:- Recuerda que primero tendremos que presentarnos ante Equestria para explicar lo que pasó. Te buscaré y luego sígueme. Si me acompañas será sencillo.

-Estaré tras de ti haciéndote caso durante todo el acto.

Luna:- Que descanses bien.

Me retiro a mi cama. Ya le perdí un poco la sensación desagradable a cerrar los ojos. No tengo ni idea de que haré pero creo que ya no tengo escapatoria.

_Las decisiones de último minuto son las más divertidas_

Púdrete cerebro.

Dormí demasiado profundo, la noche paso muy rápido. Despierto, me visto me levanto y me apoyo en mi bastón. Abro la puerta de mi habitación. Luna está ahí esperándome.

Por el amor de dios… ya llego el día…

Luna:- Vamos, se puede escuchar al pueblo desde aquí.

Es verdad, no tengo que agudizar demasiado el oído para escuchar el murmullo. Todos están aquí. Fueron llegando durante estos días y hoy los últimos trenes traen consigo a los últimos ponies faltantes. Acabo de notar cuán grande es el evento en el que estoy metido.

-¿Ya están todos?

Luna:- Todos.

-¿Ella también?

Luna:- Esta en algún lugar de la multitud…. No te aconsejo correr. Es la peor opción si no quieres lastimarla.

-No voy a correr. No tomaría una opción que no sería capaz de mantener por siempre.

Luna:- Vamos. Mi hermana comenzará a dar el discurso en la puerta principal del castillo. Luego salimos nosotros.

-¿Qué hay de Discord?

Luna:- Hará su entrada a su estilo… así que no tengo ni idea.

Caminamos por los pasillos acercándonos cada vez más a la puerta principal. La vemos entre abierta y nos detenemos a escuchar.  
>Vemos la sombra de Celestia aterrizar y de inmediato la multitud se calla. Es impresionante el respeto que le tienen. Y es mejor que lo sigan teniendo, mantiene al pueblo unido.<p>

Celestia:- ¡Pueblo de Equestria!

Su voz suena fuerte e imponente. Aun así suena suave y afectuosa con su pueblo. El discurso parece genérico.

Celestia:- Como habrán notado hace no mucho tiempo Equestria estuvo bajo control de Discord. Y nuevamente una crisis eterna fue evitada. Pero esta vez fue evitada de una manera novedosa. Una manera que no fue fruto mío ni de ningún otro pony. Al menos no de manera exclusiva. Por primera vez el enfrentamiento con Discord ha tenido un final atípico y he de presentarles a uno de los responsables de que así fuese.

Luna:- Esa es nuestra señal. Sígueme.

Salimos del castillo. Luna camina a mi lado y veo desde el castillo a todos los ponies que jamás haya podido imaginar en un solo lugar. Debería impresionarme de la cantidad de seres que me están mirando. Debería estar anonadado ante la idea de que Celestia está por reconocer algo de lo que hice por este mundo. En lugar de eso estoy buscando a Pinkie y las demás con la mirada sabiendo que no bien termine este acto se me acabó el tiempo.

Celestia:- Esta vez Discord y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo de paz. El convivirá con nosotros sujeto a las reglas de nuestro trato.

El pueblo murmura al escuchar esa frase.

Celestia:- Este ser…

Luna me hace una señal y yo doy un paso al frente.

Celestia:- Este ser se llama Razón y él fue un mediador importante en nuestro acuerdo y sin él no sería como es. Invito a Discord a presentarse ante ustedes como muestra de buena fe.

El suelo frente a mi comienza a moverse y un trozo de roca se desprende de él. La roca se quiebra en cientos de pedazos que flotan hasta ponerse a mi lado y tomar la forma y colores del señor del caos que se sienta sobre su propia cola y saluda haciendo que su voz provenga no de su boca sino de todo el cielo.

Discord:- Buen día mis pequeños ponies…

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente en la multitud.

Discord:- Lo dicho por Celestia es verdad… hemos logrado… coexistir. Y este mono calvo ha tenido una gran influencia en que eso ocurriera.

Celestia:- Desde este momento Discord no será una amenaza para ustedes…

Discord la interrumpe.

Discord:- Seré tan amenazante como un bromista que tiene a su disposición una buena cantidad de recursos. Por ejemplo estaré contando en qué orden se retiran de Canterlot. Cada mil de ustedes que salgan, a uno de ustedes les cambiara de color el pelaje una vez cada 3 minutos por dos días.

Celestia:- Como decía… el no será una amenaza para nadie

Discord:- Y uno de cada dos mil tendrá un hipo que suena como una rana por seis horas…

Celestia:- Pero dado a que él es un bromista nato me pareció incorrecto negarle bromear.

Discord:- Y por eso cuando Celestia se acerque a menos de dos metros de cualquier torta esta explota.

Celestia:- Como les decía… existirán normas para que convivamos con él

Discord:- ¡Es en serio! ¡Miren!

Hace aparecer una torta al lado de Celestia la cual explota de inmediato. Celestia alcanza a cubrirse con su ala. Se escuchan unas risas entre la multitud, estoy seguro de haber escuchado a Pinkie entre ellas.

Celestia:- Los invito a retirarse

Su voz es baja, nadie a parte de los que estamos cerca la escucho pero se puede oír un tono exasperado.

Discord:- Está bien… te dejó hablar…

El draconequus asiente y pone un rostro similar al de un niño regañado.

Luna me toca con su ala y los dos volvemos a entrar al castillo. Celestia se queda afuera hablando con el pueblo. Probablemente sobre cómo reaccionar a las actitudes del draconequus. Luna y yo escuchamos por un largo rato desde adentro. La verdad es que ella está escuchando… yo solo me temo que no sé qué hacer. Estoy petrificado.

Luna:- Mira.

Dice señalándome una de las ventanas del castillo. La ventana pierde su traslucido para volverse borrosa y luego en ella se dibuja un motivo en el que están sentadas en ronda cuatro figuras. Dos resemblan a las princesas. Una a Discord y la cuarta es una clara figura humanoide.

-¿Lo creó Celestia?

Luna:- Si

-Pues se olvidó de que estábamos parados, yo tenía una pierna quebrada y definitivamente era una escena mucho más violenta que los cuatro sentados hablando.

Luna:- Sabes que si se supiera la verdad tal cual fue habrían problemas. Mi hermana solo quiere el bien del pueblo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Escuchamos por un largo tiempo más hasta que veo a Spike acercándose a nosotros. Supongo que entro por alguna entrada trasera.

Spike:- Hola princesa. Hola Razón.

Luna:- Hola Spike. ¿No deberías estar con los demás?

Spike:- Me pareció más urgente hablar con el mono pelado. No debe tardarse en terminar el acto. No creo poder comprarle más tiempo.

Luna:- ¿Comprar más tiempo? Olvídalo… ya entiendo que esta pasando

-Hola Spike... Gracias por el tiempo.

Spike:- ¿Te fue útil? ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

Luna:- No. Sigue tan perdido como siempre.

-No es que no haya intentado entender que hacer pero nada funciona. Nada tiene sentido y no comprendo nada.

Luna:- No son cosas que se comprendan son cosas que son.

Spike:- En serio ya no te queda tiempo que pueda conseguirte. ¿Sabes que quieres al menos?

-No lastimarla.

Los dos se cubren la cara con sus respectivas extremidades en señal de hartazgo.

Spike:- No es eso lo que pregunto.

Luna:-Creo que lo sabe.

_Responde lo que en realidad te preguntan._

-¡No se trata de lo que quiero para mí! Se trata de que no quiero lastimarla y de que no comprendo absolutamente nada. ¡No sé de afectos ni se de sentimientos y jamás lo sabré!

Luna:- ¿Parece enamorado verdad?

Spike:- Ni que lo digas… de hace mucho tiempo.

Fbaiwduosfhgiadckahowrgblans .  
>Ese montón de letras tiene más sentido que mi cabeza en este momento.<p>

-Yo no siento. Eso no está en duda.

Luna:- Te precias mucho de la lógica pero es lógico que cuando una realidad contradice a la teoría es la teoría la que debe cambiar.

Spike:- No entiendo porque insistes tanto en comprender esas cosas. Ni siquiera nosotros las comprendemos. No comprendemos los sentimientos ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que son!

Luna:- Buen punto.

Spike:- Como sea… Toma esto.

Me entrega un boleto.

Spike:- Es un boleto para el tren que regresa a Ponyville. Veré de retrasarla un poco más. Inventaré algo. Deja de ser tan cobarde.

…

Las palabras de Spike rebotan en mi cerebro mientras son procesadas asegurándome de haber oído bien.

…

-Repite eso

Spike:- ¡Que dejes de ser cobarde!

-No eso. Más atrás.

Spike:- ¿Qué tomes el boleto?

-Más atrás.

Spike:- Que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que son o cómo funcionan los sentimientos.

Escuché bien… mi cerebro comienza a analizar los datos tan rápido como puede.

_Eso es._

Si ellos no saben que son. Entonces pudo haber confusiones. Confusiones grandes.

_Enormes. Todos nuestros conocimientos los basamos en ellos._

Y si ellos no lo saben, todo tiene errores desde el comienzo.

_Lyn, de ella aprendimos que el afecto no es cuantificable._

Y que los tipos de afecto son distintos. Eso fue un error.

Luna:- ¿Razón?

No le presto atención a la princesa. Estoy muy ocupado teniendo una epifanía.

_No pudo diferenciar los afectos porque solo existe un tipo de afecto_

Spike:- Hey. Razón.

Los distintos tipos de afecto son una ilusión.

_Tiene que existir un factor distinto que modifique el afecto._

Las señales de enamoramiento. No son señales.

_Son experiencias, son una historia._

Modifican el afecto que existe en la amistad y se crea otro tipo de relación.

Luna:- ¿Razón estas ahí?

_Pero si las cosas que modifican el afecto no forman parte del afecto entonces estas consisten el estar enamorado… Y eso significa que…_

-El enamoramiento no es un sentimiento.

Luna:- ¿Qué?

-El enamoramiento no es un sentimiento…

Spike:- ¿De qué hablas?

-Está en el mismo lenguaje "Estar enamorado"… El enamoramiento no es un sentimiento. Es un estado.

Spike:- No te estoy siguiendo.

Luna:- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No es un sentimiento! ¡Los síntomas! ¡No son un sentimiento! ¡Son historia! ¡Es como un estado de ánimo!

_Y si las distintas relaciones no se basan o diferencian por el afecto porque es común a todas… deben basarse en estados._

Y eso implica.

_¡Que no es un limitante!_

Spike:- ¿De dónde salió esa sonrisa? Hey me estas asustando.

-Es una teoría. Una maravillosa teoría. Tenías razón. La teoría tenía que cambiar.

Luna:- ¿Significa que sientes?

-Mejor aún… significa que no importa.

Spike:- ¿Me vas a explicar?

-¡No necesito sentir!

Luna:- ¿Cómo?

-¡No es necesario! ¡No me limita! ¡No se trata de sentimientos! ¡Son estados!

Spike:-¡Ya deja de saltar! ¿Qué significa?

Ni siquiera note que estaba saltando. Ahora que lo menciona me duele un poco la pierna dañada.

-Significa que tengo que hablar con Pinkie.

Luna:- ¿Qué se supone que te pasó por la cabeza?

-Una solución lógica. Ya no tengo que escapar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Cuándo sale el tren?

Spike observa el boleto.

Spike:- En quince minutos… ¡En quince minutos! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos aquí? ¡Ya deberíamos estar arriba del tren!

Luna:- Mejor se apresuran. Suerte con Pinkie.

-Gracias por todo.

Spike:- ¡No hay tiempo para despedidas!

Apenas si logro decir adiós. Ahora estoy cojeando a toda velocidad para llegar al tren a tiempo. En algún momento de la charla con Luna y Spike el acto se acabó y todos se están retirando. Solo cargo conmigo mi ropa y la mochila que Luna alcanzo a darme. Spike se detiene cada tanto para que no lo pierda entre la multitud. Lo bueno de que todo el mundo me conozca es que tienen la consideración de darme espacio para moverme. Cosa que si consideras que me muevo con un bastón es algo casi necesario.

Aun así a penas llegamos a subir al último vagón. De más está decir que no terminamos en el mismo vagón que Pinkie y las demás. Por un lado mejor… por el otro no tengo demasiada paciencia.

Es increíble que vaya a hacer lo que estoy por hacer a pesar de no poder querer…

_¿Cómo se siente encontrar una excusa para hacer lo que quieres?_

No es una excusa.

_Funciona como una excusa. Para mi es lo mismo._

El viaje se me hizo largo, sé lo que voy a hacer y Spike también lo sabe. Viajo en silencio y nervioso… estoy por meterme en un terreno que jamás creí posible.

_¿Más imposible que viajar en un tren construido por equinos acompañado de un dragón?_

Más aún…

_¿Más que enfrentarte a dos deidades y cerrarles la boca?_

Más todavía… ahora tengo una teoría nueva. Y por más que sea solo una teoría es a base de teorías que siempre me he movido… Me gusta esta teoría.

_Eso me gusta oír. _

Pasa el tiempo, no le di importancia al viaje, solo quería que terminase pronto.

El tren se detiene en Ponyville y no tengo intenciones de permanecer en él. Bajo con una multitud de Ponies con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio y asegurándome de apoyar el bastón en sitios sólidos.

Busco a Pinkie entre la muchedumbre y a medida que esta se disipa nos encontramos. Está con las demás y ellas notaron lo qué está pasando. Probablemente estuvieron conversando sobre esto en el viaje.  
>Evidencia de ello se presenta de inmediato.<br>Rainbow Dash comienza a empujar a todas exceptuando a la pony rosa.

Rainbow Dash:- ¡Vámonos! ¡No tenemos que estar aquí!

Spike se le une en sus intentos y comienza a empujar a Twilight. Segundos después caminamos hasta encontrarnos.

Pinkie:- ¿Sabes lo que vengo a decir verdad?

-Si

Es extraño, es como si supiera lo que está por venir. Me siento nervioso pero a la vez mis ideas fluyen con claridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes que yo no funciono como los demás verdad?

Pinkie:- Si

-¿Sabes que esto es nuevo? ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Pinkie:- Si. ¿Sabes que quiero intentarlo de todas formas verdad?

-Si. ¿Y sabes que de todas formas voy a responder que si verdad?

Pinkie:- ¿Si?

-Si

Pinkie:- ¡¿SI?!

-¿Fiesta por ello?

Pinkie:- ¡SI!

Pinkie se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza. Pierdo el punto de apoyo de mi bastón y caigo al suelo con ella.

Pinkie:- ¡Perdón! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Claro que si.

Me levanto, podría jurar que estoy sonrojado desde algún momento en toda esta escena. Y Pinkie está aún más rosa que de costumbre. Pero ella no es la clase de Pony que permanece avergonzada. Son solo dos segundos en los que me mira antes de gritar.

Pinkie:- ¡Fiesta!

Grita esto y una ridícula cantidad de globos y papel picado salen desde atrás de cada edificio en Ponyville. El ruido es tan grande que mis amigas salen de donde se encuentran escondidas y nos miran avergonzadas antes de correr de nuevo a esconderse.

En realidad extrañaba esta clase de situaciones.

Pinkie:- ¡La torta está en Sugarcube Corner! ¡Vamos!

Cojeo a su lado mientras ella salta a mi alrededor… creo que aún no caigo en cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer pero me siento feliz.

Pinkie:- ¿Ya no tenemos que caminar tan lejos uno del otro sabias?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?...Vas a tener que explicarme un par de cosas. Aun no comienzo a asimilar cuales son las tradiciones de pareja aquí.

La pony que ahora es mi pareja… wow… en serio estoy pensando eso… bueno el punto es que ella se ríe al oírme y comienza a explicarme todas las tradiciones hablando a toda velocidad. Es complicado seguirle el ritmo pero creo que podría aprender cómo actuar a medida que pasen los días. En realidad estoy entusiasmado por aprender.

Pinkie:-… Y por último hay que cocinar algo dulce todos los viernes.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que eso último lo inventaste.

Pinkie:- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo invente! ¡¿Podemos cocinar algo dulce todos los viernes?!

-Por supuesto que sí.

Pinkie abre la puerta de Sugarcube Corner y puedo ver un pastel que tiene escrito "Al menos lo intentaste Pinkie"

Pinkie:- ¡Oops! ¡No viste eso!

Empuja el pastel a un costado y saca otro que tiene escrito "Felicidades"… Ella en realidad había pensado en todo… si, definitivamente adoro a este pony... Y eso es lo más lógico en el mundo. No comprendo cómo podría ser de otro modo.

Y la verdad es que creo… que hasta aquí llega mi historia… es decir yo seguiré vivo pero… ya no es mi historia. Es nuestra...

Es el final de mi historia, y estoy feliz.

No cambiaria este final por ningún otro. Jamás.

**Fin**


	62. Epílogo

**Reporte de la armonía: Epílogo**

Princesa Celestia

Luego de todo lo que he pensado y de todo lo que te he escrito…

Estas son las conclusiones de mi estudio de la armonía:

Es fruto de las decisiones tomadas por todos los individuos. Es fruto de la libertad y por ende es caos. Eso la vuelve frágil.

Pero en algún punto y por alguna especie de conciencia colectiva que aún no logro comprender la armonía comenzó a funcionar como algo ajeno a las decisiones de cada ser individual.

Es mucho más que un cumulo de decisiones. Es un sistema, una manera natural de ordenar a todos. Y es un sistema que se protege a sí mismo.

¿Cómo?

Logra asimilar a cada ser dentro de sí. Cada ser dentro de la armonía aporta lo que tiene para defenderla, cada talento de cada ser esta puesto en servicio de la armonía.

No llegue a notarlo a tiempo pero cuando lo pienso desde hace mucho que hasta mis fallas han sido utilizadas por mí casi de manera inconsciente a favor de la armonía.

En lo personal creo que mientras más seres disfruten de la armonía más talentos estarán al servicio de defenderla y por eso será más estable. Te felicito en su creación. Es algo maravilloso.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de mi reporte.

Razón.

Post Data:

He estado pensando… he pensado en cuál es el motivo por el que me pediste que escribiese mi reporte. Al principio creí que era para vigilarme pero recientemente tengo otra teoría.  
>Observo a Twilight Sparkle… ella es la estudiante ideal. Y no me refiero a cuan aplicada es.<p>

Veras ella estudia la amistad, pero ella jamás conoció la amistad hasta entrada la edad adulta. Ella fue aislada de la amistad hasta una edad en la que fue capaz de aprender de ella sin ningún prejuicio. Y fuiste tú la que la aisló. Tú creaste a la estudiante perfecta para estudiar la amistad.

Y eso me trae de vuelta a mi persona. Yo estudio la armonía… y tampoco la conocí hasta la edad adulta. Mi mundo es poco armonioso de por sí y en mi caso personal yo soy menos armónico aún… entiendes a donde voy ¿No?  
>Las similitudes son… demasiadas para considerarlas una casualidad… estoy sospechando de que tú me trajiste aquí. Tú me trajiste para que escribiera este reporte…<p>

Me encantaría poder verte la cara. Podría confirmar mi teoría con solo mirarte.

Como sea… si fue así te lo agradezco. Estoy contento aquí.  
>Gracias princesa.<p>

Celestia se encuentra sola en su biblioteca personal. Nadie jamás ha entrado en ella. Allí siempre pudo estar sola. Dobla la última carta del humano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Discord:- Parece que el mono calvo te descubrió.

Celestia:- ¿No puedo estar sola por un instante aunque sea?

Discord:- Sí. ¡Pero no ahora! Deberías leer con más cuidado ese reporte. Hay muchas cosas para aprender ahí.

Celestia:- Dime que al menos no desordenaste mi biblioteca…

Discord:- En serio. Podrías aprender de él. He visto reinos prosperar y derrumbarse en menos tiempo de lo que tarde en quebrar su mente. Y aun con la mente quebrada nos engañó a ambos.

Celestia:- Y eso es algo que él jamás debe saber.

Discord:- ¿Porque?

Celestia:- Porque él ha logrado lo que logró sin datos ni intención de hacerlo. No quiero darle información o motivos para actuar. Déjalo que sea feliz y que no se meta en asuntos de mi reino. Mientras más conforme esté menos intervendrá.

Discord:- Está bien… no le diré nada… aburrida.

Ha pasado un año desde que me convertí en el mediador. Han pasado muchas cosas y no me molestaré en decirlas todas.

Las cosas con Pinkie funcionan bien. Eso es todo lo que se necesita decir respecto a ese tema.

Mi pierna sanó y hace unos meses termine los caminos en Everfree y he abierto mi servicio de mensajería. Everfree sigue siendo bueno conmigo y yo soy feliz viviendo en él.

Spike le ha contado a todos de su talento y trabaja como artesano. De vez en cuando trabaja en equipo con Rarity… creo que esos dos se traen algo. Pero no lo sé con seguridad.

Discord ha habitado en Equestria sin mayores desastres. Ha logrado impresionarme ya varias veces pero siempre se ha negado a pedirme que creemos una escena juntos.

En este momento estoy caminando a mi refugio.

Llego a él y noto la puerta abierta. Desde que instale una cerradura jamás la dejo abierta. Me acerco con cuidado y veo a unas sombras salir de mi hogar. Los observo mejor y reconozco lo que son: Changelings.

La ultima en salir es su reina.

Chrysalys:- Hey Razón… tenemos que hablar.

Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de no estar rodeado. Todos los changelings están en frente mío… pero entre los árboles veo a Discord sosteniendo un cartel que dice "Esta es nuestra escena… diviértete"

_Un pueblo hambriento un pedido de Discord y una oportunidad de molestar a Celestia. ¿Necesitas otra razón para aceptar la oferta?_

Una sonrisa muy honesta se dibuja en mi rostro antes de responder.

-¿Hablar? Me gusta hablar. Soy bueno hablando. Hablemos.

Sonrió mientras respondo… parece que nunca me aburriré en este mundo.


	63. Últimas palabras

**Últimas palabras…**

…del autor… ok todos a los que no les interese lo que voy a decir pueden retirarse. El final fue en el capítulo anterior. Los que se quedan son eternamente bienvenidos.

Primero que nada. Si, va a existir otro fic que continúe con lo que ocurre en el epilogo pero no estará centrado en Razón. Su historia terminó.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia de Razón, he puesto todo de mi para hacerla interesante y créanme que todo lo que Razón aprendió yo lo he vivido y es por eso que he puesto tanto esfuerzo en retratar a ese personaje de manera correcta.  
>Quise crear una historia que no tratase del bien y el mal sino de lo que uno es y delo que uno quiere. La verdad que estoy conforme.<br>Procuré plantear a Equestria como un sitio utópico en donde ocurren cosas cómicas como es en el show y dejar que los aspectos serios se descubriesen a través del ojo humano y crítico del personaje principal.

Si no les molesta coméntenme sus opiniones. Vamos, lo que acaban de leer es más largo que el primer libro de los juegos del hambre, no les va a lastimar comentarme un par de renglones. XD

Voy a seguir escribiendo y publicando una cosa por semana.

Planeo publicar esta historia en inglés y si un alma caritativa me ayuda a corregir algunos errores de gramática sería muy agradecida. Si no existe dicha alma lo haré de todas formas y aprenderé a escribir inglés en el proceso.

Con la ayuda de una autora aquí en Fanfiction estoy creando una historia que deriva de esta y se desarrolla de modo alterno. Es enorme, muy interesante y la publicaremos cuando sea posible.

He escondido a Derpy tres veces en esta historia. La primer persona que me deje un mensaje (no review) con el capítulo y la oración/las oraciones en la que la escondí puede pedirme que escriba un oneshot sobre cualquier personaje y tema. (Siempre que sea de MLP y no incluya lemon/clop, eso me lo estoy guardando para otra ocasión) Es en serio, me parece entretenido dejar una especie de juego en mi historia así que si ganas solo pídeme y escribiré.

Son tres veces así que hay tres premios. Para el que quiera jugar ahí tienen un juego.  
>Y casi me olvido. Háganse una cuenta de fanfiction así puedo contactarles si quieren entrar en el juego. Modificaré este texto anunciando a los ganadores.<p>

Eso fue rapido... dos Derpys encontradas, la tercera es casi imposible.  
>Capitulo 10 MoisesR<br>Capitulo 42 SilentAnger

Mil gracias por leerme. Escribir ha sido una experiencia que disfruté muchísimo y que planeo mantener como hobby.

Muchas gracias por haberme leído.

Lahonestidadenmi.

Youtube /watch?v=gzrIDByMLjQ Esta canción atrapa la esencia de este fic.


End file.
